The Prince and Princess Diaries
by Gohan's Onna2
Summary: BV What happens when an 18 year old Prince Vegeta is forced to marry little 13 year old Princess Bulma? He runs away of course! But when he returns years later, he gets something he never expected from her...something like love! FINISHED!
1. Yokk'uufuman

**If you don't read this you won't be allowed to flame me later, so READ for your own good:**Well, a new story! I don't know why I do this, post chapters constantly when I still have other stories to finish and plus all those chapters I have to re-post. But anyhow, I kinda like this story because I never got to do one and I always wanted to, even when I first started writing. Here is an explanation:

Vegeta-sei still exists and all the characters are set in different places and times. Vegeta is still the prince of Vegeta-sei and is promised to a princess (Bulma) on a different planet. He is forced to retrieve her and marry her, and that's where the story starts. This story is set in a time period around the 1760s on the planet Earth, except with more technology like light bulbs and toilets and whatnot. Saiya-jins are almost human-like except very strong and dominate other planets, and Frieza/The Androids/Cell/Buu/etc, don't exist. The only exception with Saiya-jins is that they don't turn Super Saiya-jin and they don't use ki. They use swords. You get the message, and you'll understand once you start to read. Enjoy this teaser/chapter!

**_!IMPORTANT!_**

**If anyone is wondering why my account was deleted, I have no idea why. Everything was destroyed and lost, and it made me feel like complete CRAP. And the funny thing is, was that I was going to take down and edit the stories that were "questionable" the day that it happened. This is the second time that it has happened, and even though I lost over 800 reviews for this story, I promise that I will keep posting so everyone can be happy. Please, PLEASE try to review as much as you can. I really, really want to try to get as many as I had before. I am going to post the chapters that I already have written slowly, so hopefully that will help. Thank you everyone, and as always, never forget to check out my _Bio_ so you can visit my website and forum!**

**

* * *

**

**_The Prince and Princess Diaries_**

Chapter One: Yokk'uufuman (Frustration)

_Vegeta-sei_

_City of Versai_

He scowled darkly as he strode through the lavish double doors, not bothering to look at the two richly dressed guards who held them open for him and then closed them with a soft _boom_ that large doors created when closed. More silent men lined the carpeted walkway that led up to the golden throne, where the awaiting king and queen were sitting, watching him approach, albeit slowly. He muttered a curse and something to himself about getting rid of half the lax guards when he came to power. It wouldn't be too long, hopefully...

"Son, we have some wonderful news for you," her majesty said, a bright smile on her perfect oval face as he placed his hand over his heart and went down on one knee in respect for his parents, mostly his mother. She was rumored to be the most beautiful queen that Vegeta-sei had ever had, and everyone seriously doubted that they would be lucky enough to have one half as good as she ever again. His father however, who was sitting next to her with a nasty glare plastered on his face, was a different story altogether. He had violent tendencies and was constantly waging war on other planets, even peaceful ones that had done no wrong. It was a wonder why the queen was in love with the brute. Their son certainly couldn't understand.

"Woman, silence in my presence," the king said, waving his strong hand. A delicate frown appeared on the queen's face as she glanced at her husband of twenty years, but she held her tongue for the moment. The slight change of her flawless features went back to a small smile when her son stood, and she was tempted to get up and give him a good motherly squeeze. She hadn't seen him for almost two years, and she had missed him dearly, as only a mother would. She could understand, however, why he liked to stay as far away as he could. She knew that her son hated his father.

"Father, what could possibly be so important that you have me retrieved at three in the morning, and force me to travel for four hours?" he asked, although he had the feeling he knew the answer. He was eighteen, the only prince ever to stay a bachelor this long. He knew what was coming, and he didn't feel in the least bit surprised when his mother ignored his father, saying, "My dear, I know you are tired, but we have something of import to tell you. It seems that the Empress Marie Therese of Anausia-sei is tired of waiting for you to retrieve her daughter. You have been promised to her for the last three years, and her daughter is thirteen years of age, and has been capable of breeding for the past year. You know we must secure the future of our dynasty with heirs, and your father is becoming rather—"

"Pissed off," the king interrupted, ignoring the insulted look his wife gave him at his curse. "You have the next six months to make up your damn mind and get her or you will be extricated from the Saiya-jin throne, and not by my decision. The empress is an impatient woman, and we need this marriage to bind our planets together and form an alliance. The sooner you go, the better. Now, have you made a decision?" his father asked, looking rather mad at the moment.

"Yes," Prince Vegeta said gruffly, walking from the throne room with a stiff, but proud back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah, to be Vegeta. So tortured and abused. Anyhow, the next chapter he retrieves his princess, and it all starts! What will Bulma think of the arrogant prince? And what will Vegeta think about his "kodomo" princess? As always, make sure you review after the first (short) chapter! You must let me now what you think, it affects how quick I update wink, wink! And don't worry, it will pick up after the second chapter! 


	2. S'uppacu Suru

**Author's Note:** I would like to explain something. Just because Bulma is thirteen, that doesn't mean anything. She'll be turning 14 in the next chapter, and plus...well, you'll just have to read in order to understand, because I WILL not give it away. If you don't want to read this, then don't.

* * *

**_ The Prince and Princess Diaries_**

Chapter Two: S'uppacu Suru (Leave)

The entourage of gilded coaches, plumed white horses, and officers resplendent in the blue and gold uniforms of Vegeta-sei made their way through the great gold gates of the sprawling palace. They came to a slow halt in the center of the massive square, horses snorting and prancing.

"Look at those two carriages!" a dark-haired girl exclaimed with wide eyes as she hung dangerously far out of an upstairs window. "Why do you think they are here?"

"I don't know," the archduchess Bulma said, leaning out the window along with her companion. "I can't see what the big deal is though. It's probably just the Saiya-jin ambassador coming to visit my mother and check up on things."

"But look how ridiculous that is. Why is there a need to travel here as if he's coming to make an important announcement or something?" Lady Chichi said, huffing. She suddenly looked shocked, and leaned out farther as she gasped. "Bulma, I think those might be the Royal Officers all the way from Vegeta-sei! Maybe the Saiya-jin ambassador was called upon to come here and formally ask for your hand in marriage on behalf of the Prince of Vegeta-sei. You know that you have been promised to him for three years, and now you are at breeding age, the best time for him marry you."

Bulma frowned. "What? You are insane, Chichi. That is _not_ the Saiya-jin ambassador, and he is _not_ here to ask my mother to...have the Prince marry me or whatever. And anyhow, if the _Prince_ has finally decided to marry me, then he should have come and get me himself. It is rather rude, don't you think? Marriage by proxy does not exactly appeal to me. It would be nice to get to know my own husband before we got married. The trip back to Vegeta-sei would be the perfect chance."

Chichi stared at her friend as if she had grown another head. "Bulma, you need to stop talking like that. Marriage by proxy is very common, and just because you are so egotistical, does not mean that they will have the Prince, who is very busy, come here and get you himself. You should feel very honored that the Royal Family of Vegeta-sei wants you to be their future queen. Now, stop acting so childish and let us stop leaning out the window. It is not very lady-like. Imagine what your mother would say."

Bulma sighed, pursing her lips. "I'm only thirteen, Chichi. If that is the Saiya-jin ambassador coming here to retrieve me and marry me by proxy to bring me to my future husband, then I am never going to see you again." The archduchess grasped her friend's hands as they both came back inside, and then they both smiled half-heartedly.

"You'll see me again, I promise. We are best friends, and best friends do not just forget each other. Now...why don't you lean some more out the window? It may not be right, but knowing you, you will probably enjoy it." _Because, if I know anything about marriages, these next few days will be the last of your happiness._

Bulma rolled her eyes as her friend twirled away in an amazing display of crimson silk, her hoop swinging out around her. She decided to let Chichi have her fun and turned back to the considerably more interesting scene in the court below.

She suddenly got an interested look on her face, and she leaned further out the window, eyebrow raised. "Now I wonder who that could be," she mused aloud.

"Who? What? Where?" Chichi came back to the window, pushing Bulma to one side, her dark head a startling contrast to the aqua of the archduchess's.

"There. Dismounting from the black stallion. An Arabian, I think, from planet Earth."

"Yes, it must be. Look at the neck and face." Both girls were passionate horsewomen, and for a moment, the horse interested them more than the rider did.

"That is just so odd, I mean, that man has a black horse, yet all the others are pure white. But look how magnificent it is. It looks faster than yours, Bulma. And they are so _rare. _Imagine how much it most have cost and what they had to go through to get that magnificent creature."

The man who had just dismounted from the Arabian pulled off his black leather riding gloves, giving the court around him a thorough glance-over. Bulma felt her attention taken away from the amazing horse to the man, and she blinked a few times. His hair had to be the most remarkable thing she had ever seen. It was just a black flame that dared gravity to challenge it, the length and clean upsweep not taking away an ounce of appeal. Chichi waved her hand in front of her friend's face, wondering what she was staring at. Her royal friend did not even seem to notice, so Chichi followed her line of vision, her dark eyebrow jutting up a good inch.

"Why, Bulma, I daresay you like that man. He is rather dangerous looking, however. I mean, he is nearly wearing all black. I think he might be wearing a stitch of blue, and that is all."

Bulma just nodded. "I wonder who he is. Isn't he handsome? I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful man."

Chichi laughed. "Since when are men beautiful? You are ridiculous. Now come, Your Highness, we must go back to our lesson."

"Ah, Prince Vegeta, how wonderful it is that you could finally come," the empress greeted warmly. Marie Therese Briefs was a woman married to an intensely rich and genius king, and the mother of one child. She gave him her hand to kiss, and then leaned back on her throne as if she did not have a care in the world. The prince stood before her, looking arrogant, but pleasantly surprised at the Anausian palace. A first class officer, Kakarott, stood by just in case. He did not really like him because he always seemed to challenge his strength. That, however, was the last thing on his mind right now.

"Your Imperial Highness, I am here to collect my intended, as you well know. My father is growing rather _impatient_," the Prince said, wishing that he did not have to be here. Unfortunately, being extricated from the Saiya-jin throne was not what he wished.

Marie Therese waved her hand. "Of course. We were thinking that you would send someone else to wed her by proxy, but your father is a man that would rather send his son himself and wed as soon as possible. I hope that you will not be displeased with my daughter. I know she will not be with you. She knows her duty," she said sternly.

Vegeta frowned. He was going to be wedded to some simpering little debutante all because of his father, and he would be stuck with her until the day she died. Maybe he could make that day approach a little faster than fate intended...

"Servant, send for my daughter and her friend," Marie Therese said, waving her hand through the air. She smiled; wondering what the reaction of the handsome Prince would be when he saw her thirteen year-old daughter...

Bulma stared at the older man in front of her, suddenly very aware of every inch of skin on her body. He was staring right back at her, scrutinizing anything and everything about her. She felt like she was being stripped naked, and she fought the urge to cover herself with her hands. He looked so cold...ruthless...everything that told her she should stay away, but just drew her all the more closer. She might be only thirteen, but she knew something was going on that she had not ever felt before. She alternatively felt warm and cold as he moved around her, taking in her faults, strengths, and weaknesses. She had the feeling that with the look he was giving her, he was not very pleased.

She suddenly felt very angry. He was not any better than she was...damn him. They were both heirs to thrones, and royalty. She fought the urge to stomp on his foot and run, but she knew that would not make a very good impression, and her mother would not be pleased at all. Her mother might be a ditz, but she knew what she was doing when it came to universal court life. If her mother knew that she even disliked this man at all, she would be in for it. She knew she had to please him as best she could, for women were nothing but toys. Life was cruel.

She gave him the deepest curtsey she had ever performed. "Your Highness...I have learned from my mother that you are my betrothed. I hope that you are not...displeased."

He snorted, turning away. She was happy that her mother and everyone had decided to leave to give them a little "privacy", but she had the feeling that Chichi was looking closely through a keyhole.

"You are only a little girl...you don't even have breasts yet." At her outraged gasp, he stopped. He smirked when he saw the look on her face, and she gave a childish stomp.

"How dare you say that! I have...I have _breasts!_ And how _dare_ you accuse me of being a little girl when I can bare children! A girl becomes a woman the first day she has her-"

"Be quiet. Your impertinence and shrill voice annoys me. Believe me, I do not wish this alliance any more than you do, but it must be done. I expect you to have your things packed by tonight, for we are leaving in the morning."

Chichi was listening closely, just as her friend knew. She probably looked absurd with her butt out in the air and her hoop sticking out along with it, but this was a rarely traversed hall and no one would see her.

Until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped, gasped, and fell on her bottom. She looked up, her face turning red when she saw it was a man. And a cute one at that. She forced herself to act calm and smoothed down her skirt while she still sat on the floor, and then offered the man with the odd hair her hand. He looked at it curiously a moment before he took it and helped her up, watching her adjust her elegant gown some more.

"I um, I am sorry, my lady, but I was instructed not to let anyone intrude," Kakarott said, smiling at the blushing girl.

Chichi huffed. "Well I _wasn't_ intruding. I was just listening. Surely that isn't intruding." She paused, looking at him closely. "Is it?"

He shook his head, waving his hands in front of him. "Of course not, I mean, if you don't think so."

She nodded, grinning. "That's what I thought. Now, move out of my way."

When he did not move she tried to shove him away, but he did not budge. She growled and pushed as hard as she could, not understanding why he was not moving. Bulma might be the brains, but she was the brawn, and could take down almost any guy she got her hands on. This made her mad as well as intrigued.

"Will you just move! And how are you not even budging! Surely you are not _that_ strong. I am stronger than half the men in this palace are, and you are making me mad! Don't you know that you have to listen to a lady, _and_ people of higher authority!"

Kakarott scratched his head. "But aren't you just a palace maid? And I guess I'm just really strong..."

"Uhhh! Are you stupid! I am the archduchess's best friend, and goddaughter to her Imperial Highness! I am right below the Princess!"

It looked like Kakarott paled. He stepped aside, and she nearly fell forward. She growled again and then ordered him to leave or she would call the palace guards. He did not know what else to do besides listen to her, so he left, wondering what had just happened. That girl was weird.

Chichi went back to peeping through the keyhole, muttering the word "idiot" under her breath. At the same exact moment, she got quite the surprise when she saw Bulma running right to the door she was behind. She quickly moved out of the way before her friend plowed her over, and then chased after her when she dashed down the marble halls, tears pouring down her face. Chichi followed her to the princess's suite, and she closed the door behind her as Bulma collapsed on the bed. She walked up to her friend, wondering what had happened. She had not had the chance to hear it all because of that infuriating man.

"Bulma? Bulma...what happened?"

The archduchess sniffed. "It was so horrible, Chichi. He is just so cold and mean...he does not even like me...he will not even _try_ to like me. He told me that tonight is my last night here and that I would never come here ever again. Oh, Chichi, I am never going to see you again!"

Chichi rubbed her friend's shoulder as she cried into her arms. Had that man really said that? How could a person be so...cold? She sat next to her friend as she cried, thinking of a plan. She smirked, hoping it would work.

"Oh mister...you were that cutie I saw earlier. Well, I'm just here to tell you that I'm really, really sorry, and that I want to make it up to you for being so mean."

Kakarott blinked. If he did not know any better, he would say Lady Chichi would be flogged if the empress knew she was talking like that, and then kicked out of the palace forever.

"Um, Lady Chichi? You know you should not really be talking like that. You...well, _we_ could get in a lot of trouble," he said, backing away from her when she started creeping closer. They were in a secluded hall in the art gallery, and he was amazed she had been able to find him. He was on his break right now, and the Prince was currently scouting the planet he would own the day the Royal Family died. He did not seem too displeased with it, just displeased with the girl he would be marrying.

"Um, Kakarott was it? Well, Kakarott, I came here to tell you something. You see...I like you. A lot. I know I might seem a little forward, but-"

"A _little_ forward!" he almost yelled, ready to run in the other direction. Who _was_ this girl! "My lady, you're only how old, and I'm almost eighteen. Surely you shouldn't even be near me without an escort."

She fought the urge to chew on her lips. "I'm not that young, I'm two years older than the princess, and the Prince is your age as well. So, you might as well not even try to sway me."

He felt his face scrunch up. This girl was smart for fifteen...damn. "Um, well, ok. So, you like me. Maybe I don't like you."

Her eyes narrowed, and she quickly looked around before she stepped up to him. He was so shocked that he could not even move, and he nearly fell over when she pecked him on the lips. He felt his face turn red, and then he started stuttering, not knowing what to do. "L-Lady C-Chichi, I-I don't t-think you s-s-should h-have done t-that. W-we c-can get in a l-l-lot of t-trouble."

She shrugged. "So what. Maybe we will get caught and you'll be forced to marry me..."

"Marry you!" he nearly choked out. This girl was crazy!

"Yes...you see, I know this might be stupid, but can I tell you a secret?"

He took a few safe steps back, drawing in a sigh of relief. "I guess..."

She nodded. "Good. You see, it goes like this. I don't want to leave the princess..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aw, the things Chichi will do in order to stay with her best friend. But, what's going on with the archduchess? What will become of her life? Will she be able to handle the torture that Vegeta constantly delivers out to her? Find out next time... 


	3. Tasukete!

**Author's Note:** Lol...in response to one of my reviews, I know a little of French/Austrian history, and I wrote the beginning of this story years ago when I was in high school. And no, it's only loosely based on the time period, except with a few more upgrades, lol.

* * *

Chapter Three: Tasukete! (Help!)

Bulma yawned delicately, rolling over onto her side when she felt her nursemaid shove at her shoulder and tell her to wake up. Nan was her name, and she was a short, plump but pretty woman in her early forties. She had been with her since the day she was born, and she hoped she would be with her until the day she died. She suddenly frowned and sat up.

"Nana," she said, calling the woman her nickname. "Are you coming with me to Vegeta-sei?"

Nana nodded. "Of course I am, my dear. That brute of a man you are marrying is not going to stop me from staying with you. You are only thirteen, and are not aware of the ways of the universe. You still need me, especially after he gets a hold of you on your wedding night."

Bulma's frown deepened. "Wedding night? What the hell is a wedding night?"

Nana ignored the little princess's choice of words. She knew she had a loose tongue every once and a while, and she just hoped it would not be cut off in the long run.

"Don't worry about it right now, my dear. For now, we have to get all of your things packed and get you a bath and into your traveling clothes, and then-"

"Nana, where's Chichi? I didn't get a chance to say goodnight to her, and I'm afraid that I won't be able to say goodbye at this rate."

Nana waved her hand through the air. "Don't worry about that either, my dear. If I know that girl, she probably is going through some scheme at the moment, and if it works, I would not doubt it if she accompanies you to Vegeta-sei. Oh, and Vegeta-sei. I heard that planet was absolutely beautiful. They sky is such a beautiful color..."

She went on as she helped Bulma undress for her bath, which had arrived moments before. The girl let her nursemaid pour a relaxing lavender-scented perfume into the water, and she was almost asleep by the time Nana was done washing her hair for her. She normally declined the offer, but today she was thinking too much to concentrate on a job that was supposed to be the older woman's anyhow.

Nana told her to stand so she could wrap her up in a towel, and she quickly dried her off and helped her get dressed in a rarely, if ever used dark green velvet gown. It looked nice on her, even made her hair look an odd sort of green when it was normally blue.

By the time Nana was done with her, she looked like a different person. Her hair was curled and piled on top of her head, a small matching hat placed on top of the curls, and a jaunty little black feather curling against the soft white skin of her cheek. She even applied a small amount of rouge to her lips and cheeks, giving her the "blushing bride" appearance. Bulma almost gagged. She wanted to stay pale to prove to everyone how much she hated this.

The old woman had her things packed and shoved into suitcases quickly, and by the time she was done, it was almost eight in the morning. Any other day she would have slept in until eleven, but she was not permitted today.

Several lackey's came in and brought her things down to the courtyard where the carriages were, waiting to bring her to the transport carriers and then to her new home. _New home..._the thought brought tears to her eyes. She had thought that she would say on Anausia her whole life...but she had been wrong. She was wrong about everything. Why could not something good happen for once...

Bulma swallowed back the tears and walked down the marble steps that led to the hall and to the flower-surrounded courtyard outside. Many people were milling about, doing this, doing that. She looked around frantically for Chichi, knowing that the hour of reckoning was approaching quickly. It was made even more obvious that the Prince was ready to leave when he approached her, taking her arm and placing it in the crook of his. She blinked at the overt display of affection, and fought the urge to rip her arm out of his. He gave her a warning look as if he knew exactly what she was thinking, and she looked down.

"Psst! Bulma!"

Bulma turned around, happy that the Prince did not notice her or Chichi. There was too much noise in the hall, which prevented him from hearing.

"Chichi! What are you doing? I can't really talk at the moment..." she said, gesturing with her head to the Prince beside her. Chichi got a disgusted look on her face as she peeked out from a curtain in the hall, which led to a series of secret passageways just in case of attack.

"Bulma, don't worry. I have everything under control and you will see me in Versai," Chichi whispered fiercely, looking around to make sure no one saw her.

Bulma felt a confused look overcome her pretty young face. "Huh? But how? I don't-"

"Do not worry about it. I will tell you everything when we get there." At that she disappeared back into the curtains, and left Bulma alone with her future husband. He seemed to be standing a little too stiff, but maybe that was just the way he always stood. If he were not so mean and cold, Bulma would have fallen for him in an instant. He looked rather resplendent with his choice of apparel today, _that_ she had to admit. He was tall compared to her, slim, dressed in dark riding clothes, a long, scarlet-lined riding cape swinging from his shoulders. As if he was aware of being observed, he looked down at her. She pretended she had not been looking at him, and she could have sworn she heard a rusty chuckle.

"Do you want to ride a horse or ride in the carriage? It wouldn't be very suitable for a girl to-"

"I will ride. This way my horse will not be left behind, and you will be forced to bring him along with me," she said with a cocky note in her voice and a small smile on her lips.

He frowned suddenly. "You look like a common whore with that stuff on your face. Take it off. I will not permit the future princess and _queen_," he sneered, "to resemble something short of a loose woman."

She tugged her arm out of his harder than necessary, and began to wipe it off on her sleeve. She was mad at him for several reasons now. One, he did not even properly address her with her formal name, just talked to her as if she was a serving maid. Then he told her she looked like a whore, and told her to take off the fine job Nana had done on her without even giving her a handkerchief. Maybe the man had never heard of one before.

"By the way," he said, his exotic accent quirking her interest. He pronounced everything beautifully, as if he was a perfectionist with his own language. She was happy that she had been taught this language since the day she was born. Otherwise, she would have had a hard time talking to her very own husband.

"Yes?" she asked, pretending to be interested in all he had to say.

"You said something about your horse being a stallion. Is that true? That can't be very suitable for a damn royal princess of Anausia-sei."

_Damn royal princess. _She pursed her lips and then frowned, her eyes narrowing._ How dare he._ "So what if he is a stallion? It just gives the horse all the more power than a female Arabian. Surely, you do not—"

"Did you say Arabian? As in the species of horse that comes from the pathetic planet called Earth? You cannot possibly own one, girl. They are far too rare in this area of the universe, and excessively expensive. Your family wouldn't waste that much money on you."

She lifted her chin a good three inches in the air. "My family happens to love me, your _Highness_, and they bought him for me when I turned ten. He happens to be the only thing that I have that I feel is truly mine. You wouldn't take him away from me...would you?" she said, not realizing that her tone had changed.

She could have sworn the look on his face softened, but then it went back to the normal hard expression. "No, I won't."

She nodded with relief, hearing him call to a random lackey and tell him to ready the princess's horse. The boy nodded and took off.

Vegeta decided then out of nowhere that this was taking too long and walked out into the courtyard, seeing men starting to mount their horses and the coaches ready to go. He ordered several men to stuff the princess's things into a random carriage so they could leave. Bulma looked over her shoulder when the Prince started pulling her away, and she got one last look of her mother and father waving goodbye before her horse was presented to her. The feeling of sadness was replaced with wicked glee when the Prince saw her horse. It was almost an exact replica of his, and Bulma would not be surprised if they got them confused between each other. Vegeta frowned fiercely, and then told her to mount, offering his hand so she could place her foot in it. She just ignored him and pushed herself up into the sidesaddle, wishing that she could have a normal one. She hated sidesaddles...they were extremely dangerous if you did not know what you were doing. She almost panicked, because she had only used one several times during her life. Her father and mother had not pushed for the use of one, for they knew just as well as her what could happen if you did not use it properly.

Bulma looked one last time at her only home before the procession glided out of the courtyard. She got a chance to wave to her mother and father and blow them a kiss before they turned the corner and she could not see them anymore. She had not even had a chance to give them a hug and a real kiss goodbye, and it made her loathe the prince all the more. How dare he take her away from her friends and family so fast?

_Chichi. _She gasped, looking around to see if she could catch a glance of her friend. Sure enough, there she was, dressed in a boy's uniform from the city of Versai, riding alongside that Kakarott person. She looked decidedly male with that costume, especially with her hair stuffed up under a blue cap. Bulma shook her head with amusement, wondering how her friend had pulled that one off. The outfit was too big for her, but no one would notice unless they looked closely, and at least _she_ looked to be enjoying herself somewhat.

She sighed, pushing her horse into a slow canter to keep up with the rest of the Prince's entourage. In less than an hour she would be gone from Anausia-sei...and she would never see it again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Poor little Princess Bulma, she doesn't have too good of a life, does she? Well, if you REVIEW, then you'll find out what happens to her! 


	4. Ikari

**Author's Note:** Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four: Ikari (Anger)

She _hated_ him. That word was the only suitable thing to say about him. He was entirely too rude, too conceited, too short for a man, and too strong for his own good. Not only was he all of those things, but he was just ignorant of the fact that she might want to get to know him better. He cared so little for her that he had taken a completely different space ship than the one she was on. The only chance she had to hear or see him was when he talked to her ship's captain, and he appeared on the computer screen on the Bridge. That had only been twice, and when he had seen her, he had frowned, and ordered her to her room, where she was supposed to stay for the two month-long trip back to Vegeta-sei.

Well, at least they were arriving today. It had been rather loathsome to turn fourteen, suffering through things that women shouldn't have to see or go through, doing things she had never once thought of doing, and all by herself. The only one that had come with her had been Nana, but the whole time the space ship's captain had her down in the kitchen or doing some pathetic serving job. She would have a talk to her future _husband_ as soon as she was off this ship, and tell him that the Princess's very nanny was not one to be doing lowly servant jobs. It was not that she did not like lower-classed people, it was just that being alone just was not very appealing, and that Nana had worked hard to get where she was today. She did not need to be doing that stuff all over again.

She was just sitting all by herself in her all but bare, dark room, when there was a knock on the door. She did not bother with answering since they would walk in anyhow, and felt surprise go through her when she heard, "That is no way for the future queen of Vegeta-sei to act. She is to answer the door _politely_ if there is no servant, not just sit there and act like she is above everything and everyone, even if her rank is one of the highest."

She barely paid attention to whatever his name was. She did not even care, nor did she know how he had gotten onto her ship when he had been on another.

"Listen. We are going to be entering the atmosphere in several minutes, and I need you to be ready for the arrival. That thing you are wearing right now is not suitable at all."

She snorted, not caring if she sounded unladylike. "Well, it is rather difficult to change when one's personal servant is being used as nothing more than a serving maid. I have not seen her since I have been on this horrible thing. I'm afraid I don't even remember what she looks like." She added that part only because she felt like being an ignorant little child. She hoped he liked her immaturity.

Vegeta frowned. "I don't know why she isn't with you, and I suppose I should go retrieve her. Just make sure you are ready for your grand entrance, _Princess._"

She snorted, hearing his footsteps retreat. Several minutes later she heard the frustrated voice of her nanny, and she smiled for the first time in a month. She hugged her warmly when she came in, probably cracking a few of her older bones she squeezed her so. Nana just laughed lightly and patted her shoulder, then nearly screamed in horror when she saw her through the dark.

"Oh, the gods! What has happened to you! You were wearing that dress the day you came on board here!"

Bulma scratched the back of her head, pulling it away in disgust when she felt her grimy hair.

"Bulma Briefs! What has happened since I have been gone? It looks like the last time you had a bath was the day you came on board! And where are your clothes?" her nanny demanded angrily, tearing through her room to find something for her to wear, to find something...anything!

"Um, well, after you left, no one would attend to me. They ignored me as if I was baggage! I repeatedly asked for a bath, maybe some of my clothes, but they wouldn't let me! They would say they would go retrieve them or get me a bath, but they never did! I was to stay in here no matter what, and not go anywhere! They _laughed_ at me!"

Nana was furious that her charge had been taken care of as such. "Where is the Prince!" she screeched, sending the hair on the back of Bulma's neck on end.

"He is preparing to enter Vegeta-sei's atmosphere. We are going to be arriving very soon!"

Nana dug through a few more drawers, finding nothing but the hat that matched the dress Bulma was wearing. Never in her life...!

"Alright, Bulma. Didn't anyone show you how to use that contraption in the bathroom? That is some sort of bath in there that the Saiya-jins use. I showed you, didn't I?"

Bulma shook her head. Her planet was not as technologically advanced as Vegeta-sei, and seeing that weird thing in her bathroom had been confusing. She did not even know what any of the things in there were.

"Nana, I don't know anything. I didn't have a chamber pot...I had to use that wash stand over there to relieve myself!"

The older woman looked like she was about to kill something._ This_ was how they treated their queen-to-be! She suddenly stopped, took a deep breath, and steadied herself. "Alright. We have about...twenty minutes, half an hour at the max before we land on the surface of the planet. You have to get a bath, get dressed, your hair done, and every other thing in between in that short amount of time. You are going to listen to every word I say, and do not argue with me. Strip right now and get in the bathroom."

Bulma nodded, pulling at her clothes and running to the bathroom at the same time. Nana ran past her, turned on the water, adjusted it to the right temperature, and order Bulma to jump in. Bulma did not question anything about the odd looking bathing pool, just got in. The older woman found soap for her hair and dunked the young princess's head under the water, soaking her completely. She ordered her charge to wash herself while she went in search of her clothes. While she had been used as a lowly servant, she had taken the extra time to alter one of Bulma's more expensive dresses so it would be more appropriate for her arrival as Vegeta-sei's future queen. She hoped it would be alright.

Ten minutes later she returned with it, having had to run all the way to her servant's quarters to retrieve it. People looked at her oddly, but she paid them no heed. Her hands were filled with other things she had found along the way, such as the perfume and pins her little lady would need, and she looked undoubtedly weird.

Flinging open the door without knocking, she found her charge wrapped up in a towel and futilely trying to dry her hair with another one. The older woman quickly hung the dress up on the nearest thing available, and took everything into her hands.

In five minutes flat, the future queen of Vegeta-sei was dried, perfumed, tied up in a corset, numerous petticoats swathed all around her, and in the shoes that matched her dress. Bulma and her maid struggled to get the dress on with what little time they had left, and still with her hair to do. Bulma held tightly onto one of the supports that held up her canopy to her bed, letting her nanny tug viciously at the strings on the back of her dress. The hoop was not as big as her other dresses, and for that she was grateful. However, with all the sequins, beads, and tiny jewels embedded into it, it made it so ridiculously heavy that she could barely stand. She was happy that she was not one of those tiny, weak women that could not handle much more than a corset, a petticoat, _possibly_ a small hoop, and a dress of simple cut. The other women would have probably suffocated and died.

Bulma let out a whoosh of air as soon as her maid was done tying her. She knew that she was going to have a difficult time breathing until she could get out of this thing and into something a little more comfortable.

"Sit down, my child. I still have to do your hair. I brought some pins along with the perfume, but they were for my hair. I know everything is not what you are used to, but I do not even know where your things are. What I have is the things that I brought with me and was put in my quarters. I know this is ridiculous, but I will see that everything is righted after we are settled in. You are royalty, and are not to be treated thus unless the people of Vegeta-sei wish to have a very angry Anausia-sei on their butts. I _know_ your mother and father wouldn't allow this to happen to their very own archduchess," she sniffed, pulling her hair up loosely on top of her head.

With her hair done simply with regular pins and with straight tendrils hanging down around her face, Bulma felt simply pretty and somewhat plain. She was so used to diamonds and tiaras, rings and necklaces and bracelets of the highest quality. Rubies, emeralds, sapphires, every jewel known to every race out there. She sighed sadly, then stood just as there was a knock. Her nanny adjusted her dress and kissed her pale cheek, rushing over to the door to open it.

Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei stood there, decked out in the royal colors of blue and gold, a black cape hanging over his shoulders. _He is so handsome,_ Bulma thought, suddenly feeling ugly compared to him. He gave her an interested look and then rolled his eyes, lifting his white-gloved hand for her to take. He gave her a disapproving glance when he saw she was not wearing gloves or no jewelry. She tried to say she was sorry, but he started dragging her down the hall without a word to her. He only spoke up before they stepped outside, onto the unknown world before her, her new, lonely home...

"Be completely silent and do not talk. Curtsy when needed, and nod as well. Do not look at the commoners, for they are below you and do not deserve to be looked at. If one happens to look at you and is caught doing so, he will be flogged to death. I will give you further instructions when needed."

Bulma almost panicked, for everything was happening too quickly. Vegeta was so cold and cruel, almost as if he did not care. On second thought, he probably did not. She looked around in a hurried glance, licking her suddenly dry lips as the latch to the portal opened, and the door started to rise.

Before her, she saw her new home...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now Bulma is on Vegeta-sei, so what does she expect? You'll be surprised with what happens in the next few chapters! Review! 


	5. Kanz'oo

**Author's Note:** **PLEASE READ! **Hey everyone! I just wanted to ask anyone who is reading this story a question. This story is rated R/NC-17 or M/MA or whatever the rating system is now. Later on in this story, there are sex scenes, also known as "LEMONS". Now, I am afraid to post this story unedited for fear of being reported and being removed once again. So I am more than likely going to edit this story heavily when the time comes. This will mean that some chapters will be completely gone or only a few paragraphs. Please review and let me know what you think. Do you think that I should edit it, just in case, or leave it unedited? I have this story posted on unedited. Please let me know!

* * *

Chapter Five: Kanz'oo (Emotions and Feelings)

A cheer rose to deafening levels. Bulma blinked quickly when the dry air hit her eyes, and she almost coughed at the feeling of unclean oxygen. She had heard that Vegeta-sei was to be beautiful, not dirty.

"I apologize for the unclean air. The ship stirred up a lot of dust when it landed and it will take a while for it to clear completely," Vegeta said in a stiff tone, regarding her intently as they stepped down the door that had been lowered to the ground.

Looking through the dirt-filled air, Bulma could make out hundreds of people, cheering. However, as soon as Vegeta and her were in clear view, everything went immediately silent, and nearly everyone fell to their knees. The only two people who did not were standing at the end of the long line of people surrounding them, but she could not make them out. From the way they were still standing, Bulma could only assume that they were above Vegeta, and that meant...

The King and Queen of Vegeta-sei! _Oh no, does my hair look alright? Do I smell? My dress is not nice enough... Will I make a bad impression? Will they hate me because of...everything? Oh no, they're going to hate me so much to the point where they'll have me killed and then my family and then my planet and my whole life will be a waste of nothing..._

Vegeta jerked her arm to move her forward, almost sending her to the ground had he not had a hold of her. She scowled at him, but then forced a smile on her face as they walked forward, through utter silence. It was almost creepy...

The wind howled through her hair, causing it to stir and some of the older, cheaper pins to come loose. She gritted her teeth and prayed that they would stay put. She could not very well pat and adjusted her hair in front of the king and queen, which were right in front of her...

Oh no! She looked over to Vegeta at her right, and seeing him starting to bow, she dipped into the deepest curtsy she had ever performed. She dared a look up, and caught the queen giving her a small, delicate smile. She smiled back at the beyond beautiful woman, surprised when she felt something akin to a little happiness. Maybe her life here would not be so bad...

* * *

Vegeta dropped her off in a room that was in the East wing, the area where all of the Royal Family slept. He left her with simple instructions, telling her " just stay here and don't do anything. You will be summoned for dinner...possibly. Just in case you _aren't,_" he sneered, but with some sort of a sick smile on his face, "Goodnight, my _kodomo_." With a small amused laugh, he disappeared down the dark hall.

_My child!_ she screamed in her head, stomping her foot and fisting her small hands. She would show him "kodomo" alright...and at dinner too. She smiled evilly and closed the door.

* * *

"Ah, how lovely it is to be on solid ground once again. Oh, Bulma! You must be so excited to have all your things back. All your dresses, corsets, chemises, nightgowns, jewelry, slippers, stockings, ribbons, pins, and tiaras...ah, I bet you'll love having a bath with perfumed water...how about...oil of gillyflowers?"

Bulma giggled at her nanny's excited talk, having to admit she was happy having all her old stuff back. The old woman was already packing her things away in the chests and closets and the armoire. While she did that, Bulma searched for candles to light the room with.

"Oh no, my dear. There is a switch over there that lights your suite. Just flick it up."

Bulma gave her a puzzled glance and did as she was told. Light poured through the darkened room, causing Bulma to gasp at what she saw.

The room was huge, filled with pastel pinks, yellows, whites, and even touches of blue. One whole side of the room was a large window with two doors, which led out onto a balcony that faced the lavish gardens. Bulma laughed in amazement, realizing for the first time that the floors were actually carpeted. She had never seen such finery, not even in her own room! And she was not even done exploring! This was just her _dressing_ room!

Her nanny laughed as she ran into her other room, where her bed was located. At her squeal, Nana could only assume that she loved it.

Bulma jumped with excited zeal onto the enormous bed that could fit at least ten men side by side. The room was furnished similarly, with a smaller, light colored dresser as compared to the huge one in her dressing room. It had a beautiful washstand for her to freshen up with, and two bedside stands with some sort of a lamp fixture without oil on each side. The canopy on her bed towered all the way up to the high ceilings, and then fell in lavish pastel yellow waves all the way to the floor, which yet again, was carpeted!

She squealed again. This was so amazing! How could anything be so beautiful and luxurious?

She hopped off the bed, not caring about her gown. Seeing her nanny still packing her numerous things away, she said, "Oh, Nana. This is wonderful. I had thought that Anausia-sei had been richer than Vegeta-sei, but it appears not! This is just all too much for me to take in! How am I going to sleep tonight?"

Nana laughed with her. "You will, no doubt. Just be happy for all the nights you will have by yourself before you are married, for you will probably not get much sleep afterward. Do not ask why, for you will find out for yourself later."

Bulma blinked a few times, and then shrugged it off. Her nanny finished packing a short time later, and was just getting ready to help her charge undress for her bath when there was a knock. Nana frowned and told Bulma to go to the bathing room, where she would help finish undressing her after she answered the door. Bulma nodded and left, holding up her dress that was only half unlaced.

A minute later her nanny returned, her hands carrying a plate of what looked like sweet meats. Bulma grinned and tried one, closing her eyes in utter delight when she tasted it.

"Oh, Nana, try one! They are so good!"

Her nanny declined, setting the tray down and telling her that she could munch on them as she washed up. Bulma nodded and let the older woman help her undress. She showed her how to turn on the water and adjust it, letting Bulma try it herself just in case.

After the small pool—or bathing tub as her nanny called it—was filled, she stepped in. It could have fit at least two or three more people, and Bulma giggled when she sat on one of the two built-in seats. The middle was the deeper area, and next to the seats, there was a built-in reclining area.

She sighed as her nanny opened a small crystal blue bottle, pouring in one of her favorite scents—oil of gillyflowers. She would smell like a field of flowers after she was done bathing.

Taking her luxurious time, she excused her nanny to set up her clothing and things just in case there was a dinner for her to attend. The thought of it brought Vegeta to her mind, and she actually had a chance to think about him for once.

He was shorter than most men were, but more muscular than most men as well. He was immaculate, dressed very well, and at the height of Saiya-jin fashion. He was not taken to expensive jewels from what she could tell, but she had noticed that he wore a ring that had the Saiya-jin Royal Family coat of arms on it.

Shrugging it off, she continued to think of him as she bathed herself with the soft pink soap that had been in the room.

He smelled good, from the few times she had been close to him. At least he was not like 90 of those disgusting, mincing and priggish princes that had been at court the few times she had attended it at Anausia-sei and a few other planets.

The only thing she did not like about him was his attitude and the way he acted. He liked to believe he was so much better than she was, and that he would rather marry some peasant girl with some disease. He hated her—he had to. Otherwise, he would not treat her so. She was so used to being treated delicately, lovingly. So many men had asked for her hand, even before she had become a woman at the age of twelve. She had been well-versed with declining offers by the age of ten. Of course, she was also a lot smarter than probably half the people on this planet, considering that it was 47 peasantry, 50 army, 2 nobles, and 1 royalty. She snorted, thinking that there was no need for so big an army. Anausia-sei had probably had a one-thousand man army, yet Vegeta-sei had probably a one million-man army or more. She snorted again.

She sighed, wondering about her wedding. It was going to take a long time for it to be arranged, considering that it was a royal wedding. It would more than likely take a month or more. She hoped so, since she hardly knew her betrothed.

She sat back and relaxed in the hot water after she was done washing herself. As she sat there, letting the clear water run through her fingers repeatedly, her parents came to her mind. Unexpected tears rose to her eyes, and she did not bother with swiping them away as they fell.

_Mama...papa..._ She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back her sobs. She had not been very close to them, but they were still her parents and she still loved them. They had never done anything but give her love and protection, made her as happy as a young girl could be. They gave her everything she had ever wanted, even when they were odd and bizarre. They had never yelled at her, maybe scolded her, but nothing else. They had obeyed her every whim, even when she had wanted to learn swordplay.

She giggled at the thought, which suddenly made her remember her friend Chichi. She knew she was here, so she did not worry. She went back to her thoughts as her tears cleared.

She remembered her first lesson with swords. With two directors training two highly feminine girls, it had been interesting. Wearing male clothes had been interesting as well. They had been trained for almost a month in ways to strengthen their bodies, shown exercises that only men would do, and taught basic maneuvers with hand-to-hand combat. They had been so abused and beaten, but all Bulma and Chichi had done was laugh, considering that they were the ones inflicting damage upon each other.

After about five lessons with wooden swords, both Bulma and Chichi had fallen in love. Bulma had been eleven when she had started, and Chichi thirteen. The older girl had had a bigger advantage because of her age, which brought more strength, weight, and height. Bulma had been forced to work twice as hard to keep up with her friend, but it had been worth it in the end.

Until she had been forced to stop at the age of thirteen. They had just been given their first real swords, but without the sharp edges. They had been very dull and the tip rounded over, but it had been so _amazing. _Her and Chichi were practicing more and more every day, advancing further than most boys their age. However, when Bulma had been playing around with her friend and Bulma had been hurt, her parents had forbidden her to touch a sword ever again. It had just been one of her whims that they had given her leave with, but she was a _princess,_ not a warrior. She should not have ever touched a sword in her whole life, let alone know how to use one.

She still had that old dented thing. Her nanny knew it had sentimental value to her, so she allowed her to keep it and not tell her mother and father. She was happy that she had Nana.

"Bulma, honey, you've been in there for an hour. Come out now. I have a heated towel waiting for you."

Bulma sighed and stood, lifting the lever that let the water drain. As she watched the water being sucked down the small hole, she wondered fleetingly if that was what was going to happen to her life.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I will repost what I said at the top just in case any of you slackers didn't read it! I just wanted to ask anyone who is reading this story a question. This story is rated R/NC-17 or M/MA or whatever the rating system is now. Later on in this story, there are sex scenes, also known as "LEMONS". Now, I am afraid to post this story unedited for fear of being reported and being removed once again. So I am more than likely going to edit this story heavily when the time comes. This will mean that some chapters will be completely gone or only a few paragraphs. Please review and let me know what you think. Do you think that I should edit it, just in case, or leave it unedited? I have this story posted on unedited. Please let me know! 


	6. Kekkonsite'iru

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry for not posting for a while, but my monitor on my computer works when it feels like it, the piece of crap. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six: Kekkonsite'iru (Married)

_Knock._

Bulma smiled and patted her hair, loving the white ribbons laced through it and her diamond pins. Her nanny had taken the liberty of curling some of the strands, letting them hang in loose ringlets around her young glowing face instead of how they had been straight earlier that day. She felt much more beautiful now that she was back in her finery. At least now she could show Vegeta that she wasn't a damn _kodomo_...

Taking one last look at herself in a full-length mirror, she admired the figure-fitting top and how the gown was not as wide as her other ones and allowed her to move a little better. The light blue color made her hair look darker, and she was tempted to play-flirt with herself.

"Oh, my darling. Your hair is the color of a sapphire. Your eyes the deepest sea blue. You have the curves of a..."

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Bulma didn't hear the knocking over flirting with herself. "Oh, how I would love to take you under a Rayling tree and kiss thee, to sing love songs to you and make you smile. I cannot stand to see you frown when you are so beautiful you make the sun cry. When you smile, it seems like—"

"_Princess_, when one is _knocking_, you are to _answer._"

Bulma jumped, her hand going over her heart as she gasped. She forgot to curtsy as she saw Vegeta, standing not two feet away from her. She only did so when he raised an eyebrow in question, and she stammered as she performed a quick curtsy. "I am sorry, um, well, err...uh...what do I call you?"

He scowled. "I have not yet given you permission to call me by my name, Princess Bulma, so—"

"I have not given you permission to call me Princess Bulma, either, your _highness_. You are over your _very_ limited boundaries."

He snorted. "I am 'my lord' to you. And I shall call you whatever I want, princess. If I wish to call you bitch, I will. If I wish to call you a slutty girl child, I will. If I feel the need to call you whore, I—"

Bulma looked utterly horrified. She could not believe he was talking to her like this! "You disgusting pig! How _dare_ you speak to me like that! You have no right at all; I do not care _who_ you are! If your _vileness_ is allowed to call me whatever you damn well please, then I shall as well! How about freak, or dumb ass, or mincing fop, dandy, idiot! I hate you...you took me away from my whole life, my family!" she screamed. "You did not even let me say goodbye to my parents! You do not care how I feel or what I do. You would probably enjoy yourself if I threw myself over a cliff! You are the most horrible person I have ever met, and you completely disgust me. I would rather marry a pile of _horse manure_."

He stood stock-still. She stared back at him in defiance, wishing he would say something as the seconds of silence stretched on. When he said nothing, she presented him her back. "You may leave," she said in a stiff tone, wishing that she had enough guts to say more. However, as she had continued to yell at him and the look on his face had changed, she had almost felt bad. _Good,_ she thought. _I hope I hurt his feelings, for that is what he has done to me. I can't believe I was trying to impress him and show him that I wasn't a child..._

He dipped into a small sarcastic bow. "I see that you have quite expressed your feelings. However, princess, I am here to escort you to dinner. My mother and father wish to honor you."

Bulma almost stuttered, for she had been expecting something much more...hoarse, not quite so even-tempered. She had expected him to leave, even.

She took a deep breath and took hold of the prince's strong arm, letting him lead her from her room. She did not get a small tour on the way to the dining hall; she was not even spoken to. She took in all the Saiya-jin palace finery and beauty by herself, but tried to not let her eyes stray too much less she let Vegeta know she was actually interested. As far as she cared, she wanted him to know that she hated him and everything he stood for. Damn him.

Dinner was somewhat uneventful, and the only exciting thing that happened was when the queen actually struck up a conversation with her. The woman was very nice, and Bulma found a little solace in her, something that was much needed considering the events that had occurred in her life lately.

Saying goodnight politely to her future mother and father-in-law, she let a silent Vegeta escort her back to her room. He had not said a word at dinner unless spoken to, which had only been twice. Once to ask about his health, and the other she did not remember.

"We are here, princess," Vegeta said, alerting her to where she was. Bulma turned to move into her room, but Vegeta stopped her. She turned and looked at him, for the first time ever getting a real, close up look. His expression was blank, which she assumed was normal for him. He looked slightly different, as if something was wrong.

"Princess, I would like to apologize for my actions. I realize now that what I have done was not very...well done of me. We are to be married...there is no way out of that. Please accept my apology," he said in a lower tone, his face actually softening, but just a tiny bit. Bulma was hard pressed to say no, but she did not want to fight with him. He might have taken away everything she had ever known, but he was asking for forgiveness. She lowered her gaze, nodding.

"I accept your apology, my lord. I am also—"

She was suddenly stopped when she felt a warm pressure on her cheek. Blinking at a mad rate and blushing profusely, she watched wide-eyed as her future husband pulled away from kissing her cheek.

"There is no need to apologize, my princess. I am the one who is at fault." After a small silence, he said, "Goodnight, and sleep well. Tomorrow you are to be married."

Too stunned to be shocked at what he said, she nodded blankly and closed the door behind her. She sank to the floor as soon as it was closed, bringing her knees into her chest and hugging them tightly. Burying her face in them, she felt tears escape from her eyes.

"I am so confused...everything is happening so fast. I...just...want..."

She never finished, for her exhausted eyes closed and she immediately fell asleep, dreading the next day. For tomorrow...tomorrow was the end of her freedom...and everything as she knew it to be.

* * *

At two o'clock the following day, Bulma was dressed in a foreign gown encrusted with diamonds. She hardly knew what was going on she was so confused. All she knew was that she had been awoken at eight in the morning, bathed, powdered, perfumed, and dressed in a simple shift until she could be properly gowned. All this had been done by at least ten women she did not know. Nana had been nowhere to be found, and Bulma had missed her familiar, comforting presence.

Being dragged around the palace for the rest of the day until the ceremony, Bulma allowed herself to drift into a daze. She hardly remembered anything as she was yet again powdered and perfumed, dressed in what had to be a hundred petticoats and a six-foot wide hoop. The gown weighed so much that she nearly had to be carried. Thousands of diamonds were sewn into the gown itself—more than likely what made it so heavy.

Being escorted yet again to more areas of the palace, Bulma wondered if she would remember her own wedding day in the future, when she might want to tell someone. Everything was so foreign and odd, she did not understand half of what they were doing, and she was constantly hearing new words that she did not know. She knew the Saiya-jin language almost as well as her own, but whenever one of the women would say something and perhaps poke at her or give her a leering glance, she had the feeling that she didn't want to know what they were saying. Everyone was talking about her wedding night, something that she had never heard of on Anausia-sei. What the hell was a wedding night? The night when she was married? What was so good about that?

And the word she kept hearing repeatedly, the one that made her blush and stutter. _Mating. _These women were almost too ridiculous to bear, but she had no choice. She had thought that it would take months to prepare for her wedding and have everything set up, but no, it was the day after she arrived! She did not even _know_ her husband-to-be, did not know their clothing, their food, their rituals, their ways of life! She wished so strongly that she could have been able to wait just for a little bit, just long enough for her to get aquatinted with everything, so everything would not be so stifling and driving her madly insane. She was so confused about many things; all she did was agree to whatever anyone said. The entire group probably thought that their future queen was a half-wit, not to mention another species that made her look incredibly stupid standing next to a Saiya-jin. She felt like an imposter, as if she should not even be here. If they acted as if she was such a disease, such a disgrace, then why was she getting married to their only prince?

Holding back tears now was very hard. The women had her dressed so ridiculously, but it was the way that it had to be, they said. They made her feel like such an imposter, and that was the worst thing she could feel right now. Her husband-to-be hated her, no one liked her, everyone thought she should be back home where she belonged, and...and...she could not take it anymore! All this turmoil inside just wanted out, wanted to burst upon whoever and whatever was in its way, and just...kill it...

It did not help that they whispered about her behind her back. They were always pointing at her bottom, for whatever bizarre reason. She heard things about missing "something", but she did not say anything. She knew she was missing something...she was missing her heart.

* * *

Chichi was hidden behind thick white curtains in the Saiya-jin Royal Family chapel, where she waited for the trumpet to sound. As soon as it did, there was a stir around her, announcing that the royal party was approaching. The chapel was only filled with nobles and highly honored people, for the wedding was not to be large, only private. Chichi wondered how it was to be "private" when there were at least three hundred people there. She did not want to know what a large wedding would be like.

A few seconds ticked by, and everyone was leaning forward slightly, trying to get a glance at the future queen of Vegeta-sei. Chichi grinned evilly. She wondered how they would feel when they knew that their queen had blue hair and blue eyes. It would probably lead to some sort of controversy.

Bulma was tiny compared to everyone else. A slender, almost childish figure smothered in diamonds. She looked around her, almost as if she was looking for someone. Beside her walked the prince, who seemed much more ill at ease than his bride. There was a moment when Bulma caught Chichi's eyes, then she had passed and Chichi was not sure whether the gleam in the round blue eyes had been laughter or tears.

During the wedding there were gaming tables set up, music, ballets, performers of all kinds, and everything else that could be thought of. The palace was filled with rich and poor alike—something that was the most rare thing on the planet. The king and queen were found at a gaming table, where the king seemed to be winning a whole new fortune. Bulma and Vegeta were not found anywhere—something Chichi did not know was good or not. She set out to find them, for it was growing late and she still had not seen her friend.

* * *

"May I call you Vegeta now, my lord? Since we are married and—"

"Yes, you have my permission. I assume I am allowed to call you Bulma as well?"

She nodded shyly, blushing profusely when his arm slipped through hers and he moved her down a new hallway. He did not seem very interested in his surroundings, but she could understand why. He had grown up here, had lived here his whole life. He was used to the luxuries and royal treatment, literally. She was used to it as well, but not to this extent.

The further they traveled down the hall the more lavish and more elaborately decorated it became. She was just starting to learn her way to her own suite, and now Vegeta had just told her that she was going to have her room changed.

"Where is it going to be?" she asked, stopping when Vegeta halted in front of two double doors guarded by two sentries.

"Right here."

She turned a lovely pink color, something Vegeta refused to acknowledge. Guiding her into the room, Vegeta excused the two guards with a nod. They left, both going in a separate direction.

"So is this going to be the room I am going to be staying in?" Bulma asked, trying not to act too enthused when she saw her dark surroundings. Dark blue and black described it all. Blue carpet with black swirls. Blue bed sheets, black canopy. Blue curtains covered whatever windows there were, so she could not tell if they were big or small. All the woodwork was dark, near black as well.

The room, quite simply, reminded her of a nightmare. It was cold, and she shivered unconsciously and rubbed her arms.

"Are you chilled?" he asked, almost sounding concerned. She frowned, but hid it with a nod. He walked over to the marble fireplace, which was black with white spidery patterns. _Wow, a new color!_ she thought without excitement. She hated this room. She wondered how she was going to tell Vegeta this, but she forgot about it at the thought of how nice he had been treating her lately. Maybe he was trying to actually make this work...

A fire was built up quickly, thanks to her bridegroom. She nodded her thanks as she sat down in front of it, ignoring the two chairs set before it when she preferred the thickly carpeted floor. Her skirts billowed out about her, and Vegeta frowned at her.

"Would you like to change? Your things are in the armoire over there," Vegeta said with a flick of his wrist, his voice not so cold and distant as usual. It almost seemed like he was accepting the situation. What excellent timing, considering they were already married...

Opening the armoire doors wide open, she was not surprised when she spotted all her things neatly arranged. However, she _was_ surprised when she saw them mingled with someone else's. Were they...?

"Vegeta? I...are we to share a bedroom?" she asked timidly, not daring to turn around to see his face.

"Of course. We are married now. What were you expecting?" he said, somewhat annoyed.

She shook her head. "It is...not what I am used to. You see...my parents sleep in different rooms. Many things here are not what I am used to, and everyone thinks it is funny. Everyone was making fun of me today, taking advantage of my ignorance and...I am sorry. I am just complaining needlessly and you do not want to hear it."

He was standing behind her now. He took hold of her arms, and she tried not to stiffen as he turned her around. "Listen. Do not worry about it. You are going to be queen, and that is all that matters. Just listen to whatever I say, and do not question it. It is how things are done."

She blinked, but did not say anything.

"Here, let me help you undress. You must be uncomfortable."

She nearly shrieked. Have him...undress her? No one had ever seen her naked except for women, and that number was very few. How was she going to just be able to let him undress her...see her naked? He had told her before that she was just but a little girl...how could she compare to his "women", with the voluptuous curves and everything else that she did not have?

_Just listen to whatever he tells you to do. Let him know that you can handle everything that he throws your way and not act like a sissy about it._ _Show him that you are not a kodomo. _She nodded, swallowing hard. "Alright."

She noticed that he was a bit shocked at what she said, but also saw a little admiration. For what? Her "strength"? She nearly laughed.

He unlaced the back of her dress, and helped her out of it and the hoop that made it six feet wide. Left in her silk chemise, petticoats, and shift, she did not quite feel naked yet. She didn't want to know how he knew how to get all the little buttons undone and all the laces, but she had the feeling he had done this before with the way his fingers moved with such skill and finesse.

When her clothes were folded neatly over a chair and her hoop disposed of in a darkened corner, she quickly grabbed for a nightgown to put on. She was left only in her shift, something that was almost like a nightgown, but it only went to her mid-thigh. She felt naked with just a shift on and him watching her every movement, so she said, "Is there a screen in here that I may change behind?"

He frowned. "You know, we are married. In our...culture, mates see each other naked all the time. You might as well get used to it now, for it is going to be that way your whole entire life."

She felt tears come to her eyes, but she blinked them back. "Please...Vegeta, just this once...no man has ever seen me naked and I—"

He smiled, but she could tell he did not mean the kindness a smile usually meant. "I understand. Just go into another room and change," he said coldly, his black eyes showing nothing but contempt.

She looked down in shame, hurrying into the dressing room through one of the adjoining doors. Quickly changing and not daring to tarry, she walked back into her new room, swathed head to toe in a chaste white nightgown. He looked at her as if she was some sort of an alien, which she guessed she was to him. That was what she was to everyone else on this planet...

Walking over next to the bed, she stood there as Vegeta walked over to the double doors and turned off the light. Nothing but the flickering fire lit the room now, casting numerous shadows everywhere. She wished the room were completely dark, for she was embarrassed enough as it was, especially when Vegeta started disrobing in front of her. Turning a cherry red, she covered her face with her hands and turned immediately around. She could have sworn she heard a rusty chuckle, but she ignored it at the thought that there was going to be an actual naked man in the same _room_ as her in but a moment.

"It is alright, I am clothed," he said, not surprised when she did not turn around. He shrugged. "Well, whenever you're ready to come to bed and stop standing there like a little fool, you may come to bed. I do not bite."

_Sleeping in the same bed as a man...my own husband. I am married and I will be a queen some day...a queen of Vegeta-sei and Anausia-sei. I will create children to pass down my legacy...and with this man. I am not to be afraid of him...I will be with him for the rest of my life, sleep with him for the rest of my life._

_But then why...am I so scared?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Poor wee Bulma. So young and being married to a brutish prince. What's going to happen next chapter? Are Bulma and Vegeta going to "consummate" their royal marriage and start right away with producing heirs for the throne? Or will Bulma take the easy way out and run away? Or...will Vegeta? Until next time!


	7. Jigoku

****

**Author's Note:** Sorry for such a short chapter, but it's still a good, and very necessary chapter to the plot line. Bwahaha, I can't wait for some of the chapters ahead! You're gonna freak!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Jigoku (Hell)

Trembling, she crawled onto the mattress. It was hard, not soft like she was used to. Sticking to the very edge of the bed, she curled up into a tight, protective ball and laid her head on the flat, hard pillow. Noticing for the first time that she still had things and objects in her soft blue hair, she sat up and began undoing it carefully and very slowly as to postpone whatever was to come.

First came all the numerous diamond and pearl pins, then the small white sparkly leaves that had been hand-painted for her short and unsatisfying wedding. Next came the diamond tiara that the leaves had surrounded, and then finally, the white ribbons studded with even more diamonds. Feeling an immense weight literally lifted off her head, she shook her hair out and laced her fingers through its softness, undoing all the bouncing curls and taking out a few more stray pins still in her hair. Sighing at the lovely feeling, she laid back down on the uncomfortable bed. Nervous about what the man next to her might do, or what he _was_ going to do, she opened her mouth to say something, only if to break the silence. "Vegeta, I—"

Sending a scowl in her direction, he interrupted her. "Don't bother with saying anything. As you know, we are stuck with each other for the rest of our godforsaken lives, and more than likely, it will be hell. I had no wish to marry you, I never _would _marry you, and I am stuck with your Anausian princess ass forever. Therefore, while either of us is still alive, _unfortunately_, we had better get going with this goddamn heir business. I do not want any protestations from you, in fact, I just want you to lie still and not make a sound. I do not care if it hurts, you hate it or what, I do not want to hear a complaint. I do not care if you are dying. Do we have this clear?"

Stunned into silence, Bulma did nothing more than nod her head pathetically at her bridegroom's sudden hateful animosity. Why had he seemed so nice earlier? He had even kissed her cheek! He had talked civilly with her at the wedding dinner, and had even danced with her, although it had not been a very memorable experience. They had talked a moment about the palace and its wonders, but that had been the only exciting conversation they had ever really had that had not been considered fighting. Why had she been so naïve, so dumb? She had just assumed that he had wanted to get along with her, and she had actually treated him nice. _Nice_. What had she gotten herself into now?

Fighting the urge to cry and call for the only person who cared for her on this evil planet, she whimpered as Vegeta yanked her over to the center of the bed, not caring when he ripped part of her sleeve.

Vegeta growled when she started squirming and trying to get away, and he tried to ignore the enormous urge to somehow silence her. She was absolutely ridiculous; no one should have to be stuck marrying someone this young, someone that was not even out of the schoolroom yet.

"Lie still or I will simply rip all your clothes off and make this unpleasant for both of us! I am already sick of your maidenly objections, and it's pissing me off. Just don't move, damn you!"

Stiffening to the point of pain, Bulma did not move a muscle. Afraid that her new husband would actually hit or hurt her, she laid there, fearing for her life. What was he going to do? Was he really going to hurt her?

Realizing unexpectedly when she saw something she had never seen before, she noticed that her husband was nude. Eyes wide as saucers, she let Vegeta manipulate her until she too, was naked. Embarrassed beyond anything in her whole life, she covered herself as best as she could with her hands. He growled once more, something she realized he did when he did not like something she did.

Vegeta frowned. How in the universe was he going to mate with a creature that was only a child? She was barely beginning to develop; this would seem more like rape than mating. The thought made him frown once more as he tried to get himself excited over the prospect of mating with a little girl.

Bulma just lay there after a few silence-filled moments, and when he did not move, she peeked open her eyes to get a look at him. He looked down at her, frowned, looking utterly disgusted, and rolled off her.

"If anyone asks you if we consummated our farce of a relationship, just say yes," Vegeta muttered, pulling on his pants and grabbing up his shirt. With one last look toward the bed and a delicate frown lighting his child-bride's young features, he stalked from the bedroom and slammed the thick wooden door to the prince's royal chambers.

Little did Bulma know that when she woke up late the next morning, she would not see her husband for years to come.

* * *

****

**Author's Note:** So, Vegeta was the one to run away! But what is Bulma going to do now? Is she just going to live her life as if she isn't married, continue it as if she is, or what? Will she take advantage of being a princess on Vegeta-sei and have the time of her life? Find out next time on _The Prince and Princess Diaries!_


	8. Kanasimi

Chapter Eight: Kanasimi (Sadness)

_Vegeta-sei _

_City of Mulani _

_Two years later_

_

* * *

_

"No, you goofy girl! What are you doing! Swing with your left as well; you cannot just use your right the whole time! It gives you a weakness! You would be dead in five minutes!"

Bulma nodded fiercely, gritting her teeth as she switched to her left arm. The new metal glinted in the sunlight, temporarily blinding her opponent. Bulma took advantage of the situation and tried out her left arm, feeling the pull and strain of muscles never used as her sword clashed with Chichi's. The older girl grunted at the impact, and Bulma grinned wickedly at the shocked look on her friend's face. The queen cheered them both on in the distance, and it stirred Bulma's need to try harder, to become the best. To show that she was not just a pathetic little girl that had no use in life.

She pushed off Chichi's sword with her weight, going back into an offensive stance as they circled each other from the few feet separating them. This was their first serious fight, the first spar they had ever had that they were actually giving it all they had, showing their instructors their weaknesses and strengths. When they managed to finish their fight, which had been going on for the past hour, their sensei's would be able to work on something new and improve their students.

Bulma gritted her teeth once more as she pushed off the ground with her feet, a loud cry ripping its way from her throat as she charged her best friend. Taking Chichi off guard at her unexpected maneuver, all Chichi could do was block it awkwardly. Their swords slid down each other with a metallic screech, and both flinched at the horrible sound. They pushed off each other and went at it again, hacking away at each other.

This was the signal that they would be going at it for a while. The queen stood from her cushioned seat, her ladies in waiting staying where they were with a motioned hand. They giggled behind their hands and tried not to look interested at the scene playing before them. For, as they all knew, swordplay between women was preposterous.

The main instructor, Damon his name, nodded respectively to the queen. The beautiful woman smiled gently, leaning her head in close to his older one.

"Damon, do you honestly think this is a good idea for my two lovelies? You know that I would never wish harm upon them. They are the daughters I never had."

Damon nodded, grinning. "My queen, you know that if I honestly didn't think these two firebrands were ready, I would have made them wait. But as you know, they are excellent at this sport. They far exceed most of the men at the barracks their age. Sometimes I have to wonder if they have done this before," he said, his smile still bright. He was in his mid-fifties, but still looked young, as all Saiya-jins did around that age. He was a master at what he did, and he knew it. He was a Saiya-jin Elite, and although he normally did not take advantage of it, he would put someone in their place if need be.

"If you say so," the queen said, giving the Saiya-jin princess and her best friend a confused look. "I just don't understand what drives them so. They act as if they are men."

"My queen-"

She shook her head, giving him her hand in a friendly gesture. "Please, Damon. We have known each other since I was crowned queen. Call me Hokora, my given name," she said, hoping that he would accept this offer of friendship.

His smiled changed, perhaps into something more warm and nice. "Alright, Hokora. If that is what you wish."

She nodded sincerely, and then laughed softly. "Just do not let my husband know. For as you know, no one is allowed to utter my name but him. Sometimes it gets lonely." She did not mention that her two "lovelies" as she liked to call them, knew her name and used it all the time. The king did not know that as well.

His smile still in place, he continued where he had been interrupted. "Hokora, I think that these two girls are very special. Especially the young princess there. From the first day I saw her at her marriage ceremony with the prince, I thought she would be one of those shy, timid debutantes. But...she changed the day after he left." He did not noticed the expression on the queen's face at the mention of her son, so he continued. "Lady Chichi is the same, even though I didn't even see her until two weeks later when the rumor spread around about her escaping the Anausian palace just to stay with the princess. However, I think she is trying to impress a certain someone over there..." he said, motioning to his left behind several thick bushes.

The queen gasped. No men were allowed to be in this area-the area the queen had made _just_ for her two girls-and there was a man! She blushed slightly, and then laughed delicately. She knew that man. He had been stationed with her son wherever he had gone, but Vegeta had obviously left him on the planet when he had disappeared.

Glancing at Chichi and then the man, she knew he was doomed. What Saiya-jin man could refuse a woman that would fight with all her heart, and got all hot, sweaty, and dirty just like another man? She knew the secret about Saiya-jin men-they were near perverts when it came to women that fought. That was the reason she had made this place-fifteen-foot high walls that were two feet thick, surrounded on the inside with tall trees to help prevent seeing in. Obviously it hadn't kept back this young fool, but she didn't have the heart to have him seized. She knew her dear little Chichi would never forgive her, and she did not want to hurt the poor girl.

At a sudden cry, Hokora's attention was torn away from her thoughts and brought back to reality. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of red, and she promptly crumpled where she stood.

Cries and screams erupted from the queen's ladies, who rushed over to aid their queen while the instructors ran over to check on Bulma's leg, which was torn open hideously at the thigh. Bulma lay on the ground, staring at it with utter shock as blood pooled around her. She did not yet feel the pain, and Damon knew that he had to do what he could before that happened.

Chichi dropped her blood-coated sword with dread. She stood there, unable to do anything as she saw Kakarott run out from the bushes where he had been hiding, moving her away from the sight of Bulma's leg, which was pouring blood like it was liquid water. Chichi covered her face with her hands as tears gathered in her eyes, and she prayed that her friend would be alright and she would not lose her leg.

Kakarott didn't give one thought to ripping off the shirt he was wearing, for it was one of his few days off and he had been going for the casual look. He had decided earlier to spend the whole day with Chichi, but it looked like he might not be spending time with her for a while.

Quickly shoving the two instructors out of the way, one he knew as Damon, the other he didn't know, he wrapped his white shirt around the princess's leg. Her pants-which she wore when she practiced with a sword-were ripped up to the top of her thigh, compliments of Damon. He thanked him silently as he tied his shirt in a large knot, trying to stop the unceasing flow of blood. The princess's eyes were still wide, and with how much blood she was losing, he had the feeling she might start hemorrhaging. His shirt was the only thing holding her muscle to her leg; else it would have been hanging off like a sliced piece of meat.

Ordering the two other men to help pick her up as gently as possible, they all took hold of her and lifted. Running and tripping ladies in waiting opened the doors to the enclosed area, but they finally managed to open the heavy doors so they could get through.

Guards along the way followed them, opening doors and moving loitering people out of the way so they could get through. They made their way to the science wing of the palace in the city of Mulani, where the infirmary was housed. Immediately doctors, scientists, and nurses alike rushed to aid their princess, and almost twenty people ended up lowering her down onto an empty bed.

Kakarott and the two instructors moved out of the way so they could attend to the girl without their interference, and left to see to the queen. Last they saw her, she was lying on the ground surrounded by several ladies trying not to swoon, so they had the feeling they would be needed.

When they got there, the queen was still unconscious. Starting to worry about the older woman, Kakarott went to her side and tapped her pale, lovely cheek. "Come on, your highness. You need to wake up so you can go check on the princess. She might need you."

She did not make a sound or even so much as stir. Kakarott checked her pulse, finding it to be somewhat fluttery. Wondering if something might really be wrong with her, he asked the other men around him to help pick her up to bring her to the infirmary. They nodded, treating their queen as delicately as they possibly could as they brought her to the place where she could be properly dealt with. They did not want anything to happen to their queen, nothing at all.

* * *

Kakarott paled at the news.

The queen still had not awoken, and Bulma was possibly dying from loss of blood.

"Maybe if we would have gotten to her sooner...but it might have been too late. We have her in a regeneration tank, but..."

Kakarott nodded. The king had already been informed, and he was on his way here now from the official Royal Palace in Versai. They were at a smaller, much homier palace in Mulani, and it would take him almost three hours to get here. He prayed to the gods that Bulma would survive, and the queen would awake. Not just for the women's sake, but for the whole planet's.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, Bulma is injured and the queen won't wake up! Maybe Bulma will die and the queen will go into a coma! Doubtful, but you don't know and I do! So, in order to find out what happens to them, you have to tune in next time, for chapter 9 of _The Prince and Princess Diaries!_


	9. Nageki

Chapter Nine: Nageki (Grief)

* * *

Weak eyes slid open, and then blinked sleepily a few times. She saw a blurry face in front of her, and she reached out with her hand to touch. Her fingers encountered glass, but all she did was smile.

She had been in the regeneration tank for a day now, and she was almost ready to come out. Her wound had been horrendous, for the sword had sliced straight through her skin and muscle as if it had been water. It had struck so hard that it had even hit her bone, but it had not broken it. The only reason why she had a leg now was because the bone in her thigh was very thick, and it had stopped the sword from going any further.

Kakarott touched his fingertips to the glass so he could let Bulma know she was not alone, and the girl smiled. Well, he guessed he could no longer call the sixteen-year-old a girl, for she was blossoming into a very beautiful woman. She was only wearing a white band around her chest and a pair of small, tight white shorts. Her leg was almost completely healed, and all he could see was a healing red line from where the sword had cut her leg. He closed his eyes at the memory of her leg. It was amazing how she had managed to survive...but the queen...

She had awoken only five minutes before the king had arrived, and thankfully stopped the wrath of a vengeful husband. She had explained that she did not understand why she had fainted, for she was used to seeing blood every day. Her husband would come home with cuts and gashes and bruises every day, and she had never fainted before. She had laughed and said that she was getting old-just to lighten the mood.

However, he had noticed something that no one else had. She did not look too convinced at what she had said...she looked downright scared. How could a Saiya-jin woman, a queen that saw death almost every day, faint at just a deadly gash? Had it been because she cared so much for Bulma that she had been afraid for her life? But what about her husband? She loved him as well and she had never fainted for him.

He wished that he were more intimately acquainted with the queen so that he could talk to her. His only chance would be to go through Chichi or Bulma, but Chichi was missing and Bulma was still in the regeneration tank. Well, it was not as if the woman would _die,_ so he more than likely had some time.

Knowing that Bulma would not be coming out for a few more hours, he went in search for the woman of his every thought. Just thinking of her made him smile, and he quickened his pace to her suite, which was right next to the princess's. It took him five minutes to get there, and by the time he was there, he was hoping that he would not have to look any further. Although this palace was nowhere near as large as the official palace in Versai, it was still huge and could take almost a half an hour to cross from one side to the other.

Not daring to just open the door, he knocked lightly so as not to draw attention. After no answer, he knocked again, slightly louder, and pressed his ear against the door. Nothing. He sighed, turning the handle. It opened smoothly inward, and he hurried inside before he was caught. He knew that he would be in _big_ trouble if he were caught in this room.

Closing the door behind him silently, he stepped into the open, bright, and cheery room. It was not overly feminine, the same as Bulma's, but it still had a feminine air to it.

Ignoring the chance to snoop to his heart's content, he searched for the girl of his dreams. Sighing after two minutes, he gave up. She was not in here, unless she was hiding. Where could she be?

He heard the door creak just slightly, and he dived madly for underneath the bed. He scrambled under it, trying to be as quiet as possible as he heard the door close and he watched heavily stomping booted feet. _Male boots_, he thought, frowning. And then he remembered. Chichi wore boots when she practiced with swords. In confirmation that it was her, not a second later he watched a sword and scabbard plop to the floor, unheeded, unwanted. And then he heard crying.

"She could have died...I almost killed my best friend. What is wrong with me...she is going to live, she will be fine. She even smiled at me when I visited. But why can I not get the horrid thought of her death at my hands out of my head..." She paused, sniffed some, and then started crying again. "What would I have done if...if I had killed her? What would have happened to me?"

More crying followed. Not able to handle it much longer that his love was in this much emotional agony, Kakarott crawled out from under the bed.

Chichi felt strong arms embrace her, and she jumped. Looking up into the face of the most handsome man on Vegeta-sei, she felt her eyes water some more and she buried her face without a second thought into his chest.

"Oh, Kakarott. I almost killed my best friend. I would have been hanged or worse-drawn and quartered. I could have been-"

"Shh...she is not dead, Chichi. She is alive and well. She will be fine, and you two will be back into swordplay in no time. Do not worry," he said, rubbing her back soothingly. He just wanted to let her know that he was there for her.

She sniffed again. "I just hope she will forgive me. I know she is alright, but I cannot stand to see someone so beautiful hurt. I will never touch a sword again."

Kakarott frowned. "Be quiet, Chichi. You are just all emotionally offset and you do not know what you are talking about. And what if you never do pick up a sword again? Who is the princess going to practice with? A man? You know what would happen if that occurred."

Chichi could not help it. She laughed, although it sounded more like a pathetic giggle than anything. She pulled away from him, looking at him shyly. "You always make me feel better."

He smiled, flicking her long black hair back into place. Some stray tendrils had escaped her fat braid, but it just added onto the attractive windblown look that she always had. Gods, she was beautiful to him.

He did not know what made him do it, but just staring at her, seeing what a wonderful person she was, how beautiful she was, it just burst straight forth from his mouth. "Marry me, Chichi."

Her eyes widened in shock as she gazed up at him, but she did not say yes. Instead, she said, "Do you love me?"

He blinked, but did not hesitate. "I love you with all my heart, soul, and body, Chichi. Ever since I met you at the Anausian palace, I knew there was something different about you. I knew that one day I would fall for the girl who demanded that I bring her to Vegeta-sei so she could stay with her best friend. I knew that someday we would get married and spend the rest of our lives together, Chichi. Please, say yes. Say you will have me for your husband."

She fluttered her eyelashes as if she was uncertain. She looked back up at him, smiled slightly, and said, "I will marry you, Kakarott."

He smiled, a smile so big that it almost hurt his face. He laughed and picked her up off the bed, tossing her high into the air in his joy. She squealed and clung to his shoulders, but she knew he would not drop her.

He brought her back down, pulled her against his chest, and pressed his lips to hers, sealing their love forever. He knew without a doubt that he would love this young woman with all his heart could give, and he would make sure she would never forget it.

* * *

"I feel waterlogged."

Everyone laughed, and Chichi hugged her soaking wet best friend. Leave it to her to make everything a joke.

"So how are you?" Chichi immediately asked her friend, clasping her hands tightly. "Are you alright? Tired? Hyper? In pain?"

Bulma smiled. "Actually, I'm a little hungry," she said, her grin growing even bigger when everyone laughed around her once more. A second later several doctors surrounded her, and she was separated from her friends for a while. They tested her leg to see if it was in good working condition, and after concluding a 100 recovery, they put a bandage on it and had a maid dress her in a comfortable muslin gown. She was ordered to do only moderate exercise, to drink a lot of tea and to eat healthy food. She knew that they were only taking precautions because she was the Saiya-jin princess, but it still made her feel better.

As soon as she escaped the doctors, she was bombarded by Chichi. Kakarott, the man she knew Chichi loved, stood in the background. He bowed to her and then escorted her to her room at one of the doctor's request. She thanked him and linked her arm through his for support just in case.

Once they were all in the princess's suite, Bulma asked Kakarott to stay. He thanked her kindly and sat next to his bride-to-be.

Chichi did not wait; she just spewed it all out.

"I'm getting married!"

Bulma jumped up and embraced her friend immediately. "Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" She paused. "You're getting married to Kakarott, right?"

Chichi squealed, signaling a yes. They jumped up and down in excitement, both babbling on and on.

"Oh, we will both be able to talk about the wedding and what it is like to be married and-"

Bulma stopped jumping. She gave her best friend a hurt look, and Chichi opened her mouth to apologize, but her friend stopped her with a wave of her white hand.

"No, you don't have to say anything. I just wish that he would at least visit...it has been two years since last week." She looked away, blinking back stubborn tears that unwillingly filled her eyes. _Why am I crying? Am I just being stupid, or lonely?_

She just ignored the tears. _Let them try their hardest to escape. I will never let them. No one will ever see what torment my heart and soul are going through. They will never know how lonely and sad I am._

Chichi nodded, and Bulma sighed and blinked back her tears as Kakarott stood and clasped his bride-to-be's shoulder.

"I think that I'm going to go visit the queen. I will see you two later," Bulma said, leaving the room with a swish of her skirts. Kakarott went to chase after her, but she was gone before he could ask her about the queen.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! Death to everything and everyone! Who is going to die next chapter? Who is getting beheaded? Who is getting destroyed? No one! But you can guess that something naughty is brewing in Gohan's Onna's brain! Oh yeah, and just you wait, because it's gonna be good! Just stay tuned into _The Prince and Princess Diaries!_


	10. Koofun

**Author's Note:** Hello everybody! I want to apologize beforehand about the length of this chapter. It's really short, but I thought the ending was so evil and appropriate! You'll all hate me after you read it, but bwahahaha anyhow! Suffer and review, and I just MIGHT post another chapter half decently soon! Feel my evilness, mwahahaha! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Koofun (Excitement)

"Aha, I shall slayeth thee with a flourish of my mighty sword! Prepare to die, oh heathen."

After a swing of the heavy sword and a big metallic clank, the unknown person's opponent laughed evilly and grinned.

"Ah, but knoweth that if thou killeth me, I shall come and haunteth thou's dreams for all eternity!"

_Slash, slash, clang, jab._

"Bwahahaha, my mighty sword shall cleave thee in half! Thou should give in, oh pathetic one."

_Clang, slash, slash, bang._

"Thou fights like a weak woman! You shall perish."

Chichi dropped her sword and fell to the hard ground, trying not to die from laughing. Bulma followed suite, both trying to survive and not suffocate from lack of air.

The queen laughed softly, her hand over her heart. "Oh, you two should be court jesters. It is too bad that it has never existed on our planet for it was not 'serious' enough."

Bulma and Chichi stood, both bowing like two distinguished young men. "Your majesty, it was just for your viewing pleasure," Chichi said, grinning like a fool as she bowed once more, and then stood and sheathed her sword in the scabbard by her side. Bulma picked up her own sword that had fallen when she had laughed her head off, and then straightened the tight black pants that she usually wore when she practiced or "played" with Chichi. After straightening her pants she smoothed down her hair and her white shirt, and with an attractive smile planted on her face, she decided she looked good enough and sheathed her own sword in her silver scabbard.

Hokora sighed, wishing silently for the millionth time that these two girls were really her daughters as she watched them take care of their ruffled appearance. They were one of the few good things that had ever happened to her, and she would never take them for granted. She made sure both of them had bodyguards constantly, and were always watched (even if both of them could kill 98 of the men on the planet with just a mere swing of their sword). They were both highly attractive young ladies, and she would not take the chance of either of them being hurt or stolen away from her. Although, like she said, she doubted anyone would be able to.

"Come here girls and give this old woman a hug," Hokora said, feeling a burst of love for the two girls that cared so much for her. They cared so much that if she was sad, they would try their hardest to make her happy. If she were lonely, they would stay with her all day and not leave her side once. They were wonderful people.

Bulma and Chichi squeezed her until she complained of creaking old ribs. And because Chichi could not hold it in any longer, as always, she said, "Hokora, someone has asked for my hand."

The queen gasped in shock, but immediately hugged her again. "Really? Did you accept? Who was it? You know that I will not let you wed with a knave or a lower classed uneducated fool."

"No...it was Kakarott, the man I have told you so very much about. You have given me the chance to marry whom I wished, and I wish for Kakarott. He told me...he told me that he loved me, for I would not marry for anything but love."

The queen smiled and hugged her once more. "I am so happy for you. I shall let you marry this Kakarott." She thought for a moment. "And I shall make sure I raise his rank above elite so I know that you are very well taken care of and I never shall have to worry."

They started talking about marriage arrangements and dates that would be appropriate, but Bulma did not participate with excitement. It was not that she missed Vegeta, heaven's no. She was just...so very pathetically lonely. She wished that there were a way to have companionship with a man but not be considered cheating on the prince. She just wanted a male friend who would treat her like the lovely woman she wanted to feel like.

She excused herself from the queen and Chichi, saying that she needed a nap. They smiled and let her leave with the excuse, thinking that her leg was bothering her and she needed some rest so it could heal faster.

Bulma headed for the exit and walked out of the walled garden through a hidden side door to the palace that no one was allowed to use except Royalty and a few other choice people. However, just as she exited, she was immediately knocked down by what seemed to be another wall. Flustered for a moment, she let the person help her to her feet with a strong, gloved, but masculine hand. She stood and smoothed down her black pants, apologizing with extreme embarrassment as she felt her face flood with color at what had just happened, and knowing that a man had just seen her in an illegal state of dress. She looked up to see the male figure who had knocked her down, and collided into the most gorgeous obsidian eyes she had ever seen. "D-do...I know you?" she said with a flutter of her long eyelashes.

The much taller man shook his head, bowing over her soft white hand. He smirked and quirked his eyebrow at the soft blush on her face and said, "Allow me to introduce myself, my lady. My name is Yamcha...Lord Yamcha."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Bwahahaha...and oh yeah, Vegeta appears next chapter! 


	11. Nikusimi

**Author's Note:** Yay! New, nice, long chappie! 15 pages to be exact, as compared to the 6 or 7 page ones I've been putting out. I hope you enjoy, because there is some serious development in this chapter! Enjoy, and please review! PS: Don't hate me for putting Yamcha in here, I hate him too!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Nikusimi (Hate)

* * *

_Planet of Glenstock _

_City of Tarkan _

_One year later_

* * *

He smirked at the steaming pile of flesh at his feet. "Never say such things about me again," he sneered, and then spat upon the being twitching beside him. "Well, on second thought, I don't think you ever will."

Nappa flinched as his prince took hold of the alien's head and sliced his throat clean across with a nice flick of his sword. After wiping his blade off on what was left of the alien's clothes, Vegeta sheathed his sword in his scabbard and walked away through the burning city as if nothing had ever happened. Nappa caught the look on the prince's face that was never mistaken: a look of pure pleasure. A look that told him that death was what the prince lived for. A look that told him he would rather plunder and pillage and kill than go home. Go home to his family. Go home to his wife.

Nappa shook his head and gave one last look to the dead being next to him before he started back towards where they were based. They had landed on this planet several days ago, and had planned on restocking and then leaving immediately to the planet of Flenstock. However, they had encountered some problems when Prince Vegeta had been checking the supplies and the calculations had been incorrect. He had been patient, but the people inhabiting the planet had not been. Immediately they had said that the Saiya-jins were lying and they were just trying to suck what they could out of the planet and then leave. Prince Vegeta had snorted in the King's face, literally, and then told him to do something that was not too appropriate. The king had been outraged, and Prince Vegeta had thought it all fun and games. It was a good thing that the people of Glenstock, the neighbors of Flenstock, were totally outclassed and outnumbered by three to one.

Vegeta had quite simply walked out of their pathetic excuse of a palace and ordered it burned to the ground. The city garrison was instantly raised, but they were quickly devastated and the town was burned to the ground in only a few hours. The king, who had been the steaming carcass they had left behind, had told Vegeta that he was nothing but a heathen, doing nothing but destroying and taking what he could, leaving the planet in total ruin, and not caring. He had also said something in a low voice that had apparently disturbed his prince, for Vegeta had attacked him with power and menace Nappa had not seen in years. Not since they had left Vegeta-sei and his new princess...

He remembered that day _very_ vividly. He had been one of the elite soldiers stationed undercover as a guard in the Royal suites. Under no circumstances were they allowed to let anyone in the area unless they were royalty or personal servants. The reason: Prince Vegeta and his bride Princess Bulma were to consummate their marriage under no pretense. That meant, that if they did not consummate their relationship and their families were not sealed forever because of some mishap, someone was going to be in _big_ trouble.

So, when he had seen his prince storm out of his bedchamber wearing nothing but a shirt, carrying his pants and a robe flapping about him, he had known instantly that something was wrong. He had followed Prince Vegeta, and that was where it all began.

"Fuck my goddamn parents! I cannot believe they forced me to marry nothing but a goddamn chit not even out of the schoolroom! You should have seen the _precious_ look on her child's face when I disrobed. She acted as if she had never seen a naked man before! It was ludicrous; no one should ever have to experience this! How did they expect me to fuck a little girl! She looks like she is five!"

He had followed him to the barracks outside of the palace, where he had listened to him attire in his battle uniform. He had heard him muttering and cursing and throwing things that pissed him off, but he had not said anything. He had just let the younger man talk.

"Damn it! What is wrong with this fucked up universe! I cannot stand it anymore, Nappa! This is just too much. I can only take so much before I go insane and need to kill something. I have not felt so violent in my life. Either I leave now or you find me something to kill! What do you say? Why not just kill everything! Save me the fucking misery of ever having to come back here and having to deal with that _hideous_, ugly, disgusting alien child bitch that I'm married to!"

Nappa shook his head, thinking about it as he stepped on board the Saiya-jin ship that had been almost everywhere in the Southern Quadrant of the universe in the past three and a half years. He wondered briefly as the door shut behind him if they would ever return home, and what he would have to do to convince his prince if he was reluctant to do so.

* * *

_Vegeta-sei _

_City of Versai_

* * *

"Look at you. You are the most beautiful woman on the planet. Are you ready for your eighteenth birthday celebration, my love?"

Bulma blushed and smiled shyly as she gave him her hand and curtsied. "Thank you, my lord Yamcha. You make me blush with your over-emphasized compliments on my so-called beauty."

He shook his head as her maids adjusted her lovely crimson gown and he stood by watching with interest. It was accented with a black sash at her tiny waist that fell down to the floor in a wispy train, along with delicately embroidered roses at the hem of her dress and at the square neckline, where her bosom was nearly overflowing. He quickly looked away from that temptation and excused her maids whenever she was done.

"Shall I spin for you, my lord?" she asked, an excited smile lighting up her young face. He nodded, watching the flowing dress spin around her as she turned around several times so he could get a better view. Since she was eighteen and married, she had discarded certain things about her dresses that permitted only maidenly modesty. The hem was now raised to her ankles for certain occasions, and she was allowed to have her neckline nearly to her waist, as long as nothing inappropriate was seen. She'd had so much fun shopping and being measured for her new wardrobe that it was a wonder if she had not worn every dress on the first day just to see what it was like to be, as she called it, "naughty". She had told Chichi that she enjoyed the admiring looks from men of all ages, considering her husband was not there to give them to her.

Ah, Vegeta. What a joke. If her husband was ever mentioned, everyone laughed as if he was just a funny memory. She knew that he was still alive, for he checked in with his father every once and a while just to tell him he was still alive. She had been walking down one of the halls to find her mother-in-law, and she had overheard a conversation that the king and his son were having on one of the overhead screens that they communicated on. It had been so odd, for when she had heard his voice, so _changed,_ she had felt a strange flutter low in her stomach. She had just ignored it, continued walking, and forgot about it. She hated him anyhow.

Yamcha smiled and took Bulma's hand. "Be still, my love, and let me have a little look at you." She nodded and stood completely still for his inspection.

It was more than just a little look as he started from the top of her head to the very tips of her toes. Her hair was piled high on top of her head, tendrils curling about her face and laying seductively across her bare white shoulders. A small silver crown was nestled in amongst the glorious blue locks, adding a luster to her shining hair that wasn't even necessary, but made her all the more beautiful. Her gown was tight across her chest, pushing her bosom nearly out of the dress. It created an irresistible vision that invited one to look, but not touch. His fingers twitched, for they yearned for just a small caress of her beautiful, creamy skin.

Bulma did not notice his wolfish look as he continued inspecting her. His eyes moved over her tiny waist to the flowing gown that went past her legs all the way down to her ankles and to her black slippered feet. He blinked when he was done, as if he was dazed, and she laughed and smacked him lightly on his arm. He just shook his head again.

"Bulma my dear, I have something for you. Now, I must tell you," he added with a wiggle of his brows that made her giggle, "that I had to sell my most prized stallion, one of my smaller estates, some of my valuable possessions, and my mother. But yes, it was all worth it."

She watched as he pulled out a long black box from his coat, and opened it. She was suddenly struck dumb as he pulled out a necklace that was totally encrusted in small, sparkling diamonds. She could not say a word as he moved behind her and pulled it around her neck, fastening it quickly and letting it settle about her throat. He pushed her towards the full-length mirror standing a few feet away, and she touched it with the tips of her fingers, almost as if she was afraid of it.

It was a type of necklace that she had never seen before. It was almost like a choker, with three strands of tiny diamonds wrapped around her throat, but there was a forth strand that fell away from the other three and lay across her chest with a teardrop diamond resting right above the rise of her breasts.

Yamcha nearly fell over as she turned around and jumped on him, squeezing him as hard as she could and thanking him deliriously. "Oh, Yamcha! I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life. Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me. I will never be able to thank you enough. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, thank you. Thank you so much." She kissed his cheek and moved away, going back to her mirror to stare at it in admiration.

Yamcha stood there dazed as he lifted his hand to touch the cheek that she had pressed just the lightest of kisses upon. Then, out of nowhere, a fierce look overcame his face. _She is too beautiful and precious and innocent to be treated thus by her husband. She is a wonderful person, too wonderful for the likes of the ruthless Prince Vegeta. He does not deserve this gorgeous creature, no one does. Not even me. I just wish there were something I could do to make her the happiest woman in the universe. I just wish..._

* * *

_Southern Quadrant of the Universe_

_On the ship of Prince Vegeta_

* * *

"Prince Vegeta."

He looked over his shoulder from the captain's chair he was sitting in on the command deck of the ship. "Yes, Nappa?"

Nappa strode across the floor to where his prince was sitting-or more like slouching-and cleared his throat to deliver an important message. This had to be done perfectly, or everything could be ruined.

"Sir...I have just received a message from your father. It appears that your mother is rather ill and-"

Prince Vegeta stood up, slapping his royal blue clock behind him. "What do you mean my mother is _ill?_ That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. She has never been _ill_ in her life. Leave me be and do not bother me with false accusations."

Nappa bowed, saying, "Your highness, it might be a good decision to head towards Vegeta-sei. It will take weeks to finish the trip and-"

"Shut up, you ugly baka. I do not want to hear it anymore. My mother is not ill, nor is my father, nor my great grandmother's niece's uncle twice removed and added on! Now shut up and get out of my face," he growled, plopping back down in the chair he had previously vacated.

Nappa nodded and bowed once more, giving one more glance to his prince before he left the command deck. It had all gone wrong, and now he had to think of a better plan to convince his prince to go back home.

Vegeta snorted as his first in command left. And then he sighed, for in the back of his mind was just the slightest thought, that maybe, just maybe...his mother really was ill.

* * *

_ Vegeta-sei _

_City of Versai_

* * *

Bulma stood next to her mother-in-law, her hand lying lightly on her shoulder so Hokora knew that she was there at all times. She had been standing here 90 of the time of her eighteenth birthday celebration, for she was only allowed to dance with certain men, and only one man had dared to ask the king for permission to dance with her. Yamcha had not been that man.

She sighed with disconcertion. Where was Yamcha? He had promised to dance with her until her feet were ready to fall off. But he was missing. Where could he be?

She looked across the enormous ballroom floor when she heard an extra amount of noise coming from the right hand side. The people parted, allowing a certain dashing and debonair lord to move across the floor with a hurried stride. He was a half and hour late, and she was going to make sure he understood what he had done.

Not noticing the stubborn look on the young woman's face, Yamcha quickly bowed to the king and queen, asked how they were, and stepped off to the side to converse with their daughter-in-law.

"My dear, I-"

"How dare you!" she said fiercely under her breath. "Do you not understand how important this night is? How embarrassed I was, and _am_, just standing here all by myself, not one man to dance with? You promised me that you would be here and you would dance the night away with me. I do not think that I shall ever forgive you. This is completely and utterly-"

"Your highness, you must forgive me. You see, I had a summons from my mother. It appears that she is very ill. The doctors have no idea what is wrong, and I had to fight over the decision of leaving you or going to her. I could not leave you as thus, for I could not stand to break your loving heart more than it already has been."

Bulma's hand fluttered to her chest in surprise. She blinked back a sudden onslaught of tears, and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "My lord, surely you should have left. You could have sent me a missive or something. Your mother being ill is in nothing compared to my eighteenth birthday celebration."

He shook his head. "She is very important to me, but so are you, my princess. I promised you I would be here to dance the night away with you, and I will. The only thing that I ask of you is to allow me to leave after midnight, for this party will last hours beyond that. Is that alright...Bulma?"

She glanced at Hokora and Vegeta, her mother- and father-in-law. She nodded, placing her hand in his as he quickly asked permission to dance the princess's feet off. The queen smiled, and the king grunted. They both took that as a yes.

Bulma whirled around in Yamcha's arms, feeling the utter delight of dancing with perfect ease and trust. She knew she could trust him not to let her fall or falter, and she just followed his every move with easy grace. She became lost in his sparkling eyes, everyone and everything becoming a blur around them. She held onto him tightly when he dipped her low, and she giggled when he lifted her back up, giving her the sensation of floating for just the barest of a second. He was a marvelous dancer, such a wonderful man. Why was he not married?

She had always wondered that, but had never had enough guts to ask him. She did not want to offend him or hurt his feelings if it was for a bad reason. She just wished sometimes that-

A sudden piercing scream tore through her thoughts. The music came to a halt, and silence erupted around them. Both her and her dance partner jerked towards the sound, and found the queen slumped in her chair, her eyes closed and her face a deathly pale. Several of her ladies-in-waiting ran precariously over to her, pushing even the king out of the way. The roar that King Vegeta gave scared everyone to their very toes, and the women immediately moved out of the way. He lifted his wife up so gently, so lovingly, that Bulma felt a slight twinge in her stomach at seeing it. What it must be like to be loved so dearly...

Barking orders left and right, the king of Vegeta-sei ordered the palace cleared and doctors summoned to his royal suite that he shared with his beautiful wife. People were instantly herded out almost as if they were animals, and for just the briefest second, Bulma caught the look on the king's face.

It did not look good.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So...what's going here! You'll never know until the next chapter! So what do you think is going to happen? Tell me! I just wanna know what you think! 


	12. Onegai Tasukete!

**Author's Note:** Please, please, please review!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Onegai Tasukete! (Please Help!)

* * *

_Vegeta-sei _

_City of Versai _

_One week later_

* * *

"Son, you must come home. I do not know how many times I have told you, but you cannot keep putting it off. It is your duty as a prince _and_ husband."

Vegeta frowned deeply at the room-encompassing screen picturing the aging man. His father was looking formidable as usual, but also distraught in an odd sort of way. Vegeta had always hated his father, but the sensation quickly growing in his stomach gave him an odd feeling. He did not like it.

"So what _exactly_ is _so_ important that I must return posthaste to Vegeta-sei? You're acting as if the planet wasn't _thriving_, there are plagues killing _everyone_ in sight, and the Saiya-jin throne is in _jeopardy_."

The king cleared his throat nervously, and at the sight of sweat breaking out on his father's forehead, Vegeta felt his stomach twist into a violent knot. This sensation finally caused the young prince to jump out of his comfortable commander's chair and stride with angry steps toward the enormous screen. "What are you saying?" Vegeta demanded, a glare forming on his handsome face. "Are you trying to tell me that there is something wrong, because if there is, just spit it out, old man! I am sick of your riddles and subtle attempts to tell me something. Tell me now before I go insane!"

King Vegeta frowned, but did not scold his disrespectful son, for there were much more important things to talk about. "Vegeta, it is hard to explain. We do not know exactly what is wrong, only that all the women are being plagued by some deadly killing virus. Your mother-"

"What about my wife?" Vegeta said eagerly, nearly twitching with the need to know about her state of health. He wondered briefly if he would rather hear about her death or her thriving continuance of life.

"Your wife," King Vegeta said, "is at this moment, one of the very few healthy women left on this planet. At this rate she will be the only one surviving."

Vegeta scowled, flinging his fist toward the nearest thing, which happened to be his always-close second-in-command, Nappa. The older man flew to the floor, but immediately got back up with a pained look on his ugly old man's face.

"Why is that stupid girl child still surviving? She should have been the first to goddamn die, the weak pathetic homely creature!" He did not say aloud that she was so horribly hideous that she should have died from complete terror when she looked at herself in her own mirror.

King Vegeta shook his regal kingly head, not a strand of flaming black hair moving out of place. "No, Vegeta. This...virus, this plague, only affects Saiya-jin women."

Vegeta paled at this, something in his chest constricting painfully, unexpectedly. "How is...how is my mother, the queen?"

The expression that developed slowly on the king's face only meant one thing. Vegeta seized the screen and shook it as if it was a living being and he wanted it to die. "Tell me now, damn it! Is she alright? Is she ill? Tell me!"

The king could not meet his son's eyes, for he knew if Vegeta were to see them, his son would see just how much of this was affecting him. How could he tell him but bluntly and painfully?

"She is dying, Vegeta."

Vegeta threw himself away from the offending screen picturing his abhorrent father. Covering his face with his callused hands, he fought back emotions he had never felt before. His stomach twisted, his legs felt wobbly, his heart and mind felt like a tsunami had just wrecked havoc upon them. He had never admitted how much his mother meant to him, but anyone seeing the anguish he was now suffering knew. His heart was being ripped asunder.

"No...there is no fucking way my mother is ill." He lifted his head to glare at the pathetic view of his grieving father. "It is not possible. She has never been sick her whole life. Why now?" He needed explanations, and he needed them now.

The king shook his head, and his son wondered briefly if he was half-witted. "I do not know. It appears that she has actually been ill for a while, ever since the day she fainted, which was a little more than a year ago."

Vegeta did not question the fainting thing, for a sudden flash of bright royal blue silk crossed the screen and drew his attention. The king was also drawn away, and Vegeta could see his father talking to someone, obviously a woman, off the side of the screen. Vegeta tried leaning so he could see, but the screen showed no more. He desperately wanted to see for some reason, but he did not know why. Nor did he understand how in a time like this how he could be distracted by a pretty face.

The king mumbled something unintelligible to the woman, but he had a happy smile on his face, something that his son gawked at. His father leaned down and kissed the cheek of the woman, and Vegeta wondered briefly if his father had taken up a mistress and was having a clandestine affaire d'amour. The hidden woman giggled lightly and disappeared, and Vegeta could have sworn he saw a glance of blue hair...

"Well, Vegeta, it appears that-"

The screen started flickering, and then disappeared altogether. This caused Vegeta to turn to Nappa in anger, which in turn looked back at a young man who said something about growing power failure.

Vegeta nearly yelled in frustration. "What is going on?" he demanded, striding over to the young man who watched the power controls and nearly ripping him away.

The young man looked frantic. "Um...your highness, it appears that we have 80 power failure, and increasing."

Almost at the same time, four sweaty, dirty men burst through the command deck door, breathing heavily. They bowed immediately, and the oldest moved forward to speak.

"Your majesty, if you have been wondering why-"

"Get on with it!" Vegeta yelled, nearly beside himself in anger. How was this happening?

"We have almost 100 engine failure," the man said, hoping that the ruthless prince would not take his life when he saw the vein throbbing in his forehead.

Vegeta started pacing back and forth, trying to think. The old man's life was the last thing on his mind.

"Why?" he asked, still pacing.

"Well, sir," the man said, trembling, "after a certain amount of years in space, an engine can only last so long without any repairs, um...sir."

Vegeta nodded stupidly. "Alright. So do we have enough engine power to get us back home?"

The old man nodded. "I'm pretty sure we do, your highness, but no more than that. We're trying our hardest to keep it together as it is."

Vegeta wanted to kill something. He dismissed the men from the engine room and ordered them to do what they could to make the engine hold together. The men nodded and left, leaving Vegeta and the few higher-ranking members of his crew on the command deck. He looked out a distant window, watching stars flash by, and snorted. He did _not_ want to go home, but it seemed like there was nothing he could do. The possible death of his mother and a dying engine both seemed to be pushing him towards his worst nightmare: his _wife._ He would be forced to _see_, to _be_ with his child bride, the one with no breasts, no hips, no curves, no womanly displays whatsoever. He shuddered in disgust.

After contemplating any possible getaways and not discovering any, to his dismay, Vegeta straightened.

"Reroute the current course and head straight for Vegeta-sei. Make no stops and avoid any and all hostilities." He growled to himself, and plopped back down in his captain's chair. "We're going home."

* * *

Bulma smiled brightly at her father-in-law, and then giggled when he kissed her on the cheek with fatherly adoration. She strode away, but stopped when she heard him give a frustrated sigh and saw him come towards her out of the corner of her eye.

He moved over to her, giving orders to the two men controlling the viewing screen to shut it off, but keep a constant vigil for any messages from his idiotic son.

After giving his quick orders, he looped his arm through his daughter-in-law's and escorted her away.

Bulma cocked a charming eyebrow. "So, what did your son have to say about...everything?"

King Vegeta shook his head. "The boy is young and stubborn and full of himself. He does not wish to come home, even after what I told him. With his stupidity, he will ruin Vegeta-sei when he comes to power."

Bulma nodded sadly, for she knew why Vegeta refused to come home. She blinked back tears, but held her emotions in check and did not express them, for she knew she would be showing a weakness that she did not want known.

The king looked down at the lovely profile of the future queen of Vegeta-sei. He stopped, wanting to say something when he saw the troubled look on her face.

"Bulma, I want you to know that if something were to happen to Vegeta, that I would make sure everything was alright for you. You would not want for anything, nor need anything. I would give you whatever you wanted, even if you wanted to go across the galaxy."

Bulma immediately thought of home, of beautiful Anausia-sei, but she knew that would never happen, even in her wildest fantasies. She nodded. "Thank you, your highness. You have no idea how much that means to me."

He smiled. "Do not worry, my dear. Now, let us go check on the queen."

* * *

_Southern Quadrant of the Universe _

_On the ship of Prince Vegeta _

_1 month later_

* * *

"Nappa, I have a _question._"

The second in command gulped, for he did not like the look on the younger man's evilly smiling face. They were so close to home, only one month away, it would be a shame if he would die now after all this time.

"Yes, your exaltedness?"

Prince Vegeta glared at the older, weaker man. "A while ago, quite a long time ago in fact, you mentioned something about my mother being ill. How did you know?" _This had better be good._

Nappa tried not to pale, but he knew he did when he felt the blood drain from his face. Vegeta cocked an interested eyebrow at the sight of his second-in-command panicking.

"Well, your highness, it's hard to explain. You see, many of the men, including myself, wanted to go home. I just made up an excuse that I thought would convince you to bring us home. That is all, your highness. Nothing that bad, you see?"

Vegeta smirked, mischief in his black eyes. "You do realize, Nappa, that if I had decided to return to Vegeta-sei and my mother had not been ill, that I would have killed you without a second thought?"

Nappa nodded pathetically. "Yes, your majesty, I realized this, but I just wanted to go home."

The handsome prince snorted rudely and flung up his hand. "You sound like a pathetic weanling wanting a suckle from his mother's breast. You are excused."

Nappa nodded and bowed, quickly leaving. He was lucky he had got off so easily.

* * *

Bulma calmly stroked Hokora's hand, humming a lovely tune that Chichi and herself had made up as little innocent girls. Hokora's raspy breathing slowed to almost nothing, and when Bulma went to shake her, it leaped up again into harsh, liquidy breaths, and then went back to the normal rasping with a sigh. Bulma let out a ragged, haggard breath, and started humming again with tears in her grief-filled eyes.

Every day she would visit her mother-in-law, for hours on end, just stroking her pale, veiny hand, and humming. Sometimes she would talk to her cheerfully about her day, trying her absolute hardest to sound happy, but knowing that she did not. She tried to do what she could, but she knew, as well as everyone else did, that it was wholly worthless.

Bulma's watery blue eyes looked down at the once lovely visage of the prone woman. Her Saiya-jin black eyes were dull, lifeless...dead. Her once beautiful black hair, her pride and joy, now hung in oily strings about her face, which was hollow, pale, and transparent. Her lips were dried and cracked, nearly the same color as her skin. Bulma remembered with a smile how the queen would drive her husband up the wall by licking her once luscious, red lips, and send the king into a fit because she was teasing him and he was busy.

The sudden knock on the door signaled that her watch was over and it was now Chichi's turn. Bulma nodded to her best friend, but did not say anything. Chichi did the same.

The young Saiya-jin princess walked down the empty corridors, noticing the stillness in the air since everything had changed. No women were about, for they were either dead, dying, or quarantined. Only men were around, but even they were few, for so many were in mourning.

Just this morning, the weekly death count for the planet had been released, raising the pervious week's death count from 328,976 to 563,987. Over a half million women were dead.

Bulma shuddered in spite of herself and wrapped her arms around herself as if there were a chill in the air. She wished there was something she could do, but even with all her brains, she did not know what to do. She _knew_ there had to be a cure, but what? Who would know what to do? Who was smart enough to challenge this harrowing plague?

She stopped in her tracks as realization dawned on her.

Her father.

* * *

**Author's Note:** YAY! So maybe her father will come and save everyone, including Hokora! And yay, everything will be all better because then Vegeta will come home and Bulma and him will fall MADLY and DEEPLY and PASSIONATELY in love, and then they'll pop out a few babies and there ya go. But we all know as well as I do that I have to make everyone SUFFER and there has to be a lot of BLOOD, DEATH, and DESTRUCTION before I'll permit a happy ending. So what do you think is going to happen? Tell me, I want to hear! Thanks! 


	13. Daijoubu?

**Author's Note:** Now, let me just tell you that this chapter is just about Bulma, and how she feels about everything going on. The next chapter is when we start getting somewhere! Lets just say we are very close to having Bulma and Vegeta meet! Anyhow, read and review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Daijoubu? (Are You Ok?)

* * *

Bulma hugged her pillow tightly, her face pressed into its soft comfort as she struggled to fight back her tears. But try as she might, they came down in torrents, all her feelings of anguish, suffering, and torment coming forth in a gush of emotion so strong that the beautiful princess could not control herself. She hid her wails and cries of grief and distress in the soft silk succor of her pillow. She had no notion of time or how long she let her misery burst forth on its own accord, all she knew was that she needed to let it go, for she had kept it buried for far too long.

It was almost too much. The stress and pressure of everything was just weighing her down. She felt exhausted all the time. She had no energy. Her face no longer held its youthful glow, and dark purple circles showed distinctly beneath her dull blue eyes. She hardly remembered the smiles, the sparkling eyes, the glowing complexion that she had been so proud to show. It was all gone.

She thought of all the things that had brought this crying escapade along. Her mother-in-law, Chichi, Vegeta-sei dying, her non-existent husband Vegeta. So much in so little time...

Her mother-in-law, to put it bluntly, was looking death straight in the face. She worsened with each passing hour, and Bulma wondered all the time if she would see her live one more day. Her condition was worse than bad. The doctors from their kingdom and other planets could not figure it out why she was still living. She should have been buried in the ground long ago.

This, of course, was always on Bulma's mind. She remembered all the wonderful, happy times that she, Chichi, and Hokora had had together. The Saiya-jin queen had been the mother that Chichi and herself had never had. She had done everything with them, allowed them their every whim, gave them whatever they had wished. Hokora had spoiled them horribly.

Bulma smiled briefly at this. Hokora _had_ spoiled them to death. Bulma could not even _count_ the money, the time, the tutors, the instructors, the clothes, the jewels, and the trinkets that Hokora had showered down upon Chichi and herself.

She realized suddenly how much she had taken the lovely older woman for granted for all these short years. Hokora had been everything that her mother had not been, and what had she ever done to thank her?

Nothing came to her mind.

The thought made tears pool in her eyes once more. She felt like a dreadful person. She made sure to remind herself to visit her mother-in-law later and tell her everything that she had done for her. She wanted to do that before it was too late...

After a moment of staring into space, Bulma thought of her best friend Chichi. She had been married just two days ago to Kakarott, whom in turn was given a major important title, property, and the money needed to start him and his new family off. This had been the wish of Hokora, who had wanted more than anything to see Chichi married and happy, with a family of her own. But she had not been able to see her fosterling married to the man she loved more than life, and this made Bulma even more depressed. Chichi's wedding day had been more somber than happy, almost as if it had been a funeral or execution. Chichi and Kakarott had planned an extremely extravagant wedding, but it had been put off and replaced with a quick and subtle ceremony. Almost as soon as the newly wedded couple had been pronounced husband and wife, they had left for Kakarott's new estate many miles away.

Bulma knew that she would see very little of her friend now that she was married. She had a life of her own now, and soon she would become with child and have a family to raise, not to mention being the lady of the manor and everything that came with being the chatelaine...

Bulma had cried very little when she had let her friend go, for both had wished a happy parting. Enough tears had been shed already for everything else.

Bulma released her pillow and relaxed against the enormous spread of her mattress. It took up a majority of her room, but it was the most comfortable thing she had slept on. The room was constantly warm and usually had a small fire burning in the marble grate. Currently there was a pile of embers glowing brightly in the hearth, and Bulma stared deeply into the red-orange coals.

Thinking suddenly of relieving some of her stress, she stood and walked over to her bell cord, which she yanked to summon a servant. Almost immediately, a young boy peeped his head in, at which Bulma ordered him to fetch her old nursemaid, Nana. He nodded and left, and her old nanny quickly appeared. Bulma smiled at the aging woman, noticing that she seemed to have added more lines to her face in the past few months. She understood why.

"Nana, I was wondering if you could possibly mix up some concoction for my bath to help me relax and relieve some stress. I am in need of something extremely bad."

The sweet woman nodded to the princess, saying, "Of course, my dearest child. I understand that this is a very trying time for you. I will go fetch something right now. If you wish, I could also bring something that will help put you to sleep and let you get some much-needed extra hours. You do not need tell me, for I can tell that you have not been sleeping well. You poor child, I will do everything I can for you. Just let me go visit my little trunk of herbs and whatnot, and I will be right back."

Bulma nodded gratefully as her nanny left. The woman was not really her nanny anymore for she was too old for one, so she was more or less her personal servant than anything. Bulma would always love her however, for everything she had done for her.

Nana returned after a few minutes, her hands full of small jars, pouches, and vials. Bulma did not question her, just walked to her bathroom and disrobed while the older woman added a few things to her water. She put a few drops of lavender from a vial in the heated water for the scent created relaxation. Next, she added a liquid cream to make the princess's skin softer than silk, and a couple more miscellaneous items to bring her princess some leisure and rest.

By the time she was done and the bathing tub was filled to the brim, the water was colored almost white. Bulma could not wait to get in, for she knew from experience that she would feel better in no time at all.

"I will leave you now to do your thing. I will set up a few things in your room for some extra comfort. Do you wish me to use bed warmers?"

Bulma nodded thankfully once more. It was getting colder now that the winter months were coming upon them, and Bulma hated being cold. Almost as if Nana read her mind, she said, "I will also build up the fire, love. You just relax and take as long as you want. I will be waiting for you whenever you are done."

The old nanny left Bulma to her devices, at which the young princess stepped into the tub and sat back in one of the built in reclining seats. The water felt creamy, smelled good, and her skin felt tingly and warm all at the same time. It was a wonderful sensation.

Almost on its own accord, her mind started wandering again. Earlier that day the death toll had come out. She remembered the horror she had felt when she had looked at the staggering numbers. 10,675,986 women were _dead._ Bulma had no clue what the population of the planet had been before the plague, but she knew that it had been close to at least a billion. After hearing the stories about the poorer village women of Vegeta-sei being dumped into mass graves from so many being dead and too little time to make graves and coffins for each, she knew that it was worse than she had originally thought.

Thankfully, her father had been summoned some time before, and she knew that he would be here soon. She just _knew_ that he would make everything better. She could not wait to see him, but she knew it would be a while longer before he arrived.

She bathed herself and washed her hair quickly, wanting to be done with it so she could continue to relax. The herbs and extracts that Nana had placed in the water were working wonderfully.

As she was washing her arm, an unbidden image of her husband came to her mind. She scowled to herself and wondered why it had just popped up like that. She knew that he was older, more mature, more dangerous, and more _stupid,_ so she had the feeling the image in her head was out of date. She had gotten a brief glance of him a while ago, but it was been so quick that she could not recall it. She wondered if he was even more devastatingly handsome...

_No!_ How could she even _think_ that? She hated him to the very core of her being. He had been summoned home repeatedly for the past three months, but he had not returned. He knew his mother was sinking towards death, knew that Vegeta-sei was being plagued and that all the women were perishing. He _knew_ his wife was here, ready for him to return.

She smiled evilly at a thought that popped into her mischievous mind. A wife, after missing her husband for a long time, would welcome him with open arms. Bulma would welcome him with crossed arms, and then maybe a slap. And then a punch. Maybe even a kick. She giggled, and then sighed. She had no idea how she was going to react when she saw her husband. She knew deep down inside, _somewhere,_ there was a good man, a man that could soften and let his heart open. A man that could love and cherish, just maybe, one day.

She was so afraid of what he would think when he saw her. Would he still think her childish? Would he chastise her for being a little girl still? Would she _ever_ please him?

She could not imagine him thinking her childish, at least _now._ With as many stares as she attracted from men now, she imagined, or at least she _hoped_, that Vegeta might do the same. Now that she was eighteen and a full-grown woman, she knew she had curves that could attract some attention. With the bosom she had acquired over the past years that her husband had been gone, she knew that she had changed. Her hips had grown wider, her features more womanly and engaging. Men were always asking for her attentions, and she knew why. She might be innocent to the touch of a man, but she knew what men wanted from the fairer sex.

She thought briefly of forgiving him. Maybe some time in the future she would be able to pardon him for what he had done, but not until she knew that he was over his childish image and hate of her. Who knew what he thought of her now, or even if he hated her more. She knew that it would take a very long time for her to get over what he had done. She wondered if she ever would.

The notion depressed her. She had always wanted love and adoration from a husband. Knowing that she might not ever have that struck her heart hard. She was like any other woman; she wanted a loving husband, children from their union, and a happy, carefree life. It seemed like all of that was going down the drain.

Bulma wondered if Vegeta would ever want to touch her, even if just to copulate to produce the needed heir. She knew he despised her, but how much? Would it be enough for him to refuse to touch her? Would he hate her enough to kill her? She was not stupid; she knew that her husband was ruthless when he needed to be. If he wanted it, he could make her death look accidental or even from some sort of sickness. He could even spirit her away and leave her with some bandits who would rape her until she got with child and then kill her and her babe along with her. Maybe he would lock her in the palace dungeons and give her to his men. Maybe he would make her the palace whore or just divorce her and make her his concubine while he took another, better wife.

She shook herself. She was letting her imagination get ahead of her. Vegeta would never do that; he was not like that. At least she hoped.

She sighed and knew that she needed to get out of the tub and go to bed. It was getting late and as her nanny had said, she needed sleep.

Bulma let the water from the bathing tub drain, and wrapping herself in a fluffy white towel, left the bathing room and went into her bedroom. Her old nanny had just placed a tray of small tidbits to eat before she slept. Bulma smiled broadly when she saw the fire roaring brightly in the fireplace, her sheets pulled back and ready for her to be tucked in. Her favorite nightgown was lying across the back of a chair by her fireplace.

Nana took her hand and sat her in front of her mirror while she brushed her hair until it was dry. Bulma had always loved the feeling of her hair being brushed by someone else, and it gave her an even more relaxed feeling. Her nanny took the towel from her, dressed her in her nightgown, and then sat her down again to braid her hip-length hair. It had never been cut, only trimmed. It was the most beautiful color that Nana had ever seen, and she was proud of her little mistress for never cutting it. Many lower-class girls nowadays cut it into short little bobs, and Nana thought it hideous. Bulma's hair flowed like shimmering water over her shoulders and back when it was down, and she could just imagine the lust it would create in her husband one day when he saw it down around her lovely nude frame. She smiled evilly to herself, for she knew just what would happen.

Nana ushered her over to her bed, which was heated from bed warmers. She snuggled herself deeply into the blankets, forgetting totally about the tray of food left for her. Nana smiled as her charge closed her eyes, and was immediately asleep. She kissed the top of her head, said a soft goodnight, and after turning off the lights, left the room and the princess to get her much needed rest.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am going to be posting chapters quickly, for I want to post all of these chapters. I already have this story finished, and I am currently writing the sequel. I imagine that no one will complain if I post a few chapters a day!Oh yes, I am also still debating on whether or not to post the unedited version of this story. I do not want to get booted off again, but then again, I doubt I will because everyone else does! The rating will go up to MATURE, but hehehehehe...it's worth it! Tell me what you think, if it's a good idea or bad. I think I am just going to post unedited! 


	14. Koofuko

**Author's Note:** REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Koofuko (Happiness)

* * *

_Vegeta-sei _

_City of Versai _

_One month later_

* * *

"Oh, Yamcha. How I have missed you these past few months."

Bulma rushed into his open arms, noticing how haggard and tired he looked as he embraced her back tentatively. Had something happened these past few months since they had been separated that had affected him this badly?

Yamcha cupped her precious face with his gloved hands and looked at her carefully. "Bulma, I have missed you more than anything since I have been gone. So much has happened, I do not even know where to begin-"

Bulma shook her head as she took his hands in between her own. "Yamcha, do not worry about that right now. Let us go to my sitting parlor where we can have some privacy," she said, glancing around at the soldiers standing at attention in the courtyard. She could tell they were watching, and she did not want any rumors spread around about her and Yamcha.

He nodded quickly, and she nearly dragged him up the curving staircase and to her suite, where she had her own sitting parlor for her privacy. It gave her the freedom to do whatever she wished without worrying about being watched in more public sitting rooms.

As soon as she had closed the door and locked it, she embraced him and squeezed him as hard as she could. "Oh Yamcha, everything is a mess. The queen is dying, Chichi has married and left me...I have no one anymore. I have missed your friendship more than you will ever know."

Yamcha squeezed her back and pushed her away to get a good look at her. He just had to laugh. "My dear, you look worse than me. Tell me everything," he said, moving her over to the two chairs sitting in front of the nearly banked fire. He sat her down and let her talk as he built up the fire, and as soon as the flames were roaring in the hearth, he pulled his chair closer to hers and held her hands while she talked.

She told him about everything; how she felt about the plague, her mother-in-law's upcoming death, Vegeta not coming home, Chichi leaving her to begin her own life. Yamcha listened to every word, soothed her when she cried, hugged her when she needed it, laughed with her when they could not help it. There was nothing else to do.

Bulma sighed when she was done talking, and then she cocked her head to the side as she looked at the handsome man next to her. "So my lord, what has happened since you have been gone? Anything good?"

Yamcha looked away for a minute, and Bulma could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes. Concerned, she reached for his hand and squeezed it. "Yamcha...?"

He drew in a ragged breath, and then turned back to her with tears threatening to spill, but not daring to do so. He squeezed her hand back.

"Do you remember how I almost missed your eighteenth birthday celebration?"

She nodded, wondering where this was leading to.

He took a deep breath again. "I mentioned something about my mother being ill, do you remember?"

Bulma felt herself grow pale as realization dawned on her. She felt tears pool in her eyes, and as she looked at him and saw his own tears fall, she threw herself into his arms and sobbed. "Oh Yamcha, I am so, so sorry. I never had any idea...I never even thought about your mother having the same sickness as the queen. I am so sorry, Yamcha. I wish I could have been there for you."

He nodded, his face buried in the sweet-smelling crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply, wishing that he could just bury himself in her, take away all his pains and fears inside of her body, but he knew that would never happen. And he knew that he would never dare to make an advance on something so beautiful and innocent. He would love her forever, but he would never tell her.

She pulled away after a few minutes, drying her face with the back of her hand in an un-lady like fashion. He did the same, and both of them laughed at how red their faces were from crying. It was only a moment however, until they grew serious once more.

"Bulma...it was so awful. When my mother died, I was there with her. I will never forget for the rest of my life how horrifying it was to watch someone I love die like that. She suffered until her last breath...and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Our local doctor had no clue what to do, and I could not request any proficient or qualified doctors from anywhere else because they are dealing with the same problem everywhere else. I know that it would not have mattered anyhow, for the queen has the most qualified physicians from all over the universe and still no one has found a cure." He looked at her closely, and held on to her hands tightly. He did not let his eyes leave hers.

"Bulma, when the queen's time comes, if it ever does, I do not want you to be in there with her." At Bulma's appalled gasp, he continued. "My sweet, you do not understand. This plague makes the person go through horrific things until the moment you die. I have heard some people die immediately, some people last a very long time. It took a long time for my mother to die, and to watch her _suffer_ like that...Bulma, just please, promise me. Promise me you will not go in there and be with her in the last few moments of her life. I know this is hard, but it will make you different. It will make you _change_, Bulma. I do not want you to change, my dearest. I want you to stay the same innocent beautiful woman you are. No one like you should have to see death at its worst hour."

Bulma stared at the man across from her. He was _dead_ serious. He was gripping onto her hands so hard that it almost hurt. His eyes bored deeply into hers, and she could not look away.

"Yamcha...I do not know if I can promise you something like that. The queen means more than anything to me, even my own husband. She is the most wonderful woman in the world, and I will not leave her side in the last moments of her life. She might not know I am even there, but it will comfort me to know that she _might_ know, and I want to be there for her. Please...understand. It _might_ change me, it _might_ make me different, but even if it does, even if I go _insane_, I still must be there for her, even if it is just in spirit."

Yamcha nodded and looked away, whether in disappointment or understanding she did not know. A moment later her looked back at her, only to see her eyes pleading to him. He smiled and stood, bringing her with him. He brought her into his arms and hugged her gently, saying, "I understand, Bulma. If you must be there for her, then do it. I would not have left my mother's side either, even if I had known what I would witness firsthand."

Bulma smiled up at him, and just for a second, Yamcha remembered the happiness he had once felt.

* * *

"Oh my...father!"

Bulma ran a top speed, nearly tripping herself over her long and cumbersome skirts to get to her long-awaited parent. Her father turned at the sound of her voice, and with a surprised look on his aging face, opened his arms to gather his daughter against him. She collided against his chest, nearly knocking the older man over with the impact, but he just laughed as he squeezed his child against him for the first time in over four years.

"Oh my dearest child, how I have missed you! You are so grown up and look at you...you are absolutely stunning to look upon! I never imagined that my own daughter would grow up to look like the goddess of beauty herself."

Bulma blushed a bright pink with his fatherly praise. She knew she could not be that beautiful, so she just shrugged it off at the pure happiness she felt at seeing her long-missed father. She squeezed him again and pulled back, noticing that he did not look much different except for a few extra worry lines here and there. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You look great yourself, father. I have so much to tell you, but that can all wait. We need you in the science labs right away..."

He nodded in understanding. He had already been briefed by the king himself, who had talked to him via the communicating screen on his ship. He had already known that Vegeta-sei, his daughter's planet, was being plagued by a so-far incurable pestilence that killed off its women. He had come immediately upon the message delivered to him through interstellar communications, and had readied his prototype space ship for immediate travel. The ship had gotten him here in little less than a month, as compared to the original three or more months needed to travel to Vegeta-sei from Anausia-sei. He hoped that he had come soon enough to help save some lives.

Bulma ordered some footmen to bring his things to his room, which was to be right next to hers. He might be a guest, but he was also the king of Anausia-sei and her father, and she needed him to be close to her while he was here.

After giving out the orders, Bulma took her father's arm and hurried with him toward the secret science labs in the west wing, the wing opposite the Royal Family suites. After scurrying into a plain looking room for guests, she moved over to an armoire and pushed a button behind it. There was a small squeak, and then the armoire slid open, as if it was a door and not what it was supposed to be. Her father smiled and wondered briefly why there was such a need for secrecy. Bulma answered his question without him even having to ask.

"We use such precautions because even though Vegeta-sei is highly protected and has a huge army, there are still people out there that want us all dead because of who we are. If the wrong person knew where this place was, they could destroy it and ruin all of our chances for saving Vegeta-sei's women. We have not had any problems, and we probably will not, but we still will not take the chance."

The king of Anausia-sei, or Dr. Briefs as he liked to call himself, nodded with understanding. They hurried down a flight of steps to end up in front of another door, at which Bulma entered a code, pressed her hand against a screen, and let a laser scan her eyes. She told him that she would have him quickly coded so he would have access as well.

After that, the thick steel door moved open, and they were both revealed to a huge science lab with hundreds of men and women of all kinds of races walking and moving around. It was so large and wonderful Dr. Briefs almost swooned at the all the complicated and scientific things surrounding him. He walked away at something he saw that was intensely interesting, and Bulma let him have a minute to explore before she dragged him off.

"Hello, Princess."

Bulma nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned to see the head scientist, Keiro Kanzaka standing there with a smile on his old wrinkled face. He was the oldest man she had ever met, but he was also one of the smartest, which surely he had acquired from being alive for so many years.

Keiro Kanzaka, or Dr. Kanzaka as he liked to be called, had been working on this project since the plague had started. He went out and got new blood samples every day, from advanced patients and new ones. He was awake nearly all day and slept just enough hours to sustain health. He had progressed very far, but not far enough. That was why her father was here.

"Hello, doctor. It is nice to see you today," Bulma said, letting him take her hand and kiss it. They had become fast friends ever since the queen had become sick, and Bulma enjoyed being in his presence. He was smart, funny, and was always happy, no matter what. He had a positive outlook on life, and Bulma appreciated that very much.

He smiled at her with fatherly concern. "You look better today than you have in a while, my dear. Did you get some extra sleep?"

She beamed. "Actually, yes I did. As well as some much needed relaxing time. It helped a lot. I am ready to take this day on headfirst."

The doctor laughed and led her to his workstation. "You won't believe what I have discovered, my dear," he said, sitting in front of his microscope and fine turning it for a moment before letting her have a look. "If you watch the virus and its activities for a while, then you begin to notice a pattern."

Bulma took his seat as he stood up and looked into the microscope. She had been allowed very few times, for women were forbidden to do such a thing. She knew that if she ever became queen she would change the system of restricting women from certain things. It seemed wrong to her.

She looked into the instrument and watched for a few minutes. After a while she noticed that the virus, which was in a blob shape, would stalk its prey and then devour it quickly and efficiently, almost so fast that you did not notice it. She felt her eyes go wide and she jumped up.

"This is incredible! The virus is eating its environment, or in other words, cells, organs, and body parts. That is why every woman has something wrong with her. The virus attacks whatever part of the body is most vulnerable, and you slowly die as the virus eats you. The virus is killing the women from eating them alive!"

The doctor nodded. "You see, we already had the feeling it was doing that. It takes a while to sit there and watch the virus and what it is doing. You can not just watch all of them, you have to watch _one._ It is hard to follow just one of them, but after a while you notice them eating things and reproducing. It is really quite fascinating, but you did not hear that from me."

Bulma smiled, but then got a thoughtful look on her face. "So then why is it only attacking women? Why not men?"

He shrugged. "On that part I have no clue, and neither does anyone else. We have heard rumors of men with the virus, but we do not know if that is true or not. When we see for ourselves that there are men being attacked as well, we will know that the virus has evolved and moved onto men."

Bulma nodded and was about to ask another question when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see her father, who looked beyond happy to be in a science lab.

"Hello, father. I would like to introduce you to Dr. Keiro Kanzaka, the head scientist. Dr. Kanzaka, I would like you to meet my father, the king of Anausia-sei and, as he likes to be called, Dr. Briefs."

The two men shook hands eagerly and began chatting as if they had known each other forever. They started getting into technical terms that Bulma had never heard before, and soon her head was spinning and she was lost. The princess quickly bowed out and left them and the bustling science lab. She would let them do their own thing, while she did hers. She still needed to visit the queen today, and after that, it would be her personal time. She actually smirked, for she could not wait to get her hands on her most favorite thing.

Her sword.

* * *

**Author's Note:** REVIEW! That's all I ask for! 


	15. Zettai Shine

**Author's Note:** This chapter is a perfect place to stop. Such an evil cliff hanger! BWAHAHAHA!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Zettai Shin-e (Never Die)

* * *

The steady weight in her hands. The feeling of smooth steel slashing through the air. The incredible sensation of being all-powerful.

Bulma _loved_ it.

She had been practicing for over three hours now, and she was completely drenched in sweat. She could feel her tired muscles straining, cramping as they pleaded to her for a break. The feeling was so wonderful, so exhilarating, that she never wanted to stop.

The small wooden post she was standing on was smaller than her foot, and her thigh muscles in her right leg were screaming for a time-out. She switched to her other leg, and it felt much better. You can only stand on one leg so long before you feel like collapsing.

Balancing herself perfectly on the wooden post buried deep into the ground, she started her basic maneuvers once again. Counting in time with her movements, she moved easily and smoothly.

After a while, she started thinking about other, more substantial things. For one, she wished that she could do this in public like men. Another thing, she wished she had a partner to spar with. She missed Chichi dreadfully, and now when she wanted a good sword fight, she had no one to do it with. The loss of her best friend hit her very hard right then.

She felt tears spring to her eyes, but she blinked them away and started hacking furiously at the air-her invisible opponent.

Simulating a partner was difficult, but she got the hang of it after a while. She visualized her make-believe rival, his moves and steps, and countered them with her own. Soon, with the sun setting and the moon appearing high above her, she was doing a dance of deadly, perfect steps. It was the most extraordinary, free feeling in the world.

She was in deep concentration when she jerked at a sudden sound at the door. It was locked, of course, for men were not allowed to see her thus. Being caught using a sword, although most already knew, was not a good idea. Not to mention her state of dress-pants and a shirt.

She calmly sheathed her sword in its silver scabbard at the continued knocking. Annoyed, she moved toward the door and ripped it open, intending to scold the person behind it for disturbing her personal sanctum. However, at the sight of three of the queen's ladies-in-waiting illegally outside sobbing and panicking, Bulma felt her throat clutch and her stomach lurch. They had done this before when the queen had been in the middle of one of her bad moments, but somehow...somehow this felt different.

Bulma asked no questions, just tore through the young girls and ran to the queen's suite. Men that were about in the halls stirred at the sight of her and began murmuring amongst themselves.

Various scenarios flashed through her mind, all terrible scenes that she wanted to vanish and never come back. She was so scared, so worried, that she hardly realized her entry into the queen's room. She blinked away her confusion at the sounds coming from the bed.

Gurgling. Gagging. Choked, liquidy gasps for air. She saw limbs flying all over the bed; men were holding down the raving woman, and Bulma nearly screeched when the queen emitted a ghastly strangling noise and blood sprayed everywhere. Someone in the back of the room, presumably a servant, gagged and puked at the sight of so much blood.

Bulma rushed to the bed, only to see a scene from hell. Everything was flecked or doused in blood, including Hokora herself. Blood ran from her mouth, nose, and ears in a constant stream. Places on her skin split open just from a mere graze, and crimson blood oozed slowly onto the bed. She was struggling to breathe around all the blood, Bulma could tell that much. One of the doctors in the room, her father to be exact, shouted that her lungs were filling with blood and she was suffocating. No one knew what to do because she was struggling so much, almost as if her mind had gone or she was being tortured horribly.

Or maybe both.

Bulma felt panic bubble up inside her and she listened to the men talk amongst themselves. They hinted of things Bulma wanted to block out, things that she did not want to think of. Tears came to her eyes as she watched the once-lovely woman struggle so intensely for her life.

The men continued to talk to each other as Hokora gasped for air. Bulma began wondering why they would not just do something to help her, _anything_, when the disturbing realization dawned on her.

They did not know whether or not to try to save her life.

Bulma gasped at the horrifying notion. She ran to her father's side, grasped his arm, and began shaking him with all her strength. "Save her!" she screamed hysterically. "Save her now!"

Her father looked like he did not know what to do. "Bulma," he said, sighing, "this woman has suffered enough. If we try to save her, she will just suffer more."

Bulma shoved him away from her, betrayal and rage filling her to her very core. She felt anger she had never felt before. It consumed her. It ate at her soul.

"No, she will _not_ suffer! Save her now, I order you to! All of you, if you do not save her I will have all of you killed!"

The men looked uncertain.

"NOW!" she screamed in a high-pitched, hysterical voice.

Looking around at the faces of the men, she tried to plead one more time with them as she listened to the poor woman struggling to breathe in the background.

Fed up, she grabbed a handful of cloths sitting by to the bed and ripped the man away that was next to Hokora's head.

"You are all _vermin,_" she whispered fiercely, glaring at all of them as she tried to clean the blood pouring out of Hokora's mouth. Tears streamed down the princess's face as she tried to help the older woman, but she knew she was doing no good.

Bulma turned her glare to the person in the back of the room, presumably the person who had thrown up earlier at the sight of blood. "Go get the king, right now!" she yelled, and then turned back to the queen. The man left, the door slamming behind him and leaving an eerie echo.

Bulma threw the soaked cloths over her head in a continuous motion as the men watched on. She spoke in a venomous voice as she did so.

"You all deserve to _die._ Every single one of you makes me _sick_. I want to hurl just at the thought of all of you just standing there. _Look_ at you. Stupid, pathetic weakling men! I hope you all fucking die!" she screamed, her voice going raw from yelling so hard and viciously. "I hate all of you! This woman is suffering, and you do not even care! Where is your honor? Your bravery! How can you just stand there and do nothing! She is dying!"

She broke down at that moment, and she began sobbing, tears mixed with Hokora's blood streaming down her cheeks. She could hardly see what she was doing, but she still continued for the sake of her sanity. "Please," she sobbed, "do not leave me, Hokora. You are all I have left in this world now. Please, I love you...I need you. Do not leave me..."

She felt her legs tremble and give out beneath her. Her hands fisted in the bloodied bedclothes as she cried her heart out. She cried for Hokora, for the love she had for her, for everything she felt at that moment.

Bulma had no notion of how long she listened to the queen's labored breathing around her before she felt a hand cover her shoulder. She lifted her tear-stained face to see the king, and she dived into his arms instantly. "Please," she begged, still sobbing. "Save her. Please make them do something...anything!"

King Vegeta stared at the nightmare before him and could not believe it was his wife. Bulma heard a muted shout from her father-in-law, and thankfully, she began detecting some action around her. They told her they would save her, and she felt everything drain from her in relief.

She sagged in the king's arms, and he held her up with little required strength. He listened and watched as the doctors moved various instruments and devices onto the bed, prepared to help his wife. He would not just stand by idly and watch her die. He felt his eyes water as he watched her, but he held them back. He wanted to stay strong, not only for his wife, but for the poor young woman in his arms.

Bulma felt exhaustion fill her as she listened to the men yelling and talking and moving around her to help the queen. She could still hear Hokora's unnatural breathing over the men, and it scared her. She did not know what to do.

Then, out of all the noise around her, there was sudden silence. Bulma jerked around, staring at the queen as she gave a strangled gasp of air. Bulma watched as Hokora's eyes turned to her, and her lips moved.

_I love you, Bulma._

The young princess felt her heart stop, and she watched as Hokora's eyes closed, and she breathed her last.

The queen was dead.

* * *

Soft light flickered ceaselessly in the enormous towering room. There was utter silence, except for the sound of grief-stricken sobs.

The princess of Vegeta-sei lay brokenly against the glowing altar, where the dead queen was nestled safely inside the sealed coffin. Her hands covered her drenched face, and a stream of never-ending tears flowed through them.

She had been there for three hours, but the unquenchable pain just seemed to grow. It never wanted to end, and she could not stop the feelings no matter how hard she tried. It was just completely useless...

Bulma lifted her tear-streaked face to look above her. The altar was devastatingly beautiful, but it filled her with even more sorrow as she realized whom the altar was for. If only it was for someone else...

The altar was surrounded by white candles of all shapes and sizes, flickering and dancing to a silent tune. Flowers of all kinds bloomed wildly around it, creating a glowing utopia for the casket nestled gently in the middle. The whole scene was meant to brighten and fill a person with hope and happiness. Perhaps the thought that the person was in a better place.

But no-it was not that way for Bulma. It filled her with a sense of loss, with abandonment. It made her feel like she was all alone...and she knew she was.

The queen was to be buried tomorrow. Bulma felt her heart clench at the thought of something so _beautiful_ being ensconced in a place so dark, cold, and dreary. She deserved to be one with the land, scattered amongst flowers and lakes and waterfalls.

Her black silk skirts rustled as she shifted into a more comfortable position. She was trying her hardest not to cry, but try as she might, something always popped up that caused depression and made her cry again.

Like the thought of Chichi not seeing the queen one last time. By the time her best friend received word of her terrible death, the queen would be locked away in her dismal tomb. Bulma knew it would break her heart. Chichi loved the queen almost more than she did, for she had lost her mother at a very young age.

However, that was just minor compared to the king. Apparently he had lapsed into a state of indifference to keep himself away from the pain of Hokora's passing. He had locked himself into his room and refused to come out no matter what the claim or happenstance. He did not sleep, and as far as she knew, he did not eat. And the thing that hurt the most was the fact that king Vegeta had not _once_ visited his wife since her death. Her altar remained unseen by the king of Vegeta-sei.

She felt more tears pool in her red-rimmed eyes. She no longer fought them, for it was a futile struggle. The pain was buried deep inside the very core of her being, and she would just lose the pathetic battle. Nothing was worth it as it was anyhow...

Bulma wondered briefly what would happen now. She was so deeply depressed that she no longer wanted to live. What was there to live for after all? No friends, no companions, no acquaintances. No family...no husband. No _nothing_. She had absolutely _nothing._

For the two days that the queen had been dead, she had thought more than once of ending her life. What would the big deal be anyhow? No one would care, especially Vegeta-sei, who was already racked in enough sorrow.

A laugh filled the chapel, and Bulma started at its haunting, sinister tone. She started because it was from _her._

Why had she laughed? Because she knew if she ended her life, Vegeta, her ever-so unwilling husband, would probably do a dance of joy. He would probably thank her for a job well done. And-what hurt even more-was the fact that Vegeta would still have Anausia-sei, even after her death.

Coldness crept into her heart at that moment. She realized that soon everything would end, and she would be all alone.

Or was she already?

She did not register the sound of the chapel doors creaking open and then closing with a soft _boom_. She just lowered her face back into her arms and wept-for there was nothing else to do. Everything was hopeless.

Footsteps echoed in the towering room, and then stopped as they reached her. She did not hear over her self-pitying tears.

An angry hand reached out, grabbed her shoulder and ripped her away, a harsh reprimand reaching snarling lips.

"How dare-"

Bulma, the wrongful princess of Vegeta-sei, stared with appalled eyes at someone she had not seen in over four years.

_Vegeta_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! REVIEW!  



	16. Keikoku ken za Kedamono

Chapter Sixteen: Keikoku ken za Kedamono (Beauty and the Beast)

* * *

Vegeta jerked back as if he had been scalded. He had been expecting a poor peasant girl who had loved his mother and was mourning for her, not some beautiful woman...not _her..._

He had arrived home almost four hours ago, and after finding his planet in ruins, filled with death and sorrow and in complete turmoil, he had immediately went in search for his father.

He had discovered the old man in tattered clothes, covered from head to toe in filth, booze, and food. He had moved away in disgust, and had ordered to know what was going on.

His father had not recognized him. First shouting to the ceilings that he was dead and that his own son was his ghost, Vegeta had frowned deeply. Yes, he looked like his father, but there were several features that were missing that differentiated them. He had no beard, and his father was more heavyset.

Next his father had laughed hysterically, like a madman. He started yelling for the whole world to hear that his son was home and that he _finally_ cared enough to come back. And then he had let the guillotine drop.

"_Your mother is dead."_

Vegeta knew that somewhere deep inside himself he had known. Almost as if he had been expecting it, but no...

It had seized a hold of his heart and ripped it out. It had stomped on it, killed what little emotion he had left inside himself. It was all _gone._

He had felt utter coldness then, and he had not even flinched as his father poured forth the vivid images of his precious mother's death. All the gruesome details, all the blood and gore and suffering. Everything his mother had endured for countless months, trying to survive, trying to last long enough to just see her son _one last time..._

Vegeta had demanded in a monotone voice where his mother was being kept. After laughing insanely, spewing forth that he would not be able to see her for her body was in such ruin, he told him that she was being kept under lock and key in the royal chapel. Vegeta had walked out on his mad parent as the king of Vegeta-sei ranted that he would be with his wife soon.

He had walked solemnly to the chapel, thoughts of not ever getting to see his mother again running through his mind. His father had said that she was unrecognizable, that her coffin had been nailed shut because of it. He felt so many things...so indescribable all of them.

He had walked through the front doors of the small but soaring church, anticipating being alone for no one but royalty was allowed in there, except on certain occasions.

He had walked in on some woman kneeling in front of his mother's altar, looking dejectedly at all the flowers and candles around the white bejeweled casket. She had dropped her face into her arms and had started crying, something that had bothered him deep inside. However, not knowing who the woman was, he had felt anger fill him to the brim. _How dare some peasant girl just come in here without permission?_

He had ripped the unsuspecting woman away, only to jerk away at the sight of someone he had not seen in years, but had always been on his mind...

Now he stared at his wife. _His wife._ She looked horrified to see him, which was something he had not been expecting, but pleased him at the same time. She was so different compared to the scrawny twig that he had last seen, which hit him the hardest. Under her black skirts swathed around her, he could clearly see bountiful breasts, curving hips, a smooth toned body. Glorious blue hair pulled up to the top of her head, with little ringlets curling around her milky shoulders. She was pale and her eyes were watery and red, but it drew no attraction away.

Vegeta was simply struck _dumb_ at the sight of her.

Bulma scrambled up, not believing that her husband was home. He looked so different compared to his eighteen-year-old version. He was slightly taller, his features more filled out and more masculine. His voice was deeper. She did not deny the fact that he was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

But at the _sight_ of him just standing there, so _insolent_, so uncaring, she felt rage like she had never felt before. It bubbled inside her, boiled red-hot until all of her control slipped and she finally snapped. He had _no_ excuses, and she was _not_ going to hold back on the cur.

She fisted her hands at her sides, shook with pure anger, and let loose.

"Damn you! I wish your space ship had crashed and you had died, you bastard! How dare you even be here? It makes me want to slay you, Vegeta. Damn you, you are my husband! You are a horrible, worthless, selfish bastard! You _left_ me for almost four years, ignored your planet and your duties, your family, everything! You did not even tell anyone, you piece of pitiable, wretched rotting filth! Your mother is _dead_ no thanks to you, and you could not even come home to see her one last time!"

Vegeta stood there, blinking in confusion at her words. This only enraged the princess further. She felt all her pain and fury explode at that moment, and she slapped him as hard as she could. And oh, did it feel _good._ It felt so good that she wanted to do it again, but she restrained herself at the sight of his head snapping backwards from the force of her hit. Apparently it had been no delicate strike, for she was strong from countless hours of grueling training with her sword. She was now grateful for all the strenuous hours of exercise she had put herself through.

Bulma could see anger gather on his face, but she did not let him speak when he opened his mouth. She was no where _near_ done with him.

"You are lower than a sewer rat with the plague! You are lower than _nothing!_ Your mother suffered for months on end so she could see your worthless face one more time! I hate you…I despise you!" Bulma was filled with so many agony-filled emotions that she did not know what to say. So she slapped him again. And again. And again. She started hitting him with all her strength, with everything she had. He did not move a muscle, even though she knew she was hurting him. She hit him everywhere she could reach; arms, legs, stomach, face, shoulders. She hit him until she no longer had any strength, and he grabbed her arms to hold her up when her feet went out beneath her. She had tears pouring down her face, useless weak tears that she despised. She glared at him as she felt all her energy drain from her exhausted body, and her world started to blur around her strangely. She tried to fight it and hit him one more time, but her world went black, and she was gone.

* * *

Bulma felt bright light pierce her eyes, and she moaned at the pain. She rolled over, only to encounter the edge of the bed. Her arms flailed as she tried to keep her balance and stay on the bed. It did not work; she felt herself fall, and she waited for the impact of the carpeted floor.

But it never came.

Bulma pried open her eyes, letting them adjust slowly to the situation. Two black eyes gazed deeply into her two blues one, and she immediately attached the two black orbs to her husband.

Vegeta was taken completely off guard as he was suddenly blasted upside his head. Dropping his hissing cat of a wife, he grabbed his injured head and stumbled away.

"What the hell, you damn insane woman! How dare you hit me? I just saved your hide and this is how you repay me!"

Bulma jumped back into her bed and began wrapping mounds of blankets around her. Upon discovering herself in one of her favorite nightgowns, she had wondered wildly who had undressed her. Matching her unclothed state and the presence of her husband, Bulma could only imagine.

Vegeta flinched as she began screeching numerous things at him. He began ducking as she threw things at him that were near her, including a lamp and a pillow. The woman was insane!

"What are you doing in my room! How _dare_ you watch me thus!" she yelled, her eye catching a glimpse of a chair pulled up to the side of her bed. "You are an evil, sick man! Did you take advantage of me? How am I dressed in my nightgown! Tell me NOW!"

Vegeta could not believe the hysterical woman and gaped openly at her. After listening to her yell her head off for another minute, Vegeta finally snapped.

"Shut up!"

Bulma felt her mouth close in surprise. She had not been expecting that.

Vegeta growled as he rubbed the side of his head and walked over to her bed. She warily began scooting away, trying to make it look like she was not doing it and that she was not afraid of him. But in truth, she was. She would imagine any man would be mad after a woman whacked them upside the head, yelled at them, and then proceeded to throw dangerous objects at them as well.

Vegeta stared at his wife as he stood at her bedside. He was fed up with his insane, unfortunate wife. He was going to give her a piece of his mind, whether she liked it or not.

"Now listen to me, you stark raving mad woman! I meant you no harm! You fainted yesterday, and I carried you to your room. Your old nanny bitched at me like a mother hen, and ordered _me_ to leave so she could change your clothes. After the old crone was done, she let me back in and ordered me _again_ to watch over you! So you see, I did nothing but make sure you were all right!" he yelled, not knowing what else to say. Ever since he had arrived home he had been yelled at and beaten on. This woman unnerved him in a disturbing way, and although he would not admit it, he sported quite a few bruises from her attack on his person the other day.

Bulma felt confusion well up inside her. She had passed out? She did not remember much except for being in the chapel and mourning for her mother-in-law. Then Vegeta had appeared out of nowhere, surprising her beyond anything she had ever expected. She had planned out in her head before that when he returned, she would act cool and aloof and ignore him until he went insane. But instead she had lost her head and had attacked him. She smiled to herself. She hoped that she whacked him good and that he was in pain still.

She watched her husband stand there, his face red and angry and confused. While she watched him she wondered why she had slept so long, since it was the next day. Maybe she had been so physically and mentally exhausted that her body had passed out from lack of energy and she had slept for so long. That had to be the reason. She did not blame herself for fainting; in fact, she had expected something like that much sooner. She felt her face turn red from embarrassment, for Bulma had not expected to _ever_ faint in her husband's arms, let alone the first day he came back.

She continued to look at him through her thick lashes as she thought. Why had he watched her for so long? Did he gain some sort of sick pleasure from that? Had he touched her or done things to her? The thought made her physically ill. She did not want _any_ man touching her _ever._ She could not imagine her husband sitting there, watching her with fatherly eyes. For after all, she was not an ugly specimen, and Vegeta was not exactly honorable.

"Bastard," she spat, and then pointed to her door. "Leave, I do not ever want to see you in here again!"

That was the last thing Vegeta had been expecting from her. He had been thinking along the lines of another fight or more things thrown at his head. But this was just as well.

"Good!" he yelled. "I do not want to be next to you _anyhow_, you hideous wench!"

Bulma flinched as he strode to the door, opened it viciously, and then slammed it behind him. The walls shook, but thankfully nothing decided to fall.

With a sigh she collapsed against her bed and closed her tired eyes. She was so exhausted from all the days of constant crying, of all the mourning and emotional strain. She felt the relaxing feeling of sleep consume her, and she was soon fast asleep, no thanks to her disrupting husband.

Vegeta paced back and forth angrily. _Damn that woman!_ he thought, cursing. How could he return, only to find that he had the most beautiful woman in existence as his wife? How dare she turn out so lovely and tempting and sensual and so devastatingly wantable...

He cursed, kicked his bedpost, and then cursed again. He was so confused! He had no clue what to do about anything. Everything was such a fucking mess!

First there was Vegeta-sei and the plague. Apparently it had evolved and was now attacking men. He should have been in quarantine like most nobles were, but he had decided against that weakling approach.

Secondly, there was his father. Either he was going through a stage or he was officially mad. Vegeta did not know what to do about him, try as he might. He would have to give it a few more days of thought.

Next, there was the tragic fact that his mother was gone. Just thinking of her and her horrible death made his eyes water, but he fought the tears earnestly. Although he mourned her death, he had no chance to grieve for her fully with all the situations around him. He knew that someday he would get the chance, but until then, he would keep the pain deep inside his heart where no one could see it or reach it.

Finally, there was his _wife._ How could he hate such a lovely creature? She was everything that he had ever wanted in a woman, if not more. Just thinking of her heaving breasts this morning before he had left her room made him painfully hard. Damn it!

She had abused the hell out of him, but he guessed he deserved it. But she hated him with a passion from _hell!_ Her eyes glowed with fury every time she looked at him, her perfect face distorted with a snarl. Her amazingly developed muscles flexed and bunched at the thought of harming him.

Although he could not understand her strength and variety of attacks on his person, he could understand her venomous tongue. He would never be able to admit it to her, but she had hit some very tender spots with her words.

He sighed as he sat in front of his empty fireplace. It was the first time he had been in his room for almost four years. Looking over at his dark sprawling bed, he pictured himself attempting to take his unwilling fourteen-year-old child-wife. He thought with a frown of how scared she had been when he had forced her to disrobe. How she had fought back tears of confusion and fear. All she had wanted was a gentle, caring man to show her what was to happen, to be careful and loving with her. To show her that she did not need to be frightened.

He had done the complete opposite.

Vegeta let his head fall into his hands in frustration, confusion, and sadness. He realized now that leaving like he had done had been the wrong thing to do. He should have been a smart as he was now at age eighteen. He should have wooed his young wife and given her time to adjust. He should have courted her like a true lady and given her the respect she deserved. He should have showered her with gifts and jewels and flowers. He should have been the debonair gentleman to the innocent lady. He should have made her fall in love with him instead of make her hate him with every fiber of her being.

He sat back in the stiff-back chair and sighed. He knew that he needed to make things better, and that was what he was going to do. All he needed was time.

* * *

Bulma allowed her nanny to dress her as she was readied for the funeral of the queen of Vegeta-sei. Her black skirts and veil looked somber, and that was exactly what she wanted. No happiness, no joy.

She did not know how she was going to control herself. Vegeta was going to be there, and every time she saw him, she wanted to murder him. She wanted to run him through with her sword. She wanted to rip open his face with her nails. Maybe kick him between the legs..._really hard._

Nana looked up into the mirror Bulma was sitting in front of and stared. She did not know why, but her charge had a _very_ sadistic, very _evil_ look on her face.

Nana cleared her throat gently. "Bulma, my sweet, what are you thinking about?" she asked carefully.

"Hurting Vegeta."

Nana nodded, completely understanding in her own way. "Good for you, my child. Have you so-called 'hurt' him yet?"

"Oooooh _yes._"

Nana wanted to laugh, but she held it back. She asked the beauteous princess what she had done to her husband, and received a very detailed explanation of all the bashings he had been awarded by her royal hands. By the time she was finished, Nana was trying not to die from laughing so hard.

"Oh my dear, you are too much!" she cried, laughing some more. "But you must be careful. You do not want to kill the poor boy."

Bulma stilled at her words, surprising herself by saying, "Yes I do."

Nana looked at her with confused eyes as she adjusted Bulma's black veil one last time. "But why, my child? Certainly his crimes are not that horrible?"

Bulma let forth a mean laugh. "You have no idea! First he almost rapes me before he leaves, and then he disappears for almost four years! If that is not enough, what about his mother? He was told how many months before her death that she was ill! Hokora _waited_ so long to see her son one last time, causing herself to suffer in the process. And now she is dead, and she will never get to see him again!" she yelled, standing and walking towards her door. She felt a lump come to her throat and she said the next words. "Even after everything he has done, his worst crime is against my heart. He stole my childhood innocence, and I shall never have it back."

She closed her eyes to fight back tears, and she left her room, closing the door behind her.


	17. Atariwotsukeru

**Author's Note:** Well everyone, it's coming close to the lemony goodness! I think that I will post it. If you don't like it then you can skip it. I will post warnings and stuff if anyone doesn't like it. It will just be entirely too hard for me to edit it out, because some of it is needed for the plot. Sigh ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Atariwotsukeru (Give It A Try)

* * *

Vegeta tightened his white collar quickly before he stood in front of the mirror to give himself a good look over. In less than a half an hour his mother's funeral service was going to start, and he wanted to look his best, however amusing.

Taking in his royal attire, he felt mortified for a moment that he did not have the proper black clothing to wear. He had only been home for a day, and he had not gotten the chance to have clothing made.

The sleeves and pant legs were slightly short, and the whole outfit was entirely too tight. The set had been left behind when he had disappeared, and it had not been worn for a long time. It was made for a seventeen or eighteen year-old version of himself, not a twenty-one year old one. He was thankful it fit as good as it did, for he had been expecting much worse.

He growled at the sight of himself in the mirror. He wanted to look his best not only to respect his mother, but to put on a good impression for his mourning wife. No doubt she would be exquisite in her black gown and whatever else she decided to wear along with it. He hoped she would not notice the lack of movement he had, however humorous she would probably find it.

At a sudden knock on his door, he gave himself one last hard look before he strode over and ripped it open in an annoyed fashion. Standing there was a finely dressed manservant that was not Saiya-jin, for everyone was quarantined except for a select few. The man looked Saiya-jin, but he did not sport the obvious tail. He wondered briefly if he was from Anausia-sei, for the two species looked alike.

The man cleared his throat, and at that point Vegeta noticed that someone was standing behind him. He looked over the short man's shoulder, and stiffened at the sight of blue hair. It was Bulma.

Bulma stepped out from behind the man, wishing with all her heart and soul that she did not have to do this. However, it would not look very good for either her or Vegeta if they arrived without being together. She had to act the loving wife, and it would be difficult. She wanted so bad to walk away and leave him there all by himself.

She looked up the few short inches into her husband's face, and was surprised to see something akin to acceptance on his face. Having never seen him look at her like that before, in any way, shape, or form, she stared.

The manservant stood there awkwardly as the couple stared at each other. One was clearly devouring the other, and the other was blushing to the roots of her hair, from what he did not know. He cleared his throat again, attempting to gain their attention. His face was starting to turn red from embarrassment. He had never witnessed something so humiliating in his life, and it made it even more so because the couple was royalty, and royalty never showed affection as far as he knew.

Bulma felt her face flame even more under her black veil when she realized that she had been staring _very_ indecently and _very_ long. Vegeta's mouth turned upwards in a cocky smirk, which made her growl to herself because he seemed a little too cute for her liking when he did that. _Damn his sensual mouth and damn his good looks._

Vegeta excused the servant and thanked him for escorting his wife to his door safely. The man bowed and left in a hurry, leaving the two alone as fast as he could. He wondered briefly if the prince was going to ravish his beyond beautiful princess right in the doorway.

Bulma kept her eyes on the carpeted floor, not daring to look at him. She was feeling strange inside, and it disturbed her. It disturbed her even more when her husband offered his arm in a gentlemanly manner, and she was forced to take his arm. He had never acted truly nice to her during her acquaintance with him, and she was getting suspicious and wary.

Vegeta kept his pace slow for his wife as they left his doorway and walked down the corridors. Her dress looked heavy with all the black beadwork and embroidery on it, not to mention all the layers of silk and petticoats. However, he could not help but admire how gorgeous she looked in black. Her skin looked almost white with the contrast, and it made her hair seem such a pure blue that it reminded him of Vegeta-sei's small oceans. Her face was covered with a black veil, as was proper, but he longed to see her face without it. He could tell she sported no makeup, but it was not necessary. She was lovely with or without it.

Bulma let her husband lead her through the long hallways and to the elegant front double doors. She felt his penetrating eyes on her the whole time, but she said nothing. She did not wish to be near him, let alone talk to him. He made her too nervous.

Vegeta stopped at the front doors, seeing a few people gathered there, waiting for the funeral to begin. He noticed a few ladies in elegant black dresses that resembled Bulma's, and several men that were clad in a nobleman's attire. He was thankful that he was not the only one wearing that type of style, however pitiful he looked in it.

Bulma detached her arm from Vegeta's with a little yank and left his side ever so willingly. He scowled at her, but she did not notice as she walked over to two young ladies that were standing together, weeping mournfully. She gathered them into her arms, recognizing them as two of the queen's ladies-in-waiting. A funny thought came to her head when she realized that these girls were her responsibility now that the queen was dead.

They had not long to wait before the bells tolled from the small church, signaling the call to the funeral. Everyone left the palace, Bulma trying to avoid Vegeta but not succeeding. He managed to snag her as she walked outside of the doors. He gave her a triumphant smirk, and she stiffened her knees when they threatened to go out beneath her.

The group of about ten people entered the chapel, where the queen was still tucked away in the glowing altar. Bulma noticed the absence of the king as she sat in the royal pew, her husband next to her. She tried not to sit too close to him, but he was the last to sit, and he made sure he was almost touching her. She did not dare scoot away, in fear of embarrassment.

A priest began speaking shortly after they sat down, and Bulma felt tears well in her eyes and spill as he spoke of all the queen's good doings. He spoke of her kind heart and her gentle soul. How she had been friends with everyone and had no enemies. How she had always taken care of anyone she saw as less fortunate than her, and how she had dedicated so much of her life to the happiness of others.

He spoke of how she had loved her husband and family more than anything in the world. Bulma was earnestly crying by now, and when she lifted her veil to wipe her eyes, she caught a look at Vegeta and was not in the least bit surprised when she saw his face set in stone. It hurt her in a bizarre way, but she ignored it.

Vegeta heard the priest continue talking, but instead he looked over to his quietly sobbing wife. He drew in a deep breath and stared at her left hand clenched in her dress. He swallowed and slowly moved his hand over to her until it lay on top of her own. She jerked her head towards him, a stunned look on her face. He kept all emotion wiped from his face, unwilling to let her know how much he really wanted, no, _needed_ to hold her hand. It was hard sitting here, listening to the priest speak of his angelic mother. It was even harder to fight back the tears that were threatening behind his eyes. He hoped with all his heart that his wife would accept his temporary reprieve from fighting.

Bulma gave him a watery smile and accepted his hand with a squeeze of her own. She knew that it would be hard to hate him when they were both grieving so heavily for Hokora. He might try to hide it, but she could see something in his face that he could not hide. Bulma could be mean and spiteful, but she could not turn down someone in their saddest hour.

* * *

Bulma felt exhaustion take over her body as they left the chapel. Everyone had cried, even the men. Everyone except Vegeta.

She had understood, for a man like him never cried. No doubt he had killed hundreds of people mercilessly without even blinking. It was just sad how his eyes had not even watered. He had kept his face cold and hard the whole service. It was almost as if he had not cared, but she knew deep down inside that he did.

Vegeta held onto her hand even after they left and returned to the palace. It made her nervous, but she did not want to pry her fingers from his. He seemed like he needed to know someone was there, even if it was his unwanted wife.

They were walking back through the halls when something came to her mind. She chewed on her bottom lip as she debated on whether or not to ask him. Would he snap or give her an annoyed look? She finally gathered enough courage as he stopped in front of her door and prepared to leave without a word.

"Um...Vegeta?"

He turned back to her, and she was surprised to see an almost expectant look on his face. She was almost depressed at the thought that she had to turn him down.

"Um...where is your mother going to be kept?"

He blinked, an expected annoyed look overcoming his normally passive features. "Well, there is a tomb where the kings of the past one hundred years have been kept, but there is also a cemetery next to it filled with royalty thousands of years older. My father has to make the choice."

She nodded, still chewing on her bottom lip. "I see. I was just wondering...thank you." She looked at him nervously, wondering what to say without it being awkward. "Um...good night, uh, Vegeta."

She turned to open her door, but she was suddenly caught off guard when she felt his hand grab hers. She felt heat suffuse up her arm, and she turned to him with wide, wary eyes. _Why does he make me feel this way?_

Vegeta looked away for a moment, wondering what to say without making her say no immediately. Bulma felt a sick feeling gather in the pit of her stomach at the expression on his face.

"Bulma...I was wondering, well, if it is acceptable, if you would have dinner with me tonight...in private."

Bulma almost gasped aloud. He was still holding her hand, and his eyes were pleading with her to say yes. Images instantly flashed through her mind. She felt herself harden as the sight of him almost ravishing her young, innocent fourteen year-old self popped into her mind. She did not trust him, and she certainly did not feel safe with him. Therefore, she would not have dinner with him, especially in private.

"No," she said stiffly.

Vegeta looked away, refusing to be hurt by the little word. "I see. In that case, _Bulma_, I shall let you retire." He finished with a scowl, his dark eyes flashing dangerously. She felt fear creep up her spine.

He let go of her hand and walked away. She stood there, the hand that he had held clutched to her chest. _He looks so sad...but I hate him and I will never, ever trust him._

* * *

Bulma was staring at the pile of food on her dinner plate when she suddenly felt sick. The sight of food was not appealing at all anymore, not with so many thoughts running through her confused mind.

She stood and left the table set up in the middle of her dressing room. She sometimes liked to eat alone, without the company of others. After Hokora's death there had been no one to eat with, not with the king going mad and Vegeta gone.

But now he was back, and the urge to eat with someone else was even more repelled. She did not want to eat with him _ever_. At least until she trusted him, but, she laughed, that would never happen.

The sun was just starting to set as she shed her clothes and donned a pair of comfortable breeches and a white shirt. She laced knee-high leather boots up tightly, and after finding her sword in its scabbard in her closet, she strapped it onto her trim waist. She had not practiced for a couple days, and she was in the mood for a good hard kata.

She left her room through a door that led to the outside after grabbing a small golden key in her dresser. She stood there for a moment as she looked at the high walls surrounded by young trees and slowly growing ivy. It had been built almost immediately after her arrival to Vegeta-sei, upon the queen's discovery of her love for sword fighting.

But that had been almost four years ago. The small trees that had been planted were growing taller by the day, and the ivy that grew up its walls were almost covering it by now. The double doors that led to it were locked, and the key was in her hand. It was her personal sanctum, and no one was allowed in but her.

She unlocked the sturdy wooden doors and stepped in. She inhaled deeply at the scent of blooming flowers, damp grass, and the cool night air. It was perfect outside, with the sun almost set and the sky turning all sorts of glorious colors. Hokora would have loved to see it.

Bulma closed the doors behind her and locked them, as she always did. It was a precaution, one that had built up at the thought of someone like Vegeta, at least the _younger_ Vegeta, coming in and taking her.

She walked over into the center of the walled area, where the ground was hard-packed from her feet. Off to the right side there were several wooden posts of all shapes and sizes, a place where she practiced balance and control. Off to the left side there was a small storage container that housed a blindfold, some stored water, two smaller, older swords from her younger days, the almost new sword that Chichi had left behind, and some other miscellaneous objects. She had everything she needed for practicing...by herself.

The young princess looked down at her side, where her special sword was nestled safely inside its plain silver scabbard. It was long, missing the ground only by about four inches. It had been handmade by the king's personal Saiya-jin blacksmiths. It was of the finest quality, of the best structure and craftsmanship. In short, it was the most incredible sword that Bulma had ever laid eyes on.

She put her hand on the thick, pure silver handle, and pulled it out slowly, almost as if she was afraid it would break. It slid out with a clean, crisp metallic sound that was almost pleasing to the princess's ears.

It was then that she gave it a good, long, hard look. She did not know why, but she had never taken the chance to just look at it, stare at it and dissect it piece by piece. But now she did.

Bulma held it in front of her horizontally, one hand on each side. With the sun still setting, the silver and metal of the blade glowed and glinted with orange and red. She smiled as she ran her eyes down every crevice indented into the smooth silver handle. It was nothing special, really, but it meant everything to her. Every little piece of silver, metal, and finely hewn jewel meant everything in the world to her...because Hokora had given it to her.

She looked deeply into the four dark blue colored gems imbedded into the hilt, two on each side. Hokora, who had given the sword to her the day before her eighteenth birthday, had told her that she had picked the four jewels out herself for three reasons. One, because it reminded her of her beautiful hair, and two, because they were the very same exact color of her eyes. The last reason had been because blue represented the hue of her inner spirit. She was a calm, composed woman with a quick brain and the wit to match. She used her head and thought before she spoke or acted. She could never bring herself to be mean without reason, and she hated nothing, not even her enemies. She was forgiving and caring. Blue was a soothing, warm color...full of love.

Bulma, upon remembering the words of her deceased mother-in-law, suddenly felt tears fall down her cheeks. She hated nothing...she was full of _love_.

She felt her hands tremble as the words hit her full force. She hated Vegeta, so much in fact that she wanted him dead. He had committed too many crimes in her mind to be forgiven with just a mere "I forgive you." She could not make herself forgive him and his sins. They were too vast and coldhearted and thoughtless. Too uncaring and hateful.

The tears continued to fall as she fought with herself. How could she be forgiving? She felt like Vegeta deserved to die. He scared her and instilled fear into her heart. She could not trust him and she did not feel safe with him. He had hurt her and their family too much. Had he not?

_But what has he really done besides hurt your feelings and scare you and break your trust? Could these things not be forgiven? Or were his crimes too vast and horrible?_

Yes. He did not come in time to see his mother one last time, and that is unforgivable, Bulma reasoned with her inner self.

_But how is that his fault?_ the voice in her head replied. _He came as soon as he heard word that she was ill. It was not his fault that he did not arrive in time._

Bulma did not want to listen to the words in her head. But what about his treatment of her on their wedding night? He'd had no right to treat her so horribly.

_You are right. But he had been a young, foolish, selfish boy then. He is different now. He has changed._

Changed enough for him to care for her? Changed enough for him to realize how much he had hurt her? Changed enough for him to not scare her anymore, to make her trust him, to make her feel happy and loved?

Yes.

Bulma let herself fall to the ground, her sword making a dull thudding noise upon the impact. She watched it as it laid there, all alone and by itself.

Just like her...

Was she strong enough to forgive Vegeta? Would she be able to forgive his sins and crimes against her? Would she be able to live up to Hokora's image of herself? Calm, composed, forgiving, and loving?

She was not sure. It was so hard, so complicated. She was so confused that she did not know what to think. The last thing she wanted to do was let Hokora down. She wanted her mother-in-law to know that both her son and daughter-in-law were happy. And _together_.

Bulma felt ethereal inner strength infuse her at that moment. She did not know what did it, but something warm filled her being, a strange feeling, but a good one nonetheless. It made her straighten her back and stand tall, something that felt wonderful and carefree. It gave her life new meaning.

She knew then, upon looking at the lighted room next to hers, what she had to do.

* * *

**Author's Note:** WOW! Both of them understand now that they need to act civil towards each other. So, does that mean that they are going to get all mushy and cute and wonderful? I know, but you don't, BWAHAHAHAHA. But even if they DO get all cute and mushy...that doesn't stop the inevitable evilness that is coming! MWAHAHAHAHA! 


	18. Sontoku

**Author's Note:** I am getting more reviews for this story than I did on I got almost 145 reviews for the whole story there, and I almost have a 100 reviews here for 18 chapters, when there are 33 chapters. Well, I know I am not going to get the 500+ reviews I had before, but I am still happy. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Sontoku (Loss and Gain)

* * *

Bulma patted her hair one more time before giving herself one last quick glance in the mirror. She was dressed in a simple dark gray mourning dress. It was comfortable and not too elegant, which was exactly what she was looking for. She did not want it to look like she was trying to impress a certain _someone_.

She left her room, closed her door, and started walking to the suite next to hers. She was nervous, but excited at the same time. She wondered what Vegeta would say or do. Hopefully it would not be something ignorant or hateful.

She stepped up to his door, noticing the light from beneath it. _He is in there, all by himself. Good._

Bulma rapped lightly on the door, praying to whatever gods were listening that nothing bad would happen.

"Go away."

Bulma smiled at his deep raspy voice. He sounded irritated, but it did not sway her. She knocked again, hoping that he would invite her in and give her flowers and candies and treat her like a lady. However, those were foolish girl dreams.

"I said go away, damn it!"

She could hear him curse, and she took a small tentative step back when she heard his angry footsteps approach the door. He sounded pissed for some reason, and she wondered briefly if it was because of her.

"What do you--Bulma?"

Bulma smiled softly when she saw the beyond shocked look on Vegeta's face. He opened the door wider, and she took in his appearance with awed-filled gasp. The light behind him made it look like he was glowing with otherworldly light, almost as if he was a god ascended from on high just to see her. He was wearing a nearly transparent white button-down shirt, which was opened at his throat. She could see the top of his chest, and she stared at the strong exposed muscles. She remembered how before he had left that he had been very built even at eighteen years old, but now, at twenty-one, his musculature was even more defined and sculpted. She nearly had to fan herself.

Vegeta felt his eyebrow jut up at the sight of her staring at his chest. She seemed thoroughly absorbed at the sight. He held back a smirk when she snapped out of whatever had held her in thrall, and she took in the rest of his appearance. She seemed just as interested in his black tight-fitting pants and leather riding boots. She must have noticed that he had been out riding at the state of his attire.

Bulma gulped and forced herself to look up at his handsome face. He was so-

"Your highnesses!"

Bulma and Vegeta jerked towards the sound of someone yelling for them. The same manservant that had escorted Bulma to his door earlier nearly ran headlong into Bulma, and she had to hold her hands up to force him to stop before he collided into her.

"Your highnesses," he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath desperately. He leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths.

"Your highnesses, I think the king might be dead!"

Bulma felt all the blood drain from her face. She did not even bother to look at her husband or wait for him, just took off down the corridor. She ran as fast as she could, and by the time she got there, she could hardly breathe. Now she knew why the manservant had been struggling to get air into his lungs. Each of their suites was huge and housed several different rooms, and by the time you got the next suite, you were ready to die from trying to get air into your body.

Bulma ripped open the door to her father-in-law's suite, only to encounter pitch-blackness. The drapes were covering the windows, and not even a speck of light filtered in. She flicked on the switch by the door, and stiffened.

Vegeta nearly ran straight into his wife standing in the doorway. He could see her pale face and wide eyes staring at the bed, and he moved around her to get to the bed.

When he saw his father, a million different things popped into his head at the sight of so much blood. No, his father has not been assassinated. No, he had not killed himself. The plague had got him too.

Nearly black blood seeped out of the king's eyes, ears, and nose. Spots on his skin had broke open and blood poured out of the wounds with a slow, oozing trickle. The fallen king lay in a puddle of his own life's fluid, his dead eyes staring at the top of his curtained bed. No one had been there for him...he had died alone.

Vegeta turned away from the sight. Bulma had not moved away from her spot, and she was so pale that she looked like death. Little did he know what was going through her head.

Bulma felt like she was outside of herself. All she could picture was the horrible death of her mother-in-law. The blood, the gore, the suffering. All the choked cries and meaningless hours of death. It had been _so_ hard to thrust the images of Hokora like that out of her head. She'd had so many nightmares the first night of her death, and the three days after that. Last night had been the only night she had not dreamt of Hokora's death.

But now all the images and scenes flashed before her eyes, startling her with their strength and viciousness. The king was lying dead in his bed, dark blood flowing from him like a fountain. It reminded her so much of the way Hokora had died. Except this time it was worse. Now she had to deal with the thought of two of her family members' deaths.

The manservant that had told them finally managed to get to the door, his breathing even more labored. Vegeta looked dejectedly in his direction, and then at his wife. He felt his eyes widen slightly at the sight of tears running down her pale cheeks, and her hands clutched desperately over her heart. He could see her trembling even from where he was standing.

He hurried to her side, only to run the last few steps when her eyes rolled back in her head and her feet fell out beneath her. He caught her at the last second, mere inches from the ground. He pulled her against his chest and swiped her soft blue hair out of her eyes. She had put it up in a ponytail, but now it was falling apart. He did not bother with it, for there were far more important matters.

Vegeta looked at the manservant standing still in the doorway. He seemed extremely affected by the king's death as well. Vegeta cleared his throat and lifted his wife gently into his arms.

"See to it that the palace physicians are alerted. I will leave you in charge of King Vegeta's care. Bring the princess's maidservant to her quarters immediately as well," he ordered, leaving his deceased father's room.

The manservant gulped and nodded, exceptionally honored and nervous at the same time. He would make sure that King Vegeta was given the best care, but first, he would get the princess's maid.

* * *

"Bulma, my love, wake up."

Bulma felt her eyes flutter, but she willed them to stay closed. She never wanted to open them again. All she wanted to do was keep sleeping and continue her wonderful dream. It had been so lovely. The sky had been a bright blue, just like on Anausia-sei, and she had been sitting underneath a Rayling tree. Its beautiful branches had been swaying in the wind, and its red flower petals drifting around her. Vegeta had been there, sitting next to her and holding her close. He had just told her that he--

"Bulma, my love. Wake up. I am going to take you away from here. I will make sure nothing bad will ever happen again."

Bulma smiled dreamily. She opened her blurry eyes to see spiky black hair and a distorted face. It was Vegeta!

She threw herself into his arms, sobbing her heart out. She felt so many emotions collide together inside her that she could barely hold them back. All she wanted to know was that Vegeta was there and he finally cared for her and he really wanted to take her away...

"Oh, Vegeta. I cannot believe that he is gone. He was such a wonderful person; he was like my second father. I never thought it would happen to him too..."

Yamcha blinked and pushed her away. "Bulma?" he said, looking into her dilated eyes.

Bulma blinked back her tears, forcing her vision to clear. She gasped loudly at the sight of Yamcha, who had been the last person she had expected.

"Yamcha, what are you doing here? You should not be in here...Vegeta might come in and see you. He might-"

"Vegeta?" Yamcha snarled, instant fury seething inside him. "I will kill the bastard! After everything he has put you through, he should be drawn and quartered! I promise I shall avenge you, Bulma!"

Yamcha stood, ready to kill something. The Saiya-jin prince would finally get what's coming to him. But first...

"Bulma, are you alright?" he asked gently, sitting back down on her soft bed. She gave him a confused look, and he drew her into his arms. She tried to push away, but he just would not let go. _Oh no,_ she thought, _what if-_

"What is going on here!"

Both Yamcha and Bulma jerked towards the open door. Vegeta stood there, a glass of water held in his hand. Bulma pushed away from Yamcha just as the baron stood up and glared at her husband.

Yamcha took in the small, scrawny prince. _How could Bulma see anything in this guy? He is tiny compared to me. I will kill him, and then Bulma shall be mine forever!_

Yamcha charged Vegeta, his angry yell filling the room. He threw his fist at him as he neared him, only to have Vegeta sidestep and stick his foot out to trip him. Yamcha hit the floor hard, and Vegeta took the chance to kick him in the side as he struggled to get up. Yamcha stumbled away, and then came back at Vegeta with another cry. Vegeta rolled his eyes and smashed his fist into the weakling's face. Yamcha promptly fell over and grabbed his now broken nose to keep the blood from streaming everywhere.

Bulma took this chance to jump in when she noticed Vegeta was about to give him a finishing blow. "No, Vegeta, stop!" she cried, running over to his side and nearly tripping on her nightgown. She grabbed his left arm, which still held the glass of water. Not even one drop was spilled in that squabble. _Wow, he is good._

Vegeta turned to his pale wife, noticing that she was scared. _For who, that weakling fool? Or perhaps me?_ He smirked triumphantly at the thought.

"Who is this idiot? What is he doing in your chambers? I should kill him for being in here with you!"

Bulma felt oddly touched. _Maybe he does care for me. He is defending my honor._

Bulma looked pathetically over at Yamcha. He looked to be in extreme pain, but he said not a word. She licked her dry lips and tried to help the situation.

"Vegeta, this is Lord Yamcha, one of your barons. He is my friend," she said softly, trying to calm her seething husband. He seemed to calm at her words, but she could still feel his stiff muscles beneath her hand. She stroked his arm to calm him further.

Vegeta wanted to pound the fool into the ground. He wanted to chop him up into a million pieces and feed him to the dogs. He wanted to--

"Yamcha," Bulma said, seeing the nearly insane glare in her husband's eyes, "maybe you should go. I will talk to you later."

Yamcha nodded to her in respect. He left the room without bowing, and slammed the door behind him.

Bulma let out a sigh. What an experience that had been. She had always wondered what a confrontation between Vegeta and Yamcha would be like. She had expected something like that.

Vegeta seemed to let himself relax after the baron left. Bulma took notice of it and released his strong arm just in case he did not like her touching him. She had enjoyed it immensely, but that was just her.

Vegeta watched his wife walk over to her bed and crawl under the blankets. She drew them up to her chin, and Vegeta sighed to himself about her virginal qualities. Oh well, it could have been worse.

Vegeta walked over to her bed and handed her the glass of water. He had been sitting by her bedside all night long, just to make sure she was alright. He had left a while ago to get her a glass of water for when she awoke, only to return and see some idiot sitting on her bed and holding her. He had felt unexpected emotions fill him at the sight, like protectiveness and anger at someone touching something that belonged to him. Even if the fool had not attacked him, Vegeta probably would have. He never wanted another man in her room..._ever_.

Bulma sipped daintily at the water as she watched he husband stare at her. She just knew it was coming...

"I never want to see him in your room again. On second thought, I never want to see any man near you again. You are a princess of Vegeta-sei, soon to be queen of Vegeta-sei, and no one but me is allowed near you. Is that understood?"

Bulma nodded, trying not to smile. She liked his protectiveness. Usually she would have put up a fight about something like this, but right now she needed to know that he cared.

"Yes, Vegeta. I understand," she said, staring up at him. He seemed shocked at her words.

Vegeta frowned. "You are not mad? Are you plotting something?" he asked, immediately suspicious of her. She never gave up this easily, especially when it came to him and his orders.

"No, I am not mad. I would not like a woman in your room either, let alone near you," she said, letting the last part slip on purpose. She wondered what he would think.

Vegeta smirked at her, making her nearly drop her glass of water. _Damn his sexy mouth!_

He never said anything, which nearly drove her insane. She kept wondering what he thought, but she knew deep down that she would never find out.

Vegeta turned away and walked towards her door. "I wish to see you dressed promptly so we can begin our day. We have a lot of work to do, and you lying in bed all day is not acceptable."

Bulma snickered behind his back. _Do this, do that. I might as well be his slave._ "Yes, Prince Vegeta," she said sarcastically, but he did not seem to notice. He just nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

She was ready within the next half hour. She was dressed in a light gray dress this time, for she was going to be in mourning for the next month. On Anausia-sei they mourned for the death of a loved one for over a year, depending on how close the person was to you. But here on Vegeta-sei they only mourned for the maximum of a month. She was personally thankful that she did not have to wear a gray or black dress for a whole year.

She left her room, seeing that her husband was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. She thanked him for waiting for her, and he grunted a response.

"Since my father is dead, we both have to make the preparations for our coronation ceremony as the king and queen of Vegeta-sei. That will take a while. We also have to make the burial arrangements for my mother, and get an appropriate coffin made for my father." He talked as he started walking, expecting her to follow. She had to skip to catch up.

"We also have to figure out what to do about this virus. I assume that there is some research being done on this in the secret lab?" he asked, hoping that she knew about it. He would be sorely disappointed if she did not and she had not kept up with her duties.

"Yes, there is. My father is actually here, helping as well."

Vegeta nodded, and Bulma was stunned for a moment at how regal he looked. _He is everything that a prince could ever be, if not more._

"Has your father discovered anything? I have only met him a few times, but from what I know of him, he is a genius. We get most of our technology from him. He has made us very rich."

Bulma frowned at Vegeta's words and thought for a moment. She had always noticed a big difference between Vegeta-sei and Anausia-sei. For one, she knew that King Vegeta had wanted an alliance with Anausia-sei because of her father and everything he could give them. That was where her and Vegeta had come in. They had basically been pawns in a game for more power and money. Vegeta-sei had wanted Anausia-sei's technological genius, and to get it, King Vegeta had arranged a marriage between her and his son. _Very convenient for Vegeta-sei_, she thought sarcastically.

However, there was one thing she did not understand. If her father had been selling off his technology all these years, why were they not filthy rich? Why were they not rolling in mounds upon mounds of riches? True, Vegeta-sei would have all the technological expertise it could ever wish for, but you would think that Anausia-sei would have all kinds of money in the deal. But why was Vegeta-sei benefiting? She had noticed since her arrival to her new home that Anausia was lacking in the money department. Her home planet had been more of a natural looker, not an awe-inspiring look-at-those-huge-buildings looker. Vegeta-sei and Anausia-sei were two completely different planets, and she wondered why.

Bulma looked closely at her husband and blurted her thoughts out. "Why would Vegeta-sei be so rich? Would my father not be rich from selling to you? I noticed from the first day I came here that Vegeta-sei had a lot of money, but I also noticed that Anausia-sei did not have as much as it should from all the inventions my father has created. Would it not make more sense that my father would be rich instead of you?"

Vegeta swallowed, uncomfortable with the subject. "Yes, that would make sense," he said weakly. "My father more than likely robbed you father from the profits he should have gotten."

Bulma stopped at the top of the grand staircase that led to the main part of the palace. Vegeta was three steps down by the time he noticed, and he turned to look at her.

"Vegeta, if you knew of this, then why did you not do something? That is horribly wrong. You should have told your father not to do that, especially if he knew you were going to marry a princess from there!" she cried, feeling hurt. If Vegeta had known about this for many years, had known that his father was deceiving hers, then why had he not stopped it? He should have gotten the guts to stand up to his father. She'd certainly had enough to stand up to his father from time to time.

Vegeta frowned deeply at her. "Bulma, it was not my fault. At the time I had no control over the Saiya-jin Empire. Whatever my father chose to do was his decision, not mine. If I would have said something, King Vegeta would have just laughed in my face."

Bulma still felt angry, at both her now dead father-in-law and her husband. She did not care if he would have laughed in his face or not. He still should have said something.

She started walking down the stairs again, her chin held high. "Well," she said haughtily, "if such a situation ever occurs again, you shall hear from me. And make sure as well, Vegeta, that you cease the trickery."

Vegeta smirked. She was a cocky one.

Bulma made it to the bottom of the staircase and turned around, seeing her husband smirking at something. She ignored its affect on her.

"So what do you want me to do? Anything in particular?" she asked, wishing that he would stop taking his time on his descent.

Vegeta thought for a moment. "I would say basically everything except the coronation business. I am going to be working all day, and it will be even harder because there is barely anyone around. Do what you can by yourself." He paused, suddenly giving her a close look. "Have you thought about my proposal for a private dinner?"

He could not read the expressions on her face, which disturbed him because he was usually very good at that. And then she smiled brightly.

"Alright. Shall I meet you in your private quarters at say, eight?"

His smirk reappeared, and she felt her knees go weak knowing that it was directed at her. _What is going on with me?_

Vegeta descended the last few steps until he was standing in front of her. She looked slightly flushed and nervous, which pleased him immensely.

Bulma held back a gasp as Vegeta suddenly grasped her hand and pulled it to his mouth. "Until then, my princess," he whispered, staring into her eyes the whole time. He felt her shudder as he brushed his lips against her hand, and then he smiled and walked away.

Bulma felt the breath she had been holding whoosh out. She did not know what was wrong, but Vegeta was making her feel so very odd. She decided it was a good feeling, but it scared her at the same time. She would have to be careful from now on.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, they are not fighting anymore! I suppose that's good for all of you who wanted to see them together! Next chapter is a total tear-jerker, in fact, I read it the other day and I bawled my eyes out to my own story! Lol, review! 


	19. Ucukusii Warui

**Author's Note:** Well, prepare the tissues! This is the tear jerker!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Ucukusii Warui (Beautiful Evil)

* * *

It was only six in the afternoon by the time Bulma was finished with her "chores." She had done as much as she could by herself, but for the rest she needed to consult with her husband. 

She had made the arrangements for King Vegeta's coffin to be made. She had decided that black with dark encrusted jewels would suit him perfectly, and she hoped his son would agree as well.

She'd had some difficulties making a choice with what to do about her mother-in-law. She _really_ needed to talk to Vegeta about this one, because it was very important.

The decision about where Hokora was going to be placed for all eternity had been the sole responsibility of King Vegeta. However, the king was now dead. Vegeta had placed the choice in her hands, but she was not sure about what she should do.

What _she_ wanted to do was have Hokora's ashes scattered across Vegeta-sei so she could be one with the land forever. Bulma knew she would be happy amongst the flowers and trees and oceans. However, she had a problem. She did not know if she could separate King Vegeta and his wife for all eternity...and that was what bothered her.

She definitely needed to talk to Vegeta about that one.

She had also made a visit to the secret lab. Her father and the scientists were making excellent progress. However, they still had not figured out a vaccine to kill the virus. She had urged them to work harder, but she already knew that they were working beyond their limits. The bags under their eyes and their tired movements attested to it.

So now she was wondering what to do. She had pondered doing a kata with her sword, but had swept the notion out of her head. It was a nice day out, since the extremely short Saiya-jin winter had just ended. Bulma had always thought that Vegeta-sei's couple week winter was hilarious. With their winter it got a little chilly, and you were lucky for a few snowflakes. On Anausia-sei, they had snow pour down for months on end.

But with the cool breeze and flowers starting to bloom, she just knew she had to take a ride. She had noticed that Vegeta had gone riding the other day; before they had both found out that King Vegeta had died. Now the thought of wind running through her hair and the pure feeling of being free tempted her unbelievably. She had not been riding for a long time...and now that Vegeta was back, she felt some of the pressures of running Vegeta-sei taken off her back.

Bulma hurried to her room and changed her clothes. After removing her corset and pantalets and every other undergarment, she got into a pair of modified pantalets that she'd had made especially for her. They were shortened, and she called them panties. She had learned the idea from Anausia-sei.

After that she pulled on a band of fabric for around her chest, an idea that she had also learned from Anausia-sei. She hurried into her black riding pants--almost exactly the same as the one's Vegeta had worn, except smaller for her. She pulled on a white lacy shirt; more feminine than the one Vegeta had also worn. She quickly laced up highly polished black leather riding boots, and after finding her sword and strapping it to her side (only a precautionary measure), she left her room for the stables.

She had always thought that Vegeta-sei's stables were amazing. The stable itself was enormous, and the sheer number of horses it housed always stunned her. Since they had to support the numerous soldiers that rode horses around the palace, they left them in the stable and came to get them when needed. There was also her horse, and everyone else's. There had to have been over three hundred horses there.

Bulma walked down the space between the stalls filled with horses, her feet smashing the hay underneath her boot. The ground was soft, for it was sand. She moved on down the few stalls, for the Royal horses were kept close to the palace. _One would not want a prince or princess to walk too far, now would they?_ Bulma thought sarcastically.

Bulma stepped up to her horse's stall. She whistled softly, and he trotted up to her with a happy whinny. A stable boy ran up to her, several carrots in his hands. She thanked him as he handed them to her, and then he took off with a stutter and a blush.

Bulma crawled over the door into her horse's stall, giving him a carrot as she walked around him to see how he was doing. He looked, healthy, albeit a little fat. He had not been out for a long time, and Bulma decided that she would take him for a nice long, hard ride.

She brushed him and talked to him, fed him a carrot every now and then. He was so happy that he was prancing like a little colt. Bulma felt his happiness flow into her, and soon she was smiling and laughing at his antics.

Bulma had to admit that she loved her horse. She'd had him since she turned ten, and he was now eight years old. He was beautiful to her, almost completely black with only one white stocking and a large white star on his nose. He had a long glorious mane and tail, both of which were kept clean and brushed and groomed at all times. His coat was shiny and gleamed with health.

Bulma hugged him and kissed his soft nose. He whinnied again and stomped his feet, nudging his head gently against her chest. She nearly flew into the door to his stall, but she just laughed it off.

She called a stable boy and told him to grab her saddle and whatnot. He nodded and ran into the tack room. He came back with a heavy black saddle and a white blanket for his back, along with her horse's mouth bit and reins. Bulma let the stable boy tack him up as she fed him the last carrot, and she laughed at his impatient snorting and stomping. She guessed that he had been cooped up for a while. She knew that the stable boys took him out just to give him exercise, but he was in need for some _severe_ exercise. He was getting a little chubby.

Bulma thanked the stable boy for helping her, and mounted her horse with a quick fluid movement. The stable boy opened the door and led the horse out for her. He smiled when he saw how happy the princess looked to be riding her horse.

"Yur 'ighness, I couldn't help but notice dat yur extrem'ly 'appy ta be ridin' yur harse," he said in his confusing dialect. Bulma, however, was used to Rokkocu's speech. She grinned and nodded, saying, "It is nice to be out and about for once, Rokkocu. Oh, and thank you so very much for taking good care of Ucukusii. Has he been good?"

Rokkocu's eyes gleamed. Bulma knew very well that he worshipped her horse. He would feed him a carrot everyday and take him out for a small ride. Her horse had its good and bad sides, and he did not tolerate most people. However, he did tolerate Rokkocu. Bulma was very surprised at that.

Bulma listened to the sixteen year-old boy talk about her stallion as they walked through the stables. Her eyes caught a familiar sight, and she watched Vegeta's horse, Warui, standing idly in his own large stall. She was still stunned by the sameness of their horses, and to this day, if they did not have the stalls marked for their horses, Bulma would get them confused. It was almost as if they were twins.

They moved by the horse's stall, and Ucukusii whinnied as he passed by. Vegeta's horse snorted and stomped in return, and Bulma marveled at their interaction. She wondered about it until they reached the end of the stable and they walked out into the stable yard.

Bulma thanked Rokkocu as he handed her the reins, and she trotted out of the stable yard. As soon as she was in safe range, she galloped madly away from the palace. She felt her horse strain its powerful muscles beneath her, and she closed her eyes as her hair whipped behind her and she kicked her horse harder, urging him faster. She flew by a few random villagers that were out working in the fields, and she caught the tired and sad look in their eyes. However, at seeing her, they waved and smiled, and she waved back with a happy laugh. They knew about the queen and king's deaths, and they also knew that she was doing the best she could do with the plague.

Bulma passed the huge village that rested in the valley below the Versai palace. The village had once been thriving and teaming with life, but now the cottages were empty and only a few men walked in the streets. King Vegeta and herself had seen to the quarantine of many of Vegeta-sei's people, for they had not wanted to become an extinct race because of the plague. Currently the people were either on other planets waiting for the time to come back, or were in camps stationed far away on the other side of the planet.

She quickly forgot about the worries of palace life as she reached the woods about a mile away from the palace. There were paths and trails through the woods, and she liked to take Ucukusii for a ride through it whenever she had a chance. He trampled nearly everything in his path with his huge hooves, and she laughed lightly as he pranced through the undergrowth. He seemed genuinely happy to be with her.

Bulma moved through the woods for a while before she came out to a field, at which she smiled with glee. There were fences and walls everywhere; the _perfect_ place to go jumping. She urged her horse on with an excited yell, not knowing what danger lay ahead of her.

* * *

Vegeta sat there by himself. He was all alone, waiting for his princess to come and have dinner with him. He was wearing fine new clothes that he had just had tailored, and the table was set up and ready for food. There were two lighted candles sitting on the table, and the lights were dimmed low. He had even gotten some flowers for her at her maid's suggestion, however silly it had seemed to him. It was the perfect romantic setting. 

Except Bulma was not there. It was nearing eight thirty. Oddly enough he was not mad, but instead, he was worried. It was a foreign emotion, one that he had never felt before. He was used to hatred, anger, coldness...no emotion. But Bulma was making him feel so many different things that he could not even name them all. He was always wondering about her, if she was thinking about him or if she was happy or sad. Most of the day he had stared off into space, wondering what she was doing right then. Was she thinking of him? Did she hate him or did she want to forgive him? Did she think he was ugly or handsome? Did she wonder what he was doing at that moment as well?

So many questions...they almost made him sick. He felt like a blubbering beau wooing his first lady. He shot a look at the wild flowers sitting in the vase in the middle of the table. He had not stooped so low as to go pick them himself, for he probably would have puked. They were nice however, and he hoped that she would enjoy them.

He stood after looking at the clock sitting on the mantelpiece above the fireplace. Eight thirty-two. The feeling in his stomach was not because he was hungry; it was because he was scared. Something was not sitting with him right, and he did not know what it was.

He left his room, searching out any servant he could get a hold of. He found one loitering in the hallway near the staircase, and he grabbed him by his shirt so he could look him in the face. The servant nearly wet his pants.

"Where is Princess Bulma?" he demanded, tightening his hold on the cowering man. He had no clue as to why he was being violent, but it suited his mood just fine.

"Uh, uh, uh...I d-do not know, your majesty. S-she uh...I t-think she has been gone since a l-little after six when she f-finished with her d-d-duties."

Vegeta felt his face fall. "After six! Did you see her leave?"

The man nodded his head. "S-she ugh, she was dressed in r-riding attire...I umm, um, um...think she was g-going out for a r-ride."

Vegeta threw the man away and ran down the stairs and out of the palace, immediately heading for the stables. The sick feeling in his stomach was not leaving. Had she been kidnapped? Had someone hurt her? He growled fiercely at the thought. _If anyone has hurt her...I swear to the gods I will kill them._

He entered the stables, and instantly searched out a stable hand. He cursed when he saw no one. _Of course no one is around when I need them!_

He ran to the room where he knew the stable hands slept, and saw several laying around and two playing a card game. They all stood up immediately upon his entrance, all of them starting to sweat nervously. They had never seen that look on the prince's face, and it scared the hell out of them.

"Do any of you fools know where Princess Bulma is?" he asked, searching all their faces. One of the younger one's lifted his hand.

"What? Tell me now!" he yelled, ready to strangle them all for their fear of him. He wished one of them would grow some balls and stand in front of him without trembling and pissing themselves.

"She done went out fer a ride a while ago, yur 'ighness," Rokkocu said, seeing an odd look in the prince's eyes. Was he scared?

"Do you know when she left and where?" Vegeta demanded, fear clenching his stomach. He hated the feeling, but it was pure instinct and it had never let him down. _Ever._

Rokkocu scratched his head. "Well, I'd done saddled 'er horse up a little after six, I be thinkin'. She 'eaded for the woods as far as I can tell ya. That's where she'd always be goin', yer 'ighness."

Vegeta nodded. "If I do not come back in an hour, send a search party out for me and the princess. Is that understood?"

They all nodded, and he took off out of the room and headed for his horse's stall. Warui lifted his big head at the sight of his owner, and then let out a big snort. Vegeta did not have time to give pleasantries to his horse or saddle him up, so he ripped open the door and leaped up on Warui's bare back in a fluid motion. He grabbed for the horse's mane and kicked him hard in the sides, causing Warui to snort loudly and rear back on his hind legs before he bolted out of his stall, heading for the open stable door at a reckless gallop. Vegeta urged him on as fast as he could, yelling at him to go faster and kicking him hard in the sides. He pushed his horse as hard he could, and soon they were flying across the countryside towards the huge forest that surrounded Versai. He passed stunned peasants and jumped small streams and crossed empty fields. He was nearing the forest at an incredibly fast speed, and he silently thanked his stallion for being so strong and willing to push himself so hard. After this mishap, he promised himself silently that he would give him a big bag of oats and feed him lots of carrots.

He entered the forest, and he had to slow his pace in order to pick through the underbrush. Tree branches and low bushes whipped at his face and legs, but he did not feel it in his urgency to find Bulma.

He stopped suddenly, thinking that he had heard something. He strained his ears, and he felt his eyes widen when he heard a rough scream.

"Vegeta! Someone help me...please!"

He kicked his horse in the sides again, ignoring the stinging of all the branches hitting him. He broke into a clearing, and he heard her screaming more clearly. He could hear her tears even through all her cries, and he could hear her voice straining from yelling so much. She kept calling his name, and he felt his heart clench knowing that she was relying on him to save her.

He cantered into the field, his eyes searching the open field covered in fences and stone walls. It was starting to get dark out, but his eyesight was very acute, even in the dark.

He found her behind a high fence, sobbing wildly. He imagined that she was terrified of being left out in the field all night long by herself, and who knew what else was wrong with her. He quickly dismounted his horse and ran to her side, seeing her horse lying on its side next to her. Bulma was sitting next Ucukusii, tears streaming down her pale face as she petted him in a soothing motion.

Vegeta fell down beside her, his hands on her instantly. "Woman, what is wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?"

Bulma began crying louder as Vegeta ran his hands over her to search for any broken bones or injuries. Bulma followed his eyes as he reached her leg, which was trapped under her horse. Even through the dimming light she could see him flinch.

Her leg looked completely mangled. From what Vegeta could see through all the sluggishly flowing blood, her leg had broken and the bone had snapped clean through her skin on her thigh. The horse lying on top of her seemed to be helping to slow the blood flow down, but he imagined it did not help with the pain.

He looked away from her wound and searched her face. She was trembling horribly, and she clutched his arms as he looked into her eyes. He cupped her face and pushed her tangled hair out of her eyes. He dried her tears with his thumbs, and shushed her when her lower lip began trembling. He did not even think about it; he just brushed his mouth lightly, gently against hers to calm her. It seemed to work, for she drew in a deep breath to calm herself. Her ragged breathing slowed and evened out more, and Vegeta smiled softly.

"It is alright, woman. I will take care of you," he promised quietly, looking over to her heavily breathing stallion. She looked as well, and tears welled up in her eyes once more.

"Vegeta, I...I did not mean to do it. I thought he could take it...but I was wrong."

Vegeta nodded, understanding her without having her tell him exactly what happened. Apparently she had jumped the high fence that they were sitting by, and Ucukusii had not made it or had landed incorrectly. It could have been a number of things. He would ask her later, when she was safe inside the palace, warm, filled to the brim with good food, and healing.

He left her side to check on the horse, and sat by its side. He put his hands on its rounded stomach, and moved his hands slowly over it to calm the panicked animal. It was snorting and breathing heavily, as if it was in pain. Vegeta searched for an injury.

"His leg is broken."

Vegeta lifted his head, hearing his wife's shaky voice. He could barely see her through the near-darkness.

Vegeta found the problem immediately. The stallion's right front leg was nearly broken in half. Vegeta sucked in his breath. He did not think he had ever seen such a horrible break on a horse before.

He looked away and moved back over to Bulma. She looked at him with dread in her wide eyes, almost as if she knew what he was going to say.

"It's bad, isn't it," she said, and Vegeta was surprised to hear her talk without her normal proper dialect that she had been taught her whole life, just like him. He nodded sadly, and she looked away.

"We'll have to put him down," she stated, and Vegeta nodded again. She drew in a shuddering breath.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, searching his face. Her leg was nearly ripped apart, and she was trapped under her suffering horse. She did not know what to do, and her pain was dulling all her senses. All she knew was that it hurt like nothing she had ever felt before, it was so hard not to scream her head off. She had certainly done enough of that when it first happened. She just wanted to pass out or have Vegeta hit her upside the head or something. Anything to make the pain just go away...

Vegeta checked out her leg and where the horse was lying on her once again. He frowned, and then looked at her again.

"Bulma, this is going to hurt a lot, but it is the only way." He stared into her eyes, for they were the only things he could see clearly through the darkness. It was now completely dark outside, and he could hear the night animals begin to stir. There was no light except for the stars and the moons, but it was still extremely dark.

"What do we have to do?" she asked, holding her weight up with her arms. She seemed determined, but her face was beyond pale and she was trying not to cry. Vegeta smiled briefly at her strength.

"I am going to have to try to lift your horse off you, and you are going to have to drag yourself out from under him," Vegeta said, his voice quiet. He did not know why, but he was trying to be soothing.

He positioned himself by her leg and pushed his hands under Ucukusii's back with some difficulty, for the horse was huge, even for a stallion. Bulma flinched as she moved herself into a better position. She was already ready to scream from the pain, and she knew deep down that this was going to hurt worse than hell. She did not dare look at her leg, for she knew that she would freak out.

Vegeta glanced back at his wife before he nodded to her and turned back to her horse. He lifted upwards with all his strength, his teeth gritted and his muscles tensing. He heard Bulma cry out from the pain, and then gasp loudly as he lifted with all his strength and the horse shifted upward just enough for her to move out from underneath it. He could not imagine the pain she was going through as she finally managed to move out from beneath it, and he let the horse down as gently as he could. He did not want to put it through any more pain.

Bulma flopped onto her back, tears pouring down her face as she struggled with the agony from her leg. She let out a shuddering breath at the pain, but she was determined not to scream and show how weak she was to Vegeta. She knew he was a man of strength, him lifting her horse clear off the ground only attested to that, and she wanted to show him that she could be strong too.

Vegeta moved to her side, pushing her hair out of her eyes once more and gripping onto her hand. "Are you alright?" he questioned, afraid that she had fainted again. She had done a lot of fainting since he had come home.

She shook her head, sniffing as she held tightly onto his fingers. "No, I am alright," she said softly, her voice rough from screaming for over two hours.

Vegeta nodded after he released her hand and started taking off his shirt. Bulma felt her eyes widen. "V-Vegeta...what are you doing?"

He could not help but chuckle. "I am going to tie my shirt around your leg, woman. It is bleeding very heavily now that the horse is off you. Believe it or not, I think he saved your life by stopping the blood flow to your leg." He did not want to think about finding his wife dead from blood loss.

Bulma smiled pathetically as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and laid it on the ground. He began unbuckling his belt, and Bulma gulped. This situation was just so odd...

Vegeta managed to get his leather belt around her leg without touching her. He started tightening it around her upper thigh, and she sucked in her breath painfully as he tied it as tight as he could and then hooked it. He glanced around, and then told her he would be right back. She sat there by herself for a few minutes before he came back, two large sticks in his hands. Bulma had been getting worried about him being gone for so long, and not to mention she was starting to get light-headed. She was in so much pain, but oddly enough, Vegeta's presence helped her. She was grateful for him so much in that moment that she felt a lump form in her throat.

Vegeta strapped the two sticks to the sides of her thigh after ripping his shirt into several different pieces. She held her breath until he was done, and then let it all whoosh out. What was left of his shirt he wrapped around her leg to help stop the flow of blood. Bulma was very impressed by the time he was done, albeit in extreme pain. She just wanted to go home...

Vegeta told her he would be right back, and then came back in a moment with his horse. Bulma noticed through the dark that Warui was bareback and was missing reins. She jerked her head towards Vegeta, a questioning look on her face. Had he worried about her so much that he had jumped onto his horse without a saddle or reins just to get to her? She wanted to sigh romantically at the notion, but she was in too much pain.

Vegeta knelt down beside his wife and told her to wrap her arms around him. She wanted to protest because she knew this was going to hurt worse than anything, but she was surprised at how gently her lifted her and held her against his bare chest. She pressed one of her hands against the smooth skin over his heart for balance, and she could feel it beating under her palm.

He carried her over to Wauri, where he expertly maneuvered himself so he could mount his warhorse and hold her at the same time. Bulma was stunned, but did not say anything. She was starting to get extremely woozy, but she did not say anything to her husband in fear that he would panic. That was the last thing she wanted him to do.

As they started riding slowly out of the clearing, Bulma jerked her head up. "What about Ucukusii? I cannot just leave him here to die by himself!"

Vegeta frowned at her through the dark, allowing his horse to pick his way through the brush in the field. "Shut up, woman. Just rest and let me do the worrying. We have been gone for over an hour, and there should be a search party coming after us. I will give them the needed instructions."

Bulma felt herself pale. "But Vegeta...I did not get to say goodbye."

He sighed and was tempted to run his hand over his face, but he was too busy holding Bulma and holding onto his horse at the same time. "Alright. If I go back and let you say goodbye to your horse, do you promise you will be quiet the whole way home?"

She nodded pathetically, tears reaching her eyes. How was she supposed to say goodbye to a horse she had known for almost half her life? He meant so much to her...she did not want to let him go. This was all her fault. She was so stupid...

Vegeta turned back and quickly reached her horse again. He saw Ucukusii's tail flick through the darkness as he let out a weak snort. He managed to dismount his own horse without falling on his face, which he was thankful for. Bulma might be light as a feather, but it was hard dismounting a horse while holding someone. He was happy that his horse was so perfectly trained and knew to stand still.

He carried her over to Ucukusii's Author ID0: at side, but he did not let go of her. It would be difficult getting her into his arms again without hurting her.

Bulma relaxed somewhat oddly in Vegeta's arms as he knelt down close beside her horse. She reached out her hands to touch Ucukusii, and she felt tears overflow from her eyes when she felt him trembling from pain. She could not imagine what pain he must be going through, even though they both seemed to have broken legs. Just another thing to add onto the list...

Ucukusii snorted and tried to lift his head to look at his mistress, but he could not move much. He snickered softly as Bulma touched his nose and began talking to him.

"Sweetheart...I am so sorry for doing this to you," she cried, unable to stop her tears. "It was all my fault. I should have known that you would not be able to make that wall. You are such a good horse...you were the best that I have ever rode. You are so smart and beautiful...and that is why I gave you your name. Because you _are_ so beautiful."

Bulma let her horse blow his breath onto her hand. She kept petting his nose, for she knew that he loved it. It seemed to make him feel better and calm him.

"I promise that I will never forget you. You will not be in any more pain soon," she sobbed, hearing yells and calls briefly through the forest. Vegeta seemed to have noticed as well. "I will make sure that you will be buried somewhere nice...where you would like it." She felt a huge lump form in her throat and she could barely talk. "I love you...I love you so much." She covered her face with her hands, unable to hold it back anymore. Vegeta moved to leave, and she cried out.

"No, I am not done," she whispered, looking closely at him. He grunted and nodded.

She moved her hands back to her horse, and he shuddered at her touch, almost as if he knew what she was talking to him about. "I have to go now, Ucukusii. I want you to know that you were great to me...and I could never ask for a better horse," she said gently, petting him one last time. "I love you...and I will see you in heaven someday, I promise. Be a good boy for me, and say hi to everyone up there as well."

Bulma leaned forward as best as she could, not caring about the sharp shooting pains lancing through her leg. She kissed his soft nose, and gave him a watery smile before Vegeta lifted her up and began walking away. She looked back at him, and waved goodbye. He whinnied, and Bulma felt her tears flow unstopping down her cheeks.

Vegeta mounted his horse again, and she had one last glance at her beautiful stallion before they rode out of the clearing.

The last thing she heard Ucukusii do was whinny, and it floated away on the wind...and she knew that she would never hear it again.

* * *

Ucukusii - Beautiful 

Warui - Evil

Rokkocu - Rib

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what did everyone think? I have to admit...I **cried** when I wrote this chapter. It was just so incredibly sad for me to write about that horse suffering. I had to get up and take a break because it was so SAD...oh well, I hope that this chapter was excellent for all of you, because I think it is! 

So...what do you think is going to happen? Is Vegeta going to take care of Bulma and make sure she gets everything she wants like the spoiled princess she is? How will Bulma take the loss of her horse? And what about the plague? Who is going to catch it **next**? Will anyone ever come up with a vaccine to save everyone on Vegeta-sei? Find out next time on _The Prince and Princess Diaries..._


	20. Boutou Aisuru

**Author's Note:** Some of you may have noticed that I raised the rating on this story to **MATURE.** Please understand that there are going to be scenes that involve sex, so if you are under the age of 17, please leave. I have already corrupted too many people!

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Boutou Aisuru (Beginning to Love)

* * *

Vegeta caught up to the search party and told them what to do. Several of the stable boys he had yelled at earlier were there, along with ten guards from the palace. They nodded at his instructions, and Bulma did not say one word.

Vegeta made his way back home slowly, afraid that he would cause his wife more pain than was necessary. It was getting late, and all the peasants were in their homes for the night. The palace was lit up bright, waiting for their return. No doubt everyone had been panicking about them being possibly dead and ending a bloodline that was thousands of years old .

Vegeta made his way into the stable almost an hour later, and several stable boys rushed up to his side. He told them to rub down Warui very good and to feed him a lot of oats and carrots. They nodded and he dismounted gently, hoping not to disturb his wife. She seemed to be asleep. He prayed that she was all right.

One of the palace guards that were stationed in the stables went ahead of him, opening any of the doors that they went through. They were heading for the infirmary, which was in the south wing of the palace. It was almost empty, for Vegeta's father had forbidden anyone to come in to get treated and spread the plague around throughout the palace. Too bad that had not stopped it from spreading to him.

A woman ran up to him, apparently the only person there, gasping at the sight of the princess. He had a grim look on his face, and he obeyed the woman when she told him to lay the princess down on an operating table. He noticed right away that she was not Saiya-jin at the sight of her red hair. Another person from Anausia-sei?

She lifted Bulma's eyelids, and concluded that she was in a deep sleep. Vegeta stood next to her side as the woman took out a pair of scissors and began cutting away her pants. She was concentrating very hard, for she was trying to avoid touching her as much as she could. She did not want to wake her up.

Vegeta watched as Bulma's pants were cut away, leaving her in leather boots, a sword hooked to her side, her shirt, and a pair of what looked like modified and shortened pantalets. He wanted to chuckle at her inventiveness.

"Can you remove her boots, your highness?" the young woman asked, reaching for Bulma's shirt. She began unbuttoning it, and Vegeta gulped and looked away. He felt like he was doing something wrong by watching the young woman undress his wife. He nearly snorted to himself at how pathetic he sounded.

He moved down to her feet and unlaced her leather riding boots. One was soaked in blood, and the other was flecked with red spots. They would have to be thrown away.

After removing her boots and tossing them into a corner, he moved back to his wife's side and unbuckled the sword and scabbard from her side. The nurse had taken off her shirt, and she was left with a band of cloth around her breasts. Vegeta shook his head, knowing that Bulma must have gotten the clothing ideas from Anausia-sei.

Vegeta held the sheathed sword in his hand, his eyes boring into its structure. It was made very finely, just as good as his own. He felt confused that he had never noticed her wearing it back in the field, or even after they had been on his horse. He supposed that he had been thinking too much about his wife to notice anything else.

He set it against a wall, still wondering about it. What was his wife doing with a _sword?_ It confused the hell out of him. Did she even have any idea how to use it? Was it just a little show or for protection? He would have to ask her later.

The nurse was back at her side, and he asked her quietly what her name was. She smiled and said, "Tenohira." He nodded and thanked her for helping him and his wife. She just smiled again.

Tenohira went to work at cleaning up the enormous amount of blood that was dried on her leg. Her thighbone stuck out obscenely from her flesh, which was ripped horribly. He flinched almost every time the nurse came close to the bone sticking out of her leg. It was one of the worst things he had ever seen-even after going through war and killing so many people. He had seen people burned to death, hung, run through, tortured...but this took the cake. He wondered briefly if it was because she was his wife.

After cleaning up the massive amounts of blood drenching her whole leg, she wiped her hands off with a sterilizing cloth. "Prince Vegeta, I need to set her leg," she said out of nowhere, startling him out of his reverie. He nodded, and unconsciously grabbed Bulma's hand. He prayed to the gods that she would not wake up.

The nurse maneuvered her hands into the proper position, and then pulled viciously. Vegeta heard a sickening crack as her leg was set back into place, and he nearly sighed with relief when her eyes stayed closed.

The nurse left her side and went into a side room. She came back a few minutes later, and asked him to pick the princess up and carry her to the prepared regeneration tank. He nodded and picked his wife up as gently as he could so he could bring her to the regeneration tank that had been readied for her.

Tenohira made the proper settings for the princess as her husband carefully placed her in the tank. She placed a mask over her face, hooked up the necessary things to check her vitals and brain patterns, and then closed the door. She pushed a few buttons on the consol that controlled the tank, and then it began filling with light blue liquid. She noticed that Vegeta watched the whole time, not taking his eyes off his wife once. She smiled to herself, wondering if the prince loved her. She was such a good young woman.

The nurse left, and Vegeta was all by himself in the regeneration tank room. It was filled with about twenty tanks, all ready for healing. He kept his eyes on his wife as he pulled up a chair, and prepared himself for a long wait.

* * *

Bulma blinked open her eyes, her face screwing up into a mask of disgust when she noticed that her eyes were nearly stuck together. Her hand reached up to rub them, and she sighed with relief when they opened. That had been a horrible experience...

She looked around, noticing that she was in her room. Judging by the angle of the sun, it was also early afternoon. She stretched and yawned, but did not get up. She felt wonderfully snug and warm in her bed.

She turned to her right side, and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Her husband was sitting by her bed in a stiff feminine chair, one that seemed to be too small for him. His eyes were closed, and his face was peaceful.

He was asleep.

Bulma's eyes devoured the sight before her. She had never in her life seen such a stiff, aristocratic man like Vegeta look so..._serene_. His features were calm and smooth, making him look years younger, almost as if he were a young boy again. His chest was rising and falling evenly, and she smiled at the sight of his head resting against it. He must have been extremely tired in order to fall asleep in that unyielding, petite chair.

She lay there and watched him for the longest time, content with just watching at him. She felt calm, happy, blissful. It seemed like all the world's cares and worries were gone, and she had nothing to worry about. The plague was no longer a threat, her mother- and father-in-law were still alive, Chichi was here with Kakarott. Ucukusii was still alive, out in a field grazing. The day was bright and not a cloud in sight. It was _perfect_.

She sighed and smiled dreamily, closing her eyes briefly as if she was in a fantasy that she did not want to wake from. She wished that she always felt likeâ€•

A sudden noise caught her attention, and she opened her eyes with a sudden gasp.

Vegeta was awake. All the feelings of tranquility vanished, leaving her bereft and lonely. How she wished that peaceful expression on his face would return...

"Bulma..."

She watched as he removed himself from her chair quickly and moved to her side. She made enough space for him to sit, and she felt her smile return when his hand cupped her face gently. He was looking at her closely, as if inspecting her to make sure she was healthy. For the moment she was luxuriating in the feel of his hand on her cheek, his thumb caressing her skin so lovingly...

Vegeta blinked when he suddenly heard a low purring noise emanate from her throat. She looked like she was in heaven, her face pressed against his calloused palm. He felt a bolt of lust hit him hard, and he forced it down violently. He could not act that way, especially right now. Not when he had to make sure she was all right.

"Bulma, are you in any pain? How are you feeling?" he asked, removing his hand when she struggled to sit up at his words. He helped her by lifting her from under her arms, and she blushed charmingly. He smiled faintly, praying that she would not get bashful and close up to him. He knew that he was not acting like his normal self, but he was doing it for her. He did not want to push her away.

Bulma looked at him closely, nodding when she mentally checked over her body. "I seem to be fine, but I cannot really tell. How long have I been asleep?"

Vegeta moved back to get a better view of her. She seemed to be in healthy condition, but they would have to get her up and walking before they made any final conclusions.

"Well, let me say first that on the way home from the field you fell asleep. A nurse took care of you and put you in a regeneration tank to heal. I helped, but there was not much I could do." He continued at her bright smile. "You were in there for about a day. I guess from what the nurse said that you had gotten a wound in that same leg before?"

Bulma felt herself pale slightly. "Um...yes. It was an accident. I am fine now."

Vegeta frowned at how tight-lipped she sounded. Was she hiding something? Did it have something to do with her sword?

"Well, after you were healed I brought you here. You slept for a few more hours, and that was this morning. It is the afternoon now."

She nodded, remembering everything vividly. The loss of Ucukusii, the excruciating pain in her leg...Vegeta's patience and kindness and gentleness. She glanced at him from beneath her lowered lashes, and fiddled with her light blanket.

"Um...thank you, Vegeta. For helping me and all."

He smirked. "You are welcome, my princess..." He stood at the confused look on her face. He knew that she was wondering at the tone of his voice. Did she know that he was about to ask something, lets say, intriguing?

He turned back to her, giving her a probing stare. She automatically lifted the covers to her chin. He chuckled at her modesty.

"I was wondering..._Bulma_...why you happened to have a _sword_ strapped to your side while you were out riding. Do you happen to know?" he asked, a cocky tone in his voice.

Bulma sucked in her breath. He sounded..._evil._ What was his purpose? Was he trying to threaten or scare her?

She lifted her chin when arrogance filled her, and then lowered it when she thought better of it. Should she tell him the truth? Or should she lie? She was afraid that he might banish her from swordplay forever, which was what she feared the most, and that was why she did not want to tell him the truth. But if she told him...would he think it was interesting? Would he perhaps fight with her, become her sparring partner? What should she do?

She just had a feeling that she should not tell him. She did not know why, but something was nagging at her to keep it hidden. Then what to say? What _could_ she say without sounding incredibly ignorant and stupid?

"I was, well, I thought that I might need it for protection. That's all there is to it," she lied, hoping that it did not show on her face. Could he tell?

Oh, he could tell all right. Did she think he was stupid?

He chuckled again, but did not say anything. He would let her play her little "game", but he would find out sooner or later what she had _really_ been doing with such a magnificently crafted blade.

"I understand, my princess. For as you know, this world is not a very safe place. But I was also wondering..." He looked at her closely, noticing that she was nearly drooling to hear his next words.

"Well, I guess I was just wondering where you acquired such a beautiful sword. Surely you know that only Royalty would possess such a superb piece..."

Bulma started ringing the blankets in her hands, a reaction to her nervousness. She did not even notice she was doing it, but Vegeta did.

"Well, I...Hokora had it made for me," she blurted out, only telling a half-truth.

Vegeta's eyes widened. Had she just _dared_ to utter his mother's name? That had been his father's honor...and _only_ his honor. He felt anger seethe inside him, for not even _he_ had ever dared to do such a thing. He had never even tasted the feel of her name on his tongue...

"Never utter her name again," he hissed, stalking over to her bed in anger. She leaned back in fear, not understanding until his face was one inch from hers. She began stuttering nervously.

"I-I well, Vegeta...I did not mean it. Hokâ€•I mean, the queen, gave Chichi and I permission to use her name, but only in private. It was just a habit...I am so sorry, I did not mean to insult you, Vegeta," she said truthfully, searching his face when he relaxed slightly and moved back. He sat on her bed and drew his legs up so he could bring his arms around them. He stopped glaring at her like he was the devil and looked at the floor. Bulma was surprised at the sad look gathering on his face.

"My mother..." he whispered, closing his eyes. He had not thought about her for a while. He had been so busy...

Bulma felt sorrow fill her at the sight of her husband. She shifted towards him, and placed her hand lightly on his shoulder, afraid that he would push her away. He did not move.

"My mother was very important to me," he said, still staring at the floor. "I never really thought anything about it when I heard that she was sick, for I thought it was a lie. My mother had never been sick a day in her life."

Bulma started at his words and nodded, rubbing his shoulder to tell him to continue. She wanted to hear this..._needed_ to hear this. She could not believe that he was saying anything, and she ate up every word. She had always wondered what his thoughts had been about Hokora's death and everything that had transpired before and after it. Maybe this would be her chance to hear it.

"But something just did not feel right. Certain events forced me to come home...unwillingly. I did not ever want to return."

Bulma felt pain slice through her, but she ignored it, wanting to hear him confess his story. That was more important than her pitiful emotions.

"When I came home, I found Vegeta-sei in a shambles. I had no clue that it was this bad," he said quietly, feeling a heavy weight on his shoulders. He felt like he was carrying the whole universe.

"I found my father stark raving mad, screaming atrocities and death at me. He...he told me about how my mother died," he whispered, looking at her for the first time. He was not surprised to see tears in her expressive eyes at the mention of his mother's death. By the gods she was beautiful, with the way her eyes became so bright and her face flushed, her lips so pouty and alluring...how he just wanted to ravish her mouth with his, let his tongue caress every inch of her skin, feel her writhe against him in pleasure, cry out his name as he--

He turned away from the temptation. He just wanted to take her up in his arms, kiss her, touch her, make her feel things she had never felt before. He wanted to make love to her, show her what he should have shown her in the first place.

"I was so angry...at him, at my mother...at you. I hated you, Bulma. I thought, _somehow_, that you should have saved her. That _somehow_ it was your fault. Everything I thought was wrong though...I realize this now," he said, unwilling to look at her. He felt like he was opening up a part of himself that he had never seen before, one that he was frightened of, one that he wanted to back away from. But Bulma seemed to be responding to this side of him, almost as if she was beginning to understand what kind of person he _could_ have been...still _could_ be.

"I loved her, Bulma. I might have hated my father because of so many reasons, but my mother...she was everything to me. She showed me love; she cared for me and made sure that I never wanted for anything. My father despised her for a long time because of that, but I suppose he got over it. Maybe he realized that he could not have his way in everything."

Bulma felt confusion fill her. "Have his way in what?"

"In my upbringing. He wanted me to be a killer, a murderer. Yes, it is true that I am a killer and a murderer, but not to the extent that my father wanted me to be. He wanted me to be better than he was; he wanted me to do all the things he could never do. He wanted to mold me into his own image. _That_ was why I hated him. I hated him because he tried _so_ many times to take me away from my mother."

Bulma shifted from her position and moved behind him. She soothed him by stroking his shoulders and back, and he relaxed against her ever so willingly. She blushed madly when his head rested in between the valley of her breasts, but she fought embarrassment down at the content look on his face.

Vegeta sighed as her hands worked magic on his stiff muscles. That chair had been hell, but he had not dared to move onto her bed. He had not wanted to push her away further when they were making so much progress.

"Anyhow," he said, waving his hand through the air, "I suppose that my mother's death was not anyone's fault. Things happen...we cannot prevent fate."

Bulma nodded, kneading his shoulders with everything she had. He seemed to have a lot of knots, but they were slowly relaxing.

"What was it like...when you were young, and Hokora--I mean, your mother was alive?"

Vegeta felt something shift inside himself. He wanted to say it, so _b__ad_, just once...

_"Hokora..."_

Bulma smiled and hugged him from behind. "See, it was not that bad, was it?"

He smiled softly and said it again. It rolled off his tongue...it was such a beautiful name.

"Do you know what my mother's name means in Saiya-jin, Bulma?"

She shook her head, her eyebrows coming together. Sure she knew Saiya-jin just as well as Anausian, but she had never learned what "Hokora" had meant.

"It means small shrine'. I suppose it is fitting, for so many people loved her and worshipped her. She was a very stunning woman." _But not as stunning as you, my princess..._

Bulma nodded. She wished many times herself that she looked like her mother-in-law, but she knew it would never happen. She was only Anausian, and she would never sport the brown or black hair, the dark, striking eyes. It only emphasized her point when she felt something furry curl around her arm, and she grinned at his tail. That was _definitely_ something she would never have.

Vegeta sat up, knowing that he could not lie around all day. He smiled down at her in her frothy white virginal nightgown, and stuck out his hand to help her from the bed. "Get dressed...and we shall have dinner together. After that, I have a surprise for you," he said, seeing her face light up with excitement. He chuckled and kissed her cheek, wanting to see her blush shyly. She did just that.

He realized yet again after looking at her pink face that she was completely innocent. He would have to remedy that soon...if he wanted to contain his sanity.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Bwa! Nasty, dirty Vegeta! I love it! Review please! 


	21. Kita

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not updating for a few days! I didn't have access to a computer considering that my monitor is dead, and I can only do it at my business school. Unfortunately (well, maybe not unfortunately), I felt it was necessary to skip school for two days (hehe). But anyhow, I think anyone who likes mushy/mushy kissy/kissy will like this chapter :D

* * *

Chapter Twenty One: Kita... (Anticipation)

* * *

The long-anticipated dinner was almost ready. It seemed like the whole palace was in a bustle preparing for it. Prince Vegeta had every servant running around for one order or another, which was simply driving everyone insane. 

Bulma meanwhile, stayed in her room, unknowing about the preparations for their "feast." She had long ago taken a luxurious bath, Nana pouring lavish perfumes and silky lotions into it, and then with an evil smile, poured even more in. Bulma had taken her time, examining her leg for any damage, which there did not seem to be any.

After taking her long bath, she had allowed Nana to help her dress in a ravishing dress of royal blue, one that accentuated her hair and eyes, and molded to all of her curves perfectly. The neckline was just above indecent, which made Nana chuckle every once and a while, and Bulma blush. She knew exactly what her old nursemaid was thinking.

While Bulma was in her room having her hair done magnificently, Vegeta shouted and threatened all the servants to the point of lunacy. He was nearly pulling his hair out by the time the table was set. Nothing was turning out the way he wanted it to, and it was infuriating him. First a stupid servant boy had spilled wine on the new carpet, and then a servant girl had bumped into him and slopped gravy all over his newly pressed shirt and pants. Needless to say, it had not gone well for the girl.

He had quickly changed his clothes, cursing under his breath about the clumsiness of young people. After that had been accomplished, he had surveyed the state of the table set by the fireplace. It was a little chilly tonight, which was odd for spring. He ordered a small fire to be built in the grate, and it was done immediately.

The food was set up on trays next to the table, and a bottle of wine was sitting in ice inside a bucket. Everything was perfect, except...

_Flowers_. He cursed for the millionth time, wondering if someone would be able to pick some when the sun had set almost an hour ago. He pulled over the boy who had set the fireplace and asked him quietly if he knew if someone could gather a bouquet of flowers for the centerpiece. The boy nodded and hurried off, leaving Vegeta in an agitated state. Everyone had left, the fire was burning steadily, the food was set up and their plates were ready. The footman that was to set their plates was standing outside the room, waiting for the call to set their plates. All that was missing was the flowers and his wife.

He hoped that she enjoyed dinner with him. He wanted it to be special, and everything had to be perfect. Every little detail was arranged to make her stunned and shocked. That was why even the flowers were important.

Twenty minutes later the same boy came running back into the room, his hands holding an exquisite vase filled with beautiful flowers of all colors. Vegeta actually smiled and thanked the boy he was so pleased.

After setting the flowers in the middle of the table and lighting the two candles, Vegeta set off for his wife's room. The space between their suites was considerable, and by the time he got there, he was nervous as hell. He felt himself begin to sweat, and he chastised himself for being pathetic. This was just _dinner_ with his _wife_ and it was going to be _fun._

He knocked on her door and smirked when he heard a flutter of panicked noise behind it. He listened to the frantic voices and something crash to the floor, and then Bulma's voice saying something not so ladylike. He was smiling broadly by the time a flustered Bulma opened the door, looking divine in a royal blue dress, her glorious blue hair done up and held by a tiny tiara with diamond pins and pearls threaded through it. He felt all air evacuate his chest upon the sight of her breasts nearly overflowing the neckline of her gown.

Bulma felt all of her nervousness disappear and delicious vanity fill her at the expression on her husband's face. It took him a while to get over the sight of her, and by the time he did, his face was nearly blue from not breathing. Bulma had to chuckle to herself, knowing what had caused Vegeta to do that.

Vegeta looked away and stuck his arm out sheepishly for her to accept. She took it with a soft smile, making him harder than marble. He knew that only bad could come from this if she could just touch his arm and he became instantly hard.

He escorted her to his room, not a word spoken between the two in the short journey. He noticed that his wife kept looking at him from the corner of her eye, and he hoped that she enjoyed what she saw. He had taken special pains with his appearance, and he wanted her to appreciate his looks.

Bulma tried to keep her eyes in front of her, but try as she might, they kept straying to the man walking beside her. He looked utterly and completely dashing; everything that a prince was. She could swear that he could be naked and still look princely and aristocratic.

She felt her face flame. _Naked? Where did that thought come from? Calm down Bulma; do not think of Vegeta naked, lying in bed, surrounded with silk sheets and pillows...scented candles burning romantically. Vegeta devouring you with his eyes and--_

"Here we are, woman."

Bulma started at the sound of Vegeta's deep tones interrupting her daydream. And what a lovely daydream it had been...

Vegeta stared at the blissful expression on his wife's face and wondered what she could possibly be thinking to garner such a look. He nudged her into his room, for his door was standing wide open for them to go in. She seemed to enter his room in a trance, her steps slow and her eyes wandering over everything.

Vegeta watched as she drifted across his room to various objects, touching them lightly with surprise and then going on to the next thing that caught her eye. The last stop she made was his bed, and she touched its surface with a wary hand. Her eyes sought out his, and once she found them, she felt a bolt of something warm and unfamiliar make its way down low to her belly. His eyes were alight with desire; bright, yet dark at the same time. She looked away quickly, not knowing what else to do.

"Do you like it?" Vegeta asked huskily, hoping that the footman standing outside his room was ignoring them.

Bulma turned to look at him, shock registering in her body. She had not known that Vegeta had changed his room; in fact, she had just assumed that he had kept it in its familiar dark trappings. She remembered vividly hating every inch of his room and its darkness. It had made her feel cold, unwanted. Vegeta himself had made her feel that way as well.

But now, the room was completely different. The carpet had been replaced with one much lighter. In fact, it was quite beautiful. It had the most intriguing designs, laced through with blue, white, and small bits of other colors. Even the wallpapering had been removed and substituted with plain white, for she knew that her husband would never tolerate a floral design.

Just _everything_ was different. The dark blankets and curtains that had been covering the bed were a lighter blue, instead of the almost blackish blue that had been there previously. The curtains covering the windows that she had never seen were open, allowing the moon to shine through the glass. Everything was so much cleaner, so much airier, so much _better_, that she nearly could not contain herself. She jumped into Vegeta's arms and squealed with delight.

"When did you do this? Surely you could not have had all this done in one day! It is so lovely, Vegeta! Why did you do it?" she asked, settling deeply into his arms. He moved his face closer to hers, just mere inches away from her lips. Preventing himself from kissing her was a test of his will, but he did not push himself away from her. He loved the feeling of her lush body against his.

"After I came home I decided to have it changed. I seem to recall a certain young lady not particularly liking it," he said with a chuckle, watching her look away guiltily. He stroked her left shoulder with his fingers, loving the exposed skin with the light touch of his fingertips. She did not flinch away.

"So when did you do it?" she asked softly, leaning deeper into his arms. She could feel her breasts pressed against the broad expanse of his chest, and relished the feeling of his hard muscles.

Vegeta was having a very hard time trying not to just throw her on the bed and have his way with her. Did she know what she was doing to him?

"I um, well, after I arrived home it started. I had the plans laid out quickly and the servants did most of the work. It was completed today," he said, looking around his changed room. It would take a while to get used to the different settings, but oddly, he liked it. It seemed like he could breathe easier.

"Oh Vegeta, I love it. I almost like it more than my room," she giggled, and then fell silent at the expression on her husband's face. He was staring so intently at her, looking so deeply in her eyes, that she felt like a magnet was pulling them together. She felt her eyes fall closed, and that was all it took.

Vegeta felt all the lust that he had been keeping deep inside himself, completely hidden, burst forth once her eyes closed in acceptance. He dived in, his mouth covering hers with intense hunger. She jumped in surprise, and he gentled his kiss just enough for her not to turn tail and bolt. He felt her gasp when his tongue touched her bottom lip, and he took the chance to thrust his tongue inside the lush haven of her mouth. He devoured the taste of her, the texture. He felt her responding tentatively, and relished in the feeling of her tongue dueling back with his.

Bulma became instantly aware of two things while they were kissing madly. One, the wonderful and utterly thrilling feeling of having his mouth on hers, his tongue twirling around hers and drawing small eager gasps from deep in her throat. She had never been kissed this way, and it made her feel languid, filled to the brim with awakening heat.

Two, she became aware only a second after touching his lips with hers of something hard poking her thigh. She felt both nervousness and anticipation fill her at the feeling of Vegeta's arousal pressing against her. She knew what it was; she was not completely stupid. For after all, she had grown up around horses her whole life, and after being raised around them, she had seen things that a young girl's eyes should not see.

Not wishing to scare his skittish wife, Vegeta ended the kiss gently, drawing on her lips with his own until she was panting heavily with undisguised want. He pulled away, and smiled when she leaned in for more, her hands gripping onto his shirt as if she needed support. She looked so alluring with her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed and her red lips parted for more. He had to physically restrain himself from carrying her to the bed and completely forget about the dinner.

"Bulma..."

She opened her eyes languidly, and his smile grew at the startled look in her blue eyes. She blinked a few times, as if to clear her head, and then her face flamed to a bright red. She pulled away and covered her cheeks with her hands, trying to hide her embarrassed state.

"Um, Vegeta...I never...well, I think that...you know that I...that was _incredible_," she blurted out, not knowing what else to say. The look on his face was worth it all, for she had never seen him so happy in her life. She wished that she could kiss him again.

"Thank you, my princess. Shall we begin our dinner?"

She nodded dazedly, and she let him bring her to her chair and push her in. She thanked him, and then listened as he called for the footman standing outside their room.

Vegeta knew just by looking at the footman that the man had known what they had been doing. However, he was either well trained or very smart, for he kept his eyes down and averted as he began serving their dinner. After their plates were filled with the food they wanted and their glasses filled with the expensive wine, Vegeta excused him. The man nodded, bowed to both of them, and left, closing the door behind him.

Bulma never expected something like this. She had thought maybe a dinner in the dining hall, or maybe even the private dining room, not Vegeta's private chambers. What was even less expected was the extravagance at which Vegeta had planned everything. A small fire was lit and the room was comfortable, and the two candles and the lights dimmed low created a perfectly romantic atmosphere. The lovely flowers sitting in the middle of the table in the attractive vase filled the room with a soft fragrance both appealing and soothing.

As they ate, Bulma was surprised that Vegeta engaged in conversation with her. She had never heard him talk about so much in her life, and it filled her with so much hope that a lump formed in her throat. She felt so many unknown and foreign feelings blossoming inside her that her head was reeling, and by the time the dinner was finished, she was hanging on every word he said. They talked about everything and nothing; about Anausia-sei, her parents, his parents. They even talked about Kakarott and Chichi, much to his dismay. She could tell that he disliked Kakarott, but she did not ask why for it was unimportant.

After she cleaned her plate and was patting her mouth politely with her cloth napkin, Vegeta rose and helped her out of her seat. She gave him a questioning look, and he just smiled.

"I promised you a surprise, remember? I will let you freshen up and then I will come get you in a minute. I have something to take care of," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her against his chest with a little tug. Bulma fell against him, all smiles and giggles. She wanted to kiss him more than anything, but she was too shy to do it herself. She glanced away, chewing on her bottom lip. She could not be a child forever, and with determination fit for a warrior, she turned back to him and pecked him on the lips. He looked slightly shocked, but a big smile formed on his mouth anyhow. She felt a blush coming on, and forced it down. He was her husband, and after almost four years, they still had not consummated their relationship. Which meant-

"Go, my princess. I shall get you in a moment," Vegeta said, still trying to recover from her innocent little kiss. That meager advance she had completed made his blood boil, and although he wanted to kiss her back with everything he had, he kept the urge down. He did not want to rush her, and from the looks of it, she appeared to be completely besotted with him already. He relished the knowledge.

Bulma pouted and pulled out of his arms with a playful glare. She moved towards his door and opened it, and with what she hoped was a seductive glance in his direction, left for her room.

Vegeta swallowed and drew in a deep breath after she left. He prayed that she did not know the kind of effect she had on him.

He moved to his dresser that had a sickeningly feminine mirror on it and opened the top left drawer. He pulled out what he needed and stared at it, hoping with every fiber in his being that she would like it. He hoped that she liked it; along with his other, perhaps more "caring" surprise he had in store for her after he gave her this.

Bulma quickly washed her hands after she nearly ran to her room and then gave herself a thorough inspection. Nothing seemed to be out of place, and if anything, she looked even more radiant. She supposed that after being in his company for a while and actually _enjoying_ it, that she had begun to glow with the appreciation. She was almost giddy with the attention he had been bestowing upon her during dinner.

She jumped whenever she heard a knock on her door, and she quickly composed herself before she ran to the door and opened it. Vegeta walked in, and closed the door behind him. She gave him a puzzled glance, but she still had a smile on her face.

Vegeta felt the corner of his mouth tip up at the excited expression on her face. He realized at that moment how much he enjoyed seeing her happy. He would have to make sure to keep her happy more often.

He drew her closer to his side, and after drawing a small box from behind his back that he had been holding, he held it between them. She seemed to still, and she looked at him, shocked.

"What is this, Vegeta?"

Vegeta shrugged, suddenly feeling shy. _A disgusting emotion_, he thought blatantly. _Get over it, you baka._

"I have been thinking lately," he said quietly, staring down at the black box. He still could not meet her eyes, and he shrugged again. "Our meeting and wedding day were not very memorable. So...I thought that I could give you this." He shoved it into her hands, not knowing what else to do and not wanting to stoop so low as to get down on one knee. He already felt pathetic enough.

Bulma held the small box and looked at him nervously. "Do you want me to open it?" she asked stupidly, fiddling with it.

He nodded, glancing away and staring at a spot on her bed. And what a nice bed it was...

Bulma opened the small black box slowly, and then stared. Her eyes darted to his still form only a foot away from her, and she swallowed convulsively.

"Is...is this for me?" she asked, gaining his attention. He nodded sheepishly, and watched attentively as she pulled out a small ring. It had a small silver band, with a very, _very_ familiar blue stone imbedded in tiny diamonds around it. She glanced down at her ring finger, and turned pink when she saw that something very important was missing. She had refused to wear it after he had left. After all, it had not been that lovely to wear in the first place. It had just been a plain gold band.

Bulma felt his mouth twitch as she also looked down at Vegeta's right hand. She felt shame fill her when she caught sight of something glinting in the dim light.

She looked away. "I do not know what to say, Vegeta. I feel honored...and I feel ashamed," she said truthfully, both happy and sad when he drew her into his arms. Her eyes moved up the few short inches to see his normally expressionless face, and she was surprised to see a small smile on his lips.

"It is all right, my princess," he whispered, taking a hold of the hand that held the ring and taking it out of her palm. He slipped it on her ring finger, silently thanking the gods that it fit. He had only guessed her size.

"When did you get this?" she asked, turning it back and forth on her finger.

"Yesterday. When you were in the regeneration tank. I had a lot of time on my hands," he said with another smile. He shrugged. "I decided that I should get you something. Do you like it?"

Bulma threw her arms around him unabashedly. "Oh, Vegeta, I love it. It was so thoughtful. Thank you so much," she said softly, pressing her lips against his. This time he did not hold back the urge to do it back. He kissed her gently and softly, making her knees weak and her fingers cling to his shirt. A faint moan reached her lips and Vegeta felt her jolt with surprise that she had made such a sound. He pressed his mouth against hers harder and let his tongue touch her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. She opened her mouth tentatively, and he rejoiced as her soft pink tongue touched his lightly.

Bulma leaned deeply into him as his hands moved from behind her back and neck and began to explore. She could not hold back the rush of color that hit her face, and she was thankful that he could not see it.

Vegeta let his fingers curve slowly over the lush mound of her breast, feeling a low moan vibrate from deep within his chest. She fit so perfectly within his palm, just like how every curve of her body met his with utter perfection. Everything about her was _perfect..._

Bulma felt Vegeta's fingers caressing her in places that she had never been touched before and began to feel tingles of heat gather deep within her. He handled her as if she was the most delicate creature in the world, afraid that he would hurt her with the slightest rough touch. She felt excitement and an unknown feeling-_lust_-hit her hard. It was almost too much, she was so unused to such things and experiences, and Vegeta was just building up the warm feeling, turning it into a hot, burning creature writhing inside her and ready to explode. She was soon moaning and panting, her body rubbing against his as instinct overcame her. She could hear his harsh breathing in her ear as his teeth pulled on her earlobe, making her shudder and tremble against him. Oh, it felt so good, so wonderful, that she never wanted it to--

Knock.

They both jolted to a stop and looked at the door. Bulma listened to his uneven breathing with alarm, wondering if he was all right, but realized only a second later that she was breathing the same way.

Knock.

Bulma pulled away from her husband and quickly smoothed her hair, trying to compose herself as hurriedly as she could before she answered the door. Who would be knocking on her door at this time?

She stepped towards the door, and with a brief glance in her husband's direction, opened it.

"Bulma..."

The young princess felt all blood drain from her face. This was totally and utterly unexpected...she had almost completely forgotten about her.

"Chichi..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well then! This should be interesting! What will happen? Will people DIE? Hmm...maybe not yet. But anyhow, review, and you'll see next time on _The Prince and Princess Diaries!_**  
**


	22. Tourounoono

**Author's Note:** Well, the next chapter, I must say, is great. Bulma and Vegeta FINALLY have the long-awaited sword fight! BWAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two: Tourounoono (Doomed)

* * *

Vegeta glowered fiercely as he leaned against the wall in his wife's receiving room. After the annoying knock on her door and finding out it was Bulma's best friend, they had moved to this room. It had several chairs and sofas, a small table for tea and whatnot, and a fireplace. He could tell it had not been used for a while for the curtains were closed over the wide windows.

He kept to the shadows as his wife and her best friend talked and held back tears of sorrow. He also kept his eye on Kakarott, who was standing nearby as well. He had never liked the bastard, and for one reason only; he challenged his strength and power way too much. It irked the hell out of him.

Bulma ignored the tension between her husband and Chichi's. For the moment she was relaying what had happened while Chichi had been gone. She told her about Hokora's death, along with King Vegeta's. She kept Vegeta's return to herself for a later time. She hoped that they would have privacy soon, so they could talk about whatever they liked and would not have to worry about certain "people" hearing it.

Bulma smiled sadly when Chichi buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Kakarott grasped her shoulder and rubbed gently, and Bulma was surprised to hear a growl from the corner of the room. She gave Vegeta a confused frown, wondering what his problem was now.

Vegeta pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against and moved over to his wife. He basically inserted himself between Chichi and his wife, and then he pulled Bulma up by her arm. After a loud "Ow!" was said, Bulma yanked her arm out of his hold.

"What is your problem, Vegeta? I did not do anything wrong!"

Vegeta glared at the disgusting couple staring at them a foot away from where he was standing. "I do not like Kakarott standing so _close_ to you, woman. Stay away from him."

Bulma fought the urge to smack him. "Oh, grow up, Vegeta. I was not even near him. He was just comforting his _wife._"

Vegeta growled. "Are you implying something, woman?"

Bulma snarled back at him, noting the shocked look on his face at her returned action. "No, but are you, your exaltedness?"

Vegeta snorted and walked towards the door in a manner that shouted _royalty_. "I guess I am not wanted here. Have _fun."_

With that he left, slamming the door behind him. Bulma sighed. _What is his problem? Did he do that just so he could leave? Or does he get jealous if a man is next to me? Damn, it must be bad if he gets jealous over Chichi's own husband._

Kakarott and Chichi both gave her questioning looks, and she threw up her hands in consternation. "I do not know what his problem is. He does not like men around me. You should have seen his reaction when he found Yamcha in my room."

Chichi's eyes widened. "Did he kill him?" she whispered, her hand holding tightly onto her bridegroom's. She had no clue what Vegeta was capable of, but she had heard enough from people to know. She almost felt like she knew him from all the adventures and whatnot she had heard from King Vegeta and Hokora, not to mention anyone else who was nice enough to talk to her or Bulma about him.

"No," Bulma sighed, "but he wanted to. He punched him in his face so hard that I think he broke his nose. Blood squirted _everywhere._ Yamcha did not even have a chance against him, even though he went after Vegeta first."

Chichi was all ears. She leaned forward with a sly look on her face. "You mean _Lord Yamcha_ actually _attacked_ the soon-to-be _King_ of Vegeta-sei?"

Bulma actually smiled at the memory. "Yes...and it was wonderful. I think that I realized then how protective Vegeta was towards me, and that he actually had feelings for me deeper than just lust."

Bulma blinked at what she just said and blushed at the expressions on her best friends' faces.

"Um...I apologize, I should not have said that," she said politely, Chichi knowing that all her years of speech and properness training had caught up to her.

Chichi laughed it off and glanced over her shoulder at her husband. "Kakarott, if you would not mind, could you leave us alone so we could talk in private? We have much to talk about, my love."

Kakarott gave his wife an affectionate gaze and kissed her cheek. "Of course, my love. I shall meet up with you later in our chambers. Do not stay out too long, for it is already getting late."

Chichi nodded and Bulma watched with jealous eyes as they kissed in the most loving, gentle way, and then Kakarott left with one last glance in his wife's direction. She hoped her feelings did not show on her face. If only Chichi had not come at the wrong time...she could have been in Vegeta's arms all night...

Bulma let go of the amorous thoughts and turned back to Chichi. She had a lot to talk about, including her inside scoop on Hokora's death, along with King Vegeta's. She had a lot to tell her about the progress of the cure for the plague, not to mention Ucukusii's accident and his put down. Oh, and she also had to tell her about Vegeta's return. She had the feeling that they would be up all night long, for there were things she knew Chichi wanted to tell her as well. She smiled in anticipation, for she finally had her best friend back to talk to.

* * *

"So...what took you so long to get here?" Bulma asked in her native language hours later, sipping tea that she had called for about a half an hour ago. The servant had been sleepy; it had been obvious that he had been sleeping.

Chichi set her teacup down in its holder and leaned back against the cushioned sofa. "A lot of reasons. Do you know how long it takes for a messenger to get to where Kakarott and I reside? Over a week! The idiot took his time, too. He got there almost two weeks after you sent him out. By then, Kakarott and I were going through the planting season at our place, and we were helping out the village and all the outlying houses around our property. We could not leave for almost a week or something could have gone wrong. I was so upset, Bulma. I cried for days on end...it hurt so much to know that I was not there for her in her last hours. I am happy to know that you tried your hardest to save her, even though in the end it was worthless."

Bulma nodded, but said, "No, it was not worthless, Chichi. I know deep down in my heart that I helped some, and that I relieved some of Hokora's pain. She knew that I was there, and the last thing that she mouthed was that she loved me. Even with King Vegeta standing right there. It broke my heart, Chichi."

Chichi felt tears well up in her eyes again, but she blinked them back. "Oh Bulma, I feel so horrible. I wish I could have been here for something. Even for her burial."

Bulma blinked in sudden remembrance. "She has not been buried yet, Chichi. Vegeta and I were supposed to talk about where we were going to place her, but Ucukusii and I had that accident, and I broke my leg and I was in the regeneration tank for over a day or whatever. We still have to place her somewhere."

Chichi's face brightened. "Well, I guess I will not miss everything then. I can say my final goodbyes."

Bulma nodded sadly and changed the topic after taking another sip of her tea. "It is good to know that you and Kakarott are so happy even though you have only been married for a little over a month. How has it been?"

Chichi's face turned pink, and Bulma knew exactly what she was thinking about. They both laughed and Bulma told her to spill all the goodies.

"Well, I...it is wonderful, Bulma. I had no idea that marriage could be so..._fulfilling_ to me. I almost feel complete as a woman. Kakarott treats me like I am a rare jewel and that I have to be handled with the gentlest of care."

Bulma started at her words. She would swear that Vegeta treated her the same way...well, most of the time.

"On our wedding night, I was not expecting what happened. When it was time to go to bed at the inn we stopped at for the night, Kakarott actually wanted to sleep in the same bed as me. I thought that was atrocious, for on Anausia-sei couples sleep in separate rooms."

Bulma nodded, remembering briefly how she had felt the night that Vegeta and her had been married and he had wanted to do the same thing.

Chichi shrugged and sipped at her tea once more. "I got over it quickly, but then he wanted me to get _naked._ I was all sorts of flustered, for only my maidservant had ever seen me naked. He told me he wanted to _mate_ with me."

Bulma and Chichi giggled like little girls at the word "mate." Since they were alone and had a chance to talk about what they wanted, they had switched over to Anausian, their native language. The word "mate" in Anausian was so funny to pronounce. Not to mention the meaning.

"I know," Bulma said, laughing some more. "Vegeta said the same thing to me on our wedding night. It made me feel like an...animal. If he would have said something like that to me now...I would probably feel naughty."

They both laughed hysterically again. It was so wonderful to talk to each other uninhibited.

"But anyhow, after a while of coaxing me and kissing me and all that good stuff, we mated.' Bulma...it was so..._beautiful_. I think Kakarott was shocked when I asked if we could do it again."

They giggled again. "Oh Chichi, you make me laugh so hard." After she calmed down she gave her a questioning look. "So he was gentle with you? He did not hurt you or anything?"

Chichi frowned at her question. "Well, not really. At first it hurt a little bit, but after the pain went away it was incredible. Why do you ask?"

Bulma looked away, knowing deep down that she had to tell her best friend. She hated keeping things from her, and it had been almost four years. "Chichi...Vegeta and I have never consummated our relationship."

Chichi gasped loudly. "Are you serious! Bulma, you know what would happen if some man stole you away and...and raped you! Vegeta would have no claim on you if you had never consummated your relationship!"

Bulma nodded, but then shrugged in an annoyed fashion. "Yes, but I doubt severely that someone would ever steal me away. I know how to fight, Chichi."

Her best friend gave her a penetrating stare. "Bulma, I do not care whether or not you know how to fight. Sometimes that does not help."

Bulma stared back at her with a fierce expression. "Well, if something like that ever _did_ happen, which it will _not_, I would at least not turn into a simpering debutante crying for her beau to save her."

Chichi sighed at her in dismay. "Bulma, you are so pig-headed. You have been married almost four years, and you have not even made love? I could tell that I interrupted a very intimate moment between you two whenever I knocked on your door."

Bulma plucked at her blue gown. "Yes, you did. But it is all right. I think we were rushing anyhow. Today--well, yesterday now, was the first time we ever kissed like that. Well, more than kissed," she said with a small intimate smile. "I did not know it could feel that way. The night that we were married Vegeta was going to force me. He did not want anything to do with me, and I guess I scared him away because he left the room and I did not see him again for over three years."

Saying that brought back many bad memories, but oddly, she was not mad at Vegeta anymore. She had forgiven him for his past childish actions.

Chichi jumped up from her seat after a long drawn-out silence. "I have an idea. I know it is late, but we have not sparred for a long time. Let's do it."

Bulma jumped up as well. "That is a great idea. I will lend you a set of my clothes. I still have your sword stored away in the trunk outside in our walled arena."

They ran into Bulma's room through her dressing room, and Bulma quickly threw her a set of clothes and told her to dress in her bathing room. Chichi hurried into the room and Bulma undressed swiftly. She threw her underclothes and dress every which way, littering her floor and furniture.

Bulma was done first, and she began searching for her sword. It was not in its normal place, and she remembered suddenly that she had been wearing it when she'd had her accident with Ucukusii. She was about to give up the search when she spotted it by her bed, next to the chair that Vegeta had been sitting in earlier. She silently thanked her husband for not taking it with him and strapped it to her side. By this time Chichi was done and waiting for her by the door that led outside. Bulma grabbed the small golden key that unlocked the door, and they both left for their walled sanctuary.

Bulma glanced at the room next to hers as they moved down the walkway heading towards the walled arena. The lights were still on in Vegeta's room, letting her know that he was still awake. Why? Was he waiting for Chichi to leave her room? Or maybe he could not sleep?

Bulma forgot about it as she unlocked the large wooden double doors and allowed Chichi to enter first. She went in after her and locked the door behind her, not wanting someone to come in. As always, it was a personal thing.

Chichi moved over to the long wooden chest by the large tree next to the wall. She opened it and pulled out the scabbard that housed her sword. It was nowhere near as nice as Bulma's, but it still got the job done.

Chichi quickly strapped it to her side, a calm look on her face. Bulma realized that Chichi was inspecting her, something that they both had been taught to do with every enemy, whether or not you knew the person well. Chichi might be her best friend and they knew each other better than anyone else, but they still scrutinized each other closely.

Bulma unsheathed her sword serenely and pointed it out to the side as she began to circle Chichi. The older woman pulled her own sword out as well, both hands holding the handle and pointing her sword out in front of her. They both had taken up different fighting stances since they had first begun to learn the art of swordplay, which distinguished them apart. They both fought in their own way, each had their own fighting style. That was one of the many reasons why they gave each other such a good fight.

Bulma evaluated all the open spots in Chichi's stance, noting that she seemed to be keeping her left side slightly exposed. She circled her one more time before she dove for her, aiming directly for the open spot. Chichi countered her attack perfectly, effectively blocking it and using her right leg to try to trip Bulma. The princess smirked at Chichi right before she flipped backwards and swept her sword in a wide arc as soon as she landed so she could protect her open back. Chichi stepped back immediately, her stomach almost being sliced open at Bulma's clever trick.

"Nice one," Chichi said smoothly, circling her friend once more. "You have never used that move before."

Bulma smirked again, realizing once again that she had acquired the habit from Vegeta. She hoped she intimidated her best friend with the look.

"Yes, I know. I have not practiced lately, but I was trying out that move on my own. I saw a soldier do it before you left, and I liked it. I decided that I would try it."

Chichi shook her head in amusement and charged her, her sword colliding with Bulma's. They struggled for the power to overcome each other, but Bulma was clearly the one in control. The princess flicked her hand just the right way and her sword slid around Chichi's, effectively knocking it out of her hands and flinging it to the side. The older woman dove for it, but no sooner found the sharp point of Bulma's sword in her throat than she turned to the side to retrieve it.

Bulma held the tip of her sword at Chichi's throat a threateningly moment longer, feeling the thrill of battle thrumming through her veins. She closed her eyes and smiled, removing her blade away from her best friend's neck.

"You need practice," Bulma said flatly, almost feeling disgusted that she had defeated Chichi so easily. Either she was advancing further than her, or Chichi needed to get back into the habit again.

Chichi reclaimed her sword from the hard-packed earth and snorted. "You were just lucky, child. Again?"

Bulma laughed quietly and nodded. "As you wish, my lady."

They went at it again, Bulma continuously knocking the sword out of her friend's hands or putting her into a position where she would have been instantly killed. Not once did Chichi knock Bulma's sword out of her hands or put her into a position where she would have been dead. Bulma suddenly knew after they went at it again and again that she was better than her best friend. She had finally advanced further than her, finally achieved what she had tried so hard to accomplish. Chichi must have realized this as well, for she stopped abruptly, panting hard with sweat rolling down her face. Bulma was calm, her breathing even. Chichi was clearly exerted, and she dropped her sword in exhaustion.

"You win. I cannot beat you anymore. I am afraid that the Princess of Vegeta-sei has finally overcome me," she panted, a sad hint to her voice. Bulma sheathed her sword and strode to her best friend. She stuck out her hand and Chichi smiled broadly as she grasped the younger woman's hand. They pulled each other together, their hands held tightly between them.

"You will always be a worthy opponent," Bulma said, honestly meaning it. "You were the one that made me try so hard all these years, and now that I have finally achieved the greatness I have always longed for, I know that you were the one that made me this great. You are truly a good friend."

Chichi smiled back at her, knowing deep down that she would never beat Bulma ever again. Her best friend had gone to great lengths to defeat her all these years, and now she finally had. Bulma was the best she had ever seen. She wondered briefly if anyone would ever be able to overcome her, when she suddenly heard clapping.

Bulma and Chichi both jerked towards the sound, their hands still clasped tightly between them. The princess released her hand when she saw the shadow sitting on the top of the wall, next to the large tree. She knew instantly who it was.

"Vegeta," she whispered, watching as the shadow jumped the good fifteen feet to the ground and landed too gracefully for a man. Chichi backed away, not knowing who it was. Bulma stilled her with her hand to let her know it was safe.

"What are you doing here?" Bulma demanded, feeling anger flood her. How had he gotten in?

Vegeta chuckled quietly as he moved towards them in a stalking manner. Bulma felt a tingle crawl up her spine and noticed it as fear. Vegeta could be menacing and evil when he wanted to be, and he was using that to his advantage right now.

"Well, my princess, I could not help but hear you two hacking at each other through my open windows. When one is a warrior and not _stupid_, one would realize that the metal clanging is swords hitting against each other," he said threateningly, his face and voice dark. Bulma swallowed.

"I did nothing wrong. Neither did Chichi. You have no right to be here. How did you get in?" she demanded, her hand automatically moving to the handle of her sheathed sword. Why she felt the need to protect herself was beyond her.

Vegeta glanced at the older woman next to his wife and glared at her. "Leave," he barked, sending Chichi into a panic. Bulma stared angrily at her husband and tossed the golden key she had kept in her pocket at her best friend.

"Do not worry about me. Go and I will talk to you later," Bulma said, not bothering to look at her as Chichi ran towards the double wooden doors and unlocked them. She gave Bulma one last look before she ran out of the walled arena, closing the doors but not locking them.

Bulma continued to stare at her glaring husband. "I repeat, how did you get in here?"

Vegeta snorted as he walked over to the abandoned sword that Chichi had left. "That tree has braches long enough for a person to climb up on. All I had to do was climb one."

Bulma gave him a wary look as he picked up the discarded sword. What was he planning on doing?

"So why did you come here? There had to be a reason," Bulma fumed, gripping the handle of her sword harder.

Vegeta inspected the sword in his hand closely. "Well," he mused, "I suppose that I wanted to see if my wife was lying to me or not."

Bulma gave him a puzzled gaze. "Lying? About what?"

"About whether or not you stole that sword in your hands. And about whether or not you knew how to use it."

Bulma paled. "Oh." She remembered briefly their discussion about the sword he had found buckled to her side when she had woken up earlier.

Vegeta chuckled. "So wife, what do you say? Why do you not show me how well you can fight." He looked at her closely. He had seen part of the fight between Chichi and her, and had been incredibly impressed. His wife was a worthy opponent.

Bulma felt her spine stiffen. "Never!" she cried, dismayed. She could not fight her own husband! She had heard way too many stories about the amazing way he fought. He was an extraordinary-no, _legendary_ fighter if the stories were true. She would be slaughtered, and she had no wish to lose to him.

Vegeta felt the corner of his mouth quirk up. "And why not, my princess? Are you not...woman enough?"

Bulma seethed. How dare the cocky bastard! She was a good fighter in her own right, but she had no clue if she could go against a seasoned warrior like Vegeta. She had only ever fought several people in her lifetime, not hundreds or even thousands like her husband. Nor had she ever killed anyone like him.

"No," Bulma admonished, wishing he would give up. She had just won a victory, and she did not want that feeling to be lost.

But she did not think that was the reason why she did not want to fight him. She knew why. She did not think she could win against him. She did not want him to think less of her if he beat her with hardly trying.

"I promise that if you lose, I will not disrespect you," Vegeta said honestly, his menacing appearance disappearing. Bulma felt her face fall. How had he known? It was almost as if he had read her mind.

Bulma thought about it. He had promised that he would not disrespect her, but did that promise mean anything?

Bulma straightened her back. "I accept your challenge," she sneered, unsheathing her sword in a strong, fluid movement. She hoped with every fiber of her being that she would win, and that Vegeta would admire her and hold her in high esteem if she did. She could only hope however, as Vegeta's sinister expression reappeared, and he got into his daunting stance.

She knew she was doomed.


	23. Dake Ikareru Makeru

**Author's Note:** Although most of you know that these chapters have been written for a long time, I just had to go back and read this chapter before I posted it. I was reading it--and I couldn't believe how good it was, lol. I must say that this is one of the best fighting scenes that I have ever written. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three: Dake Ikareru Makeru (Only to Lose)

* * *

Vegeta knew she was intimidated. He could tell by the slight tremble to her small hands and the easy way she startled when he jumped at her on purpose...just to scare the hell out of her. He was putting extreme pressure on her, and because of this, she was not paying as close attention as she should have been, but all the more advantage for him. He had the feeling this was going to be an easy victory...a _very_ easy victory. All he had to do was apply himself, and it would be over quickly.

He feinted to the right and then dove to the left, catching her off guard as his sword clashed with hers. She barely caught it, and her sword hit his at an odd angle. She was sweating, trembling, and she knew she was going to lose. How could you possibly keep a straight countenance with someone like him? He unsettled her as if it was his _job_. His stance was perfect; the way he moved oozed of professionalism and ease and grace. He knew exactly what he was doing; he had been doing this since he had first learned to walk, if not sooner.

She was as good as dead. No, worse than dead. She was going to be humiliated forever and ever, then embarrassed even after death, for surely she was going to die of mortification. Vegeta was smirking at her, knowing deep down that he was going to win, and no matter what she did, no matter what trick she pulled, he would see through it, anticipate it, and kick her little inexperienced ass. She knew she should just give in, give him an easy, smooth victory, but somewhere deep inside herself told her to try. Try...just give it a shot, see what it was like to fight someone like Vegeta. See if she would ever be able to beat someone of his stature, of his ability, of his experience. And just maybe, _someway_, she would win. And then she would leave him to wallow in mortification and humiliation. She liked that thought, but first, she needed some room.

She ground her teeth and thrust him backwards with all the strength she could muster, anything to give herself some space to calm down. She needed to get back into her tranquil state, one where she could think and move without any hesitation and know she would not regret her actions. She was not thinking on instinct; she was thinking on desperation. He kept coming at her insistently, attacking her with ruthlessness deserving of a seasoned warrior. But she was _not_ a seasoned warrior; she was just a stupid unsettled princess that was sweating too much and panicking easily. She needed to calm down now

She did _not_ want to lose. That was the last thing she wanted in the world. She had to try harder.

She drew in a deep breath as he was shoved away with her strength. He gave her a surprised look, for she knew he had not been expecting that much force to come from a woman, let alone _her_.

She began trying to collect herself. She started to relax her muscles and clear her mind. She picked apart his body, his position, his manner. He was slightly cocky, and that was to her advantage.

Her _only_ advantage.

She felt her face fall. His stance was utter perfection. She could not find _one_ open spot, not _one_ weak area.

She was done. How in the universe could she beat someone who had literally no weaknesses...except maybe arrogance?

This disturbed her on so many different many levels, but she still tried her hardest to clear her scrambled mind of anything and everything. She concentrated on going in on herself, finding her center, the focus of her very being. She concentrated on the calmness she found there, the tranquility and peacefulness.

Bulma felt herself begin to unwind and loosen up, her mind to vacate of any troubles or concerns. Her muscles relaxed, her form straightened, her trembling hands stilled. Her eye became calculating and measuring, and she smirked at her returned confidence as she picked apart every spec of her husband.

It felt _good_.

Vegeta watched her slash her sword to the side in a strong, poised manner. Her hands were no longer trembling, and the sweat had cooled on her brow.

It looked as if she had _finally_ collected herself.

"So...how old were you when you began to learn swordplay?" Vegeta questioned, still circling her. He was hoping to confuse her brain by doing two things at once, but it did not look like it was working. She had certainly gotten her act together, for he was now having a difficult time finding open areas in her standpoint. He thought that odd for a moment, for he had never had trouble finding an open area on someone before.

Bulma took quick advantage of his noticeable confusion. She charged him and then sidestepped, causing him to pivot on his feet and catch her sword with his before she caught his exposed side. He growled as she smirked, and she pushed him away again.

"When I was still living on Anausia-sei. I had just turned eleven when I started, and Chichi had been thirteen," she said quickly, dancing around her snarling husband. He looked vaguely pissed that she had caught him off guard like that, but it had felt wickedly good.

"Oh?" Vegeta said arrogantly, snorting. "So you already knew how to fight when I met you for the first time." _Great. Nice to know that my wife can kill me in my sleep if she wanted to. Damn, she could have murdered me easily on the night we were married. Maybe I should be a little more careful in my actions from now on._

Bulma shrugged as he kept his wary eye on her. He was still trying to find an exposed spot on her. He did not find one.

"Yes, I did. But not as well as I do _now_. Your mother provided Chichi and I with the most skilled sword masters, martial artists, fighters, warriors, etc, on Vegeta-sei. We are far more advanced than the majority of the army population. We were even taught bodily anatomy, so we could kill an enemy quickly without even using a sword."

Vegeta chuckled to cover his sudden nervousness. "Is that so?" he said, flicking his sword at her and catching her blade. It irritated the hell out of him that his wife was so..._skilled_ in the deadly arts.

They circled each other with their swords touching, their intense eyes locked. Bulma noticed a flash of desire light his dark eyes, but it was quickly hidden. The corner of her mouth quirked up, and she slowly slid her sword up his in a brash, smug manner until their faces were only an inch apart.

Vegeta cursed his eyes as they moved away from hers and drifted down to her parted lips. The urge to kiss her was intense, but this was entirely the wrong time. Damn himself for letting his mind drift to something else. He was getting too soft.

Bulma knew immediately what his biggest weak spot was. She nearly squealed with the knowledge. It was _her!_ He could not keep his eyes off her if she made any sort of sexual inclination towards him. Right now he was staring at her lips as if they were a delicacy and he was a fat man.

She gave him a crooked smile that made him instantly randy. She danced away from him with a light laugh, noting the reddish tint to his skin as he glared at her. By now he knew what she was doing.

"You damn infuriating woman! Stop teasing me! How can I fight you properly if you do that!"

She giggled and began to orbit around him. She was surprised that he had openly admitted she was a weakness. "Oh, poor, _sweet_ Vegeta. Are you mad? Do you not think that you deserve it? You have been such a naughty man," she whispered slyly, her eyes lowered seductively. He growled at her, knowing that she was using her lovely feminine wiles on him.

"I do not deserve it!" he yelled, but then thought differently. Why not let her do her thing? She acted as if she had a strong will of her own when it came to him. All he had to do was concoct a quick plan, and he would have her melting at his feet like putty in no time at all, if he knew her. That way he could give her a taste of her own medicine. Oh, and how sweet it was.

Vegeta leered at her as he walked straight at her. She stilled and her smile dropped off her face at his abnormal action. Her sword jerked in front of her, poised for any tricks, and he snorted disdainfully. He flicked it out of the way with his powerful wrist and held it to the side with his own blade. She had a panicked look in her expressive eyes, but she tried to hide it as best she could. She had no clue about what he was about to do. She could not read his mind, movements, or actions.

Bulma blinked quickly several times as the length of his hard body pressed against her softer one in a bold approach to her person. She knew instantly what he was doing and was helpless against it as his lips caught hers before she could protest. She parted her lips immediately at the feeling of his tongue probing for entrance, feeling heat burst deep within her as a small groan reached his lips at her acceptance.

Bulma was completely immersed in the deep, devastating kiss when he suddenly pulled back, sidestepping away from her. She felt confusion and dishevelment for a moment at his clever deception. She could feel her cheeks heating as he stared at her, and she almost felt like his eyes were caressing her, touching her in places that yearned and cried out for his burning touch. She felt her knees wobble at the thought. He was so incredibly desirable...

Vegeta chuckled to himself. "What is wrong, my princess?" He was immensely enjoying the shocked-to-her-toes look on her expressive face. She drew in a ragged breath a moment later, and then, to his surprise, screamed insanely at the top of her lungs and rushed at him. The smile never left his face as her blade connected fiercely with his, making the metal in the weapons vibrate with a high-pitched metallic ring. She looked like the very devil with her blue eyes darkening, turning wild, her mouth twisting into an uncontrolled and livid snarl, and he was enjoying _every_ moment of it. She was utterly, completely beautiful. And she was all his.

He pushed her away, only to have her come back at him with another scream. She began hacking at his sword with incredible speed, and he had trouble keeping up with her. She looked so damn _mean_ when she was this infuriated, and it made his blood thrum with both desire and battle lust. The two feelings combined were almost too much, but he still managed to control her incessant slashing and slicing to keep his head.

She was pushing him backwards, he realized this quickly. She was trying to pin him against the wall so she would have all advantages. It was then that she would disarm him, or put him into a position where he would have no escape except death and he would have to give up. He wanted so very badly to beat her, but he knew she wanted to beat him more. He was tempted to just let her win.

Until he felt _something_.

He had no clue what it was, but his attention went away from her for just the barest of moments, trying to figure out what it was. It felt like a tingle, but a painful one. He could feel it in his chest, almost as if it was in his lungs, and then it spread and took hold of his whole upper body. It took hold of his arms and reached up his neck, spreading its spider-like fingers down to his stomach, making his stomach clench in agony. He felt his throat close up and he could not breathe. He felt his concentration completely disappear, his hold on his sword loosen in surprise.

Bulma watched with stunned eyes as Vegeta suddenly stopped, his sword hanging in mid-air, poised for defensive maneuvers a brief moment before it dropped to the hard-packed dirt. His dark eyes moved to hers slowly in utter disbelief, and she stared at him as his face completely drained of all blood.

And then he fell.

Bulma's eyes widened to the size of saucers before an ugly, strangled scream ripped from her throat. She threw her sword off to the side and dashed to him, reaching out for his prone form.

"Vegeta!" she screamed, her hands moving over his body to find any wounds or broken bones or anything that might be causing him to do this. She found nothing. She had no clue if she had injured him or not, or even if he was bleeding internally.

"Vegeta," she cried, her eyes filling with helpless tears as her hands moved to his white face. His skin was always naturally darker than hers, and now he looked whiter than a ghost. The tears spilled down her cheeks as she made soft keening noises deep in her throat, her mind completely unaware that she was doing it. She tapped his cheek, kissed him, stroked her hand through his hair, tried everything that she could think of besides hauling off and slapping him. She doubted that would work, and she did not wish a sick and pissed Vegeta on her hands.

She looked around frantically as he continued to remain still. It was almost morning now, and the sky was just beginning to turn a lighter color from the pitch black that had enveloped them only moments ago.

Bulma looked at him again and moved her ear to over his mouth, praying that he was still breathing. She sighed with relief when she heard him inhale and then exhale, but it sounded weaker than it should have been. She needed to get help now.

The princess sobered up her tears and kissed him one more time, promising him that she would be right back, even though he could not hear her. She stroked his bloodless face one last time with her hand before she jumped to her feet and ran to the palace, her yells and cries for help echoing around her.


	24. Sasayaku Ai Shiteru

**Author's Note:** Ahh, we have so many smart reviewers. I am very impressed with all of your combined intelligence! This is a pretty good chapter…but if you are a hentai like me, then you will really, REALLY like the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four: Sasayaku...Ai Shiteru (Whisper...I Love You)

* * *

He had the virus. Vegeta had the plague.

She had to admit that whenever the words slipped from her father's lips that she had almost dropped to the floor in a dead faint. All the blood in her head had rushed to her feet, and she had weaved for a few seconds before she had contained herself and stood straight again.

_How could this happen?_ She asked herself this repeatedly throughout the day. The doctors had practically dissected her husband, trying to find out what part of his body the plague was attacking.

The scientists explained to her that the plague worked in a very complicated manner. Once acquired, which could be done through bodily contact or even through the air, the plague began attacking the weakest part of the victim's body. That was why every person had something different wrong with him or her. It could attack any of your organs, including your flesh, your nerves, whatever was the most vulnerable. Hokora had died from the virus striking her heart, which was why it had taken so long for her to die. They told her that the heart was a very strong muscle, and since it had taken so long for her to die from it, the plague had started to attack other parts of her body at the same time.

King Vegeta had died from the plague attacking his brain. That was why he had gone insane. At least, that was what Bulma thought. It just made so much more sense that way.

The thing that hurt the most was that once the plague began working on the weakest part of your body, it began attacking the next weakest, and then the next, and then the next. It was a series of pain that usually left the victim dead in a few days. However, it always depended on how strong the person was. Hokora had been very strong, and because of this, she had suffered enormously for a long time.

And now Vegeta had the plague as well. The doctors had concluded that the virus was attacking his lungs. This was very, _very_ bad. The lungs were very delicate, and now that they were being targeted, Vegeta's lungs could collapse at any time. At the point where they _did_ collapse, he would not be able to breathe, and he would die a horrible death, struggling to get air into his lungs.

This horrified Bulma. She knew she was pale, withdrawn, uncaring of anything except her husband. She could not believe this was happening. They had been doing _so_ well; everything had been going perfect, but now this...

After Vegeta had collapsed during their swordfight, she had hurried and gotten help. Doctors, scientists, nurses, anyone you could possibly think of had run outside with her to help. There had been yells, cries, and screams. No one knew what to do. What if their prince died, and the royal bloodline of over one thousand years died out? They were worried about the chaos that would ensue.

The doctors and scientists had taken good care of Vegeta, and for that Bulma was grateful. They had pumped him full of all kinds of medicine, done things to his person that Bulma had never seen before. She supposed that they were new developments in the cure for the plague.

All she knew was that the doctors were frantic. It was absolutely vital that they save him. They might have been more soothed if the princess was showing signs of being in the "motherly way", but no such signs were appearing. Of course they had no clue that the prince and princess had never even committed the act that produced children, and she thought it funny how they were looking for signs even though Vegeta had only been home a short while. She had blushed a dark red when they had inquired in the gentlest way, if it were possible that she just _might_ be carrying the heir, and she had just stared at them like they were stupid. They had taken that as a no.

After the doctors had taken care of her husband, he had been brought to his room, where he would be under constant surveillance. A nurse came in every hour, just to check his vital signs and then leave.

During this time, Bulma never left his side. She was extremely tired, hungry, dirty, and in need of severe movement. She was probably getting chair sores, she thought with dry humor. Vegeta had not once moved, not made one sound since he had fallen unconscious in the walled arena. This just made Bulma all the more panicked.

There was so much that she wanted to do. So much she wanted to say. She had no clue what to do, and now she was so scared that he would die and that she would never be able to say these things.

She remembered a long time ago when she had pictured children, a happy family, a loving husband. All that lovely stuff seemed to be disappearing. Now her husband was dying, and the chances of her having a family now were nil. This almost broke her heart.

But what _did_ break her heart was the fact that she knew she was falling in love with Vegeta. Just watching his prone form, breathing, only breathing, she realized this. She thought of the dinner they'd had the other day and how wonderful it had been. They had talked and talked, about anything and everything. He had made her laugh and smile. She had been so happy. And then afterward...

She stared down at the beautiful blue stone encrusted in diamonds. She felt tears spring to her eyes at how shy Vegeta had been in presenting it to her. She knew she would cherish this ring forever, for her husband had taken the time to have it personally made for her. She knew deep down that he had seen the blue stones on her sword and had found the same type of jewel to put into her ring. It was so romantic when one thought about it.

She remembered how Chichi and Kakarott had stopped in earlier, but they had only gotten a few words out of her. They had stayed for a while, both sitting next to Vegeta's bed, where the pale prince was lying prone, completely unmoving. Bulma wondered if they noticed how her eyes never left his chest. She was so worried he would stop breathing at any moment.

Bulma lifted her tired eyes to see her husband staring at her. She gasped, and then moved forward to grasp his hand, which was reaching out to her. She moved out of the chair that was next to his bed, and then sat next to him. His hand took hold of her right one, and her other went to his face. She smoothed his eyebrows, flicked her fingers through his hair, caressed his cheek. Anything to have contact with him and know that he was alive.

"What-" He looked around, searching for a glass of water. His throat was dry as a desert.

Bulma figured out what he wanted by the sound of his scratchy voice. She took hold of the glass of water that was sitting next to his bed on the stand. She brought it to his mouth, at which he took several healthy swigs. Bulma took it away when it started to pour down his chin, and then smiled when he glared at her for taking it away.

"Sorry," she said softly, wiping the water away with her hand. His expression went blank, and then he unceremoniously opened his mouth for more. She could not help but laugh, and let him have what was left of it. She would have to ask for some more when the nurse came back in.

Once he was done with the water he fell back against his pillows, breathing hard. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them. Bulma stared into his dark eyes for the longest time, wondering what in the world she should say. How could she tell him?

"Bulma," he said, noting quickly that she did not look well. Her face was white, dark circles were forming under her normally bright blue eyes. There was a smudge of dirt on her right cheek. She looked exhausted.

"Yes, Vegeta?" she asked, her hand still caressing his face. He seemed content just to watch her for a while longer, his face leaning into her touch. She felt something warm and loving fill her when he did that, and she choked back a sob. She did not want him to die...

Vegeta closed his eyes, wondering at the pain in his chest when he breathed. It hurt, but it was controllable. He thanked the gods for his control of pain.

He said in a deadpan voice, "I have the virus."

Bulma nodded, looking away. Her husband sighed, and then sat up. Bulma began fussing over him for even moving, but he scolded her and told her that he was not an infant and could do whatever he wished. She shut her mouth and fluffed up the pillows behind him so he could sit better.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked, picking at the blanket he was lying under. She stilled his hands by taking hold of them.

"Not that long. It happened earlier this morning. It is now late afternoon. The doctors told me you would not wake up for a few days." _They certainly drugged you enough..._

Vegeta snorted disdainfully. "They were wrong, now were they not?" He looked at her carefully at that moment, and noticed the wide-eyed, scared expression on her face. How long had she been with him?

"How long have you been here?" he asked quietly, not wanting to yell at her. He was deeply touched if she had not left his side. Somehow he knew that she had not.

She chewed on her bottom lip, not wanting him to know about how long she had been there. "I um, well, I have not slept, if that is what you are asking."

Vegeta felt the corner of his mouth tip up. "I understand," he said, knowing that she would not flat out say that she had stayed by his side since he had fallen unconscious.

Bulma blinked tiredly, but still kept a smile on her face for his benefit. He was examining everything about her, and even though she was looking at him just as closely, nothing would have prepared her for his next action.

He moved forward, his hands leaving hers to bring her closer. Her face flushed with color as he tugged her onto his lap, wanting her to be with him, or just as close as he could possibly get to her. He somehow managed to push the blankets away, and soon she was snuggled against his chest, her arms wrapped around him tightly.

Vegeta calmly stroked her hair as her head rested against his shoulder. She was still wearing her tan breeches and white shirt from earlier. She had not even taken the time to change into a dress or clean clothes she had been so worried about him.

He realized suddenly when her breathing evened out that she had fallen asleep. He looked down at her nestled contentedly against the wall of his chest, and smiled. An honest, pure smile. She was so breathtaking, so innocent, so unknowing of the wicked ways of the world. She was perfect in every sense of the word, so perfect that it hurt just to think about it.

Now he was dying. He thought of the ridiculousness of it all. He could not help but wonder at the irony of just finding the woman you love and then learning that you were going to die. Only something like that would happen to him.

He slowly moved down the propped up pillows so that they were both lying down on the huge bed. He made a few adjustments to the pillows and the blankets so they were comfortable, and then kissed her lightly on her clean cheek. A small smile appeared on her lips, and she moved in deeper to his warmth. He closed his eyes, sighed, and whispered, "I love you."

And then he fell asleep.

* * *

A while later there was a knock on the door, but no one answered. A dark-haired individual looked around carefully before he opened the door and crept in. He gasped at what he saw. 

There was the prince and Bulma, lying together in bed. He growled to himself at the sight, noticing how tightly Vegeta had his arms wrapped around _his_ woman. He was holding her prisoner that was for sure. For surely, no one would hold a person that tightly unless they were afraid they were going to get away. Bulma looked squished, like she could hardly breathe. Her face looked tired, like she had been fighting him too long and had just given up.

He frowned and moved back out of the room. Someday he would find a way to save her, but for now, he would let nature take its course. Hopefully the evil prince would die soon, and Bulma would be all his.

Forever.

* * *

"No!"

Vegeta frowned at his wife as he crawled out of bed. Who did she think she was, ordering him about like that? He was the one in control here.

"Yes."

Bulma was nearly spitting she was so angry. How dare he get out of bed? Had he lost his brain? He had no clue what he had in store for him if he did not obey her.

"No, Vegeta. Get back in bed now! I will not permit you walking around when you are sick!" She avoided using the word dying' for a reason. She did want to think about it.

Vegeta glared at her from the corners of his eyes as he searched through his armoire. He wanted some comfortable clothes, since the doctors had deemed fit to let him sleep in the clothes he had been wearing during the swordfight.

He pulled out a dark gray shirt and black pants. He felt a smile pull at the corner of his mouth at the thought of what he was about to do. His poor, innocent wife was in for a show.

Bulma blushed to the roots of her hair when her husband began peeling off his shirt slowly, as if to entice or tease her. The skill in which his fingers moved did not go unnoticed, however shocking his move was.

"What are you doing!" she cried, covering her flaming face with her suddenly shaking hands. She fought the urge to spread her fingers and peek through them, but she could not help it, and she put up little fight. She might have been embarrassed of seeing so much of him at once, but she openly admired him. He had a beautiful, sculpted...so very _male_ body. The way his muscles flexed and bunched as he shifted or moved, even the way the musky scent of his naked flesh floated to her nose and teased it... Every little thing was noticed and picked apart by her, even the tiniest scars on his chest or back, or even how much more masculine he looked now that he was no longer eighteen. By the gods...he was the most magnificent creature that she had ever seen...

Vegeta chuckled as he tossed his old, dirty white shirt off to the side. His wife was hiding her face in her hands because she was too shocked to look at him when he was unclothed, or so he thought. He wondered if she was looking through her fingers. He knew how much she enjoyed touching him or looking at him, and he had little doubt that she was ogling him. That was the plan, after all.

He began unbuttoning the top of his stained black pants, keeping his eyes on the small golden buttons the whole time. He knew by now that she was looking, because she had become very still and quiet. If she were truly embarrassed she would have left the room, or would have been screaming her loquacious head off.

He was about to push his pants down when there came a small shocked squeak from the bed. He turned to see what it was, all feigned innocence, and saw his wife staring blatantly at him, her white hands now clasped in her lap. He cocked his head to this side in question, trying to keep his humor under control. "I thought you were afraid," he said, walking over to her, completely unashamed. She sputtered and tried to crawl across the bed to get away from him, but he caught her leg and pulled her back. She screeched in outrage, but all he did was laugh.

Bulma sealed her mouth shut once Vegeta had her against his chest, his arms settled around her as if it was the most natural or normal thing in the world to be half-naked with your wife dressed. It was humiliating, that was what it was. She just wished that her humiliation would die a swift death, because the feel of his naked skin was awakening so many new feelings deep inside her. She knew what the warmth gathering between her legs was...and she almost felt awe at the sensation. Only Vegeta had ever managed to evoke sexual, passionate feelings inside her.

"V-Vegeta, w-what are you d-d-doing? This is not p-proper," she stuttered, her hands pushing against his naked chest. Mmm...the muscles were so hard and yet soft and yielding at the same time. Why did he do this to her?

The warmth grew, infusing her body with little excited tingles.

Vegeta chuckled, and Bulma felt the sound vibrate deep in his powerfully built chest. She was fascinated.

"Bulma, there is nothing, _nothing_ that can be improper between a husband and a wife. Especially when we have been married nearly four years."

Bulma looked away nervously at the husky tone of his voice, knowing deep down that he was right and she was wrong. Surprisingly, it was not that hard to admit. She almost wanted to admit it. Admitting it made the fire burst into an inferno, a flame of want and need...and she wanted Vegeta to make that passionate need disappear...and she only knew of one way to do it.

She lifted her eyes to his face, noticing that he had the same expression that he had on his face when he desired her. His eyes were dark, hooded, glazed. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and the ever-present feeling of his arousal pressing against her made her quite aware of how he was feeling.

She just knew that this was the moment. The moment where they would finally consummate their relationship. Years of abstinence and suffering would end, and she would finally no longer be a virgin. She would finally, _finally_ become a true woman.

She nervously traced her fingers across his bare chest, the warmth of her fingertips igniting a small gasp from her bold and shameless husband. His dark eyes gazed deeply into her sparkling blue ones, and the biggest, most happiest smile she had ever seen appeared on his face. She smiled back timidly as he inched closer to her mouth with nervous movements, almost as if he was asking permission. She bit her lip and felt herself blush unconsciously, and then she nodded her approval.

This was it.


	25. Hametaosu

**Author's WARNING: **

**PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY ACTS OF SEXUAL CONDUCT BETWEEN A MAN AND A WOMAN. IF YOU WISH TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER, YOU WILL NOT MISS ANY IMPORTANT PLOT FACTORS.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five: Hametaosu (Make Love)

* * *

She felt his warm lips touch hers before she saw them, for her eyes were closed and refused to open. However much she wanted this, she was scared, nervous, excited, and delighted at the same time. 

She was scared and nervous for two very obvious reasons. One, because this was her first time, and two, because Vegeta was ill and she did not want any injury to come to him during their...activities of the marital kind.

She was excited beyond anything because this was _it._ She had waited so very long for this to happen, and knowing that this was going to be done when her and Vegeta had reconciled, and she loved him, and possibly he loved her, made it all the more magical. She almost could not wait.

He started off very slow, and she was thankful for that. His kisses were soft and light, slightly teasing, but promising what was to come later. She shivered with his skimming, gentle caresses, and she clung to him for more.

She grew bolder as he suddenly scooped her up, as if she weighed nothing and he could toss her around like a feather. She squeaked at first, and then giggled when she saw how absolutely intense her husband looked. She played her fingers over his grimly drawn lips, and almost instantly he smiled. It was marvelous to see, when considering the type of person her husband was.

After they laid down, they began kissing again, and Bulma dared to snake her tongue out of her mouth to touch his. The jolt his body made when their mouths made contact like that was worth it, and soon he was devouring her taste and texture like he would never kiss her again.

Her hands explored his chest tentatively, immensely enjoying the hard, yielding muscles and the way they jumped at her inquisitive touch. She loved the feel of him...it was amazing to feel naked skin against her fingers. She knew that she would never grow bored at the experience of his skin.

Her hands drew away from his chest and went around to his back. Her fingers slowly discovered the little scars, and she soothed them as if they were still hurting and painful to him. His mouth moved down to her neck, and she gasped in surprised pleasure when he began kissing it. Heat immediately shot down to between her legs, and she moaned softly.

Vegeta smiled against her soft skin of her throat. "Do you like that?" he whispered in her small ear, trying to keep his emotions under control. No woman had ever touched him the way his wife was touching him now, and it was almost too much. How he just wanted to clutch her to him and squeeze her as hard as he could, tell her what she made him feel when her fingers caressed the past hurts of his body, the wounds that had been inflicted upon him from both whippings, beatings, and tortures. She would never know what he had been through...but she would have an idea by the way she discovered something new every time her fingers moved from inch to inch.

Bulma shivered when his warm breath fanned over her ear. She nodded her answer and clutched at his shoulders as his teeth latched onto her lobe, and then moaned loudly when he bit down, almost enough to cause pain. He licked the small hurt, and then she turned her head to the side so he would have better access to her neck. He chuckled at her openness and willingness, and she kneaded his shoulders as he kissed his way down her neck until his lips landed on her collarbone.

Vegeta sat up on his elbows above her, and gave her a quick look before he began undoing the few buttons on the top of her shirt. It bared enough of her skin for him to be temporarily satisfied, but then his lips reached the cloth again and he wanted more.

He lifted his eyes to hers in silent question, and she nodded and sat up. Her hands moved to the bottom of her white shirt shyly, and Vegeta watched with avid fascination as inches of glorious white, completely unflawed skin was revealed to his eyes. A lump formed in his throat as almost impossibly strong emotions hit him hard, and he was left completely stunned by the sight of his bare-chested wife. Her large, round breasts were completely uncovered, and their beauty made all air evacuate from his chest. He had never seen a woman with more exquisite breasts than she had, and he felt pride fill his very being knowing that she was all his, and no man would ever touch her except for him.

Bulma giggled nervously when her husband just continued to stare at her. Then out of nowhere his hands shot out, and his fingers took a greedy hold of her. Her eyes widened at the feeling of his hands on her, and then her lids fell and became heavy as he began to knead them gently. A sigh slipped from her lips as his mouth descended upon hers, and Bulma felt sensation after sensation pile on top of each other as his calloused warrior's hands touched and teased her in the most incredible, gentle way that she had ever experienced.

It seemed like forever before Vegeta finally lifted his mouth from hers and moved downward, and she stiffened in alarm, because she had no idea what he was doing. Only when his tongue touched the tip of her pink nipple did she relax, and let her hands clutch at his head as he sucked it into his warm mouth. She gasped at the sharp sensation, feeling his teeth nip as her, and then his tongue whirl around it almost as if to sooth it.

He lifted his head only a brief second to smirk at her devilishly, and then switch to the other one. She moaned loudly and her fingers took hold of his dark hair, pressing him closer to let him know how good it felt. She had never known that her body could be so sensitive to the touch of a man, of Vegeta, but it was. She had never known such feelings, such excitement, such passion. Doing this with Vegeta was so breathtaking, that she could hardly comprehend it.

Vegeta lifted his head a moment later, and then looked into his wife's startling blue eyes. She looked so amazed at what he was doing to her, and he grimaced as the painful ache in his groin intensified. She gave him a confused look, and he could not help but smirk.

Bulma's eyes widened when her husband took hold of her hand and placed it on the huge bulge in his pants. The size of her eyes tripled as she tried to pull away in desperate humiliation, but he held her fast.

"No...do not pull away. I want you to feel me." She blinked a few times, and his fingers tightened around hers, making her squeeze his arousal. He groaned loudly, and he could tell that she had no clue what she was doing to him.

He kissed her lightly on the mouth, his eyes becoming wild. "This is what you do to me," he whispered harshly, watching her face and reading her unhindered expressions. "Only you do this to me, make me feel this way. You make me hurt, Bulma. You are so beautiful that I can barely control myself. I am having a hard time restraining myself, for all I want to do is bury myself inside you."

She just stared up at him. He groaned again, from pain, pleasure, and the agony of knowing that she did not completely understand. He wanted so bad just to rip off their clothes and have his wicked way with her, but he had to take it slowly, so he would not frighten her. He had to be very careful so as to not scare her away. He had already done that enough as it was.

He moved his hand off hers so he could release her fingers, and was surprised when they did not move. He sucked in his breath when she boldly moved her hand over him, just in an experimental movement. He gritted his teeth when she did it again, and nearly growled when she did it once more.

Bulma jumped in surprise when he forcefully pushed her curious hand away. He was breathing hard, and she could see how his eyes were dilated even through the darkening room. Seeing him thus was incredibly arousing, for she knew she was the one doing it to him.

Vegeta was on all fours above her, his head hanging and his flaming hair brushing the valley between her breasts. His chest was heaving, but he slowly managed to gain control of himself. He lifted his head and she gawked at the predatory look on his face. She knew that Saiya-jins had a much more primitive nature than her own species, and she even knew about how violent they could get when provoked the right way, and she wondered briefly if he was going to hurt her or something just as awful.

Her fears were squashed when he smiled at her painfully. "I apologize," he said roughly, his breath coming out in a ragged sigh. He caressed her face with his fingertips for a few moments, his body moving down on top of hers. She felt his manhood stabbing at her between her legs, and she turned a bright pink at the exciting feeling of having him lying there, touching her with that part of him. It was almost as if he knew what it was doing to her, for he began kissing her again, touching her and caressing her, making the fire rushing through her veins intensify to an almost agonizing extent. He had her moaning and crying out, thrashing and arching and tossing her head back and forth. She did not think it could get any worse, until his hand suddenly came between her legs and just laid there, unmoving.

Bulma stiffened. Vegeta continued kissing her neck as if nothing were wrong, and then her eyes widened and her mouth opened as a loud, quivering moan escaped her lips when his fingers began rubbing against her through her pants.

Vegeta chuckled. "You like that, huh?"

She nodded shakily, her legs making jerky movements as he touched her through the fabric.

"How would you like it if we just removed all of our clothes...naked skin against naked skin. Would you like that, my princess?"

How could he ask her questions in such a composed manner? She could barely think straight. She nodded her head yes in a wild movement, and almost instantly she was naked. She had no idea how he did it, but her pants were gone in under a second. He was naked also in just another moment, and she watched as their clothes were tossed off the bed into the dark room.

It seemed like time stopped. Bulma's eyes devoured every inch of her husband's chiseled olive skin, amazed and intrigued at the sight of his naked flesh. She had only ever seen a naked man once before in her life, and that had been years ago, with the same exact man. Then it had been horrifying, but now it was exhilarating.

Her eyes traveled from the tips of his spiked ebony hair, to his intense eyes and parted lips, to the broad expanse of his chest. She could see his tail twitching in the background behind him, free from being constantly wrapped around his waist.

Her eyes slowly consumed the sculpted muscles of his stomach, and then her eyes went lower, to the one area she was so curious about. She sucked in her breath at the sight of his manhood thrusting out from his body, hard and daunting, and her eyes searched out his in frightened shock. How could it seem like it had gotten even bigger than from when he had been eighteen? It had been large enough then! Was he going to rip her apart?

He just chuckled at her expression and soothed her as he reached out and caressed her face with his fingers. She reached out herself to pull him down on top of her, and she felt her blood thrum through her veins as he smirked just the barest second before their skin collided.

Bulma laid there completely stunned at the sensation of bare flesh against bare flesh.

Vegeta felt a harsh tremble rush down his spine at the feeling of her naked body pressed against his. By the gods, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Everything about her was incredible. Her hair was soft and the most astonishing color, her eyes were as deep as an ocean...her skin was so delicate and flawless, so white that it almost hurt to look upon her nude. Her breasts were the perfect size, just enough so that they barely overflowed his large hands. Her stomach was flat and sculpted from years of training her body. Her hips were rounded and so curvy that all it did was shout the word _woman._ Her legs were long and smooth, not one ounce of fat on them. She had a very disciplined body, one that had him so hard that he just knew he would not be able to last long. He could smell her own arousal better now that she was naked, and the scent hit him like a blow to the stomach. Knowing that she was so turned on when they had barely even done anything made him swallow. What was she going to be like when they started the actual mating?

Bulma ran her hands all over his body; reaching as far as she could before she came back up to his face and drew his lips closer. He kissed her roughly, his fingers exploring all of the skin that was now bared before him. She purred at his caresses, her eyes closing against the sensations hitting her. It was as if he knew exactly where to touch her to make her moan or tremble. She felt an indescribable ache between her legs, one that begged her to be fulfilled.

"Oh, Vegeta..." she moaned, her hands clutching at his arms as his lips fluttered over her neck and then went lower. He moved down past her breasts, but not before he stopped and gave each of them a quick kiss. She watched him as he kissed his way down her stomach, nearing the place where she felt the insistent ache. She stiffened as his hands parted her legs, and she fought the urge to close them again. No one had ever seen her like this before, and it was intensely embarrassing.

Vegeta felt his wife stiffen in alarm, and knew that she was mortified at his actions. He was used to that response in women, so he glanced back up at her and gave her a comforting smile.

"I promise I will not do anything you will not like. Just calm down, woman."

She swallowed and nodded, trying to relax her body. She felt so stiff it was almost painful, but she drew in a deep breath and she began to calm. His hands stroked her thighs, and she sighed at the soothing caresses. She knew that he was trying to make her relax, and she felt the growing feeling of love blossom through her. He cared enough to make sure she enjoyed this, and that she was not scared. She felt tears come to her eyes, but she blinked them back forcefully.

She watched with wide eyes as he lowered his head to between her legs, and she bolted upright when she felt his wet tongue against her. He raised his head and frowned at her before he pushed her back down by her shoulder.

"Do not move," he commanded, sounding harsh to her ears. She gulped and began trembling as she stared up at the canopy of his bed. She felt his fingers touch her, his soft wet tongue sweep over her again, and then again.

Her eyes widened as an incredible sensation hit her. "Oh!" she cried, her hands instinctively winding their way into his thick hair. She thought she felt him chuckle, for she felt the vibration against her, and she moaned loudly.

"Oh, Vegeta..."

Vegeta could not help but smirk as he worked his magic on her. He looked up, and was held in awe at the pleasure-contorted expression on her face. Her fingers had a death-grip in his hair, her head was thrown back and her breasts were thrust forward. Her legs started trembling, and he wrapped his arms around them and laid his head against her thigh. Her head thrashed back and forth and she moaned again, soft at first and then louder and louder. He closed his eyes against the almost agonizing ache in his groin as he tasted her sweet fluids, but at least he knew that she was ready for the moment that he would come inside her. He would not have to worry about hurting her too much if she was this excited, and it made him feel better about the prospect.

Bulma felt her hips jerk involuntarily against Vegeta's mouth when she felt one of his long fingers enter her. The feeling created a shiver that ran along the length of her spine, leaving a tingle throughout her body. She could feel her inner muscles contracting around his finger as he stroked upward, making a come hither motion. Her eyes shot open when she felt those same exact muscles squeeze his finger almost unbearably tight, and then she cried out in surprise as waves upon waves of pleasure washed over her body. She heard Vegeta make a sound of surprise in the distance, but it went unnoticed as her body trembled and shook from the ecstasy that had overcome her body.

It seemed like forever before she came back to reality. Her body sagged against the bed, and her fingers fell from Vegeta's hair. She felt detached, not part of the world anymore. She felt languid, loose, drained. She felt amazing.

She watched weakly as Vegeta lifted his face from between her sprawled legs. The look on his face was almost comical, his eyes were so wide. She was slowly coming back to reality as she observed him, and she watched as several drops of clear liquid dripped off his chin. The lower part of his face was soaked with something, and she turned a bright red with understanding when she realized it was from her.

Vegeta stared at his wife in amazement. It was one thing that he had actual managed to give her sexual fulfillment on her first time, but it was another when she had climaxed so violently and beautifully on her first time as well. He liked to think that he knew women pretty well, but he had never yet met a woman like his wife.

Bulma watched with interest as he smirked in his devilish manner and licked his lips. She blushed again when he did so, and then tried to hide her face in his shoulder when he moved back up her body. He kissed her neck.

"What...what was that?" she asked stupidly, her arms going around his neck as she managed to look at him. She felt shy for some reason.

He flicked his fingers through her hair, a cocky smile forming on his lips. "That...was just the beginning."

Bulma gave him a confused look as he began kissing her again. She tasted herself on his tongue and lips, and she was surprised that it did not taste bad. If anything, it had a different flavor from anything she had ever tasted before. She could not compare it to a fruit, or meat, or a vegetable. There was nothing to compare it to.

She gasped into his mouth when she felt her husband seek out her hand. She almost already knew where he was going to place it, and the most she did was bite her lip when he placed it on his manhood once again. She felt shy, but she stomped it down when she thought about what Vegeta had just done to her.

She explored the new feeling of his soft skin, noticing how it seemed almost stretched to its limit. He felt incredibly hard, and she looked up into her husband's face to see if he was enjoying it or not. He looked strained, and she gave him some sympathy and released him. He sighed with relief, but she knew that he had enjoyed it.

Vegeta knew that he could not take anymore. If he continued as he was, he would go insane. He already knew that he was not going to last long, and she was just adding insult to injury. He promised himself that he would do better next time.

Bulma watched as Vegeta positioned himself between her legs. She could see faint outlines and lighter and darker shadows covering him, for it was dark in the room, but she could still see what he was doing. She smiled at the sight of his tail writhing madly behind him.

"I am going to come inside you now, Bulma. It might hurt, but I will try to be as gentle as possible."

She nodded and bit her lip as she felt the tip of him at her entrance, and she closed her eyes as she felt him push inside her slowly. She felt her skin and muscles stretching to accommodate him, but it did not really hurt that bad. Only when he stopped did it start to hurt, and she bit her lip harder as she began to feel a painful pressure. She looked up to see her husband's face, and she blinked at the expression of wonder and amazement overcoming his features.

Vegeta glanced down at her and saw her staring at him, and then he flinched when he butted against her maidenhead. He pushed against it as gently as he could, but it did not budge.

"This is going to hurt...I am sorry," he said roughly, levering up on his arms. She grabbed his arms tightly, as if anticipating the pain, and then he thrust forward, embedding himself to the hilt inside her wet heat.

Bulma threw her head back and screamed to the ceiling. Pain ripped through her, and she felt tears pour from the corners of her eyes. She felt rather than saw her husband lay down on her gently, and she fought the pain back vehemently as he kissed her lips and then wiped her tears away. She sniffed, and then opened her watery eyes to see her blurry husband giving her a concerned stare. The pain slowly faded, and she gave a ragged sigh of relief. That had been horrible, but at least it did not hurt as much any more.

Vegeta asked her in a strained voice if she was no longer feeling pain. She checked herself mentally, and then nodded, giving him an infatuated, watery smile.

Vegeta almost cried to the heavens as he began to move slowly inside her. She flinched once, and then she seemed to be fine. That was wonderful for him, because he knew that he would not have been able to stop.

Bulma watched with fascination as all sorts of expressions covered her husband's face. They varied from pained, to pleasure, to desperation, and she blinked when she felt a familiar warmth begin to blossom within her again. She trailed her fingers down his throat, and he groaned roughly and clutched at the bed sheets. His arms were trembling, and she felt beads of sweat fall onto her chest and stomach as he moved over her. She moved her hands over his chest, down to his stomach, and his eyes shot open in alarm. His expression became frantic, his eyes wild as he stared down at her. He opened his mouth, and he cried, "By the gods, do not touch me! I cannot-"

Bulma jerked her hand away in surprise, and she watched as he cursed and then threw his head back as he let out a choked cry. She felt a strange warm wetness inside of her, and she could not help but smile as he groaned long and hard, and then fell on top of her.

Vegeta laid there, completely and utterly stunned. His eyes were wide and unblinking, and he did not move. He did not think he would be able to, even if he were suffocating his wife.

Bulma soothed her husband by rubbing his back. His chest was heaving and he was breathing extremely hard, but it soon calmed back to normal. His head was lying next to hers on the same pillow, and his eyes were closed. She thought for a moment that he was asleep, but his dark, startling eyes opened.

They stared at each other.

Bulma stroked his face with her finger to break the trance. He blinked, and then drew in a deep breath. She felt his heavy burdensome weight lifted off her a moment later, and she drew in a deep breath as well.

Vegeta managed to roll next to her, but he turned back to her and gave her a questioning stare.

"Did I hurt you?"

Bulma chewed on her lower lip as she scooted into his arms, and she smiled broadly as he willingly opened his arms and drew her against his sweaty body.

"Yes, but I am fine now. Vegeta..." she looked him straight in the eye, and she kissed him lightly on the lips. "That was beautiful."

Vegeta felt his eyes falling closed, but he did not fight it. Hearing those words coming from her was the one thing he had ever wanted to hear, and they were the last things he heard before he eased into a blissful, sated sleep.


	26. Kaisai

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone for the incredible reviews for the last chapter! Thank you so much for liking it as much as everyone did! This chapter only has one moment of naughtiness, so there really aren't any warnings. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six: Kaisai (Joy)

* * *

Waking up to see such a beautiful creature curled up in his arms was an astonishing experience. To see her gentle eyes closed, her face completely relaxed, her hair tousled and her breath fanning across his chest, was almost too much to for him to take.

Vegeta, the prince of Vegeta-sei, knew with all his being that this was the woman that he would love for the rest of his life.

Love was a foreign emotion, one that he had only ever felt with his mother. Even then it was not _true_ love, for it was between a parent and child. He had grown up with his mother by his side, aiding him and taking care of him. His father had discouraged the emotion, which was contradictory on his part, for Vegeta knew deep down that his father had felt _something_ for his mother.

He stroked his wife's incredible hair. It was longer than he had thought it was. It was everywhere, across her pillow, his pillow, all over him and all over her. He smiled at the thought of her having to brush out all the knots and tangles when she woke up.

He sighed when he suddenly thought about life. He wished that so many things were different. However, he was neither foolish nor fanciful enough to wish for his parents or his health back. It would never happen.

He looked away, and then glanced back down at his wife's hand coiled around his side. The ring he had gotten her glistened in the morning light. The blue stone surrounded by the small diamonds was incredibly attractive, especially with his wife's coloring. Looking at it suddenly reminded him that he had never given her the second present he had planned for her. Just thinking about it made him flinch, for it seemed like years had passed since he had planned to give it to her. It was odd how it was only about two days.

He wondered if he should wake her. He knew that he would make her so happy by giving her the present, but he was hesitant to disturb her peaceful, innocent sleep.

It was almost as if she heard his thoughts. Her eyes opened slowly and stared at him, and then blinked sleepily, as if she was shocked he was there, but then she remembered why he was. A big, drowsy smile appeared on her face, and then she yawned and stretched in his arms like a cat a moment before she curled back into them and buried her face into his chest for warmth.

He chuckled when he felt her breathe in deeply, and then shove her nose deeper into the muscles of his chest. He stroked her soft hair, and she made a tired, adorable noise that told him she wanted more sleep.

"Mmm...you smell _so_ good." She squirmed a moment and then paused. "Go back to bed, Vegeta."

He smiled against her fragrant hair. "I apologize, my princess. I could not help but watch you sleep. I did not mean to wake you."

She pulled out of his arms and pressed a kiss upon his lips. Only a second later he deepened it, and she giggled and pulled her mouth away, knowing then that she would not get more rest. She stroked his arm with her fingertips and smiled evilly.

"Why are you so excited, my prince?" she said in a sultry tone, rubbing her thigh against his growing arousal. She laughed when his face turned pink and his eyes widened, and then she kissed his cheek. "Aww, you are so charming sometimes. Did I embarrass you?" she said, her tone lowering and her face flushing at her own boldness. She could not seem to help herself when it came to touching Vegeta.

His face darkened even more. "No...I just was not expecting you to be so brazen." He smirked and stroked her own flushed cheek. "You are an unexpected delight," he said huskily. He did not say that he knew they would have many endless hours of enjoyable pleasure awaiting him in the future. But for now, he knew that he would have to let her heal, even if it was for a few more hours.

She kissed him again and rubbed herself against his warm body, evoking a very predictable response. "Mmm...well, I must admit that you are quite yummy yourself..." She began pressing her lips against his chest and neck, and he closed his eyes at how much it turned him on having a woman kiss his neck. He had always thought that a man did that to a woman, but he supposed that if he was responding this way with just a few gullible kisses, that he was wrong.

Bulma smiled against his sleep warm skin and moved down, licking the area around his nipple with the tip of her tongue. He sucked in his breath, and she glanced up to see if she had done something wrong. The amazed look on his face only made her confidence soar, and she went back down to her treat and took a hold of it with her teeth.

His back almost arched off the bed as she bit down gently, and he gasped at the sharp sensation that shot down to his groin. His hands fisted in the sheets beside him, and she giggled as she moved to the other one and did the same. He groaned loudly, and then she flicked his nipple with her tongue a couple times before she moved downward, kissing all of the sculpted muscles of his stomach. She felt them contract under her ministrations, and she could not help but smile as she slipped underneath the blankets and was hidden from view.

Vegeta felt his body stiffen as she disappeared under the blankets. Nervous anticipation filled him, and he wondered wildly what she was going to do. He could feel her lips trailing kisses all over his torso and thighs, and it was driving him mad. In his whole life he had never experienced a woman that would take pleasure and give pleasure back. Sure there had been women that had done things to him, but not the way his wife was. Just a few simple kisses had him hard as a rock, and damn, he was almost painfully hard now. He knew what he wanted her to do, but he doubted that she knew how to do it, or even knew that she could.

She suddenly appeared from underneath the blankets, perched above his thigh. He thought it comical that his manhood was standing attention right next to her cheek, but she seemed unfazed by it.

"Is there anyway that I can...do what you did to me last night...but different?"

Vegeta felt his throat constrict. For a moment he could not speak, and he wondered at it as he pulled his wife back into his arms and kissed her madly. Her hand landed tenderly on his cheek, and he gentled his kiss into a deeper, more loving one. He'd had plans on not doing anything with her to let her heal, but apparently she had other ideas.

He pulled away from the lush haven of her mouth and kissed the tip of her nose. His hands roamed underneath the blankets, one finding her bottom and the other her hip.

He was just starting to kiss her neck and listen to her moan softly in his ear, when there was a knock on the door. His hands and mouth stilled, and he turned his head and glared at the door. Who the hell would disturb him this early in the morning?

There was another knock, and then the door opened a tiny crack, allowing a small feminine voice to be heard. "Your highness? Are you awake?"

Vegeta pondered not saying anything, and then decided against it when his wife buried her face in his neck to hide her embarrassment. He yanked the blankets over them immediately, for he imagined that she would not enjoy it too well if someone were to walk in on them. He bent his knees to make a tent just for precautionary measures. His wife giggled at the new position.

"Yes, I am awake, now leave me alone. I do not wish to be disturbed."

Bulma wanted to laugh at how harsh his voice sounded. She would not want to be that servant.

The door suddenly flung wide open. Bulma, who had turned her head and was peeking at the door above Vegeta's chest, gasped in dismay and buried her head back into her husband's neck. She heard a feral growl emanate from Vegeta's throat, and feared for the servant.

"Oh, P-Prince V-V-Vegeta...I d-did not know you were preoccupied with...with, one of the palace maids. I just came in to c-check your v-vital signs and give you your m-medicine."

Bulma gasped in outrage at the woman calling her a palace maid and lifted her head to glare at the nurse standing in the doorway. The girl, whom Bulma recognized from the science labs, turned a bright red and fluttered her hands to cover her face.

"Oh...Princess Bulma! I had no idea that it was you with his highness. Oh dear, I am so sorry. Please forgive me." She curtsied several times, and finally she left, closing the door loudly behind her.

Bulma wanted to die from humiliation. She had previously thought that everyone in the palace was trained well enough to know not to just waltz into a room without making sure there was someone in there, and whether or not they wanted to be disturbed. She had obviously thought wrong.

Vegeta stroked her back and kissed her shoulder. "It is alright, my princess. She meant no harm." He was surprised to hear himself so calm, when inside he was seething at the thought of someone walking in on him like that. Not only that, but that the nurse had thought that he had been with a servant girl. The thought almost made him shudder, because he did not want to think about the scandals, rumors, and gossip that would have spread if his wife had not shown her face. It happened all the time, and he was thankful that he had always been smart enough not to associate himself with anyone from the palace, just in case they _were_ caught. But one good thing about having a wife was that you _could_ get caught, and _not_ get in trouble.

Bulma laughed pathetically. "I suppose that she was given orders to wake you and to give you medicine whether or not you wanted it. It is your health, Vegeta, and the palace doctors are not going to play around with your life." _She was also probably shocked because this is the first time anyone has seen Vegeta and I in some sort of intimate situation. Oh great, I wonder what kind of things people are going to be saying!_

He nodded, sighing when he noticed his ardor was quite dead. He imagined that it was a good thing, that way he would not be tempted to touch her for a while longer. He did not want to hurt his wife anymore than he had last night, and doing something now would chafe her and make her even more sore, whether or not she knew that she was.

He sat up and brought her with him. Her back was propped up against his knees, so he could support her and she would not fall backwards. She giggled at the feeling of being nestled between his legs and chest, and then cooed in his ear and played with his hair. He smiled at all the affection she was showing him, unbelieving that she would be so playful with him.

Bulma placed tiny little kisses all over his ear and cheek, and then squeaked when he tossed her a good two feet in the air and then caught her. She was amazed that they were suddenly standing, and that he was holding her in his arms. She blinked a few times, and then kicked her legs in excitement.

"How did you do that! That was so scary, but fun at the same time," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck when he carried her towards his bathing room. She smiled in anticipation, for she had never seen it before. She imagined that it would be beautiful. She also imagined that she was in store for something very, _very_ entertaining...

* * *

Bulma adjusted the delicate diamond necklace around her throat and then patted her hair and flicked a few curling strands out of her glowing face. She was wearing a riding dress that was a dull shade of black, and the sleeves were a shade lighter, almost a gray. The neckline was almost daringly low, but she wanted her husband to have something to look forward to once the night came. If the interlude in his bathing room had meant anything, then she knew she had something to anticipate for later that night.

She smiled at herself in her large mirror, amazed at how she looked. She looked positively radiant, even in the horrid color of black, and she swore to herself that she had never looked so good in her life.

Nana fluttered behind her as she searched for the perfect hairpiece. She did not know if she wanted her princess to wear a tiara, diamond hairpins, or what. She knew that if she were to wear a tiara, it would have to be small and delicate, because if it were any bigger, one would ask about the occasion. Royalty did not just wear crowns or tiaras for no reason.

The aging woman grinned when she found some diamond pins with some sort of purple gem. It would go perfect with the type of dress her lady was wearing.

Bulma sat patiently as her old nanny stuck the pins in strategic places in her hair so as to draw attention. Almost as an after thought, the older woman picked up a bottle of perfume and made her stand. After spraying her wrists, throat, and ankles, Bulma took the bottle, grinned wickedly, and put a few drops in her cleavage. Her old nanny cocked an eyebrow, and then just smiled and shook her head as she handed her mistress her black riding hat, her cloak, and her gloves.

The princess quickly placed her wide-brimmed hat upon her head and pinned it in place so it would not move. Her old nanny helped put on her black, velvet lined cloak, and Bulma thanked her as she pulled on her gloves, and then left shortly thereafter.

Bulma nearly danced out of her room, and then came to a startled stop when she nearly plowed over her husband. She almost gasped at the sight of him in stark black, the only thing relieving the sight was a light shade of gray at his wrists and the different shade of his black riding boots. An odd smirk formed on his face, and his black cloak swished behind him as he lifted his hand. Bulma smiled brightly and took it.

Bulma suddenly felt nervousness fill her as they made their way out of the palace. Vegeta had told her that he had something to show her in the stables when they had been bathing that morning, and now she wondered what it could possibly be. She chewed her bottom lip incessantly, wondering what in the world it could be. Was he just bringing her to Ucukusii's burial?

He said not a word on their way outside. It almost petrified her, for she wanted to avoid the thought of Ucukusii with every ounce of power she had. It was still a painful twinge in her heart, it always would be, but she was not ready to say goodbye to her beloved friend.

Her husband held open the door to the stable for her and she stepped in with her head down. She let her eyes drift across all of the stalls, noticing briefly that most of them were empty. The king and queen's horses were still in their stalls, watching them as they stood nearby. Bulma felt another twinge of pain at the sight of the lonely creatures. They were probably wondering where their owners were.

She felt the pressure of Vegeta's hand on the small of her back, pressing her forward. She looked at him nervously, but allowed him to steer her towards the open doors clear down at the end of the stables.

Vegeta only stopped when a stable boy caught sight of him. The boy ran over, and the two whispered conspiring words together before the boy broke away and ran to the wide open doors.

Vegeta looked down at his stunning wife and saw that she was almost a sickly pale. Her delicate, but strong hand was lightly touching her cheek, as if she was thinking and did not know what was going on. He felt an odd pang in his gut at the thought of ever hurting his wife, and then shoved it down with anger when he realized that he already had so many years before. He promised himself that he would never intentionally hurt her again.

He took hold of the hand on her cheek and the one by her side. He held them together with his own, and forced her to look at him with the serious expression on his face. Every countenance on her body shouted her nervousness, and he squeezed her fingers to tell her everything would be fine. She started worrying her lower lip, a habit he noticed she did when she was anxious or uneasy, and sought to soothe her frazzled nerves.

"Bulma, I want you to know that I planned to show you this a few days ago, when I gave you this ring," he said, twisting the piece of jewelry with his finger underneath her riding gloves. Her face bloomed with color, but it was not from embarrassment, it was from happiness. Was she expecting another present? Well, she would get one.

He stroked her cheek. "I tried my hardest to make this work, and it might take a while, but he will be fine."

She blinked with confusion, and then, in what seemed like slow motion, she turned her head towards the open doors at the end of the stables.

Vegeta did not take his eyes off his wife as five stable boys helped a limping horse down the sandy corridor very slowly, one leading it by the reins, and the four others walking beside it to help it just in case it stumbled.

A primitive cast ran up most of the stallion's right front leg, but Vegeta could tell that Bulma did not notice. Her eyes seemed to be locked on the small white patch on the horse's nose, and Vegeta realized something was wrong when her face turned bright red with anger.

She turned on him, her hands fisted at her side. "How dare you try to substitute Ucukusii with your stupid warhorse! Warui will never compare to my Ucukusii, no matter how hard you try! I know you think that you can pass off your horse because he looked so much like mine, but I am not stupid! How could you do this to me, Vegeta? Do you understand how much this just hurt me? Ucukusii will never be replaced, no matter how hard you try!"

Tears streamed down her face, and Vegeta stood there, struck into dumb silence. What-? How in the-? Where did she-?

Bulma covered her face with her hands and cried. She could not believe that Vegeta would try to pass off Warui as her horse. She knew that the two looked startlingly the same, but he was not the same as Ucukusii. She almost felt betrayal, betrayal that Vegeta did not seem to understand what it was like to lose something so close to you, only to have it replaced almost immediately after to get rid of the pain. It was like losing a beloved pet, and having your parent go buy you another one the next day. Oh, how she just wanted to-

"Your highness, we have tried our best with Ucukusii, and I think he will heal just fine. His highness had a special horse doctor come in from another planet, and he fixed him right up. He might be in cast for a while, but...I think you will be pleased with the results."

Bulma stilled and slowly lifted her head. First she looked at Vegeta, who looked slightly disconcerted, and then looked at the stable boy who had addressed her. She looked at him stupidly, as if she could not believe him, and then looked at the horse standing on three legs beside him.

She did not want to believe it. How could she? She knew better than anyone that a horse could not heal from that kind of break and survive, or at least have a life like it did previously. Even with all of Anausia-sei and Vegeta-sei's technology, both of them combined would not have been able to heal her horse.

But standing in front of her, was Ucukusii. _Her_ Ucukusii. She did not know how, or even why, but it was really him. She felt her eyes fill with renewed tears, and she swung her arms around her horse's neck and bawled onto his soft fur.

Vegeta knew then that not putting her horse down had been the right thing to do. He watched his wife cry happy tears and pet and kiss her horse hundreds of times in the next hour, and he nearly had to pry her away from the joyful horse so they could have a small lunch. He promised her that they would be back right after they were done eating, and she looked up at him with most adoring, besotted eyes that he had ever seen.

He just wished that he would see that look in her eyes later, when they had to bury his parents...and even worse...when he was taken away from her.


	27. En Iriyou Tame Hia Itto

**Author's Note:** You know, I read over this chapter, and I nearly cried at how beautifully mushy it was. Oh yes, and I also want to mention to all of my wonderful fans that I haven't even finished posting this story, and I have already surpassed the reviews I have on for this story. Thank you to everyone who reviews!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven: En Iriyou Tame Hia Itto (I Need To Hear It)

* * *

The Prince had not been to a formal lunch, let alone a formal dinner, in a _long_ time. He was so used to dining with high-ranking officials, dignitaries, nobles, even other royalty, that eating with a third-class solider and his Anausian wife-now turned noble-was almost offending. He respected the fact that his wife was there, as she should be, but seeing Kakarott and his annoying mate almost made him want to call the non-existent guards and have them booted out. But alas, there were no more King's guardsmen, let alone his own guardsmen, or his wife's, to call to his attention, or even if he had wanted to, he could not insult his wife in such a way.

Instead he opted to eat his gravely pathetic dinner that held no fancy sauces or any special delicacies that he was used to. The fact that the plague had killed 90 of the guards in any of the palaces on Vegeta-sei suddenly made him feel less than imperial. It also did not help that the palace seemed to be getting filthy (lack of maids and butlers), the food was disgraceful (the cooks and chefs had all perished except _two_, who were hardly qualified to be making _his_ food), and-Vegeta stilled when he lifted a fork to his mouth and realized with sudden clarity that his Royal Tasters were _also_ dead. He cursed under his breath at the lack of luxury. He could not believe that he had taken all of it for granted. He had never once in his life acknowledged the maids, or butlers, or cooks or chefs, or even his damn Royal Tasters (who were, of course, changed constantly for various reasons).

He glanced across the ridiculously long table to search out his princess, who seemed tiny and remote so many yards away. The "noble" and his "lady" were sitting somewhere in the middle, but he just ignored their unwanted presence and frowned. He thought it absurd that his wife had to sit clear down at the opposite side of the table when there was obviously no one around to dictate to them whether or not something was inappropriate. The only thing that was in the room besides him, his wife, and the two "nobles" was an alien maid, who nearly quivered with fear every time she came near him or his wife. He snorted. _Pathetic creature must be afraid of the astute imperialness of royalty._

He motioned for the green creature to come to his side with a flick of one finger. She quickly curtsied and then rushed to his side nearly shaking to death, and then curtsied once again. "Yes, your highness?"

Vegeta snickered to himself at how low quality the service was, but pointedly ignored it because there was nothing he could do about it.

He flicked his wrist in the direction of his wife. "Bring her down to me. I abhor the distance."

She curtsied and nodded at the same time, and then rushed as neatly and delicately as she could down to the other end of the enormous table. Vegeta could not hear the words that were spoken because they were so far away, but he _did_ see the smile that brightened his princess's face. He almost smiled himself, but then realized where he was and frowned instead.

Bulma carried her own plate, followed by the servant girl who precariously balanced her drink, silverware, and other objects used by his wife to eat. Once it was all settled at his end of the table, Vegeta excused the girl to stand in her lonely corner once more, and promptly forgot she existed.

Bulma smiled so brightly at him that Vegeta feared he was going to be blinded. _She seems so sickeningly happy just by me asking her to sit next to me. I hope she realizes that this will probably never happen again._

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked as soon as she sat down, the smile still on her face.

He shrugged and played with his inadequate food like an adolescent. "I have been pondering the situation here at the palace."

Bulma gladly stuffed food down her gullet like she had not eaten in ages. She hardly realized the change in the quality, for she had never been one to fidget over something so trivial. "Whaf sifuafion?" she mumbled around her food.

Vegeta scowled at her indelicacy, but she just smiled with the food still in her mouth. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Do not be a fool, woman. The situation of no servants or guards. It is highly improper for my own wife not to have her own guards, and while I do not require them, I am also obligatory to have my own guard. And if you also have not noticed, the palace is in need of some severe cleaning. The quality of food is atrocious, and I would like to have some clothes not only altered, but made as well. I imagine that it is difficult to keep wearing the same black and gray clothes every day. We need more made for the span of mourning we are required to adhere to." Vegeta frowned and forked down a bite of something he had no clue of what it was. "Which brings up my deceased parents. We are going to have to lay them to rest soon. Tomorrow, at the latest."

Bulma gasped, and then nearly choked on her food. "Tomorrow?" she said with horror, almost having completely forgotten about her mother- and father-in-law. She ran thoughts and calculations through her head quickly, and then looked pleadingly back up at her husband. "Vegeta...do you not think we can wait a little while longer? Maybe another day or two? I am not ready to-"

"Woman, it does not matter whether or not you are ready to put them in the ground or wherever we are planning to put them. What matters is that we lay them to rest so we do not have to worry about it later." _Or more importantly...so you do not have to worry about it when I am gone..._

Bulma noticed a sudden change in her husband by the softening of his severe facial features. He reached out and took the hand that was resting next to her plate, and gave it a gentle squeeze. His dark eyes were no longer glaring, but giving her a thorough, caring stare. "I know that you do not want to let them go, my princess," he said softly, so as not to let the other two occupants of the table hear. "But we cannot just let them stay in that cold drafty place we were married in. I know you want them rested properly just as much as I."

Bulma just knew that she was giving her husband the most adoring look ever seen in the universe. She almost caught herself saying "by the gods, I love you" but stopped herself. She wanted to wait for the right time, and she was also sure that her husband wanted to as well. She knew deep down that he loved her, whether or not he had acknowledged it yet was unknown to her, but she knew that she would say it soon.

Bulma caressed the top of his hand with her thumb, and watched his eyes darken to an impossible black. She smiled shyly, and then wickedly as she pulled back, giving him a wink that had him gawking at her long after lunch was over.

* * *

Vegeta let his wife leave after lunch to go see her injured horse. She squealed and gave him a _very_ thorough kiss, one that he knew he would have to pay her back for later that night when they were alone.

He caught up on some interstellar communications and correspondence, since it had been piling up since his father's death. He also imagined that there were quite a few other things wrong that he had not been able to attend to since they had ceased doing the weekly court that was held in the main Vegeta-sei palace in Versai.

He was sitting in his father's old study connected to the throne room through a secret passageway when he realized that he should do something about his upcoming death.

He wondered at his dullness when approaching the subject. He really did not seem to care about his death, except for the fact that he did not want his wife left behind without something to make sure she was protected. He knew that once he died hell would break loose not only throughout what was left of Vegeta-sei, but through the several galaxies that he now controlled.

He lifted out a sheet of paper and began to write. He knew he had to leave instructions upon his death, else no one would know what to do. At least this way, his wife would not have to worry about her life, and neither would Anausia-sei, or anyone else that he truly cared about that might happen along the way.

* * *

Bulma was brushing continuous, monotonous strokes down her horse's back when Vegeta appeared by her side. She smiled and made an "Mmm..." sound as she dropped the brush in her hand and latched onto him. He chuckled as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, promptly saying, "You smell like horse."

She just giggled and kissed his cheek. "Well, you smell like the leather seat in your father's oh-so-secret study. What were you doing?"

"Catching up on correspondence." _And making sure that you will be safe for the rest of your life._

She rolled her eyes and poked his nose with her dirty finger. "Already turning into your father, and you are not even king yet."

Vegeta shrugged, a small smirk on his face at his wife's boldness. He could not believe the liberties she took with his person. "Yes, well, someone has to do it. I do not have a liaison or someone that can do it for me when I do not feel like it. Everyone is dead, or something near it."

Bulma shuddered and clung to him harder. "I am so worried, Vegeta," she said quietly, afraid to breach the subject. "There is hardly anyone left on Vegeta-sei besides aliens, me and you, and very few Saiya-jins that are trying to dodge the plague. I am afraid that Kakarott might catch it, like you did. No one thought you were going to get it because the palace was off limits to other Saiya-jins that might contaminate it, but you got it anyhow."

She looked up and saw how severe his face looked. She wanted to fight it, but the pain was there, no matter what she did. Vegeta was trying to pretend that he did not have it, but they both knew that he did, and he was not going to live much longer.

"Vegeta...I do not want to lose you."

He stiffened in her arms, but relaxed only a second after, making her believe that she had imagined it. She stroked his cheek with her dirty thumb, making both of them smile at the grimy feel to it.

"How dare you touch me with that filth, woman," he said, his playful words sounding husky and deep to her ears.

She lowered her eyes seductively as she stroked his cheek once more. "Punish me," she whispered, breaking contact with him and stepping away. A feral grin lit his features, and she shrieked with the sudden shock of him looking at her so wickedly. She took off out the stall, giggling madly when he took off after her. She ran into the palace, and one of the few guards still protecting the palace jumped in alarm when the princess flashed by him in a streak of gray, the prince following not too far behind in a blur of black. He blinked several times at the display, and then shook his head as he smiled. _I would guarantee many long years of love between those two, if only the prince wasn't going to die..._

* * *

Later that night, after a small dinner and relaxation time in Bulma's drawing room in her suite, Vegeta stood and announced that he was ready to retire. Chichi and Kakarott looked at him oddly, for it was still early in the evening to be going to bed. Bulma looked at him with concern, thinking that maybe he was in pain or that he did not feel good.

She stood almost immediately after the thought and went to his side, agreeing with him as she placed her hand on his chest above his heart. The last thing on her mind was the first thing on Vegeta's mind, which he was planning only seconds after the two "nobles" left.

Chichi and Kakarott nodded respectfully to them, said their goodnights, and then closed the door behind them. The second the door clicked Bulma squeaked, for she was suddenly tossed into the air and over her husband's shoulder. She blinked at the sight of her husband's backside, grinned evilly, and grabbed a hold of his firm behind with both hands.

"Mine," she said pointedly, making Vegeta laugh as he walked through her room and into his through a secret adjoining door. He paused at the sight of his bed, and then decided against it. Instead he strode through the double doors to his bathing room, at which he deposited his wife on the marble floor gently. She looked at him, her face flushed, and said softly, "You should not strain yourself, Vegeta. You have to conserve your energy and not stress your lungs."

Vegeta frowned at her as he remembered how horribly his chest had hurt after their little "chase" earlier that afternoon. He had not told her, but he had the feeling that she knew.

He opted to ignore her and walked over to the black and white marble bathing pool. He had always admired the sprawling structure, for it was the largest in the palace except for the one in the king's suite.

One whole side was a set of stairs that led to the top of the pool, and then led down into it, at which it steadily declined towards the middle until it went over your head. On another side there were three enormous faucets that released the hot liquid like a waterfall. The other two sides were seats and reclining chairs built into the marble, which he utilized often. It was relaxing to sit back in scalding hot water and do absolutely nothing.

Bulma stepped up to the side as he turned two knobs on the side and let the hot water blast into the massive pool. Only seconds after he turned the water on he turned back to her and began to undress her.

She blushed a bright red as he turned her around. "What are you doing?" she said pathetically as he began unlacing the back of her gray dress.

"What do you think I am doing? I am taking a bath with you. Both of us are disgusting after the experience with your horse, and we need to bathe. Do you object?"

Bulma smiled and told him that she thought it was a grand idea. He chuckled near her ear, and she closed her eyes at the soothing vibration it sent through her. Oddly she did not feel embarrassed, or even in the mood to do something sexual with her husband. He finished undressing her quickly, leaving her naked in front of him in the bright light. She smiled shyly as his eyes devoured her, and then stepped up to him to begin stripping him of his own clothes.

He did not help her as she deposed him of his garments, in fact, he let her stumble along all the buttons and just smirked at her as she struggled to remove all of the articles of clothing. By the time she was done she was red in the face and wondering how he could just stand there and laugh at her while she exerted herself so blatantly. He seemed to think it was funny, and he just told her, "You will have to learn some time or another."

She did not have much of a chance to stare at him like he had her, for only a moment after he turned off the water, he picked her up and held her cradled in his arms. He stepped into the pool as she pouted at him, and he chuckled. "This marble floor is freezing, woman. You will have plenty of other chances to see me nude."

This made her smile, but she gasped only a second later as the hot water touched her. It felt nearly boiling, but after getting used to it, it felt incredible. It felt even better by the way Vegeta was holding her, right up against his strong, muscled chest, protecting her from all harm. She felt so wonderfully safe that she sighed and laid her head against his shoulder, allowing him to do all the work. She felt his chest rumble with a small laugh, and she just smiled as he sat them down into the water.

They sat there for a long time, simply enjoying each other's company. Bulma continuously cupped water in her hands and dribbled it down his chest, a part of his body that she was absolutely fascinated by. Men on Anausia-sei could never compare to the perfection that her husband was...she could have sworn to herself that he had not an ounce of fat on him. He was all smooth skin, sleek muscle. She sighed. _Yummy..._

"What is wrong?"

She jumped, startled at the sound of his exotic voice. Men on Anausia-sei would only ever wish for the deep, mesmerizing voice her husband had. It thrilled her to her toes just hearing him say her name.

She looked up at him, her hand coming to lay on his chest as was becoming habit to her. His dark eyes watched her with concern, something that was recently new. His hand came up and flicked a stray strand of wet hair off her cheek, making her smile at the seemingly thoughtless gesture. Only a moment later she felt his soft lips against that same cheek, and she closed her suddenly watering eyes. By the gods, who would have ever thought that Vegeta-_Vegeta,_ the hateful, spiteful prince that used to despise her-would ever care enough for her, for _anyone,_ to actually _kiss_ their cheek?

"Oh, Vegeta!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck. Sudden overflowing bursts of emotion hit her hard, sending her into a spiraling upheaval of emotive ups and downs. She spilled her whole soul out to him at that moment.

"Vegeta, I do not want to lose you! I am so worried about you; I have no clue what to do! I am so worried about Vegeta-sei, about Anausia-sei...but if it meant saving your life, I would gladly throw all of them away! I would do anything to save you, even if it meant my own life! I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not the rest of this month! I wanted to have happy moments like these...I wanted to hold you and kiss you and tell you...tell you about how much I love you." She blinked her watering eyes, letting several tears fall down her flushed cheeks. She gave him a hopeful watery smile at his blank stare. "Vegeta...I love you."

He just stared at her, his face and eyes blank. For a moment she thought that he was going to reject her, or just simply ignore her, but the faintest, almost undetectable smile touched his lips.

She felt her heart clench when his hands found hers and his fingers threaded through hers. He brought them together between their bodies, and she stared at the warmth that surprisingly filled his unforgiving eyes.

"I never thought that I would say this, let alone to you." He kissed her lips softly. "You are my princess, and you always will be...here," he said, placing their hands over his heart. "You will always be in my heart, and in my soul..." his eyes seemed to acquire a certain suspicious gleam, but only a second later it was gone, making her wonder if she had imagined it. He took his right hand that was still holding hers and caressed her soft cheek. "I love you, Bulma. I will always love you, whether or not I am with you for the rest of our lives, or for the rest of this month. I will _always_ love you."

Her eyes overflowed with tears, almost to the point where she could not see. She closed her eyes and sobbed as she flung her arms around him once more and pressed her lips feverishly against his. Only a second passed before Vegeta took her into his arms and surged to his feet, water rushing down their bodies. Their lips never let go as he ran with her in his arms to their bed, where he placed her down on the sheets gently, and made love to her.

Bulma knew that she would _always_ remember that night, just like she would _always_ love her husband, her prince, her lover. She promised herself that no matter what happened, she would not let her life dwindle into nonexistence after Vegeta left, for she knew that he would have never wanted that.

Just before she drifted off to sleep with Vegeta holding her in his arms, she kissed his cheek just like he had hers, and told him that she loved him again. He smiled sleepily, and whispered it back right before they both fell asleep.


	28. Doko Akuchuarutaimu Gojin Himaganai

**Author's Note:** Well, hello everyone! I just wanted to warn you all that this chapter has a MATURE moment right towards the end. YUMMY! But I also wanted to say that has a new feature! FORUMS! YAY! So, I started one! If you are interested in saying anything, asking any questions, having a discussion about the Plague, Vegeta's illness, Hokora (Vegeta's mother), Bulma's fighting skills, or anything else (I have a whole list of things that you can read about if you go there) then click on my name and go to "my forums" since this place doesn't allow links. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight: Doko Akuchuarutaimu Gojin Himaganai (What Time We Have)

* * *

It was a sad day, indeed. 

Bulma watched through her black veil as her mother- and father-in-law were both placed next to each other in the marble sanctuary where all kings and queens of Vegeta-sei were buried.

The tomb was enormous; it was above ground for one story, and then led underground several levels. Vegeta had showed her around it before the ceremony had began, much to her consternation.

As they had walked around, her husband had shown her almost every single king and queen that had existed since the Vegeta name had started. He mentioned every great feat and obstacle that any of them had prevailed; making her ask if he had been forced to memorize the history of his family. Her question had been answered with a simple "Yes."

She had walked around, noticing that the tomb was silent, eerily so. There were no noises, no sounds. All you could hear were your footsteps, which echoed ceaselessly.

She took care to take in all the architectural beauty of the tomb, noticing how everything seemed to be carved out of marble. One level was green and white marble, another black and white, and so and so forth with different colors. The ceilings soared above their heads, showing high curving beams that supported several levels above them. Bulma shuddered at the thought of the thousands upon thousands of pounds above her head being supported by nothing more than old crumbling stone.

Vegeta happened to show her something that severely freaked her out: where they were going to be placed when they died. It was stationed right across from the spot from where his parents were being positioned, which oddly, although scary, gave her some comfort.

After that he showed her how there were about twenty more tombs prepared for any of the kings and queens that would die in the future. He said that they would probably add onto the tomb once the last ones were filled.

Her husband had compromised with her after a small fight, for she had wanted Queen Hokora and King Vegeta to be together, whether or not they were to be cremated or buried or placed somewhere. He had absolutely refused to have them cremated and "scattered" throughout Vegeta-sei, for not only was it disgraceful for a king and queen, but it was absolutely atrocious for him to think of breathing in his dead parents. It had made her smile, but it did make sense. At least it would be sanitary enough for Vegeta, and she would be happy with them being together.

Chichi and Kakarott joined them right before the Saiya-jin holy man began speaking. Once the ceremony began, Chichi and Bulma watched as two men lifted up the heavy marble stone that would seal her second parents away forever. They placed it in the giant hole in the marble wall, and pushed it in agonizingly slow. It seemed like forever before they heard a soft _boom_, signaling that the crypt had been sealed. The Saiya-jin holy man blessed everything that needed to be blessed, which took another half hour that Bulma would have preferred being back inside with Vegeta. She had noticed that his condition worsened when he was outside. Old, ancient pollens, molds, and dusts made him cough, not to the point where it was unbearable, but it still scared her. She promised herself that she would keep him inside from then on.

After the ceremony was over, Bulma rushed her husband back inside and ordered something healthy to eat brought up to the room that they now shared. He scowled at her at the thought of being treated like a child, but he had the feeling that his wife would do her best to make him feel better.

Chichi and Kakarott left them alone, saying that they were going to go back to their room to pack a couple of their things. They had to get back home in the next week or so.

Bulma left her husband for a moment to consult her old nanny, who handed her something in a small hard container. "Rub this on his chest and back. It will help him breathe easier, relax him, and improve circulation to those parts of his body." Bulma took it and the small bag of herbs Nana also gave her. "Put a pinch of that in whatever he drinks. Tea should be fine. It will help him also, if I know anything about herbs."

Bulma thanked her and left, and when she returned the food was being set up on a small table in the sitting room connected to Vegeta's-no-_their_ room. She excused the servant, who was, of course, an alien. She told her that she could set up the table and take care of Vegeta on her own and that she was excused.

Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms at the sight of the medicine in her hands. "I refuse. I just had all kinds of stuff injected into every possible part of my body the moment after you left. They said it should work right away. I feel nothing." _Nothing except this horrible growing pain in my chest. It is getting harder to breathe..._

Bulma glared him down, her hands on her hips. "I do not care what you want, Vegeta. You will listen to me for once. This will help almost all of your symptoms." She sat down next to him and prepared to remove his shirt. "Now either you obey me or you will get no food."

He could not help but smirk. "Demanding creature," he said, sounding almost fond to her.

She helped him remove his shirt, and then she took the small jar filled with some sort of thick goop that smelled like menthol and mint. She stuck her fingers in it and took out a small scoop, at which she rubbed it all over his back and chest. He cringed at the feel of it, and complained that it burned his nose, throat, and lungs. She shushed him and told him he sounded like a complaining child. He shut his mouth.

She helped him put his shirt back on, and she laughed at the incredibly disgusted look on his face.

"I do not want to move with this stuff on. I feel repellent."

She smiled at him and gave him his drink with a pinch of the herbs in it. She stirred it with a spoon and then forced him to drink it. He made a noise that sounded suspiciously like "Bleck!" which just made her smile all the more.

It seemed to her that after they were done eating their food, which consisted of a healthy soup and a tray of crackers with small cooked meats and cheeses, that he seemed much more relaxed. Bulma noticed several times that he breathed in much more deeply, as if he was savoring the feeling of so much wonderful air in his lungs. She just smiled at him and made him eat until he was so full he did not want to move, and then asked him to take a nap, which he just stared at her for even suggesting. He asked her, "Do I look like a toddler who needs an afternoon nap every day? I think not."

Which was just too bad, because he did anyhow. Bulma gave him the evil eye, and nevertheless, he was tucked into bed and out in five minutes. She just laughed to herself at how fast he had fallen asleep. He did not need a nap, indeed.

She left an alien guard outside his door just in case, telling him to check in on him every few minutes to make sure he was all right. The guard got the idea.

After leaving the guard and her slumbering husband, she made her way down to the scientific wing of the palace. She typed her way through all the codes and passwords, and was soon in the secret area. Hundreds of aliens buzzed around her, some flying, some crawling, some walking. She noticed the absence of Saiya-jins, except for the head scientist, Dr. Kanzaka. The man looked incredibly weary, which Bulma did not blame him for.

She stepped up to him and he smiled brightly, but it did not reach his eyes completely. Bulma smiled back, and asked him how he was doing.

"As well as an old man can be, I suppose," he said, sighing and scratching his head. "Bulma, I fear that we may not be able to find a cure before...before Vegeta dies. We have some scientists working right now on just finding some medicine that will help fight it long enough to delay the inevitable, so it will give us more time to concoct something to save him. You have noticed us giving him injections, have you not?"

Bulma laughed softly. "Yes, I have. It irritates Vegeta to no end. He is always telling me about how they prick him with needles in every part of his body." She smiled, her eyes growing distant, as if recalling a fond memory. "He is resting right now. He has not been feeling too well lately, however much he wants to deny it and hide it from me."

The doctor nodded. "Yes, typical male. It makes it even worse with how prideful Vegeta is. He refused to acknowledge sicknesses even when he was little. His father would preen and say that he would be an excellent leader one day."

Bulma felt depression at his words. "Doctor, there might not be one day if Vegeta does not get treatment. Have you found anything at all that might kill it, but have not quite figured it out?"

The genius scientist sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "Of course we have. We've found hundreds upon thousands of things that fight it, but in the end, the virus just takes it over and kills it. The virus is just too strong. I am beginning to wonder if it will spread to other races and wipe out the universe."

Bulma gasped, her face turning white. "No, we cannot think that way. We must not give up hope. We have to think of every possible way to beat this thing. Even the most odd and ridiculous things must be used. You never know, what you are looking for to kill the virus might be right under your nose."

The doctor laughed. "That may be, my dear. Now, you must leave me. I have some very important work to tend to, and you have given me some much-needed inspiration. In the meantime, why don't you go visit your father? He misses you."

Bulma thanked him sincerely and left the scientist looking under a microscope. She found her father almost the same way, typing several things into a computer and then adjusting something under the lens of his own microscope. He did not notice her until she tapped him on his shoulder.

"Oh, Bulma! How is my princess today?"

Bulma told that she was fine, and then asked him how he was doing. He shrugged, and then went into some confusing jangle about how he had found something or other, and lost her a quarter of the way through. She had never been allowed to learn such things, and listening to them confused her. She knew that she would have loved to learn the sciences and mathematics that her father knew, but she was a girl, and she had not been as privileged on Anausia-sei as she was on Vegeta-sei.

"So you see, maybe if we just take this molecular structure and combine the nuclei through some sort of fusion, we might be able to..."

Bulma just continued to nod, and then asked him abruptly, "Dad, when are you going home? I imagine that Anausia needs her king, and mother probably misses you dreadfully."

He laughed to the point of hysteria. "Oh, Bulma! Did you not know that your mother has always been the one to run the planet? I never took a fancy to such things. She rules Anausia-sei with an iron fist. Our planet has never prospered so much in its lifetime as it has under her rule." He paused and thought for a moment. "And yes, your mother probably does miss me, but I imagine with all the planetary functions and courts to hold, she probably has no time. I will return when I find the cure, which I must soon. Both of our futures depend on it!"

Bulma nodded and left him with that, hoping to have given him some inspiration like Dr. Kanzaka.

* * *

Bulma noticed after the next week that Vegeta was slowly worsening. Sometimes he awoke in the morning coughing uncontrollably, blood flecking his lips. Other times he had an extremely hard time breathing, to the point where his lips started to turn blue and his face a pasty white. Bulma caught herself crying almost every time, for she feared that one day it would be his last, and she would not be able to do anything about it. 

She also noticed that her husband's dominant role in their relationship switched to her. Her husband slowly lost the ability to take care of himself as much as he used to, and became extremely weak. His eyes became hollow and he lost large amounts of weight. She found herself helping him bathe and dress in the mornings, eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He took two or three small naps every day, at which she did not move from his side. She wanted to be there every possible moment, just in case one of those moments was the last.

They were having dinner early one evening when Vegeta had a particular attack that scared her to her toes. For a moment she thought he was choking on his food, but the problem was that he could not get air into his lungs. He looked at her with panic written all over his face, and her heart stopped in her chest. She sat up and ran behind him, and started lightly tapping him on the back to help him breathe. He coughed, and she gave him a particularly hard whack that caused him to suck in a much-needed mouthful of air. She did it several more times, and soon he was breathing normal again. He sighed with relief and collapsed into her arms when she nearly threw herself on him, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Vegeta, you scare me so much when you do that! Are you all right? Do you need anything? A drink? Do you need to lay down?"

He shook his head, his face even more pale than it had become in the last week. "No, I am fine. It just felt like my airway closed up and my lungs ceased functioning. I will be fine now."

Bulma gnawed on her lip, wanting to worry over him and pamper him and do whatever she could for him, but she knew that his pride was already down in the dumps. She could not imagine how he felt when she fed him or clothed him. He must despise her for it.

She sat back down next to him on the cushioned seat. They now took their meals in their sitting room, for it was easier for both of them, and more comfortable for her husband.

She began cutting some meat into tiny little pieces for her husband to eat when she accidentally cut her pointer finger. She yelped and went to bring her finger up to her mouth to suck away the small droplet of blood and soothe the hurt, when Vegeta caught her hand. She watched with near awe as he brought it up to his own mouth and sucked the small wound, cleaning away the blood and easing the pain. He drew it slowly out of his mouth, as if relishing the taste and texture of her. She slowly drew her hand to her chest, mesmerized at his actions. They had not slept together since the night after the bathing pool experience, for Vegeta's stamina had severely decreased after that. She had not wanted to put any strain on him, and although he fought her nearly every night, she always won and he huffed and went to sleep.

They stared at each other for a long time, until Vegeta finally leaned over to catch her lips with his. She drew back from him, only to hear him say, "Please let me kiss you. I want you so badly. I just ask for one kiss, that is all."

How could she deny him? She moved back towards him slowly, and let him lean into her as their lips caught and held. She stifled a moan at the feeling of his lips on hers once again, all of the memories from them being together rushing through her mind and causing heat to flow through her whole body. His body against hers made her wrap her arms around him, wanting to hold and protect him, wanting to...

"Oh, Vegeta...I just wish..."

He silenced her with his finger. "You do not have to wish. We can do it...you just have to do all the work. I can show you...all you have to do is listen to me," he said softly, igniting her very core with his deep tones. His voice had become raspier in the past week, but it still held its attractive tone.

She nodded her head and they stood and hurried over to their rumpled bed. Bulma helped him undress, and as he made his way onto the bed, she undressed herself in hurried, sloppy movements. Vegeta chuckled as she bounded onto the bed, seeming to be more excited than him, but she could tell from that certain part of him that he was just as excited as her.

She laid next to him and began kissing him, not deeply and thoroughly, for she needed to make sure that he got plenty of air into his lungs. She gave him soft, soothing kisses that made both of them sigh with pleasure, and soon their hands were wandering all over each other, relishing in the feel of one another's skin as if they had forgotten.

When Bulma thought that Vegeta was finally going to crawl on top of her, he instead helped her to sit astride him. She looked down at him both frightened and amazed, for she had not thought that they could do it that way.

He chuckled at the look on her beautiful, blushing face. He stroked her cheek, unwilling to lose any contact with her. "I think you get the idea. All you have to do is move your hips up and down, or any way that you think feels good. Just experiment. I do not mind," he said huskily, taking a hold of her hand and placing it on his hardness. He closed his eyes at the feeling of just having her touch him, for surely it was pure bliss.

She nodded and grasped a hold of him tighter, causing him to suck in his breath as she positioned herself over him. At the feeling of his tip at her awaiting entrance he almost forced his hips forward, but held himself back and let his wife settle herself gently, slowly over him until he was sheathed completely inside her. He groaned from ecstasy at the feeling of his wife's exquisite body holding him so deeply inside her hot body, and knew that he was going to have a hard time controlling himself. He gritted his teeth and focused on a spot on one of the bedposts.

Bulma slowly became accustomed to the feeling of her husband inside her in such a way, and experimentally moved her hips. Vegeta hissed and threw his head back, his hands gripping her hips tightly. She looked at him with concern, but he seemed to be ignoring her. In fact, he seemed to be staring off into space! She frowned at him and narrowed her eyes. She would show him who was boss! She would have him at her complete and utter mercy...

She began moving her hips in an agonizingly slow pace, dipping up and down and then grinding herself against him. She moaned at the feeling, having missed it the past week. She had loved being with him like this, it made her feel so much closer to him than any other time when they were together out in public, or eating dinner or such.

Her pace quickened when the heat inside her began to build to an excruciating level. She felt her whole body tingle and her breathing became erratic. Her hands caressed their way from his stomach to his chest to get more leverage, and soon she was moaning to the ceiling amazed at the feelings of power and pleasure combined.

She gasped in surprise right before she climaxed, and she opened her startled eyes to stare down at her husband, who looked incredibly strained. He watched the look of ecstasy overcome her face, and it drove him right over the edge.

Several loud cries and a low groan filled the room at the same time, and they both went limp several moments later. Bulma collapsed on him and buried her face in his shoulder, promptly falling asleep. Vegeta smiled blissfully and thought to himself, _if this were the last moment of my life, I would die a happy man..._


	29. Kishi Mai Ikki

**Author's Note:**Unfortunately, this story is almost over. There are only about four more chapters, and then I will start posting "The King and Queen Diaries". I have only written about eleven chapters for that story, so posting will be longer. I have spoiled all of you with posting almost every day! you are going to be sorely disappointed when you only get one every few weeks! Enjoy while you can!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine: Kishi Mai Ikki (Saving My Life)

* * *

Vegeta worsened horribly the next day. Bulma thought that perhaps it was because of their activities the previous night, which they had engaged in several times, but Vegeta scowled at her for even suggesting it.

The morning after he had awoken with a severe pain in his lungs. He had grasped at his chest with his hand and tried to fight the agonizing pain, but it had just gotten worse. He had switched back and forth from not being able to breathe to coughing and hacking, to the point where he brought up blood and had it dripping down his chin. Bulma had nearly passed out at the sight, but forced herself to throw on a robe before she rushed outside their room and screamed for a doctor to anyone within hearing range.

She had hurried back into their room, tears pouring down her face as she had tried to help Vegeta, but knowing that she was completely useless, just like she had been with Hokora. He had both hands clasped at his chest, as if he wanted to rip his very heart and lungs out to stop the pain. He could not stop coughing, it was so hard for him to breathe, he was wheezing and inhaling the blood he was coughing up, drawing it into his lungs and slowly suffocating himself. Dark, almost black blood was beginning to pour down his chin, and Bulma almost fainted at the sudden flashback.

Gurgling. Gagging. Choked, liquidy gasps for air. She saw limbs flying all over the bed; men were holding down the raving woman, and Bulma nearly screeched when the queen emitted a ghastly strangling noise and blood sprayed everywhere. Someone in the back of the room, presumably a servant, gagged and puked at the sight of so much blood.

Bulma rushed to the bed, only to see a scene from hell. Everything was flecked or doused in blood, including Hokora herself. Blood ran from her mouth, nose, and ears in a constant stream. Places on her skin split open just from a mere graze, and crimson blood oozed slowly onto the bed. She was struggling to breathe around all the blood, Bulma could tell that much. One of the doctors in the room, her father to be exact, shouted that her lungs were filling with blood and she was suffocating. No one knew what to do because she was struggling so much, almost as if her mind had gone or she was being tortured horribly...

Bulma felt the black void swirl around her just a second before the door crashed open and several people poured into the room. She swayed a moment before she righted herself, and then staggered from the bed and breathed in deeply to regain some control. She could not let herself become weak when Vegeta needed her.

She watched as the doctors hurriedly began to help Vegeta. She knew that she could not let what happened to Hokora occur again. The doctors had just let the queen suffer, for they had thought that they could not do anything to help her. She knew that she would fight for Vegeta's life until his last dying breath.

She heard a doctor cry for something-a technical term she could not figure out-and several seconds later everything seemed to calm. Vegeta's thrashing stilled, and for one horrible, terror-filled second she thought that he had died. It was only until the doctors around him ordered two of the nurses there to bring some equipment for her husband that she realized it was all right and that he had not died. They were just trying to help him.

She hit the floor a second later. No, she did not faint, but she could no longer support her legs. Tears poured forth from her eyes and she buried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. _By the gods, Hokora suffered through the same thing. All that blood, all the pain and thrashing and-I do not think I will be able to handle it again. Yamcha had been right when he had told me that it changes you after you see it. It has changed me...I cannot even stand to think about it. What am I going to do...when Vegeta finally does leave me? Am I going to be able to stay by his side and watch him suffer like that? Am I going to see all that agony, and relive those scenes every single day-for the rest of my life?_

She nearly screamed when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She stared wildly up at Chichi, who had heard all the commotion down in the room reserved for the guest of honor. She too was wrapped up in a modest robe, and her hair was untamed and tangled about her face, much like her own.

Chichi fell down beside her best friend and clutched her in her arms. Bulma thanked her and hugged her tightly, refusing to let her go. Her tears still continued to pour, but she felt much better with someone there with her. Maybe Chichi would finally understand what Bulma had gone through after seeing Hokora die the same way.

Chichi took in the damage around her, noticing the group of doctors and nurses around the bed and the various pieces of arriving equipment. She heard one doctor say something about his lungs being filled with blood and having to drain them, and another one saying that his lungs might be too delicate to perform such a procedure.

Another one yet said that even if they were too delicate, they would have to do something about it or he would die anyhow.

Chichi looked down at her ghostly white friend and hugged her again. "Let us go. I will take you to my room and you can stay with Kakarott and I. I am sure that nothing will happen to Vegeta, for he is in good hands. It is too much for you to stay in here and listen to all this. We will not be helping anyone by sitting on the floor and crying. Do you understand, Bulma?"

Bulma wanted to yell at Chichi for treating her like a child, but oddly, she felt comforted. She nodded and let her friend help her up and out of the chamber, at which she led her down the long hallway to the room she shared with her husband. However inappropriate, Bulma did not particularly care. No one was there to tell her whether or not she was doing something wrong, and anyhow, everyone was helping her husband and had completely forgotten about her.

Kakarott had just finished dressing when Bulma and Chichi came back into the room. He asked immediately if everything was all right, at which Chichi just shushed him and aided her friend into the still-warm bed. The princess curled up into a tight ball and cried into the pillow her head was resting on. Chichi watched as she cried herself to sleep, as she had been hoping she would do. Hopefully whenever she woke up, everything would be all right...and Vegeta would still be alive.

* * *

It was odd, what happened in the next few days. After Vegeta's violent attack, he dramatically improved. Bulma had thought him to be on the brink of death, but in the next few days, when she not only saw his color return and his weight suddenly increase, she thought that maybe he had fought the plague and had gotten better. She immediately demanded tests to be done on him to see if just that was happening.

The doctors and scientists watched stunned at the sight of antibodies fighting the virus under several microscopes. Her father and Dr. Kanzaka were utterly intrigued; they could not figure it out for the life of them how Vegeta could suddenly get better out of nowhere. Therefore, they ordered a complete dissection of everything he had done, eaten, or anything in between, since he had gotten the Saiya-jin plague.

Bulma hugged her husband so many times in the next few days that she was sure that he wanted to yell at her and push her away. She just could not believe that he was getting better! Just seeing his skin return to normal from the almost white color it had turned was amazing, let alone how much of the weight and muscle mass he had lost returning slowly, but surely!

Even the pain in his chest started to go away, and he began to breathe normally. He seemed eager to prove that his health had returned by exhibiting a few carnal activities with her that he had not been able to do before, much to her delight.

It was the third day after his attack that Chichi and Kakarott finally decided to leave. They had come to see the king and queen put to rest, and now that Vegeta was getting better, they had decided that it was time to go back home. Vegeta had snorted and said good riddance, but Bulma had felt tears come to her eyes at the thought of losing her best friend again. She hated parting with her, and she made Chichi promise that she would write to her every day, or at least call her. Her best friend nodded and left her standing next to Vegeta's side.

Bulma stood at the doorstep of the palace waving until she could no longer see the horses and carriage. It was a happy, yet sad day, and she glared at Vegeta and told him that he was rude. He just gave her a look that she was becoming very familiar with, and she blushed and giggled when he swept her up into his arms and started making his way to their room.

"Your highnesses!"

Vegeta stopped and turned around, snarling at the thought of being interrupted. He was on a mission to enjoy many pleasurable hours with his wife, and now he was being stopped. _This had better be good._

Dr. Kanzaka, who rarely ventured outside of the science wing, hurried up to the couple, who seemed to be acting like they were newlyweds on their honeymoon. He fought down the color that came to his face at the display of the prince holding his wife in his arms tightly against his chest, the princess's face glowing with apparent happiness and perhaps, something else. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Um, well, I just came to inform both of your imperial highnesses that Dr. Briefs and I wanted to talk to Prince Vegeta about some things so that we could possibly figure out how he had acquired the antibodies to begin fighting the plague. Would you perhaps be interested in coming down to the lab and speaking with us, your highness?"

"No."

Bulma gasped and wriggled in her husband's arms until he set her down. She fisted her hands and glared at Vegeta as she poked at his chest with her finger. "Yes you will, mister! I do not care _what_ you say, you are going! I do not ever again want to see you suffer that way, for I do not think I could handle it again! I want to know right away what is helping you get better, and you will go with him if I have anything to say about it!"

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and snorted. "As if one of you has enough power to force me there? I am the future king, after all."

It was amazing how a glare from Bulma could convince him otherwise. In less than five seconds he was mumbling under his breath about making his wife suffer unbearably as he followed the head scientist to the secret lab. His wife was walking next to him, positively glowing with happiness once again as she latched onto his arm and whispered sweet nothings to him. He just ignored her. He was mad at her for making him do something he did not want to do. What he _wanted_ to do was take her to their room and-

"Here we are, your highnesses."

Vegeta was opened up to a world that he had only seen once before, and that had been when he was only ten years of age. It was the secret lab under the palace of Versai, which only a few selected people knew about. This lab invented and created so many things that not only brought in riches to Vegeta-sei, but also helped save many races from extinction just like the Saiya-jin race. It was beyond high-tech...it was the _definition_ of the word. They invented things if they had equipment that was not good enough or out-of-date. It was the pride of the Saiya-jin kingship, for they could always rely on the scientists and doctors here to come up with anything and everything.

For the next several hours Vegeta was subjected to an irritating interrogation. Bulma sat next to him and clarified certain things or added parts that her husband had forgotten, or purposefully omitted.

He was asked anything that could possibly be thought of: where were you when you first came down with the plague, what did it feel like, what had you eaten that day, who do you think you came in contact with that gave you the plague? What did you eat in the days afterward, what was given to you for medicine? Charts and papers were brought out and left in piles around them as they wrote down everything that he had done since he had acquired the killing virus. He was even subjected to embarrassing topics such as: did you do anything sexual with your wife since the time you have gotten the plague? What kind of bodily functions have you experienced since you have gotten it?

It was almost too much for him to take, and just when he was about to burst from rage and storm out of there, his wife placed a calming hand on his arm and gave him a pleading stare. He grumbled and sat back down, subjecting himself to the torture.

He was telling the doctors and scientists what had happened the day before his violent attack with growing embarrassment as he thought about what he would have to say in a few minutes.

"It was a normal day for me. I took a bath and got dressed, ate breakfast." He was forced to elaborate exactly what he ate and how he ate it. Bulma giggled at how pissed he was. He was just so stiff!

"What did you do after breakfast?" Dr. Briefs asked, writing something else down on the various pieces of paper he had. The pile was starting to grow.

"I do not remember! I probably took a nap and then walked around or something!"

Bulma frowned at him. "He did take a nap, and then afterward, I laid down with him and we talked. That was all until lunch time."

There were about six people there, three of them scientists and the rest doctors. They all nodded and then asked for them to continue as they wrote down what had transpired. Vegeta continued to fume.

"Then what happened after that? What did you eat for lunch?"

"Um...I think it was vegetable soup again, right Vegeta? We were trying to get him to eat as healthy as possible."

The doctors murmured amongst themselves and ordered someone to go to the kitchens to find out exactly what the single cook had put in the food. They needed a complete list, together with how much they used of every ingredient.

Vegeta was looking sorely tested. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his facial expressions were severe. Bulma patted his arm once again to comfort him.

"Alright, while we are waiting for the ingredients for the food to return, what did you do after lunch?"

Vegeta scowled, hating to show how weak he had been. "I took another nap. It was longer than normal, about two hours. I woke up coughing, but it was not very bad so I ignored it. We had dinner after that." He paused, his body so stiff that Bulma wondered if it was painful. "Then we went to bed." He refused to say anything else.

The doctors, now getting used to his plain explanations, turned to Bulma without a word. "We had a small meal with steak, which I cut up for him. He had a horrible attack in the middle of dinner, and he could not breathe. I whacked him on the back and he began to breathe again."

"Is that all?"

She nodded, and then frowned and shook her head. "Well, I did cut my finger if that is of any consequence. Vegeta sucked the blood off it and then we went to bed and...well, did what married couples do."

There were a few sniggers and one chuckle, and the princess blushed. Vegeta wanted to threaten annihilation, but held his tongue. Damn fools, they acted like it was unnatural!

Dr. Kanzaka tapped his pencil against his chin as he thought. "You said that you cut your finger, right? And Vegeta sucked the blood off it, to say, clean the wound?"

She nodded, and then jumped when almost all of the men in the room dropped everything they were doing and went crazy. She heard someone say they needed a blood sample from her, and then another one from Vegeta, and then everything became a mixture of words blurred together. She had no clue what was going on, but all of a sudden her father was by her side, demanding that she come with him. She looked back at her husband, who looked just as confused as her.

Bulma was subjected to several tortures in the next few hours. She had so much blood taken from her that she almost felt faint, but she made herself strong if it meant that she might be able to save her husband. She heard several people say something about the antibodies saving Vegeta had come from her, _her own blood,_ and that maybe her blood was the cure.

That brought along several other questions, and soon her father was next to her, going through several tests himself. She heard some more people saying that maybe it was Anausian blood that fought the plague, or maybe just alien blood in general. No one else but the Saiya-jins had gotten it, and aliens seemed to be immune to it.

Several other races joined her, all doctors and scientists from the labs. They quickly donated their blood and went back to work.

Bulma was permitted to leave soon thereafter. She felt tired and weak, and she wanted nothing more than to go to bed. Her husband obligingly carried her upstairs to their room, and curled up to her sleeping form as he thought.

_What if the doctors are right? Could it be that my own wife has saved me from dying? Is it really her blood, her antibodies, that are fighting for my life?_

He hugged her tightly against him, feeling a lump form in his throat. _Thank you, Bulma...for saving my life._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aww, Vegeta is so emotional about Bulma possibly saving his life. But has she _really_ saved his life? Maybe it was something _else_ that caused him to get better. Review, and find out next time on _The Prince and Princess Diaries!_

Oh yes, and please check out the new forums they have on here! I have started a thread about _The Prince and Princess Diaries_, and I want everyone to check it out, post a topic or something! Ask questions or anything, I want to interact with all of you! If you are interested, just click on my name, Gohans Onna2 at the top of the page, and it will send you to my bio. At the top, it has a link to the forums that us authors can create. **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! THANK YOU!**


	30. Niwaka Zetsumei

Chapter Thirty: Niwaka Zetsumei (Sudden Death)

Bulma awoke up a few hours later from a fitful sleep, feeling the warmth of her husband next to her. She smiled dreamily, rolled over into his arms, and snuggled against the broad expanse of his chest.

She paled.

She could hear it. It was faint, but it was there, the terrifying sound that she had become accustomed to for the last week before his horrible attack.

His lungs were filing with liquid again. They were rattling with each breath. She could even tell that his breathing was shorter; she had been overjoyed to hear long, deep breaths and clear lungs every morning and night for the last three days.

But now the sickness seemed to have returned. _Maybe I really am not the cure to saving him? Maybe it was something else, something he ate? Or maybe was he just experiencing a temporary reprieve?_

She felt tears surge to her horror-filled eyes. What would she do if she really was not the cure? What if now, Vegeta really _was_ going to die?

She shook him awake abruptly, almost violently so, and the moment his eyes fluttered open, he winced and grasped at his chest with his fist. He struggled to draw in a deep breath, and the air that came wheezing out slowly, painfully, only attested to the fact that he was yet again ill.

Vegeta stared at his still wife through their dimming bedroom, unable to form words in his mouth. She looked shocked, almost in a crazed, hysterical way, but she uttered not a sound. He could tell that she knew what was wrong, for she had been the one to awaken him. He knew she hear the liquid rattling in his lungs, he knew that she could almost feel his pain. His chest hurt, not unbearably so, but it still ached with what he wished was a long-forgotten pain.

Bulma caressed the firm barrier of his chest with a shaky finger, her hand somehow soothing the pain building in his lungs. He managed to draw in a deep breath as his wife pulled him up gently and settled him back against her upper body, and held him there as she trailed her fingers over his face, neck, shoulders, and torso. It was almost as if she was attempting to lull him back into a restive state, but he knew that he would not be able to sleep again. He had held so much hope in his hands, hope that had been killed with a swift kick to the gut.

He was going to die.

He felt several tears splatter against his skin, and looked up through the darkness to see tears slowly pouring down his wife's blank face. She looked deathly pale through the dim light, and her tears seemed to be ripping his very soul open with ragged claws. He could not imagine how scared, how frightened his wife was at the prospect of losing him. She had no clue what was in store for her after he died; she was not linked to the throne through blood, only marriage. Once he died, she would be forced to leave. And once she left, possibly back to Anausia-sei, her planet would be left unprotected. That had been one of the reasons Bulma had been forced to marry him, to protect Anausia-sei. He did not want to think of his wife living a hell after his death, all because their planet did not have the military strength to keep it from being taken over from other forces.

He turned around in her arms and pulled her against his chest, this time holding, protecting, and soothing her. She finally broke her frightening silence and sobbed against the cool skin of his shoulder, her hands clutching his arms as she fought for strength she did not have.

His face became grim as his arms tightened around his wife, letting her know that he never wanted to let her go. She continued to cry, her small frame shaking uncontrollably. He knew that she had thought just as much as him that he was going to live, that she had somehow saved him.

He stroked her hair gently and closed his eyes against both the emotional and physical pain. "I promise, Bulma...that nothing will ever happen to you, no matter what. I promise..."

Bulma promptly forgot that the world existed for the next few days. She basically had herself and Vegeta locked in their suite, forcing all servants to bring them anything that was needed or wanted.

Her and Vegeta hardly ever left their bed, instead opting to spend any valuable time together that they possibly could. Instead of sleeping at night, they started taking short, fitful naps, so as to cut back on the time they wasted on sleeping.

The time that they had when they were not sleeping they spent talking, eating, or even playing games. Whatever they were doing, they were nearly attached at the hip, and whenever they did venture forth from their room, it was to see them holding hands or in constant contact with each other. The princess was almost like a mother hen, protecting her husband and making sure everything was always satisfactory for him. Anyone who dared to approach she shooed away, or glared at them until they fled. She let it be known that they wanted to be left alone, no matter what.

Bulma went down to the scientific wing of the palace every day, sometimes two or three times if she felt the need. Her father had not slept for the past several days, along with Dr. Kanzaka, for they were trying to isolate whatever it was that had so-called "saved" Vegeta for those few brief days. Bulma did not understand it at all; they were not even sure what it was they were looking for, and it was taking too long to figure it out. They did not have the time. Bulma begged and prayed for them to save her husband, promising the world to whoever managed to find the cure.

Vegeta worsened slowly, but surely. His frame became frail and weak again, and his movements became limited. Yet again Bulma bathed, clothed, and fed him, and she watched as he sank into a fathomless pit of depression and despair.

After his depression set in, he hardly even talked to her, as if he wanted to distance himself from her to keep both of their pain at bay. However, she refused to allow this to happen. If he was going to die, then he was going to die by _her_ side, no matter how much she shied away from the thought of it.

Bulma watched with sad eyes as her husband melted away before her eyes. When she tried to feed him, his body just repelled it. It was horrible to see him throwing up what little food he had managed to consume, and it was even worse because he was so unbelievably weak. It made her cry every time she saw him get sick and she watched his weak frame shake and tremble from the pain.

Soon she stopped feeding him, instead opting to have him fed through an intravenous needle. The doctors now fed him with sugars to keep him alive by not starving, but he still continued to lose weight at an alarming weight.

Sometimes, when she would do things to soothe him or make him feel better, she would just see him cry. It was not bawling his eyes out, but a few tears that would escape now and then. It was almost as if he had given up hope, and he knew that there was nothing left.

She gathered this from one of the times she'd had his head nestled in her lap and she had been brushing his hair, something that was enjoyable and relaxing to him. His weak hands had managed to fist at his side, his wrist bones horrifyingly pronounced. Two tears had managed to escape from the corners of his eyes, disappearing into his dark, flaming hair. She had not said anything, for she knew that his pride was gone.

Bulma noticed after a while that he started sleeping a lot more. At some points it scared her, for it seemed like he did not want to wake up. He would just lay there, barely breathing, but still alive. She let him rest, but she checked on him every half hour to make sure he was all right.

Until one day he did not wake up. She shook him, but not violently, afraid that she would split his skin. He made no movement. His eyelids did not even flutter. But he was somehow..._alive._

She panicked. Why was he still asleep? Was he in an extremely deep sleep? Was he at a stage where he was about to die? What was wrong?

She kissed him on his cool cheek quickly before she ran out of the room to find some help. The palace was always on alert for any time that she or Vegeta needed someone, and Bulma almost immediately bumped into an alien guard that was wandering the halls. Her skirts had been hampering her horribly, and she was eternally grateful as she stopped and asked him to get some help in a panicked, crazed voice. His eyes widened a fraction before he nodded and ran in the direction of the science wing, much faster than she.

She stood there dejectedly for a long time, knowing deep down that something was wrong. What it was, she would find out soon.

Bulma found out only an hour later that Vegeta had slipped into a coma. They had told her that he was so far gone now, that there was no doubt in their minds that he would die in a matter of days.

She covered her face with her hands and cried. Her whole being trembled from her body to her soul. The pain filling her was unbearable, absolutely excruciating. It felt like someone had literally stuck their hand inside her and was slowly removing every part of her that had a connection to Vegeta: her heart, her soul, everything. The agony was so intolerable that she could not stand. She had to be carried to her room, _their_ room, where Vegeta was now missing. She cried on his side of the bed, bawling her heart out, her cries echoing through the halls. One would think that she was being tortured if they heard the ghastly wails coming from the brokenhearted woman.

It was hours before her tears dried, and when they finally did, she just laid there in a state between exhaustion and not caring. She stared at his pillow, her hand resting on the indent where his head should have been.

_I cannot believe that after all these years of hating my husband, that I have become so attached to him. I love him so much...I do not think I will be able to go on after he leaves. He is not even dead yet and it feels unbearable...it is so hard to breathe, so hard to move. It is like my whole body is aching, from the inside out. It seems as if my heart and soul have shut down, and my brain is barely functioning._

She closed her burning, tired eyes, trying to fight back another onslaught of tears. _I need him so much...I never have wanted anything so much in my life. Vegeta is like my other half...I have never met anyone that completes me so well in every way. Just talking to him or seeing him give me that look of his gives me the most complete and utter joy. When I am not with him, it seems like a light has been snuffed out from me...I feel no happiness. I feel alone._

The burning tears spilled over her cheeks.

_I am alone now._

Her husband was going to die. He was already dead, in the eyes of the scientists. He was just barely hanging on by a thread, and the only thing keeping him alive were the machines that he was hooked up to down in the science wing.

_He is going to die._

The words echoed in her head, torturing her. Who, in their right mind, would ever think to lose their husband after barely even being married to him? Barely even getting to know him? To love him?

These thoughts and many other horrible images flashed through her head before she finally fell into an exhausted sleep, where she did not awake for many long hours.

She could hear the machines even before she had stepped into the disturbingly white room. She could hear the beeping of the heart monitor; she could hear the loud _whirr_ of the machines feeding and keeping him alive.

It was a different story however, when she actually _saw_ it. When she finally managed to force herself into the room with a ginger step, her hand immediately covered her mouth to stifle a horrified gasp.

_He was so white._ He looked like...like a _corpse_. Tears overflowed from her constantly red eyes as she took another step into the room, her hand still stifling the cries that her mouth wanted to make. She felt a pain in her heart, something that she recognized as her heart breaking for the second time in twenty-four hours. She could not stand to see him like this.

He was tucked under a warm white blanket, both of his arms lying next to him, wrapped in bandages to stop the cuts that were lining them from bleeding. He had an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose; he had several needles in his arms. There were things hooked up to his chest to measure his heart rate and breathing. She had been told by one of the doctors that if at any moment his heart or breathing stopped, an alarm would go off in the science lab. It gave her comfort knowing that at least someone would know at all times if he was...alive.

She stepped closer to the bed, terrified to get too near to him. She had been instructed that under any circumstances, _not_ to touch him. His skin was too fragile, and would just split upon contact.

A sob managed to escape the hand still covering her mouth. Stepping closer to him, she could see all the damage that had been done to him from the doctors and nurses handling him. His skin was so paper thin, so delicate now. He had been bruised and cut so horribly...he had bandages all over him. Blood had managed to seep through several of the white cloths, making a stark contrast to the white of his skin and the sheets.

She stepped up closer to him, until she was next to his side. The shaking hand covering her mouth moved down to the bed, fluttering over the sheets until it stopped, hovering over his chest. It stopped there for a brief moment before it moved upward, once again stopping, this time over his mouth. She trembled as she daringly brushed her fingers over his pale, bloodless lips.

He did not move.

The tears came on harder, and she had to fight herself physically not to fall to the ground, curl up into a ball, and cry her heart out.

She listened for a moment to the machine beeping to the rate of his heart. It was so slow...so sluggish. It just attested to the fact that Vegeta was barely hanging on. What was keeping him alive?

Her hand moved from his mouth to down his arm, where it stopped. She drew in her breath as she settled it over his hand, letting herself touch him one last time before she left. She stared at him hard, knowing that this might just possibly be the last time she saw him alive.

She closed her watering eyes and left the room, giving him one last glance before she blew him a kiss and whispered, "I love you, Vegeta."

She left, knowing exactly where she was headed.

Bulma observed her father in the lab, wanting to help him out, but knowing that her scientifically uneducated female brain was incapable. Her father had taken another fresh blood sample from her only moments earlier, and was now injecting the virus into it; his hope was that he could specifically watch what was killing the virus, if anything was, and if something just _possibly_ was, he could pinpoint it, extract it, and somehow produce it in mass quantity. If that happened, they could create the vaccine that was needed to kill the virus, and they could dispense it out to all of the Saiya-jins at the camps off-planet.

Dr. Kanzaka was doing something similar just a desk away, except with a different alien's blood. The suspense was killing her, the silence completely unbearable. They were both moving so slow, so precautious, that Bulma almost screamed at the insanity that was gnawing at her. She needed to know: was her husband going to be saved?

Almost at the same time her father and the doctor stood, shouting to the ceiling. Bulma stood up; her hands clasped in front of her and hope blossoming in her chest. _Could it be? Could it just be!_

Her father hugged her, and displaying much more strength than she thought he had, swung her around in a circle, and then set her down. She stood there flustered for a moment, and then hurried over to where her father and the doctor were standing together, talking excitedly. She felt the hysteria build...she did not know what was going on. She had to know! This was Vegeta's life they held in their hands...every second counted.

"Did you see it? I could not believe my eyes...the antibodies in her blood came to life and completely massacred the virus...it was dead almost instantly. The virus had no chance at all!"

"Yes! And the same with this alien's blood as well! It just completely decimated it!" Dr. Kanzaka turned to Bulma, who was looking like a desperate, wild woman. He set a calming hand on her arm. "You were right all along when you said what we are looking for to kill the virus might be right under our noses, Bulma. You, my dear, have just saved your husband's life."

Bulma nearly melted. Her red eyes burned with tears once again, but did not last long. She hugged her father and the head scientist, not believing anything that had just happened. She thanked the gods; she thanked anyone who was listening, just to let them know that she truly appreciated what had just been restored to her.

"Now...now all we have to do is somehow separate the antibodies from the blood, and make _a lot_ of it. There needs to be millions upon millions of vaccines made...but first and foremost...we need one made for Prince Vegeta."

Bulma felt like heaven had finally listened to her. Her husband was going to be saved. They could give him the cure, and he would come out of his coma. As soon as he started getting better, they could stick him in a regeneration tank and heal all his cuts and bruises and speed up the time it would take his lungs and body to heal from the virus attacking him.

_Vegeta is going to be all right._

She let out a shuddering breath and tried to contain herself, but it was almost too much. After living so long with the knowledge that her husband, the man she loved, was going to die, she almost could not bear the fact that he was going to be all right.

She covered her face with her hands and stood there for a while, listening to the buzz of her father and the doctor as they ran around the lab, yelling that they had finally found the cure. It seemed like it had taken years...when it fact it had only been a matter of months. She could not believe that they had found the cure, for she knew that things like this usually took years...decades even. Now all she had to worry about was them getting it to—

A loud, blaring alarm suddenly went off. All of the blood in her face drained, for she knew, she just _knew_ what it was.

All of the excited activity in the lab died for a brief second before everyone went absolutely nuts. Her world blurred around her as every single scientist and doctor ran from the lab to the room where her husband was resting.

_Oh no..._

Vegeta's heart had stopped. She felt a hand grab roughly onto her upper arm and she was dragged into the room where her husband was laying, the heart machine giving off its alarm. Several doctors were crowded around him, two nurses trying to revive him.

The sound of the alarm did not stop.

Bulma stood there for what seemed forever, her world blurring into slow motion. She heard the cries and yells of the doctors and nurses, listened to them as she watched them try unsuccessfully to save her husband, the prince of their planet, their only hope.

Time ticked by.

_It was too late._

They had been too late with finding a cure for Vegeta.

_He was dead._

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor, her world already black before she hit with a loud thud.

The sound of the alarm was still blaring in the background.


	31. Bakari Komiageru Bikushou

Chapter Thirty One: Bakari Komiageru Bikushou (Just a Smile)

* * *

_Anausia-sei_

_Over a Year Later_

* * *

She cried out loud in shock as her world trembled and shook around her. She looked around in panic, looking to her side as she expected her husband to be there to protect her. 

But he was not there.

He was dead.

Vegeta had been dead for over a year.

The palace shook once again, alerting her to the fact that they were being attacked once more. Anausia-sei had been under constant attack since Bulma had arrived home a year ago.

Once Vegeta had died, Bulma had been left with nothing. The only thing that had been of any consolation to her had been a letter that her husband had written a few weeks before his death, telling her that he loved her with all his heart and soul, and that if she ever needed protection, that she could run to any of the planets that he had listed, for they would shelter her and anyone else that she brought with her. He told her that Inguine-sei and Tanite-sei were two of the other planets that Saiya-jins inhabited, and they would honor her and protect her as their sovereign Princess.

It seemed like everything had happened so fast. After Vegeta had died-only a few weeks after his death-their planet had been attacked and overrun by outlaws looking for their own home. Almost everyone had been killed...the only reason why she had gotten away was because her father had sacrificed himself at the last moment, allowing her to take a space pod back to Anausia-sei...the home that she had not seen for almost five years.

She had arrived home to find it peaceful, but that had not lasted long. Only a week after her arrival they too had been attacked. They were constantly fighting off hordes of armies...she knew that they could not last much longer. Her only hope of any salvation was to run off to one of the planets Vegeta had made sure would be safe for her.

_But did she want to?_ The question was her constant torment. Her life had been nothing but a living hell since Vegeta had died and left her alone...she felt like an empty husk, a shell without a soul. She was almost like the living dead.

The palace shook again, and she screamed when a part of the ceiling fell and hit the floor, plaster and large chunks of wood flying everywhere. Several windows shattered nearby. She could hear the cries and yells of servants and the rich alike, for a large amount of people had taken up residence at the palace for safety. It was the last place where they would take their stand, if need be.

Bulma hurried and pulled on a pair of her husband's old black pants and a white shirt. She grabbed a long knife and its sheath and strapped it to her thigh tightly, so she was sure it would not fall. Next she slipped one into her boot, and then strapped her elegant, long sword to her side, the present that Hokora had given her so long ago. Before she stepped out of the room, she pulled her hair up into a haphazard ponytail to keep it out of her face. She glanced in the mirror for a moment before she left, and saw determination and death. She was ready to kill, and she knew she would have to.

Since their planet had been under siege for the last year or so, she had learned to kill in ways that she never thought possible. Yes, she had been taught every possible way to kill that was known by Saiya-jin standards, but now she knew ones that no one would ever think possible. She had killed hundreds...no, thousands, defending her home. She knew that she would never wash the blood from her hands, but it helped her conscious to know that she was fighting for a good cause.

To save her planet, and the people living there.

She ran out into the crowded hall that was slowly falling apart, forcing her way through all the panicking people. Their screams rang through her ears, making her determination grow. She had not seen anyone this panicked yet; she gathered from that information that the enemy was close to the palace.

She broke through the throng of people and ran to the hall that led outside the palace. She burst into the courtyard in front of the palace, her heart pounding in her chest. She saw alien men in dark garb running and chasing both men and women alike. She saw scenes from hell: black smoke filling the sky, women being chased and thrown to the ground, their clothing ripped and their bodies bruised and bloody. She saw men slaughtered protecting those very women, and she felt her blood boil when such a scene occurred right in front of her. The man stood in front of his wife, shielding her with his arms as the woman clutched a child to her breast, her dirty face lined with desperate tears. Bulma felt her heart cry out to that woman as her husband was slain before her, trying to save her and her child's life.

Rage erupted from inside her and she ran, screaming desperate murder as she rushed one of the many alien's trying to conquer her planet. He was a humanoid creature, looking similar to her except for the coloring. His black eyes centered on her, and then widened when she ran him straight through his chest. She had wasted no time on fighting him and his worthless hide.

The second the man fell to the charred ground Bulma yelled for the woman to run into the palace for protection. The hysterical woman nodded, glanced down at the dead form of her husband one last time, and then ran, where Bulma never saw her again.

Over the next several hours, the princess of Anausia-sei slaughtered anyone who got in her way. She fought with determination and skill...desperation. She loved her world; she loved it almost as much as she had loved her husband. She needed to keep the one thing that she loved and had left, no matter what the cost.

She managed to procure a horse, for Ucukusii had been left on Vegeta-sei. She galloped mile after mile fighting for her planet, one of the very, very few who were. Anausia-sei could not protect itself...it never had been able to. She knew that if she had to, she would give her life. She would give her life all too willingly...and if she did die, she knew that she would see her husband, and be with him forever.

To hold him again.

To kiss him again.

To finally, be able to spend all eternity with him, and never _fear _again.

The trembling of the planet began to cease after hours upon hours of ruthless fighting. She was cut, bruised, bloody, tired, and sore. She felt her muscles pull in agony at every move she made. The horse beneath her whinnied weakly, and she patted his drenched neck and thanked him sincerely as she made her way back home. She prayed that the enemy had finally been vanquished.

She was almost home when she felt a stinging pain slam into her shoulder from behind. She screamed and fell off her horse, hitting the ground with a painful grunt. The horse reared and bolted, leaving her alone in the growing darkness. She looked around frantically as her hand searched for what had entered her shoulder, and she flinched as her fingers found the arrow jutting out obscenely from her flesh. She could feel the blood trickling down her back, and just when she was about to break the end of it off, she heard a cruel, malicious laugh fill the air and echo around her.

She wanted to sag with defeat, but she dared not to. She knew that she was already defeated...she could not fight. The arrow had entered through her right shoulder...the shoulder that she needed to use her sword with. She was not skilled enough to fight with her left arm alone, let alone when she was this tired.

A dark shadow formed over her, until a man stood over her. She stared, horrified, at the enormous humanoid being above her. She had never in her life seen someone so big, and his daunting stance only made him seem all the scarier.

"Well, what do we got here, eh? A little pigeon with an arrow in its wing. Seems to me like you can't be fightin' anymore of my men and killin' 'em, does it?"

Bulma shuddered at the tone of his voice. It was so deep...not like Vegeta's...her husband's voice had been a silky deep, this man's was rough...evil. He knew that she was scared, and he was using that to his advantage.

His leg came out of nowhere. She cried out in agony as his booted foot shoved her hard into the ground, the arrow being pushed clean through her shoulder and out the other side.

"AHHH! Oh god...it hurts! Please, stop!"

She begged him with tears in her eyes as he bent down and ripped the arrow from her body, tossing it beside her. Her back arched with misery, and she sobbed desperately as he leaned down until his face was only millimeters from her own. He spoke, his breath reeking of alcohol and old food.

"You stupid bitch, tryin' to fight off my army. All we want is a cozy little home, just like you've had your whole stinking miserable life. Do you think you're better than all of us? Do you look down your nose at us, bitch?"

She screamed, her voice going hoarse as his filthy fingers dug into the ragged hole in her shoulder. Tears were almost beyond her now, and her world became splotchy with black dots.

He laughed cruelly and looked at her with an appraising eye. "You whore...I bet that you haven't had a good ride for a while, have you?"

Her eyes widened with horror, and she prayed for instant death. She prayed for anything that would save her from what she knew was coming. She would be completely helpless against this monster...and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Yes...I know all about you, Princess Bulma of Vegeta-sei. You don't think that anyone with a left nut wouldn't? You were Vegeta-sei's crown jewel...the most beautiful thing that anyone had ever seen, weren't you? Well...guess what? Your dead husband isn't here to save you, is he? No...he isn't."

Bulma sobbed as he began ripping her clothes away. Her right arm lay dead next to her, completely useless. She tried to fight him, she truly did, but all she could do was raise her left fist against him and beat it against him weakly. He laughed and laughed.

Through the haze of her misery, she dimly saw something lying beside her. She groaned weakly as he began cutting her pants away with his bloody, dirty knife, and she moved her left arm slowly, ever so slowly, until her hand grasped the arrow that the monster had tossed aside. She could hear him laughing, chuckling to himself at his luck. He thought that he was going to get a good ride, one that would not fight him. Well, he was wrong.

He obviously did not see it coming. She pushed forward with every once of strength she had left, and plunged it deep into his chest.

He looked down at her stupidly, then growled, and then screamed. Out of nowhere he drew the knife out that had been cutting away her clothing, and the next thing she knew, it was embedded straight into her heart.

Her misery was finally over.

She closed her eyes blissfully, and to the shock of the monster above her, she smiled.

* * *

Bulma felt herself drift into a state of almost being awake, but she never managed to quite open her eyes. She fought the feeling, she tried to wake up, but she could not. She had an awareness, a feeling, that she had only been dreaming, but her body was not ready to wake up yet. She drew in a lungful of air, and then let out a trembling breath, thankful that it had only been a dream, _just a dream,_ before she fell back into a deep unconsciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! It was only a dream! I thought I would throw y'all off there. Next chapter is awesome, so stay tuned. And the more reviews I get, the faster you will get the chapter! 


	32. Bakari Hitomukashi

**Author's Note:** Just to let you all know, **this is the chapter before the very last one. And let me just tell you have very nice and long the last one is. It's over 20 pages!**

Well, just review, and the more reviews I get, the sooner you will get the chapter, and the sooner _The King and Queen Diaries_ will be up! 

Love ya all!

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two: Bakari Hitomukashi (Only Time) 

* * *

_Beep._

Bulma awoke to the sound of a soft beeping noise. It filtered in through her sleeping brain, and she slowly awoke herself. She felt drugged, as if she should have still been asleep and her body did not want to wake up. It was as if her mind wanted to keep her asleep to prevent her from feeling any agony from Vegeta's death. 

She curled onto her side as she fought the consciousness, sighing deeply as she buried her nose into blissful, wonderful smelling warmth. It felt so heavenly that she almost fell right back asleep, the comfort of whatever it was lulling her and consoling her. She really needed it...that dream had really disturbed her. 

There was a sound, a familiar one, but she could not place it. She felt like she was dreaming, floating on a cloud of ecstasy. She could see her husband wreathed in white, like a dark angel, standing in front of her, smiling...holding out his hand. She wanted to touch that hand; she wanted to reach out to him with everything in her being. His smile grew, and she heard his voice echo around her. It was soft, soothing, relaxing. It comforted her. 

"Wake up..." 

She giggled and ran to him, floating through the god-like haze around her. She felt like she was glowing, like she was an ethereal being. She made long, graceful jumps toward him, trying to reach the man she loved. This was possibly the only chance she had. 

"Wake up, Bulma..." 

She felt awareness consume her, and the ethereal feeling around her and inside her vanished. She felt her consciousness tug at her, and she realized with sudden, unwanted clarity that she had been dreaming. _No, not again..._

"B-Bulma...wake up. P-p-please..." 

Her eyes flew open at the feeling of someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned slowly, cautiously, to look at her left side. 

_He was alive._

Her eyes collided with the darkest, most beautiful black orbs that she knew she would ever see in her life. Tears gathered in her eyes and fell immediately, before she flung herself into the delicate arms of her husband. She cried and cried, nearly choking on her own sobs as her husband drew in a deep breath and just held her. She laid there for what seemed like forever before it dawned on her that there was no possible way that her husband could have been alive. She had seen him die...she had watched the doctors try to revive him in the science wing, to no avail. 

The alarm on the heart monitor had gone off for hours...hours... 

She pulled out of his arms, her hands trembling as she tearfully cupped his face and whispered brokenly, "But...but you are dead." 

His pale lips moved open, and his faint, weak voice said, "No...not d-dead." 

Her heart burst with emotion, not understanding how he could be alive, but knowing that somehow he was, and that she was there, holding him and not hurting him. 

She pulled away again, her fingers still trembling as she caressed his face, needing to touch him. 

"H-how?" she asked, not able to form any other words on her tongue. Her throat felt constricted from all of her tears and emotion, and it was hard to speak around the lump lodged there. 

"Doctors...saved me," he said hoarsely, his fingers running through her hair over and over again. He only managed a few times before his arm became weak and it fell to his side again, unmoving. 

"What...what happened? I saw you die, Vegeta. The alarm on the heart machine kept blaring...it never stopped. It never stopped, Vegeta," she said quietly, her voice and lips trembling. She could still remember the horrid scene of her husband's blue lips, the doctors trying unsuccessfully to get his heart started again. He had been so still... 

Vegeta was quiet for a while before he spoke. "I do not...really know what happened. All I know is...is that I am alive...barely...but alive." 

She hugged him, wanting to squeeze him with everything she had, but she dared not to. If he was barely hanging on by a thread, then she did not want to chance anything. 

She jumped up with sudden alarm and stared down at his pale visage. "But the vaccine! My father and Dr. Kanzaka found it! They finally figured it out! All they had to do was make one and inject you with it, and you would be saved! But you...your heart stopped, and we did not have enough time to create one." 

"Have...one." 

She felt both hope and confusion fill her at the same time. Was that how they had managed to save him? "You...you have one? They gave you one?" She stared at him, her eyes wide. "But...but how? They told me that it would take a while to make one...how is it possible that you are still alive?" 

"We saved him through a blood transfusion." 

Bulma jerked towards the sound of her father's voice. When she made the movement to begin standing, he held his hand up to still her. She slowly laid back down next to her husband, as close to him as she could possibly get without actually being on top of him. 

She watched her father as he stepped up to their bed on Vegeta's side. He went through several systems checks, and then went through his vital signs and charts. He smiled and nodded, and Bulma was just dying to know how Vegeta had been saved. 

"So? How did you save him, father? How is it possible?" 

Her father sighed and set the chart down that had been in his hands. He looked at the wall on the far side of the room, as if remembering something disturbing. 

"I am not even sure myself, daughter. All I know is that only a moment after you fainted in the science wing, Vegeta somehow managed to come back. The doctors, the scientists...everyone was shocked. We could not believe that he was still alive. We had been expecting at any moment for his chest cavity to collapse from the pressure we had been exerting on it, but it had not. He was horribly bruised and we had cut him pretty bad from the urgency to save him." The King of Anausia looked down at the floor, and then to the visage of his glowing daughter. It was amazing to see her looking so beautiful even after the trauma she had gone through with almost losing her husband. 

"After we revived him, we immediately went to work on finding a temporary way to get the antibodies in him so they could start healing and repairing him. It did not take long for us to decide on giving him a blood transfusion. There were some complaints about how we could not just give him _anyone's_ blood, for he was the High Prince of Vegeta-sei." 

Vegeta snorted, which made Bulma laugh because it sounded so weak. She patted his arm and then kissed his cheek, which seemed to make him feel better. 

"There had been many volunteers for it, but in the end we had to decide on one of the only two royalty there, so we would not be insulting the Royal Crown too badly. It was between me and you, Bulma." 

Bulma nodded, wanting to hear the rest. The suspense was killing her, and knowing that Vegeta was alive, lying next to her, only attested to the fact that something had been done right. 

"I knew right away that it could not be me," Dr. Briefs said, shaking his head and laughing at the same time. "I do not have a universal blood type, and no one knew the specific blood type that Prince Vegeta had. But, I knew that you, my dear, _did_ have a universal blood type, something that you got from your mother." 

Bulma sighed with relief. So she _had_ actually saved Vegeta's life. She hugged him tighter to her side. 

"We immediately took the blood from you, although you were unconscious. You were out, believe it or not, for three days. We fed you with intravenous needles, if you are wondering why you are a little pale and thin. However, I thought that you would not mind about your condition as long as Vegeta was alive." 

Bulma nodded and buried her face into her husband's armpit. Vegeta chuckled, a rusty, but beautiful sound. She sighed blissfully. 

"We gave Vegeta your blood, and almost immediately he was healing. He is going to be weak for a long time, but until we have the true vaccine, we are going to have to give him blood transfusions. We are almost done developing now, truth be told. Dr. Kanzaka and I have been working our tails off, trying to save you my boy." 

Vegeta wanted to glare at Bulma's father, but he knew that he had to be thankful. Even though the doctor had said some things that pissed him off, he was still grateful. The old man had given him another chance at life, a life that he had almost lost. He promised himself that he would not take life for granted again, especially when he had someone like Bulma by his side. 

"Thank you," he said softly, watching Bulma's father closely. The old man smiled and nodded, as if that had been all that he had wanted to hear. 

"You are welcome, my boy. Now, I am going to heading back down to the science lab, and hopefully by tomorrow we will be ready to give you the vaccine, and stick you in a regeneration tank. That should speed up the healing on your bruising and cuts. You are pretty beat up." 

Vegeta frowned but nodded. Whatever he had to do, he would do it. Looking down at his smiling wife, he knew that even if he had to do something absolutely atrocious, he would do it...just for her.

* * *

Bulma shuddered at the sight of the _very_ long needle being thrust straight into her husband's bruised and cut abdomen. He did not even flinch, which made her wonder at Vegeta's pain tolerance, or even how he could handle the creepiest things. Needles scared her when they were _that_ long. 

Her father withdrew the needle and wiped off the dot of blood that had appeared with a sterile cloth. Vegeta drew in a deep breath and stood, clothed only in a pair of black spandex shorts. He looked horribly thin, disgustingly malnourished, bruised, bloody, cut up, and tired...but he alive. 

It was about ten minutes later when Bulma waved goodbye to her husband as he was placed gently in the regeneration tank. The mask was slipped over his face and several attachments to monitor his heart and brain were stuck on his chest and forehead. She could see him smile faintly before the door was closed and the tank started filling with the clear blue liquid. Almost as soon as the liquid engulfed his weak form, he was placed into a sleep-like state, were he would be able to heal even faster. 

Vegeta's healing time would be a while. She had seen the physical damage that had been done outside his body, but she could not even comprehend what had been done inside his body. He would be in the tank for days. 

She stood, sat, slept, ate, did everything in front of that tank for the next several days as her husband healed. She watched the minor cuts and bruises disappear within only an hour, others within the day, and then watched as some of his form became filled out again from the nourishment that the liquid was providing him. His color returned; the pronounced bones went away as his body developed fat deposits and muscles again. He was still very thin, but that just meant that he would have to eat like a beast for a while and exercise...within a reasonable extent. She knew that she would be hovering over him like a mother hen for a long, _long_ time. 

She watched the doctors and nurses come in and out of the room for those few days, checking and monitoring him. Everything looked good...in fact, better than good. The doctors were so impressed, they predicted that he would be out of the tank a day earlier than what they had thought. 

By the time Vegeta was ready to come out of the tank, he looked almost like he had before he had gotten sick. She watched him with her heart in her eyes, loving the way that his serene body floated peacefully, almost contentedly in the healing liquid. His hair looked wavy and swayed slowly in the bubbles that floated slowly upwards. His eyes were closed; his face was relaxed. He looked incredibly young, and so much healthier. He was alive. 

The doctors, nurses, and scientists that had worked on the plague project that had almost destroyed Vegeta-sei were all in the room when Vegeta was ready to be released. The nurse monitoring him began draining the fluid in the tank, awaking Vegeta from his sleep. He blinked a few times before he awoke completely and realized where he was. His eyes scanned the room as the fluid continued draining, his eyes almost immediately finding hers. His stiff stance melted and a big smile appeared over his lips, and once the liquid was completely drained and he was free of the tank, he was instantly in her arms. 

Bulma began crying as soon as her husband swept her up into his arms with a strength and vigor that he had not possessed for a long time. He held her so tightly to him, like he never wanted to let her go. 

Bulma held him closely, tears seeping slowly from her eyes as she felt his warm, strong body against hers. So much had happened...so much loss, so much death. She had lost her mother- and father-in-law, she had lost a lot a friends, she had lost many subjects. She had almost lost her husband...the one thing that she knew she would have given her life for. Hokora had been a tremendous loss, but there had been no way to save her. Losing King Vegeta had been harsh too, but she had known that the aging king would not have lasted long without his wife next to his side. 

So many people had died...so many children, women...she knew that there would be no way to dig up all those people in their mass graves and identify them. There were too many...they would remain unknown for the rest of Vegeta-sei's history. 

Once they managed to create enough vaccines for everyone returning to Vegeta-sei, they would start sending beacons to the Saiya-jins on Inguine-sei and Tanite-sei, or wherever else they all were. There would be millions upon millions...possibly even billions. There was a lot of work to do, and it all started with her and Vegeta. 

Bulma looked up into Vegeta's eyes, her eyes shining with tears and utter joy. She caressed his face softly with her thumb, her whole being unable to express her gratitude. 

"I love you," she whispered, her hand trembling against his cheek. Vegeta's gentle smile grew, and he pulled back against him tightly. 

"I love you too," he said softly against her ear, squeezing her once more. 

Bulma knew that this was just the beginning. Now that everything was going to be all right, her and Vegeta had to be crowned as the rulers of their planet. So many things had to be restored, so many things righted. All of the Saiya-jins had to return, and they all had to be treated and given the vaccine. There was no telling what kind of condition anything was in, for they had lost contact with most of the planet due to lack of people being alive or able to do it. 

But one thing was sure, once they were crowned the King and Queen of Vegeta-sei, their planet would prosper like it never had, and it never would again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** SOBS Oh my gosh, the next chapter is the **last one!** I WANT TO CRY! Don't you? Lol. 

Oh yes...and review ;) MAKE ME HAPPY! 


	33. Taikanshiki

**Author's Note:** NOOOOOOOO IT'S FINALLY HERE! WHY GOD WHYYYYYYY...

Hehehehe. Yes, this is the **LAST** chapter, just to let you all know. It took me quite a while to make this chapter, because I actually wanted to make it pretty formal, to sound like a real coronation. So, where did I get my coronation information? Great Britain's of course ;). It was the one they used like, BACK IN THE DAY in the 1700s. I hope that you all can picture Bulma's absolutely stunning dress, for it is a total masterpiece. I tried to make it sound as magnificent as I possibly could, lol. Also, I want you all to think about how emotional Vegeta would be about this whole thing. Could you imagine if the real Vegeta in the real DBZ timeline actually was crowned? He would probably...well, I don't really know what he would do, but I think he might cry, just a little bit, and then laugh evilly. HAHAHA!

Well, just so England and Akira do not sue me, here are the following disclaimers:

**I do not own England's Coronation thingie, or DBZ. Thank you for letting me play around with them though, mwahahahaha.**

Enjoy, and thank you all for sticking through to the end like the wonderful fans you are!

* * *

Epilogue: Taikanshiki (Coronation)

* * *

It was the day of the crowning of the High Prince of Vegeta-sei, Inguine-sei, Tanite-sei, and the dominions and planets thereunto belonging, and the crowning of the Princess of Vegeta-sei and Anausia-sei as the Sovereign King and Queen of Vegeta-sei, Inguine-sei, Tanite-sei, Anausia-sei, and the dominions and planets thereunto belonging. 

The ceremony reminded Bulma briefly of the day that she had been married to Vegeta. It was a day that she preferred to forget, and seeing as how she could only remember transitory thoughts and things that she had seen at that age, she had the feeling that she had not wanted to remember it then either.

Women from different planets, not a single one of them Saiya-jin, surrounded her. In an odd way, she felt insulted that she was not being attended to by her own subjects, but she had the feeling that the alien women around her somehow _were_ her subjects. Vegeta was inheriting planets and territories that she was sure she had never even heard of, and more than likely, these women were _from_ those places.

She remembered her wedding gown and how heavy it had been. It had been a pure, startling white...completely covered in diamonds. She remembered how tiny she had felt in it, she had been utterly swathed in silk and satin from head to toe...the gown itself had been so wide that Vegeta had barely been able to walk beside her.

If she had thought that gown was horrific, then she had been wrong. The gown that she was going to be wearing was the exact gown that Hokora had worn when she had been crowned queen, for there had not been enough time to have a new one made for her. She was lucky that she and Hokora were around the same size.

The gown, just like her wedding dress, was white except with gold trim. It not only was smothered in diamonds, but in every other jewel known to every culture in the universe. Gems, jewels, precious stones, if you could thing of it, you would find it. The gown was a masterpiece, worth enough to take a planet completely devoured in poverty into riches.

Earlier, before Vegeta had been separated from her to prepare for the ceremony, he had shown her some of the Crown Jewels and let her have her choice among them. Hidden away in the deep dark recesses of the palace, through hidden passages she had not even known about, Vegeta had shown her riches beyond her wildest dreams. Rings, necklaces, bracelets, crowns, tiaras, brooches, arms bands, anything that was physically possible to be put on your body and be designated as jewelry, was there, lain upon velvety cushions and locked away in rooms that took several codes and combinations to get in to.

And then he had shown her the crowns and scepters that would be given to them upon their coronation. They had been locked away in a secret room beside the vault, which took more codes and passwords. Lying on beautiful golden velvet cushions, they had been resting, illuminated by several lights that were above them. They were pure gold, utterly embedded with diamonds and rubies and emeralds. The queen's crown and scepter were smaller; to show her slightly lower rank in power, and more graceful and feminine. The king's were large and prominent, almost too bold for her arrogant husband.

She had to admit that beautiful was too dull a word to call the crown that would be placed upon her head. It was small, and so delicate in its design that she knew that she was going to be afraid to touch it. She had tiaras and crowns that she herself owned, but nothing would ever compare to the diamond-bedecked crown that she would have placed on her head.

Just thinking about it made her sweat. Vegeta had kissed her very thoroughly that morning and told her that everything would be all right. He let her know that she had been trained her whole life to lead a planet, and that was what she was going to do. He also let her know that she would not be doing it by herself.

She missed him dreadfully at that moment. They had waited about a week after he had been released from the regeneration tank, just enough time to prepare for their coronation and for him to have a chance to heal more in the natural world. He was still weak and too thin, but she was not worried. He showed no signs of anything but health. He would be fine in no time.

Bulma was told to stand as several ladies helped her into her last embroidered petticoat, which was almost too heavy to be an undergarment. She chuckled at the thought of whoever was going to remove it...hopefully Vegeta.

It took several hours for the ladies to bathe her, primp her, dress her, and then primp her some more, before she was actually donned in the coronation gown. After finally getting the thing on, which took a good hour with all the tiny buttons that had to be done, she still had to get her hair and makeup done. Her hair was something close to a stunning success by the time it was done, considering the woman who was doing it. It seemed like she took every _single_ strand of hair and placed it somewhere intricate, somewhere that, when complete, would be something people would stare at and be in awe of. She placed tiny flowers and small strands of diamonds and pearls all through her hair, weaving it like a perfect tapestry.

By the time she was done with her hair, Bulma's hip-length aqua hair was piled on top of and behind her head. The future queen admired it by turning her head side-to-side, almost afraid to move too fast. It was incredibly weighty, but it was nothing compared to the gown she was wearing.

Next was her makeup. She demanded nothing heavy or dramatic. This time she had two women doing it at the same time, one taking turns, each of them perfecting the other. Her eyes were frosted with a light, delicate gold, just to match the gold trim on her gown and make the shape of her eyes look exotic, and then sprinkled with a sparkling white to draw attention to the startling blue color of her eyes. Her cheeks were dusted with a light pink; just enough to make her look like a blushing bride. Her lips were touched with a pink gloss, and then, to add the finishing touches, they applied black mascara to her eyelashes to make her look intriguing. By the time they were done, she looked like she had been drawn by an artist's flawless hand, something that was incredible, something that was a work of art. Even the women that had done the work stood there and stared.

"I know that I am good, your highness, but I must say, it could not just be me. It has to be how absolutely beautiful you are. You bring out everything that we have done to you to an extent that will never be duplicated," one of the young alien women said, her hand fluttering over her chest. Her fox-like eyes looked faintly misty and her pink skin looked flushed, which made Bulma smile. She guessed that the girl took her work very seriously.

Bulma stood with the help of several assistants. She thanked them all very thoroughly, nervousness crawling up her spine. It was only an hour before she was to meet her husband in the sprawling church next to the palace, where all the past coronations had taken place since the Vegeta name had begun. She had no clue what was going to happen; she had not been prepped, and she had never once seen a coronation occur. Vegeta was the one that at least had a clue what was going on...he was destined to be king all his life, and he had known it. She had just known that she was going to be a queen or some nobleman's wife...either way, she had never been told what was going to happen.

After taking a few precautionary steps around her room, she was forced to don the jewelry that she had picked out earlier from the vault holding the Crown Jewels. Several of the ladies left and brought in numerous velvet pillows holding and cushioning the necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings.

Once she had the jewelry on, Bulma could have sworn that she was carrying about an extra one hundred pounds. She had about three necklaces on, one of which was a set of ancient pearls that wrapped around her throat three times, the longest part that was wrapped around her throat dipped almost to her stomach. She had five bracelets on each wrist, which were severely heavy and burdensome, and she lost much of the movement to her arms. It was even worse when she had a ring applied to every finger she had, _on top_ of the gloves she was wearing.

The earrings she had plied to her ears were so old, Bulma wondered if they would crumble if touched. They held however, whenever she put them on, and they weighed her head down even more. They dangled intricately, almost touching her shoulders.

After having all of her jewelry put on, she was done. The only thing she had left to do was put on her shoes and queenly cloak, which were thankfully, the most comfortable things she had on. She thanked whoever had enough insight to leave her shoes low to the ground, soft, and malleable. Her cloak as well, was not too bad, besides how it drug on the ground a good two feet behind her.

Bulma stood, her ladies standing around her, and stared at herself in the full-length mirror. Vegeta was in the room next to her, preparing with several other alien men. She giggled at the thought of what he might be wearing, because she really had no clue what he _would_ be wearing. She guessed that everything would be a surprise. And she meant _everything._

Next door, Vegeta scowled at the man who was buttoning his golden cuff. It could not be _that_ hard, which was the thought that made Vegeta shove the man away and do it himself.

"By the gods, it surely is not that hard, you fool. Go do something useful, for you certainly cannot dress me correctly," he said harshly, making all the other men in the room chuckle at the embarrassed being. The alien nodded shamefacedly and left the room, returning shortly with a velvet pillow similar to the ones Bulma had just emptied jewelry from.

Vegeta picked amongst a selection of rings, picking two out that he thought were appropriate. One held the crest of Vegeta-sei, and the other was a giant ruby that reminded him of his planet's skies.

The soon-to-be crowned king stood in front of the mirror as two men fastened golden chains from his shoulders that draped over his chest and met in the middle with the insignia of Vegeta-sei in a circle of gold. He stared at himself hard, wondering if his father had done the same thing so many years ago. Vegeta himself had not been born until two years after his mother and father had been crowned, so he had not been present at the coronation. He had, however, witnessed other coronations and knightings, even some people receiving titles. He at least had an idea of what to look forward to, unlike his wife. He smirked at the thought of what she would have to go through. She would be forced to withstand hours of speeches and prayer, and by the time they were done, he had the feeling that she would be absolutely miserable.

He looked himself over in the mirror. His formal battle suit, he guessed you would call it, was meant to match his wife's gown: white and gold. He had only two rings for jewelry, and the chain draped across his chest. Emblazoned above his heart yet again was the blood red insignia of Vegeta-sei, which was appropriate for it signified that he was royalty. Anyone who was royalty always wore the symbol unless they were dressed informally. When dressed in his regular battle armor, which was something similar to this attire except less formal, had the same thing above his heart. His chest swelled with pride, unbelieving that the day he had been born for was finally here.

The men that had helped dress and prepare him for his coronation stood back as he admired himself. He had to admit that he was slightly pale and too thin for his tastes, but with the way that his wife was all over him every night, he had the feeling that she did not mind. He chuckled to himself. His wife could not keep her hands off him now that he was healing. If anything, she was the one that wore him out every night, demanding little vixen that she was.

When Vegeta demanded his kingly cloak, he still had a smirk on his face. He wondered briefly if Bulma would be too tired after the coronation to have a little fun.

* * *

The double doors were both opened to allow Bulma to move out of her former room. Now that she stayed with Vegeta every night, she had little use for it. They had used it only for her to be kept separate from Vegeta, something that seemed similar to a wedding tradition. 

Bulma felt her leg muscles strain as she moved her magnificent self down the hallway to where Vegeta was. Her ladies, as she liked to call them, followed swiftly behind her, ready at every moment to help or aid her in any way. Bulma had expressed right before they had left the room to be ready just in case her legs went out from beneath her. She told them with a slight laugh that she did not think even a man could hold up what she was currently wearing.

Bulma was waiting outside her husband's door only a moment before it was thrust open and the future king stepped out. Bulma's breath fled from her lungs as her pleased husband stood before her, dressed in a way that words could not describe. He stood tall and proud, so very proud. He looked like she had never seen him before—he looked like he was...happy. More than happy. It was as if this was the moment in his life that he had been waiting for, the moment that would define what his life actually meant.

Bulma took her husband's gloved hand, still staring at him as he pressed his lips to her own gloved and be-ringed fingers.

Bulma sought to find something to say to him without sounding stupid. "V-Vegeta...you are so—"

He smirked, his wicked mouth quirked up in the way that always made her melt. She sighed, "You are so handsome, Vegeta. I had no clue you could look so...so very _good."_

He could not help but laugh. "Yes, well, I might look good, but you, my wife, could not be described in mere words. Perhaps later I will show you how very beautiful you are in a more...physical way," he said, lowering his voice so that only she could hear. Her face flamed with color, and she looked to both sides to make sure that no one had overheard. Her free hand pressed to her cheek as she laughed to cover her embarrassment.

"Oh, Vegeta...please," she begged breathlessly, her face still red.

"Please what?" he prodded evilly.

She laughed once more, shoving at his chest playfully. He just smirked again, tucking his wife's hand in his elbow. The procession of the soon-to-be king, queen, and the ladies and gentlemen that had aided their highnesses followed the hallway in the area where the Royal suites were housed. They were met with a surprisingly large group of people, mostly the scientists that had been down in the sterilized lab for months on end, the alien servants, and a few Saiya-jins, mostly soldiers, that had managed to survive the plague.

Vegeta was surprised to see the grouping part, where he beheld a short line of elder, Saiya-jin soldiers that had survived the plague. He felt something move inside his chest, for he recognized most of the men from being alive in his father's time. No doubt they had done the same thing for his father when they had been younger.

He heard Bulma gasp beside him, and he looked down to see his wife's eyes watering. "Oh, Vegeta..." she said, looking up at him, her cheeks flushed with happiness. Vegeta smiled back down at her, his free hand moving over top of their linked arms to cover her hand. He felt pride beyond anything that he had ever felt before as he walked down the row of soldiers, men on each side of his wife and him. Once they reached the middle of the row, the soldiers moved along side them, every single one of them dressed in formal Saiya-jin battle armor, much like him. His wife moved beside him, slower than normal from the heavy weight she was carrying, looking for all the world like she was going to cry.

He bent down discreetly to her dainty, bejeweled ear. "There is no reason to cry, Bulma."

She sniffled, keeping her eyes to the red-carpeted path before them. She'd had no clue that the coronation would be as formal as it was, and she was surprised that they had been able to do as much as they had. The soldiers walking beside them must have come from all over Vegeta-sei, for there had not been this many just in the palace, or at least she thought. The groups of people following behind them were just coming to watch the coronation, and they would just sit in the church. She had just thought she would get dressed up all nice and go into the church, where they would say some formalities and then be crowned and leave. She had not known that it was going to be public, let alone have the whole soldier-walking-beside-them and being-so-honorable-and-almost-making-her-and-Vegeta-cry thing, but it was beautiful.

When they reached the church, the wide, double doors were opened for them, where they entered a huge towering room filled with glowing white candles. Bulma saw a few more people waiting here, mostly peasants from the village below the palace.

Bulma was surprised to see two throne-like chairs sitting in front of the aisle, where a man dressed in Saiya-jin religious clothing was standing, a huge old book in his scrawny arms. Off to the side Bulma saw two more religious men standing, and in the middle of them was a stand, where the two crowns and two scepters lay on two golden cushions.

Bulma began to sweat. She felt nervous and self-conscious; she felt like she was going to screw up. With the look Vegeta had on his face, she could tell that he was thinking that he was better than every one else and that haha, he was going to be king and rule all of them over with an iron fist and there was nothing they could do about it.

She felt like the complete opposite. She felt like she was not cut out for this, that she would not be able to rule these people. Was there a question that asked her if she would forever stand by her people, through sickness and in health, through richness or poorness? She prayed not, for she knew that she would scream no and run away. She hadn't had to go through this to become a princess; she had been _born_ into being a princess. She had to be _crowned_ in order to become a queen...she had to rule and govern and protect her people...she had to provide Vegeta-sei with an heir, she had to do so many things that she felt all of a sudden like all of the planets that she was going to control had now rested their weight on her shoulders.

They were now walking toward their royal altar. She felt herself gnawing at her lips, and she fought the urge to stop in her tracks. Vegeta was barely allowing her to keep up to him, it seemed like he wanted to run to the throne and be crowned _now._ She wanted to beg him to stop, that she was not ready for this, maybe just a little bit more training, a little more—

They had arrived at the altar in front of the old man, and were prompted by the Saiya-jin holy man to kneel in front of him. Vegeta released her hand, and she bit her lip as he knelt on his knees before him, his hands resting on his thighs. Bulma followed every motion in almost exact time as him, for she wanted to look like she knew what she was doing.

The Saiya-jin holy man began to speak, his old, trembling voice booming through the church. The onlookers listened in awe.

"We are gathered here today, the day of the twenty-eighth and third moon, to crown the High Prince of Vegeta-sei, Inguine-sei, Tanite-sei, and the dominions and planets thereunto belonging, and to crown of the Princess of Vegeta-sei and Anausia-sei as the Sovereign King and Queen of Vegeta-sei, Inguine-sei, Tanite-sei, Anausia-sei, and the dominions and planets thereunto belonging."

He cleared his throat, and stared down at the Prince and Princess knelt before him, the Prince looking confident, and the Princess looking terrified. Her face was drained of all color, and she was looking up at him as if he was delivering her a death sentence. He smoothed his harsh tone and spoke almost directly to her.

"I now must have your confidence that you, your Royal Highness of Anausia-sei, Princess Bulma, do think that you have the ability to run and govern the planet of Anausia-sei upon your father's death, the properties, territories, and planets thereunto belonging to him upon his death, and as you join your husband's side as queen, the properties, territories, and planets thereunto belonging to him upon his coronation."

Bulma gulped and her sweating fingers gripped her jewel-encrusted gown. This was the question that she had been dreading the most, and it had been the first thing said to her!

She glanced at Vegeta from the corner of her eye, feeling the old man's gaze on her. Her husband looked stern, almost as if he was willing her to say "yes" just by his mere facial expression.

Could she say no? Did she even have the right to? Would she be instantly denounced as princess and sent somewhere far away?

She drew in a deep breath. This was not as hard as she was making it. Vegeta had told her this morning that she did not have to worry; it was not as if she was doing this on her own. Vegeta was going to be right beside her...and she knew that Vegeta would be doing most of the work. What was there to be worried about?

She released the air in her lungs and said clearly, "I give you my confidence that I, Princess Bulma of Anausia-sei, shall have the ability to run and govern Anausia-sei and the properties, territories, and planets thereunto belonging to my father upon his death, and the properties, territories, and planets thereunto belonging to Prince Vegeta upon his coronation." She thanked the gods for her memory, sighing with the effort that it had taken to say all that. She could not believe all the power that she was giving to Vegeta now that he was becoming king. Anausia-sei was Vegeta's after her father's death, along with anything else that he owned. Her father was rich beyond comprehension, and when he died, Vegeta would be inheriting a fortune on top of the one he already had. All because she had married him. She guessed it was true that when you were born into higher society, you did not marry for love. She supposed that she was a lucky one.

The old man smiled gently down at the Princess, who seemed to have relaxed marginally. He then turned his gaze to the haughty Prince, and he purposefully hardened his stare. It was different with a queen for she would not be directly ruling. The king however, had all the power, and he wanted to let the cocky Prince know this.

"I too, now must have your confidence that you, your Royal Highness of Vegeta-sei, Prince Vegeta, do think that you have the ability to run and govern the planet of Vegeta, the properties, territories, and planets thereunto belonging to you upon your coronation, and as you join your wife's side as king, the properties, territories, and planets thereunto belonging to her upon her father's death."

Vegeta's smile almost made him look delirious. "I give you my confidence that I, Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei, shall have the ability to run and govern Vegeta-sei and the properties, territories, and planets thereunto belonging to me upon my coronation, and the properties, territories, and planets thereunto belonging to Princess Bulma upon her father's death."

The old holy man looked upon the assembled people in the church, and he spoke to them loudly and clearly, so all would hear. "Having therefore an entire confidence that his said Highness the Prince of Vegeta-sei and her said Highness the Princess of Anausia-sei will perfect the deliverance so far advanced by them, and will still preserve them from the violation of their rights which they have here asserted, and from all other attempts upon their religion, rights and liberties, the said people assembled at this church do resolve that Vegeta and Bulma, Prince and Princess of Vegeta-sei, be and be declared King and Queen of Vegeta-sei, Inguine-sei, Tanite-sei, and the dominions thereunto belonging, to hold the crown and royal dignity of the said kingdoms and dominions to them during their lives and the life of the survivor of them, and that the sole and full exercise of the regal power be only in and executed by the said Prince and Princess of Vegeta-sei in the names of the said Prince and Princess during their joint lives."

Bulma stared completely in awe, her mouth gaping open. What was that? He might as well have spoke gibberish to her, for she had not understood almost anything that he had said. She blinked several times to clear her mind, and then straightened her spine. She would pretend that she had understood.

The holy man looked down at her again, except this time, his gaze was harsh. Her whole body went stiff with alarm, for she had the feeling what was going to be said next was directed at her.

"My dear Princess, I now must ask that you give me your hand."

Bulma licked her dry lips and placed her gloved and be-ringed hand in his old, wrinkled, and veiny one. She stared up at him and his aged face, almost as if an unknown force was making her.

"I now need your Royal Oath that you, Princess Bulma, promise to stay in the purist form for the duration of your life, so that your children will also remain pure, to the line of Vegeta, and so that the great line of Vegeta will stay on for the future generations until the end of time. With your said purity, I must have it known that you have remained pure and whole to your lord throughout the duration of your marriage to your husband, the said Prince of Vegeta-sei, and shall remain so until your death."

Bulma drew in a deep breath. She had to announce to the whole world that she had not had sex with anyone since she had married Vegeta, and that she promised to not cheat on him while she was queen...until her death? She blinked again, and she felt the old man's hand squeeze hers. She smiled.

"I promise that I, Princess Bulma, have been pure to the line of Vegeta, and shall remain so until my death."

The old man nodded, a smile on his face. He looked over the crowd again, most of them looking on too enthusiastically at the said question. "Let it be known that her Royal Highness, the Princess of Vegeta-sei, has been pure to the line of Vegeta, and shall remain so until her death."

There were some whispers, but nothing more than that. Bulma wanted to smack all of them.

The old man then turned to Vegeta, and Bulma was surprised to hear the old man not ask her husband the same question. Of course, Vegeta could go galloping about the countryside and leave any bastards he wanted because he was a man, not a woman. The unfairness of it all.

Bulma briefly heard the old man continue talking in the background. Most of it was just blather, until she heard, "...and after their deceases the said crown and royal dignity of the said kingdoms and dominions to be to the heirs of the body of the said princess, and for default of such issue to the Princess Bulma of Anausia-sei and the heirs of her body, and for default of such issue to the heirs of the body of the said Prince of Vegeta-sei."

Her face scrunched up in confusion. It was almost embarrassing how they were parading the fact that the future heirs of Vegeta-sei and all of the other planets they owned would come from her body. They made it sound so mechanical, not lovely or even magic, that one had to make love in order to have a child. Her faced scrunched up some more. Well...she hoped that in most cases people made love.

The old holy man then asked everyone in the church to pray. Already having been on her knees, all Bulma had to do was bow her head and clasp her hands. They prayed for over an hour, and by the time they were done, her knees were protesting and screaming from the hard surface they were resting on, not to mention all the jewels and stones digging into them from her gown. Vegeta seemed to notice her discomfort too, but there was nothing he could do about it. He could not very well tell the man to hurry up. Well, he probably could, but she did not think it was that much of an emergency.

After the end of the prayer, the church was silent. The holy man then boomed, "It is now time to crown the Prince and Princess of Vegeta-sei as the Sovereign King and Queen of Vegeta-sei. I ask that all of you stand, and afterward, give the oaths of allegiance and supremacy to their Highnesses."

Bulma looked over to Vegeta, and was amazed at the look on his face. It almost seemed like he had waited a whole lifetime for this, almost as if _in_ another lifetime he had never had the chance to become king, and he was making up for it now.

They were bidden to rise, at which Bulma did on trembling knees. Vegeta clasped her hand and held it up between them as they stepped up the few stairs to the Royal Dais. They both stood before their thrones, staring at the golden majestic stature that the thrones would bring them upon their crowning.

Bulma felt her husband squeeze her hand before the holy man told them to sit. He released her hand, and they both turned, facing the crowd sitting in the rows of seats. Bulma saw her father, looking resplendent in his own royal attire, sitting next to Dr. Kanzaka. Her eyes watered as she heard the words that she had known that she would hear since the moment she had been told that she would be marrying Vegeta.

"Your Highnesses, you may be seated on your thrones, at which you will be crowned, and officially and undoubtedly become the Sovereign King and Queen of all that you see."

Bulma's legs reacted before her brain did, and she felt herself slowly sit into her chair. It was large, spacious, and comfy, and this was the first thing she thought of the moment she sat. She smiled brightly at the wonderfulness of not having to kneel on the floor, instead of the fact that she would be crowned in only a matter of moments.

Vegeta watched his wife's face light up with a happy smile, and wondered if she was as excited about being crowned as he was. He had waited all his life for this. He had known since the day he had been born that he was going to be the true King, the only King. He was feeling an exuberance that he had never felt before in his life.

Bulma watched on as two holy men were bidden by the older one to pick up the Crowns and Scepters that would denote their rank. The crown in one hand, the scepter in the other, the young men carried them both over on the pillows of gold. The old man stood in between her and Vegeta, but then moved in front of her after the man dressed in pure white holding her crown and scepter moved to stand beside her.

The aging man placed his wrinkled hand upon her head, and said in an almost proud voice, "I now crown Princess Bulma of Anausia-sei as the Sovereign Queen of Vegeta-sei, Inguine-sei, Tanite-sei, and the properties, territories, and planets thereunto belonging to her, and Anausia-sei, upon her father's death."

The old man took hold of the delicate gold crown encrusted in diamonds, rubies, and emeralds and held it above her head. She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes, and felt the slightest tremor shudder through her body as she waited for it to be placed upon her head.

The old man lowered it, and Vegeta watched on as his young wife's beautifully startling blue eyes fluttered open as she felt the weight placed gently upon her head. Her trembling hand flew up to her mouth to hide an apparent "oh", and he could not help but be proud of her as several shaken tears fell from her eyes. So much in so little time...it was almost too much for her, he knew.

The scepter was placed in her left hand, and the old holy man nodded his head in respect to her. She nodded back, giving him a watery smile. There was a small cheer in the church, but everyone was shushed immediately.

Next was Vegeta. Bulma turned to watch as the old man placed his hand on top of his head, and she cocked her head to her side as he closed his eyes emotionally. She had no clue what this meant to him, and she doubted that she ever would.

"I now crown Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei as the Sovereign King of Vegeta-sei, Inguine-sei, Tanite-sei, and the properties, territories, and planets thereunto belonging to him, and Anausia-sei, upon Queen Bulma's father's death."

This time the holy man took hold of the much larger, more powerful looking crown that was to be her husband's. Vegeta also drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes again, as the aging Saiya-jin placed the crown upon his head. She gasped as she saw her husband's eyelashes become spiked with tears, but not a single tear fell. She smiled gently as his eyes opened and he turned to her, a smile of his own on his lips. He was still staring at her as the scepter was placed in his right hand.

"I now ask that the Sovereign King and Queen of Vegeta-sei stand and be recognized now, to all that have witnessed."

Vegeta took her hand and held it tightly as they stood, their crowns upon their heads and their scepters in their hands. The crowd, who had sat back down during the wait, jumped to their feet and cheered loudly. The whole church became alive with hoots and hollers, and even Bulma's father gave her a few shouts, which made her smile joyfully.

Bulma turned to look at her husband, her lover, her king, and whispered words only he could hear. His eyes saw nothing but her, and her him. So much had happened, but they had made it through it all. Bulma knew that she would always love her husband, and he her. He would always be by her side, and she knew that she would always be by his. Nothing would keep her from him, even in death.

They held each other's hands tightly through the rest of the coronation and the celebration afterward, even until the time where they could be alone, and show their true love for each other, as the true King and Queen of Vegeta-sei.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** OMG IT'S OVER! But then...it's NOT! BWAHAHAHAAAAA! I have the long awaited _The King and Queen Diaries_ coming up soon! Please review and tell me what you thought of the ending, and the whole story! Oh, and what do you think the sequel will be about? Tell me what you think it is written about, or what you predict I will write! And thank you all for being such great fans, I love you all! Thank you all so much! cries brokenheartedly 


	34. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

This is just a notice that _The King and Queen Diaries_ is posted. Most of my more enthusiastic readers have not returned to read the sequel, and I am posting this here so everyone on the author or story alert will get a notice that it is posted. This website does not accepts links, so you can click on my name and find the story there in my bio.

Thank you everyone!


End file.
